Crowley's Familiar
by HisWickedKitty
Summary: Mistakes were made and now Rhia must pay the price on her 18th birthday. But she's determined to escape her fate. After all, 10 years granted from a demon deal is more than she'd get otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies. I'm back trying my hand at writing again. Hopefully the blocks stay minimal and the updates plentiful. But we'll just have to wait and see. I'm trying, I promise.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Rhia is of my creation but many aspects of her are not.**

* * *

Most people would be excited for their 18th birthday, but not Rhiannon Delacroix. In fact, she regarded it with the same amount of dread as a prisoner sentenced to a firing squad. A choice had to be made but that choice would no longer be hers. Her family would make sure of it and the very thought of the punishment they planned made her stomach roil with anxiety. So, of course, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Sneaking out of the house had been almost too easy. None of her family wanted anything to do with her; they could barely stand to even be in the same room as her. So climbing out onto the tree branch that brushed against her bedroom window was a piece of cake. What came next would be a bit more difficult.

On the outskirts of the next town over was a rundown old bar next to a crossroads, the best place to go when you were desperate and had nothing left to lose…except your soul. But Rhia didn't care anymore. She dug a small hole and buried the box containing everything she needed to summon a demon willing to make a deal. Time seemed to creep as she waited anxiously, but no one showed. Just as she was about to give up, her last hope crushed, a voice called out from behind her.

"'Ello, love. Waiting for someone, are we?"

Crowley observed the small slip of a girl who had summoned him. He was rather surprised to see her breathe a sigh of relief rather than jump out of her skin like most grown men would have done had he appeared behind them like that.

"Yeah, you. I want to make a deal."

"A deal, hmm? Sorry, I don't do business with children. Come see me when you're legal, darling."

She huffed impatiently at him, golden eyes narrowed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm afraid I don't have the luxury of waiting until my birthday, which is in three days by the way. Do you want my soul or not? I don't even care about the ten years."

"My, my, someone's been doing their research. But what could be so horrid in your insignificantly short life that you're willing to trade your soul and not even get the insurance of ten years?"

"Because without this deal, I have three days left in my ' _insignificantly short life_ '," she mocked. "Once I turn 18, I have to start looking for a Master; only the choice won't be mine. My family will force me to say yes to someone worse than a demon and then I'll never be able to leave. So yea, a deal with an actual demon sounds a lot more appealing."

"What could a little Familiar like yourself have done to get into so much trouble?" He couldn't help it, he was curious now.

"Made the wrong friends," Rhia snapped. "Look, do you wanna make a deal or not?"

Crowley chuckled, liking her pluck. "Tell me exactly what it is you want, love, then maybe I'll consider your offer."

"I want away from my family and their influence. I want to find a decent Master. He doesn't have to be my friend, just someone who will treat me with the same respect I treat them and will give me at least some freedom. Even if it's only a year of that, it's still better than the life that's waiting for me," she said, her voice quiet and resigned.

He looked her over, trying to see the best way this could work to his advantage. And suddenly, he had it.

"Simple enough, darling. Just say yes to me."

She looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "To you? What would a demon want with a familiar? We're of no use to your kind."

"Not just any demon, love. The name's Crowley, King of Hell. And I just so happen to dabble in witchcraft." She continued to look at him skeptically so he added," I'll even sweeten the deal. No time limit on your contract, I'll just own your pretty little soul as insurance, so to speak. Won't do anything to you that you didn't deserve and you can live a somewhat normal life, well as normal as you can get living with the King of Hell. So, darling, what'll it be?"

"No treating me like a slave, no unreasonable orders, no abuse, no stringing me up on a torture rack unless I did something to deserve it, and I get my own room and privacy. And I get to keep my friends and go out like a normal girl as long as I don't do anything to betray or conspire against you. Deal?"

"You're quite good at avoiding loopholes, love. It's a deal."

She stuck out her hand to shake but he shook his head, chuckling. "That's not how we seal a deal around here, pet. A kiss is much more binding."

"Do I really have to kiss you? Once I say yes, you know I'm stuck with you until one of us dies."

"It's more for your sake than mine, pet. Make sure I hold up my end of the bargain."

For once, her bravery failed her. She hesitantly took a step towards him before standing on tiptoe to place a chaste kiss against his lips. Before she could pull away, he buried his hand in her mane of mahogany hair, holding her to him for a proper kiss. She was beet red when he let her go and he could only smirk.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She only blushed harder, staring at her feet.

"Your turn, pet."

She took a deep breath and began to recite the words that had been ingrained into her memory since birth.

" _Hear my words and bear witness my vow. Night gathers and now my duty begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no mate, hold no lands, bear no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory should it interfere with my duties. I shall live and die by my Master's side. I am the guardian in the shadows. I, Rhiannon Isibéal Delacroix, pledge my life and loyalty to my Master Crowley, for this night and all nights to come."_

It felt as though a jolt of electricity went through them both. Rhia stumbled and Crowley reached out to catch her before she was face first in the dirt.

"That was weird," she mumbled.

"Indeed. Well, pet, ready to get your things?"

"My things?" She looked at him in confusion.

"How do you think your dear family will react knowing you just bound yourself to the King of Hell? Can't exactly lose my new investment as soon as I get it, now can I? You'll be staying with me."

She shrugged. "Probably be better than how living with them is now, anyways. Can you do your little demon teleporting thing? I can't exactly stroll in through the front door at 2am with my new Master in tow."

He smirked, yanking her against his chest with an arm around her waist, and popping them over to her room. Then again, the word room would imply actual living space. This was more of a closet. Frowning, he turned to face her, ready to ask but she cut him off.

"New living arrangements," she said with her voice empty of any emotion. All her belongings that truly mattered were already packed into two duffel bags. "It's just a place to sleep."

He scowled, sending her bags to his mansion with a snap of his fingers before gripping her arm tightly and transporting them both to his plush office.

"No need to look so angry, Crowley," she huffed, yanking her arm out of his grip to go sit on the couch. "It was still better than what the Master they had in mind for me would've given me. I'd have probably been sleeping in a kennel."

"A kennel? Are you a bitch, then?" he asked curiously.

"Unlike anything anyone's seen in a long, long time," she said, laughing quietly.

"Show me."

She rolled her eyes at the order, but had no qualms about obeying. In the blink of an eye, a snowy white dire wolf, a species extinct since the last Ice Age, was sitting on the carpet by his feet. She was even bigger than most of his hellhounds, except for Growly though she was close.

A slow, wicked smile spread across his face as he regarded her. "This, love, could be the beginning of a wonderful partnership." Rhia only wagged her tail in response.

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty obvious where her binding vow is from but hey, I'll give you a internet brownie if you review and tell me what it was :) Reviews are always incentive to keep going.**

 **ALSO! I'm looking for a Beta to help me edit and be a soundboard for ideas. I don't want to randomly Pm someone and have them not know much about the Supernatural fandom, so I figured I'd put my plea out here. Just shoot me a message if you're interested :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOO! Two Chapters in one day! I feel so proud but I probably shouldn't because I probably wont update for a while again after this. My baby's 1st birthday is coming up and as much as I love you all... he's a bit more important.**

 **Also: Shoutout to NikaJ and Bookl0ver1998. Out of the 26 current views on Chapter 1, they're the only ones to review. No internet brownies for the rest of you *huff***

* * *

Once Crowley had dismissed her with directions, Rhia went up to her new room to unpack and settle in. The room itself was very lavish, decorated with cherry wood furniture and red and black furnishings. She made a mental note to ask Crowley if she would be allowed to change the décor. It was a little too dark for her tastes. She preferred a nice sky blue or a woodsy themed setting. Though the mattress sinking underneath her exhausted frame as she crawled into bed was one thing she would most definitely keep.

She was so close to drifting off. When she awoke with a start, it was to something moving around in her room. Automatically on the defensive, she converted to her wolf form and growled a warning. She didn't expect to see red eyes peer back at her and also emit a growl. It was Crowley's pet hellhound, Growley. The two supernatural canines regarded each other carefully before deciding there was no threat. Rhia changed back, snuggling under her covers as the hellhound jumped onto the bed and dropped down beside her.

"What are you doing here, boy? Won't your daddy get mad at you for being in here?" she asked quietly, gently running her fingers through his shadowy fur. "Well, I'm glad for the company regardless."

Growley chuffed at her, laying his massive head on his front paws. She smiled softly before finally falling into a deep sleep. Little did she know, the hellhound wasn't the only visitor to her room. Crowley had stayed invisible in a corner, watching the interaction between his favorite pet and his new Familiar, curious to see what would happen. To say he was pleased with the easy camaraderie between them was an understatement. Curiosity satisfied, he signaled for the hellhound to remain where it was before he left to his office. There was plotting, scheming, and kingly politics to attend to.

* * *

Rhia woke up with a whimper. The waves of anger rolling off her Master were giving her a blinding headache. Growley seemed to be in the same predicament, his paws over his nose as pitiful whines escaped his throat. She rolled out of bed, shifting so that she was less likely to knock something over when standing a foot and a half shorter. The two canines made their way to the plushy office that wasn't so plushy anymore. Wood splinters scattered the floor from Crowley smashing chairs into the wall during a fit of rage. The King was currently pacing, a tumbler of whiskey in his fist as he muttered angrily to himself. Rhia hopped up on the torn couch, shifting back with a wince. Being closer to his anger made her headache worse.

"So who is getting strung up tonight," she asked.

"An unutterably incompetent swine, going back on his contracts! If word gets out about that loophole he found, no one will make deals anymore. The number of souls collected will decline and everything will just got to, well, Hell!"

"Nice play on words," she huffed, trying not to laugh at him. "I don't see why it's such a big deal anyways. You're demons, people should expect to get screwed over."

He glared at her, finally done pacing. "This isn't Wall Street, this is Hell, and we have a little something called integrity."

She couldn't hold back that time. Despite the fact it made her headache worse, Rhia started laughing. It had been ages since she'd last laughed and it got a bit hysterical. Tears were streaming down her face as she wheezed, "Wall Street…. Demons…. Integrity? Hahahahaha."

Crowley rolled his eyes, and sat on the couch beside her. He patiently tolerated her giggles for all of five minutes before pushing her roughly to the floor. Getting the hint, she shifted and let her tail rhythmically beat against the rug. Her lack of giggles was enough to appease Crowley, but her thumping tail was enough to cause Growley to pounce. The two wrestled, growling and snapping playfully before running around the already destroyed office. It wasn't until Rhia had her jaws around the hellhound's throat that Crowley made them stop.

He seemed to be in a significantly better mood as he said, "Enough. I have enough to deal with without you two destroying my office even more."

Rhia changed back. The more she shifted, the easier it became. "So whatcha gonna do, Boss man?"

"My my, poppet, are you always this familiar with people you just met?"

"Nope. Normally I'm snarky and downright antisocial. But you're my Master. It's different. I hear you here," she tapped her temple, "and feel you here." She tapped her breastbone, indicating where her soul would be. "Kinda difficult to not act as if I've known you for ages. It feels like I have. Did you know I feel all of your emotions? Your anger this morning woke me up and gave me a headache. It's weird, when I think about it logically, but instinctually it's the most natural thing in the world for me. You'll just have to deal with it, I'm afraid. Or order me to stop." She gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Now why would I do that? It's very convenient. Anyways, if you want some roughhousing, come along. We've a sniveling little worm to deal with. But before we go, I need to give you something."

Crowley set down his tumbler and walked over to his desk, which had miraculously survived the destruction that was his temper. From a drawer, he pulled out a black studded collar with a small talisman hanging from it. She obediently shifted and sat still so he could put it around her neck.

"Think of the talisman as an ID tag. Now, stay a bitch. Better to have them underestimate us for the time being," he told her.

Grabbing hold of her scruff, he snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in the Pike Creek, Delaware. They'd obviously appeared in the middle of a scuffle. Rhia recognized the Winchester brothers, but gave no indication of it. Dean had a knife to the demon's throat, growling, "Yeah, you said it. You're in a world-"

"Hello boys," Crowley interrupted.

They all jumped, Dean glancing backwards before moving around the demon to put him between them, knife still at his throat. It amused Rhia to see them so cautious of her new Master.

"Sam, mazel tov. Who's the lucky lady?"

The woman standing behind the taller Winchester brother by the dead demon chirped out, "You're Crowley!"

"And you're- I'm sure you have a wonderful personality, dear."

Rhia chuffed in amusement, pressing against his leg. He settled a hand on top of her head, the other in his pocket.

"Ah, another step Crowley and I'll Colombian necktie your little friend here," Dean threatened, eyeing her warily.

Rhia growled in response but Crowley just scratched behind her ears as he replied, "Please, don't let him get off that easy."

"Sir, I don't think that you-"

"I know exactly what you've been doing. A little birdie named Jackson sold you out, emailed all the juicy deets to my suggestion box. I assume," he gestured to the dead body on the floor, "that's my whistle-blower? Shame. Had a future. Unfortunately, you don't."

"I was just-" the demon tried pitifully.

"There's one rule- make a deal, keep it."

"Well, technically, I didn't-" Rhia cut him off with a growl and Crowley continued, his voice harsher.

"There's a reason we don't call our chits in early- consumer confidence. This isn't Wall Street! This is Hell! And we have a little something called integrity. This gets out, who'll will deal with us? Nobody! Then where are we?"

"I don't know."

"That's right," Crowley sneered, "you don't. Because you're a stupid, shortsighted little prat. Now, hand the jackass over. I'll cancel every deal he's made."

"What are you gonna do with him?" Dean demanded.

"Make an example of him. Fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways. No harm done."

"What, out of the goodness of your heart?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one in months. Wonder why."

Rhia huffed impatiently and took a step towards the wayward demon, wanting to take a chunk out of his leg for upsetting her Master and screwing people over. Crowley quickly snagged her by the collar and held her in place. "Sit," he told her impatiently. She sat.

Dean watched warily, trying to assess how much of a threat she was before answering. "We've been a little busy."

"Hunting Leviathan- yes, I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of you meatheads."

"So, what do you know about-"

"Too much." As annoyed as Rhia was with Crowley for keeping her on such a short leash, his habit of cutting people off in conversation was rather amusing… as long as he didn't do it to her. "You met that dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear."

"Rip up the contracts first," Dean demanded. He sure did that a lot, Rhia mused, almost as often as Crowley talked over people.

Crowley snapped his fingers. "Done… and done. Your turn."

Rhia stood up eagerly as the demon began pleading, and this time Crowley didn't stop her. Dean shoved the whimpering little worm towards her and she leapt forward, clamping his forearm in her powerful jaws. Shaking the demon like a chew toy, she wagged her tail at Dean before dragging her prize to Crowley.

"Pleasure, gentlemen," her Master called to the boys before transporting them away.

They landed in a stone throne room, where a multitude of demons were gathered. Rhia left the sniveling worm in the middle of the floor and trotted over to where Crowley was perched on his throne. She zoned out a bit during Crowley's rant about not breaking contracts, she'd pretty much heard it twice already. Her ears perked up at the end when he called her name.

"Go fetch," he told her, gesturing to the demon that was currently running out of the throne room.

She wagged her tail and took off with an excited bark. Down the twisting corridors they raced, other demons quickly moving out of the way, never offering aid to the man. Without the ability to smoke out of his meatsuit, the demon didn't stand a chance against a dire wolf. She caught him by the back of the neck and with a sharp tug, snapped his vertebrae, paralyzing him. Content, she released his neck to drag him back to the throne room by the arm, dropping him at Crowley's feet. He scratched behind her ears with a quiet, "Nicely done, love," before dragging the pathetic excuse of a demon up by his collar then ramming an angel blade through him.

"I think I've made myself clear," the King said coldly. "Don't disappoint me."

He grabbed Rhia's collar and they were once again in his office, now back to its previous state before he wrecked it. She changed back to her human self and stretched, hands coming down to fiddle with the talisman on her collar.

"I've never been allowed to stay an animal for that long before. It was great," she said happily.

"You just chased a demon down and snapped his neck in front of the rest of my subjects and all you can talk about is how excited you are to have stayed a bitch for a few hours?" Crowley asked, amused.

"I get it's technically a correct term, but please stop calling me a bitch. And yes, I am. Trust me, that was nothing compared to what my family had me do or what I would've had to do if I weren't Bonded to you," she replied easily.

She laid out on the rug, the hellhound coming up beside her. As she scratched behind his ears, Crowley stared at her with a glint in his eyes.

"So what all have you done, pet?"

She sighed. "You really want to know?"

"Tell me," he ordered.

"I've killed," she replied, her voice flat. "I've torn witches apart, on the order of my parents' Masters. They couldn't do it themselves, attacking another witch with your Familiar is a crime, but there's nothing about ordering your Familiars to make their Unbonded children do it. So from the moment I could shift into my animal self and maintain it for more than a few minutes, I became the assassin, taking out the rivals. Probably not a big deal for the King of Hell, but for a 12 year old, it's mentally scarring. As I got older, the more numb I became to it, until now, I just don't care. In your throne room, that really was nothing more than a game of fetch to me."

"And the Master your parents had planned for you?"

"A sick, sadistic bastard that makes even you look like a saint. Pedophile, rapist, using girls as young as three for twisted experiments to enhance his power. I would have truly become his bitch. I think he had plans to breed me." She shuddered.

"If he wants power so badly, I wonder if I could convince him to make a deal," Crowley mused.

"He won't. He despises demons and deals. Sees it as a weakness, I guess. That's the reason I even started researching Crossroad deals. Never came across your name in all that research though."

"More's the pity." At the sound of Rhia's stomach growling, he said, "Ah, I forgot you had all those mortal hang-ups, such as needing food and sleep. The kitchen's this way, unless you prefer kibble?"

"I'll cook. Just show me the way."

"As if I would cook for you," he muttered, showing her the way.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. I'll try to be quicker on the updates than I normally am. I do apologize for it being so dialogue heavy but I felt it was necessary to play out 7.08 so Rhia would get an understanding that Crowley doesn't go back on his deals. As always, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by pressing that little button right there and leaving a review. :) ~WickedKitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOO! Chapter 3! I'm doing so good, guys. Normally I forget to keep going by now. I really do like this story, but finding time to write and overcoming writers block is the biggest challenge. But your reviews and support help A LOT. So thank you :)** **Anyhow, I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone's interested and willing to help a poor girl out. Much love ~ WickedKitty**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even Rhia is fully mine.**

* * *

Once in the kitchen, Rhia began to rummage through the pantry, slightly surprised it was fully stocked since Crowley didn't exactly need to eat.

"Just because I don't need to eat doesn't mean I don't like to occasionally," Crowley said, proving the mental connection was two ways.

'Well then, what would you like?"

"Haggis."

She made a face. "I don't know how to make that."

"It was a joke darling, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Sticking her tongue out in response, she abandoned her pantry search and began looking in the fridge instead. She pulled out some steaks and began to gather seasonings and ingredients to make mashed potatoes and buttered rolls.

"Not even going to ask my opinion?"

"Nope, your opinions sound disgusting so I'm deciding," she said in a matter of fact voice. "Steak and potatoes with veggies and rolls. Just not sure if i want corn or green beans...Ooh! Green bean casserole! But do I have everything?"

At this point, Rhia was no longer talking to Crowley, just indistinctly muttering to herself as she scoured the kitchen for the things she needed. It amused the demon. His Familiar certainly was an odd little thing. It'd been less than 24 hours, yet here she was acting a hyper teenager cooking lunch for herself and a friend instead of the defensive, arrogant girl who had made a deal with demon. _Had the Bonding affected her that much? I feel no different. Or is it just the relief that she was safe from the witch her parents wanted to Bond her to? Was her home life so horrible that living with and being Bound to the King of Hell is that much better?_

"It wasn't always bad," Rhia said quietly, interrupting his musings. "Only for the past few months or so. They regretted sending me out to do their dirty work, and tried their best to make it up to me afterwards. They did love me once, but they couldn't disobey direct orders from their Masters, just as I cannot disobey a direct order from you. Then I made the wrong friends and... well, you saw the result."

"Ahh." He didn't want to give away the fact that he'd forgotten about the mental connection so her responding to his thoughts had startled him. "Who are these 'wrong friends' of yours? Anyone I know?"

Rhia's cheeks turned red but she didn't say anything. She just kept puttering about the kitchen, pan-frying the steaks. Crowley waited patiently. Working the Crossroads had taught him that patience was key to getting what he wanted when the other was reluctant. after ten minutes of silence, she sighed.

"Do you promise not to get angry?"

That surprised him little. "Depends, love."

"Might as well tell you the backstory then," she grumbled, putting the casserole and rolls in the oven. "That house I was living in? That was a rather recent move. Until about six months ago, we lived in Manhattan. I took the subway every morning to make it to class at PPAS-"

"PPAS?" He interrupted.

"Professional Performing Arts High School. I've been going to dance classes at Ailey for as long as I can remember and once I hit high school, my parents had me in the joint program where I took high school classes in the morning then dance classes at Ailey in the afternoon. I managed to get into the scholarship program that starts next fall, but everything kinda came crashing down around me, which brings me back to what I was originally trying to tell you. There was this girl, Anya, who was in the program with me. She was gorgeous, and her dancing was flawless. She was kind and humble and never saw herself the way everyone else did. How could I say no when she asked me out in our junior year, so shy and insecure? My parents, of course, had no idea we were a thing. They thought she was just a friend, and it was better that way. We kept our relationship a secret, managed to make it to the summer. we were on our way back from a movie date when we were attacked. I didn't know it then, but we had stumbled upon a vampire's feeding ground. They got her first and I was too shocked, too scared to change. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have lost her. I-" Rhia was choking back tears now. "God, Crowley, I loved her. Had I known about Demon Deals back then, I would've sold my soul in a heartbeat."

Uncomfortable at the sight of tears that he didn't cause directly, Crowley awkwardly patted her shoulder. "If you didn't shift, how did you escape?"

"Hunters," she sniffled, wiping her eyes and turning to start making the plates. "More specifically, the Winchester brothers. They saved my hide, but were too late to save Anya. So, they fumbled their way through comforting me and explaining what exactly had happened. Then they took me home and made the mistake of telling my parents that I had a girlfriend. So not only was I wrong for being in a relationship with another girl, I got attacked by vamps, and brought hunters to the house, the infamous Winchester Brothers no less, though I'd never heard of them until that night. I guess Sam realized something was wrong because he slipped me his number before he left. Not sure which of my sins was the final straw, but the next thing i knew, we were moving out to some suburb in a quaint little town, far from Ailey, from my dreams and ambitions, and the only life I'd known. That's pretty much when my family started treating me like Undesirable #1. Sam keeps in contact every now and then, checking to make sure I'm still alive and that it's not too bad. He doesn't know anything about me being a Familiar though. I'd prefer it stayed that way."

"Explains why they didn't raise a fuss, earlier... or why you acted as if you didn't know them." He gave her an accusing look.

"They're Hunters," she shrugged. "Didn't know if you knew them and it's not exactly a good idea to tell your Master who's the King of Hell that you're friendly with the Winchester Brothers."

"Valid point, love."

She slid his plate in front of him before settling down with her own beside him. "So, you're not mad?"

"Nothing to be mad about, pet. Moose and Squirrel don't know much, which isn't all that surprising, and as long as they continue to remain ignorant, we won't have any problems." That last bit was said with an undercurrent of warning that Rhia quickly caught onto.

"Got it, Boss," she murmured, digging into her steak.

Crowley ate slowly, lost in his thoughts as he processed all the new information, searching for advantages.

Rhia kept herself busy for the rest of the day, Growley by her side. Crowley had given her free reign to redecorate her room, saying "Do whatever the bloody hell you feel like as long as you don't leave the house, destroy anything or go in my room. I have a few things to take care of. I should be back in time for dinner."

Once she heard the demon shut the front door behind him, she began exploring. She never had to worry about going somewhere off limits with the Hellhound acting as her personal warning system.

"Crowley has an art room?" she muttered to herself, pulling open yet another unlocked door. "Oooh sky blue paint. Crowley did say I could redecorate... Think I should paint the walls?" She looked over at the hellhound, who merely laid down with a huff. Shrugging, she rummaged through the room's supply closet, finding another gallon of her desired color, a tarp and some roller brushes. "C'mon pup. Let's go get messy."

It took a lot of effort but she managed to move all the heavy wooden furniture to the center of the room so she could was no artist, but she figured she could handle painting bedroom walls one solid color. Boy, was she wrong.

"GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING WHORE!" she screamed in frustration.

Hours of work had resulted in a single, oddly colored wall because the paint just wouldn't seem to take. Rhia was stripped down to a tank top and shorts, her curls piled into a messy bun on the top of her head, her limbs tired and achy while her entire body seemed to be covered in paint. Growley was safely tucked into the opposite corner of the room, avoiding the paint like the plague.

"Such language, darling," Crowley drawled from the doorway. Rhia spun around, cheeks red in embarrassment. "You do realize you're supposed to paint the wall and not yourself, yes?"

"It won't stay!" she grumbled, stomping her foot in a childish display of temper.

"How much paint did you use anyways? The fumes are noxious, and I just spent the day breathing in brimstone and sulphur."

Rhia made a guilty face as she gestured to the two empty paint cans. He gave a long, suffering sigh, as if she was asking him to do this great thing, and snapped his fingers. The walls were now evenly painted, the ceiling a lovely sky blue that slowly darkened the farther down the walls it went. The furniture was all back in its proper space and her bed was made with the new bedding she'd found in the linen closet.

"I only did this because you've managed to make the entire house smell," he told her. "Now clean yourself up before you come downstairs. I made one of my lackeys pick up Chinese." He spun on his heel and left, leaving her to head off for a much-needed shower.

"How did you know I liked Chinese?" Rhia asked when she came downstairs, skin pink from the vicious scrubbing it received.

"Everyone likes Chinese takeout, love."

"But to get my exact order?"

He rolled his eyes. "You were practically screaming it in your head about an hour ago. So of course, I knew what you wanted."

"Sorry," she mumbled, ducking her head in embarrassment and stuffing a piece of broccoli in her mouth.

"Your birthday is in two days," he said suddenly. "What do you want?"

Rhia stared at him incredulously. "You want to get me a birthday present? The King of Hell?"

"If you don't want anything just-"

"A belly ring" she blurted. He looked at her and she explained. "I want to get my bellybutton pierced. I've wanted one for ages. The dangly ones accentuate my dancing sometimes and it's easier to hide than a tattoo."

"All you want is a simple piercing?"

"I mean, I already have a puppy," she said, gesturing to Growley. "As well as some semblance to freedom. I probably won't be able to dance at Ailey anymore since I missed a semester. So yeah, a belly piercing is all I really want. Can't ask for a car that I won't know how to drive."

"You don't know how to drive?"

"I grew up taking the subway everywhere. There was no rush to learn," she said defensively.

"Tell you what pet, I'll take you to get that piercing. But I'm also going to need to teach you how to drive. I'm not your chauffeur."

"Really?" She flung her arms around his neck. If he was human with a need to breathe, she would've strangled him. "You're the best!"

With a sly grin she added, "I promise I won't tell anyone you're a big softie," which resulted in her getting pushed onto the floor, laughing.

Apart from a tender new piercing, becoming a legal adult felt no different than being 17. Crowley kept true to his word and taught her how to drive. It was... trying to say the least. She wasn't learning fast enough for Crowley, he wasn't explaining things clear enough for Rhia. It took her about three weeks to finally get the hang of it, though parking and backing in were still a little iffy. But it was enough to get her license. Not only that, but Crowley also got her a new car and arranged for her to be allowed back at Ailey after Christmas break and continue her path to becoming a professional dancer.

"This is just so you'll stay out of my way," he had said when she gaped at him in astonishment.

Rhia knew better than to question it. Things were going so much better than she had ever imagined it would when she stood at that crossroads and made a deal with a demon.

* * *

 **Well Lovelies, that wraps up yet another chappie. We got to dig a little deeper into the psyche of Rhia. I know Crowley seems a little OOC on how he treats her but you gotta remember the thing about Familiars. According to Portia in 8.15, the Bond between Master and Familiar is a merging of souls... in this case, Crowley got her's without actually absorbing it thanks to that lovely little contract. So he tolerates her more than anyone else. Hope that clears it up a bit. Should have chapter 4 up before too long. Don't forget about that amazing little button that says REVIEW and lemme know whatcha think so far. I'm always open to suggestions :) ~WK**


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOM! I'm on a roll! Helps I'm working nights and have nothing better to do with my time. Anyhoo, here's chapter 4.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. not even Rhia is fully mine.**

* * *

Christmas break flew by for Rhia. Between the daily meetings in Hell by Crowley's side, creating a dance studio out of one of the many spare rooms in the mansion, and pure anticipation for the new term to start, the days all blurred together. She and her Master got to know one another better with all the time spent together and it was comforting to Rhia to see how differently he treated her from everyone else. When anyone else was around, she was in her wolf form and he truly was the King of Hell, rather than the self-assured smartass that was around when it was just the two of them and she was allowed to be her human self. She'd never forget when she had to sit in on one of his torture sessions. Some uppity demon forgot their place and tried to start a rebellion. Needless to say, it failed miserably but Crowley felt he had to make a better example than last time and so she finally got a peek at the torture chamber down in the basement. She really didn't want to have to go back down there again. The torture didn't bother her in the slightest. The smells were just too much for her sensitive nose.

Transportation to school was a little difficult to figure out. PPAS and Ailey weren't boarding schools so she had to find a way to school in the morning and back to the mansion at the end of the day, wherever it was located. Crowley wasn't very forthcoming with the details. Something about his last house getting torched and someone eating his tailor. Once again, she didn't pry. It was better that way.

So Crowley used his rarely exercised witchcraft and made a nifty little coin that would call him to her and he'd bring her home. She'd protested at first, not wanting to interrupt him during a meeting or anything. His response? "If I'm stuck in a meeting for that long pet, I'll gladly act as your bloody chauffeur to get a break from the morons."

Once the new semester came around, Rhiannon really had no time for herself. Class, homework, dance practice, and running errands for her Master left her passing out the moment she crawled into bed. It wasn't until she fell asleep at the dinner table that Crowley put his foot down about her running herself ragged.

"I've got too much invested in you to let you kill yourself from exhaustion," he growled, forcing her to go to bed.

"But I still got a- a," a yawn kept her from finishing her sentence.

"You don't have to do it the day it's assigned. Now bed," he said, exasperated.

She gave in and struggled up the stairs, collapsing against the mattress without bothering to change out of her jeans. She was snoring as soon as her head hit the pillow. Crowley rolled his eyes from the doorway, snapping his fingers so that her day clothes became pajamas.

"Stay," he told Growley, heading down to his study. He had an angel and a traitor to hunt down as well as a Dick to deal with.

Rhia was in Economics class when she got the text from Sam.

 _Don't eat Turducken. Or anything from Biggerson's._

 _ **Why? Sounds delicious.**_ She sneakily texted back when her teacher was busy looking at his lecture notes.

The picture she received completely turned her off to the idea of eating. Copying it, she sent it to Crowley.

 _Shouldn't you be in class instead of sending me pictures of vile gooburgers?_

 _ **Sam sent it to me with a warning not to eat it. It's a Turducken from Biggerson's after about an hour.**_

 _Duly noted, pet. Now pay attention in class_

She smirked. _**King of Hell demanding I be a good little school girl? Pretty sure you could teach me Economics better than this idiot I'm forced to call a teacher.**_

 _Very true Darling, but I'm a bit busy at the moment._

 _ **But Crowley I'm boredddddd. My morning classes are getting dull. Throw whoever's annoying you into the Pit and come spring me from this prison for lunch.**_

 _Tempting but no. Stop texting in class._

 _ **Fine just stop being the responsible one. It's weird. Seriously though, lunch? Pretty pretty please with wicked souls on top?**_

The teacher called on her to answer a question and she was unable to check for a reply. Time dragged slowly and once the ball rang for lunch, she hightailed it out of the classroom. Fishing for her phone in her bag, she ran into a rather solid chest. If it weren't for superior balance honed by years of dance, she would've been on her ass.

"Sorry," she mumbled, still trying to find her phone.

"That eager to see me, love?"

"Crowley!" She tossed her arms around his neck happily. "Bust me outta here," she hissed in his ear. "I'm dying."

He chuckled quietly, offering her his arm "You act like it's the Pit."

"Might as well be," she grumbled, practically dragging him in her rush to get out of the school.

They made it as far as the courtyard when a voice called out, "Delacroix! Baby, I know you wanted to get passed that nasty rep with the lesbo slut that sent you packing at the beginning of term, but you didn't have to go as far as getting a Sugar Daddy. I could give you what you need."

The demon was about to put the little bastard in his place but Rhia beat him to it. Dropping his arm and her bag, she turned smoothly and drawled in a voice that sounded eerily like the whore Meg, "Nicky, you putrid ball of slime. It's not surprising that you're still hanging high and dry with a mouth like that. If you want to get your dick wet, I suggest you look up some poetry to clean up your vocabulary. Shakespeare, maybe?" She took a few steps towards him and he quickly backed away. Despite her tiny stature, her menacing aura made her seem 8 feet tall. "Besides, there's a lot more to snagging a woman than a young face. Like, I don't know, experience? Which, in your case, circles back to knowing how to sweet talk. So, final word of advice-" She kicked out with her left leg, all her weight balanced perfectly, catching him behind the knees and yanking him down. A quick shove had him face down in the grass. Grabbing the back of his neck, she crouched down with a knee planted between his shoulder blades and rubbed his face in the dirt like an errant puppy who'd messed on the floor. "I suggest you watch your fucking mouth the next time you talk to me. Or better yet, keep it shut and walk the other way."

She stood gracefully, brushing imaginary dust off her jeans and reclaiming Crowley's arm as she slung her bag on her opposite shoulder. He looked down at her in amusement.

"We need to work on the eloquence of your insults," he told her as they walked towards a nearby alleyway to port away in.

She sighed dramatically. "I know. All the times I listen to you belittle your henchmen has helped, but I'm still learning. Remember, you got a few hundred years of practice. I've had about two months."

"Indeed. Italian?"

"Definitely," she grinned, hugging his arm tightly as they ported away.

When Crowley dropped Rhia off at Ailey for her afternoon dances classes, she found that the two of them, and the incident with Nick, were the talk of the school. Since she couldn't have her phone on her during her dance classes, she used the mental pathway that the two of them did their best to ignore. Especially her once Crowley started flirting because her discomfort amused him

 _ **Looks like I'm a Sugar Baby. Do I need to start calling you Daddy instead of Master?**_

 _Either, Or pet. As long as I'm on top._ She could sense the mental equivalent of a wink.

 _ **Only in your dreams Boss. Hopefully not even then. You have little demonic slores for that.**_

 _Again, we need to work on your eloquence._

 _ **Noted. Ugh, we're doing this routine AGAIN?**_

 _Practice makes perfect pet, especially in the bedroom. Would you care for a demonstration?_

 _ **Nope. Gonna pass on that. Need to focus, I'm getting more weird looks than normal.**_

With that, she slammed a wall down on the connection, effectively blocking him out. Glaring at a cluster of gossiping girls in the corner, she fell into position with the rest of the troupe and began her warm up. The rest of the afternoon dragged on and the rampant gossip wore her patience thin. The final straw was at the end of the day when she found her locker broken into and all her things stolen.

 _Temper temper, darling. What's got your knickers in a twist?_

 _ **Someone stole all my shit. My clothes, my bag, and everything in it. Gone.**_

 _I'll be there in a tic_

Rhia stormed out the locker room, only to find her things strewn across the courtyard. She stood there, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to reign in the fury that threatened to overwhelm her before she began to gather her thing, shivering slightly as her leotard and tights didn't provide much warmth for a New York winter.

"Oh are you gonna cry?" jeered a few of the students.

"I think she's gonna cry."

"I would too. I mean, her girlfriend's dead and her parents disowned her. She's so desperate that she went and got a Sugar Daddy to pay her way through school."

"I don't know why they let her back in anyways. It's obvious she's the reason Anya's dead."

Rhia lost it. Everything dropped and she pounced on the blonde who'd uttered such a damning statement. Physically, they were evenly matched as they rolled along the courtyard but Rhia had pure rage at her disposal. Hands knotted in the the others hair, she repeatedly slammed her head into the ground.

"Take it back," she growled, golden eyes flashing. "Now."

"God you're such a freak." The other girl shrieked.

"TAKE IT BACK!" She slammed her fist down, bloodying the girl's mouth.

"Rhiannon, enough."

But she couldn't stop, her vision tinged red. Crowley grabbed a handful of curls and yanked her off the girl. Rhia struggled to keep attacking.

"I said, enough," he growled, forcing her to go limp.

"Freak," the blonde hissed through a bloody mouth. "That's why your little girlfriend died screaming before they ripped her throat out."

Crowley let go of Rhia and crouched in front of the other girl. "A blood bag allowed to roam free. Interesting. Let me give you a little warning to pass on to your master. Leave Rhiannon Delacroix alone or Crowley will obliterate the nest." His eyes flashed a demonic red. "Do you understand?"

"You're nothing but a lowly demon," she bluffed. "You can't even scratch at my master's nest."

"Pass the message along girl or I'll snap your scrawny neck."

She nodded, pale as instinctual fear skittered down her spine. He stood and looked at Rhia. "Get your things. We're leaving."

She did as he said, head down in submission, and he grabbed her upper arm hard enough to leave bruises as he dragged her away.

Instead of landing in the foyer of the mansion like they normally did, they appeared in the antechamber off of his throne room in Hell.

"One simple rule. Don't make a scene where I would have to clean up your mess," he said coldly. "Because of your little outburst, I'll have to keep an eye on some insignificant vamp nest when I have bigger fish to fry."

She flinched, knowing it was about to get worse. "Crowley, I-"

"Shut up. Change. Now." Rhia dipped her head in submission, changing into her wolf form. "You want to fight? Fine. Let's go."

Grabbing her scruff, he dragged her to a fighting pit. Not The Pit, but near enough to it. There was a good half a dozen demons loitering around inside, the rest filling the spectator stands. He tossed her down with the other fighters, simply stating, "Don't kill her."

En masse, they attacked. It took a moment for Rhia to overcome the shock that Crowley was having her attacked. But when one demon drew a blade, the confusion was gone and she let her animalistic nature take over. The pit quickly became a bloodbath. The demons' meatsuits didn't stand a chance against her powerful jaws but she wasn't quick enough to dodge six different blades. When she felled one demon, another would take its place, slashing at her pelt, blood staining her fur crimson. She had crushed the windpipe of the final demon when she felt someone yank the blade out of her right flank. She would've taken a chunk out of Crowley's calf if he hadn't popped her on the nose like a rowdy puppy.

 _Well done pet._

He grabbed hold of her scruff and blinked them home. The moment they appeared in the foyer, she took off, hunkering under her bed to literally lick her wounds.

 _Get from under there and change back so I can heal you. You're dripping blood all over the house._

 _ **Fuck you.**_

 _NOW._

Rhia slunk out from under the bed, whining. _**You better be quick then. If I change back, it'll be a lot worse.**_

She changed back and had to catch herself against the bed, agony shooting up her thigh as her leg gave out. The blade had sliced through muscle and she was bleeding heavily. Crowley laid a hand on the wound and the pain slowly eased. After about a minute, all that was left was an angry red scar that he assured her would fade with time.

"Walk around a bit to make sure there's no further damage," he ordered.

Rhia walked to the other side of the room without the slightest hint of a limp and did a few movements to make sure she had full mobility.

"It's fine," she said shortly, glaring down at the scar.

"Good. You did well-"

"I don't care," she growled, brushing past him to go to her studio. _**I thought I'd never be put in that position again. I was foolish to put my trust in a demon, let alone the King of Hell.**_

Before he could reply, she was gone, mental wall fully enforced. He was about to follow after her and make her regret her attitude when his phone pinged, indicating he had a text. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel after reading it. Bobby Singer was dead.

* * *

 **And there we go. Drama drama drama teenage angst and more drama. Had to bring back the demon side of Crowley, though I feel like I still didn't do him enough justice. Now if you lovelies could hit that little button that says REVIEW and let me know what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it :) ~WK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go my lovelies.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even Rhia is fully mine.**

* * *

When Rhia went to school the next day, the gossip was that Crowley was some mob boss and that Rhia wasn't to be messed with, which suited her just fine. The rest of the school year passed without incident and her relationship with Crowley remained strained. After the first few weeks, she knew she was getting a little ridiculous in holding a grudge against him, but she couldn't help it. It was more of a punishment for herself for putting her trust in the demon. She'd fooled herself into thinking that Crowley would care for her as a person, instead of just an asset, and this is what she deserved. So she kept her distance, keeping any and all conversation short. The most she saw him was headed to and from school, and at dinner each night. But as the school year drew to a close, she started seeing him even less.

One day in early May, she was eating lunch when she started feeling… weird. The more she ate, the more her worries started to vanish. By the time she went to Ailey, she was stoned out of her mind, along with more than half the staff and students. Feeling giggly, she texted Crowley for the first time in months.

 _ **Hey Boss man, can you come get me? Can we go to the arcade or something? Or go see that new movie that came out?**_

Stuck in a Devil's Trap in Seattle, Crowley was slightly surprised to hear his phone start playing Santana's _Into the Night._ Rhia hadn't willing spoken to him since he'd lost his temper back in January and made her fight in the arena.

"You want to answer that?" Dick Roman asked.

"Just a text," he replied airily, returning to the contract they were going over. _I'm a bit busy, love. Is there something you needed?_

He couldn't help but think that her mental voice sounded… off when she replied, _**I feel funny. A good kinda funny. Not a care in the world. I'm not even at mad at you anymore, even though I was more mad at myself to be honest. Can you come get me? I wanna go to the arcade or something. No one's even dancing today. I think they're stoned too.**_

 _What do you mean stoned? You don't do drugs._

 _ **I didn't. I think it was something in the food I ate. I like it.**_

 _I'll come pick you up after I finish up this deal, pet. Do try to stay out of trouble  
until then._

 _ **I promise. I really don't want to fight again. I've missed you. Silly right? Missing you when we live together and it was all my fault anyways for holding a stupid grudge.**_

 _Just… behave. I'll be there shortly._

 _ **Okie Boss man**_

 _Rhia?_

 _ **Yeah?**_

 _Nothing. See you soon, pet._

He slammed down the mental wall and ignored the twinge of a Summoning and continued reading the contract aloud to Dick. "'...in which case, the party of the second part forfeits all rights to Canada ad infinitum.' I think we're done here."

"Susan!" Dick called, and his assistant appeared. "Take this from Mr. Crowley, make triplicates, get pens and a notary. We're ready to sign this puppy."

The moment Crowley was able to leave, he popped over to Ailey, finding majority of the staff and students high as a kite from whatever it was the Leviathans were poisoning corn syrup with. Rhia was sitting on a low wall in the courtyard, swinging her legs back and forth like a small child. When she saw him, her entire face lit up. She stood, smoothing down the skirt of her dress and made her way over to him. She gave him a tight hug, the extra inches from her heels bringing the top of her head to just under his chin.

"You came!" she said happily. "I didn't think you would."

"I said I would, pet, now come along." He grasped her upper arm, leading her to their usual alleyway and banishing her bag to her bedroom. "Change. I've been summoned."

"I can't," she giggled.

Rolling his eyes, he tapped her on the forehead, killing her high. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" she demanded.

"I'll explain later. Now change. I've been summoned," he replied impatiently.

When she obeyed, he popped the two of them to wherever he'd been summoned. They appeared  
in cabin in Montana. Apparently it had been the Hardy boys who'd summoned him. Surprise, surprise, it looked like the traitorous whore was here as well… along with an angel he'd previously thought to be dead. Crowley was determined to get answers.

The whore was currently speaking to Squirrel. "-but I'm outie. He could still sh-"

"Show up at any time. Hello boys. Sorry I'm late. This _is_ an embarrassment of riches." He looked straight at Meg. "Stay won't you. There's really nowhere to run."

The idiot made a run for the door and Rhia lunged towards her, growling and snapping  
while Crowley simply popped in front of the door, blocking her exit. "Don't  
even think of smoking out, pussycat. I've got eyes all over the place."

"Leave her be," Castiel said. Rhia growled at him. She'd yet to encounter an angel and his scent made her pelt itch.

"Castiel. When we last spoke you- well, enslaved me." Rhia growled even louder at that statement, leaving her spot of guarding Meg and stalking towards the angel. "I'm confused. Why aren't you dead?"

"I… don't know."

"Well, do you want to be? 'Cause I can help with that."

"Alright, enough." Dean said, his gun pointed loosely at Rhia, who had her hackles raised at the angel.

"It's enough when i say. I came here to help you. I find out you've been lying to me, harboring an angel, and not just any angel- the one angel I most want to crush between my teeth."

"Oh, so you can crush angels now, huh?" Meg snarked.

Crowley looked back over his shoulder at her. "You bore me. You know that? You have no sense of poetry. And Winchester, if you shoot my pet, I will skin you where you stand. Now," he looked at Castiel, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I'm still, uh, honing my communication strategy." Rhia eased her aggressive stance and took a curious sniff towards the angel, picking up a different scent. 'I haven't been back to Heaven. I-I keep thinking there are no insects up there but here we have trillions. You know, they're making honey, and silk and… miracles, really." Rhia was now snuffling at his pocket and he pulled out a bag of honey.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um, preferring insects to angels, I guess." Rhia brought the bag of honey over to Crowley, tail wagging. "I offered your Familiar a token. It's honey. I-I collected it myself. It's safe for her to eat in that form. She won't have to-" Rhia cut him off with a warning growl.

"You're off your rocker. He's off his rocker- is that it? Karma's a bitch, isn't it," Crowley said as he helped himself to the glass of whiskey on the nearby table. He sniffed it only to put it back.

"Look, did you come here to, uh, donkeypunch your old grudges or help us end Dick. Pick a battle," Dean snapped.

'Well, I'm vexed. I'd like to do both. But where's the fun in clobbering a wet ball of fur? Text me when Sparkles retrieves his marbles, I suppose. Meanwhile," he pulled a glass vial of blood out of his jacket pocket, "a prezzie."

"Really," Sam said skeptically. "Just boxed up and ready to go?"

'I'm a model of efficiency."

"Is that right? Then why were you late?"

"Dick had me in a Devil Trap." Rhia growled, shooting him an angry glare which he ignored. "He's not an idiot. He knows what you two are after. I also had to pick her up the groomers."

"So what did he offer you?"

"A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood. It's demon, but is it mine?" He couldn't resist a dramatic pause. "It's my blood. Real deal."

"And why should we trust you?" Dean asked.

"Good God, don't. Never trust anyone. A lesson I learned from my last business partner." He glared at Castiel.

"Alright, give us the blood."

"Certainly. Oh bonus. Meg, I'm going to scoop you up, take you home, and roast you til you're jerky." Rhia growled, stepping protectively in front of Crowley when the angel moved towards him. "But not… yet. Cas can have you for now. Hilariously, it seems he'd be upset at losing you. And the boys need Cas to get Dick. Don't they, Cas?"

"Oh, I-I don't fight anymore."

"Come on, given the particulars of your enemy, sadly, you're vital." He tossed Sam the  
vial of blood before grabbing Rhia's collar and popping them home.

Rhia changed back, brushing off her dress as she straightened up. "So, explanation?"

"World's being overrun by Leviathans that are tinkering around with human food sources to make them fat, slow, and stupid. Cattle in other words. Thus your food high earlier. Dick Roman is leading them and the Hardy boys are helping me get rid of the wanker."

"Well then… I'm uh… I'm just gonna go work on my end of year project and pretend that none of today happened."

"Need help?"

"Um, no thanks. It's a dance routine. I just need to practice. I'll be in the studio if you need me."

"Alright." He headed off to his office. He never bothered her in her dance studio. At least until today.

Once he heard music blaring, he went upstairs to watch. He'd never watched her dance before and he was curious. She'd changed into a pair of leggings and a cropped shirt, leaving her toned midriff bare. Barefoot with her curls piled on top of her head, she ran through her warm up stretches, giving him a chance to admire the flexibility and range of motion that he didn't know she had.

 _What if I? Had a thing on the side? Made ya cry? Would the rules change up? Or would they still apply? If I played you like a toy? Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

He leaned against the doorframe, invisible, watching her with fascination. Her fluid movements were mesmerizing, the flash of her jeweled belly button capturing his attention with every roll of her hips. If it weren't for her constantly stopping to repeat moves, he'd have never been able to spot errors in her routine.

 _If I was always gone With the sun getting home (Would ya like that) Told you I was with my crew When I knew it wasn't true (Would ya like that) If I act like you Walk a mile in yo shoes (Would ya like that) I'm messing with your head again Dose of your own medicine_

"Having fun?" she asked him, pausing the stereo and grabbing her water bottle.

Startled, he allowed himself to come into view. "Clever, pet. How'd you know?"

She tapped her nose and smirked. "Sensitive nose. I can smell your cologne. So what'd you think?"

"I'm no expert on modern dance, but it was… pleasant to watch."

Rhia snorted. "Thanks, Crowls."

"And you dance like that in school?" He did his damnedest to hide the jealous undertone in his voice.

"What? Oh,no. It's a little too 'street' for my teacher's 'delicate sensibilities'." She rolled her eyes. "And since he's not the one with final say so on the grades, I figured this was the best way to uh, what's the phrase? Thumb my nose at him?"

Crowley chuckled. "Devious, pet."

She grinned. "I mean, I do live with the King of Hell."

"Indeed, pet. I'll leave you to it then." He was almost out the door when she called his name. "Yes, pet?"

Her cheeks were flushed red and she was steadfastly staring at the floor. 'What I said earlier, when I was stoned out of my mind? I meant it. I really did miss this. Miss you."

"Is that all?" He did nothing to hide amusement.

She turned even redder, the blush creeping down her neck. "Yeah, that's all."

"Alright then. I want to see your routine when you have it finished," he called over his shoulder, headed back downstairs.

"Sure thing, Boss Man."

She was halfway through the routine again when she heard his voice in her head, making her smile.

 _Missed you too, pet._

* * *

 **YAY! Stoned Rhia, feeeelingggsss, fences mended and dancing! Crowley can be so sweet when he wants to be. And I think he likes Rhia's dancing a little too much ;) Anyhoo, if you want to see what Rhia's routine looked like, since I'm not a dancer in the slightest and am horrible at properly describing such things, check out the Youtube link on my profile. Remember to hit my Favorite button and let me know what you think :) ~WK**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even Rhia is fully mine.**

* * *

A few days later, Rhia was in her studio putting the finishing touches on her routine. Knowing that Crowley wanted to see it was her motivation towards perfection. She tried not to think about it, but she had enjoyed the feeling of his eyes on her. Perhaps a little too much. She was halfway through her final iteration when she caught a strange scent. Instantly on alert, she turned towards the door, only to find the strange demon already in front of her. She went to shift but he had her pinned to the floor by her throat before she could. With his weight settling against her hips, she knew she couldn't get away even in wolf form so she fought to get loose. He tightened his grip on her throat in return.

 _ **CROWLEY!**_

"No wonder the King has been staying holed up here, what with a pretty little thing like you to keep him entertained," he cooed, running a finger down her jaw with his free hand. "I wonder if he would notice if you went missing for a few hours."

"Indeed I would," Crowley said irritably, flicking his fingers to make the other demon fly off his Familiar and crash into the wall length mirror. He strolled over to Rhia, who was rubbing the angry red marks on her throat, and held out a hand to help her to her feet. "Any particular reason you're skulking around my home, Derrickson?"

"Sir, I was sent to tell you they captured Meg and are holding her in your personal torture rooms. You weren't in your office so I followed the music and found-"

" _Attacked_ my Familiar is what you did," Crowley growled, his eyes red as he stalked forward to where the demon was pinned down by his powers. He stabbed the underling in the chest with the angel blade he carried regularly. "I don't like people touching what's mine."

"You sound like a little kid talking about not sharing his toys," Rhia joked weakly, trying to make light of the situation and ease his temper. His anger was giving her a headache.

He turned to glare at her, eyes still red. He brushed his fingertips against her throat, healing the bruises starting to form along her windpipe.

"Torture time?"

"No," he said shortly. "I've a Prophet to acquire. Change."

With a shrug, she slipped into her canine form and butted her head against his thigh, tail wagging. He took hold of her collar and they landed in a lab splattered in black goo. Sam was with some Asian kid who seemed about Rhia's age.

"More chompers any second, Sam," the kid said, seemingly in a panic.

"Not to worry," Crowley said easily. He really did enjoy startling people. "I've a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head and the body will flounder, after all. Think if you'd had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle, too."

 _ **Kerfuffle?**_

 _Hush._

"Which is exactly what you wanted," Sam accused.

"So did you. Without a master plan, the Levis are just another monster. Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing."

"Where's Dean?"

"That bone… has a bit of a kick. God weapons often do. They should put a warning on the box."

"Where are they, Crowley?!"

"Can't help you, Sam," Crowley said simply, snapping his fingers. Two demons appeared on either side of the kid. "Sorry Sam, Prophet's mine." With another snap of his fingers, the lackeys vanished with the kid.

 _ **You and your dramatic effects.**_

 _Keep talking and I'll ban you from dancing._

 _ **You wouldn't 'cause then you won't get to watch. Besides, you gotta fix the mirror and get the body out of my studio.**_

"You got what you wanted- Dick's head, saved the world. So I want one little prophet. Sorry, moose. Wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. It looks like you are well and truly… on your own." One last snap of his fingers and the two of them were in his office back at the house.

"Go get dolled up," Crowley told her when she stood in her human form. "You're going to be introduced to my subjects."

Rhia looked at him in confusion. "I thought we agreed that was a bad idea?"

"That was before I had demons sneaking about in my home and assaulting you."

"I don't know whether to be flattered that you're being protective, or annoyed that you're possessive of me like I'm a toy you don't want to share," she said as she made her way out the office to go shower.

 _Doesn't matter. You're mine._

 _ **Sir, yes sir,**_ she thought sarcastically.

If Rhia was gonna be forced to meet the subjects of Hell, she was going to look damn good doing so. She spent over an hour in the bathroom, scrubbing, plucking, moisturizing, and overall making sure that she looked her best. She was at her vanity doing her makeup when Crowley knocked against her doorframe and strolled over to her bed to examine the two dresses she'd laid out.

"You females take ages to get ready, you know that?"

"You told me to go get pretty. Can't rush perfection," she retorted. "Which dress?"

"Purple. Color of royalty."

"You're the King, not me. I'm just the pet," she joked, taking the dress into her bathroom.

"The royal canine," he said absently, poking through her knick-knacks on her bookshelf.

"I'm snapping necks if anyone calls me 'The King's bitch'. Just so you know."

"Feel free Darling…." He stopped dead when he caught sight of her emerging from the bathroom. The shimmery purple dress was skin tight, hugging her ample bust before following the dip of her tiny waist and the flare of her hips, ending mid-thigh. When she bent to pick up her heels, the hem rode up to just beneath the curve of her pert behind. Rhia looked up to see him staring at her with glint in his eyes that made her blush.

"Too much?" she asked him.

"Not at all. You're a gem, love."

"Thanks," she muttered, sliding on her favorite heels that added 3 inches to her height.

"I've a present for you, pet," he told her as she put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. He had to grab her hands to cease her fussing.

"Presents are always nice. What is it?"

Before she could react, he was running his hands up her leg, sliding on a lace garter. Almost as quickly as it began, his touch vanished, leaving her cold. He held out a demon blade.

"It's a holster," he said, gesturing towards the garter. "I won't have you in a position where you're unable to protect yourself."

She slid the blade into place before giving him a tight hug. "Thank you," she mumbled into his chest.

She felt a barely there kiss on the top of her head, something Crowley would vehemently deny doing later, before he stepped back. "Anytime, love. Can't put my favorite investment at risk, now can I?"

She merely huffed at him with a mock glare. He smirked, flicking the talisman on the collar she still wore, though it more resembled a choker in human form. "Change, pet, so we can go."

"Thought I was getting shown off tonight?"

"Oh, you will be pet. We really do need to work on your flair for dramatics if you're to be seen with me," he teased.

Rhia laughed before shifting. _**I don't think I'll ever be as big of a drama queen as you, Crowls.**_

' _Course not._ He took hold of her collar before landing them in his throne room. _I'm one of a kind._

Dozens of demons were waiting to hear whatever speech their King had prepared for the end of the Leviathans and capture of the Prophet. He sat on his throne and his pet direwolf sprawled out across his lap.

"Subjects! Today has been a successful day for demonkind. Leviathans are scattered, the Winchesters out of commission, and soon the word of God shall be translated to our benefit. I expect you all to take full advantage of this and increase Hell's soul intake. More torture, more contracts, more wickedness across the globe. Am I understood?"

The clamour filling the hall at the King's announcements fell silent when the wolf across his lap was suddenly a breathtaking young woman with flashing golden eyes and a blade strapped to her thigh. She smirked as the frantic whispers began, tilting her head back to look at Crowley.

"Master, speaking of torture, don't you have a traitor waiting to be questioned?"

 _Nice touch with the Master comment, pet. Care to use it more often? Gets me all tingly._

 _ **Nope. You've got your demonic slores to stroke your ego, among other things.**_

"Ah, yes Darling, thank you for reminding me. Up you get," he said, patting her thigh.

Tossing her legs over the arm of the throne to stand was a carelessly sensual move designed to have the male demons lusting after her and the females burning with jealousy but the King's possessive hand on the small of her back as they walked out together made it clear that she was off limits. Crowley had plotted the entire scenario perfectly and his manipulative nature had the duo playing the masses like a fiddle.

 _ **That went well,**_ came Rhia's thought, riddled with laughter.

 _I told you it would work,_ was Crowley's smug reply.

He led the way to the torture chamber, though it looked more like an operating room than anything. Rhia smelled Meg before she saw her. The guards who'd brought her in had gotten a few licks in before leaving her trussed up for Crowley.

"Looks like Lucky the Leprechaun is actually getting lucky," Meg laughed. "How much is he paying you, Cupcake? I hope it's a decent amount. You're actually kinda cute."

Rhia bristled, resisting the urge to shift and take a chunk out of Meg's meatsuit. She felt Crowley's thumb caress against her back from where his hand still rested and some of her indignation eased. So instead, she pulled her phone and earbuds from her purse and took a seat over in the far corner, as far from Meg's stench as she could get.

 _ **Take me home before you start the serious torture? It already stinks in here.**_

 _I have no plans on ruining this suit tonight so no worries, pet._

She gave a small nod of acknowledgement and put her earbuds in, turning up her music so she couldn't hear Meg's screams as Crowley broke bones and had minions drill needles into her temples. After about an hour or so, she felt Crowley's conscious brush against her own, the mental equivalent of a hand on her shoulder.

 _Time to go, love. Hungry?_

 _ **Starved.**_

Rhia removed her earbuds and made her way over to where he waited by the door. He brought his hand up to rest on the back of her neck as they walked the halls of Hell, thumb massaging against the knot of tension she always carried there.

 _ **Stop before I embarrass myself. You know that feels good.**_

He smirked. He did indeed know how she reacted to him rubbing the back of her neck, which is why he'd done it. Normally he reserved such gentle treatment for when she was overstressed from school and was irking his nerves. A firm sweep of his thumb down the vertebrae in her neck typically had her melting under his touch and practically purring. An odd sound from a wolf Familiar, but amusing nonetheless.

Once they reached the upper levels, he popped them to the sidewalk outside of a rather high end steakhouse. She stared at him, wide-eyed, and he gave yet another smirk.

"You did say you were hungry," he said as he held the door open for her.

When they approached the maître-d', the demon was instantly recognized.

"Mr. Crowley! We weren't expecting you tonight. I'll have the staff prepare your usual table. Shall I take your coat while you wait?"

"That won't be necessary Gerald but a glass of Craig wouldn't be amiss." Crowley was taking great enjoyment out of Rhia's astounded expression.

"Yes, sir. Right away. Your table should be ready in just a moment."

"Do you own this place?" Rhia hissed at him as they took their seats at his preferred table. It was tucked away in a corner on one of the raised platforms so that he was able to observe the entire restaurant without anyone able to get a full glimpse in return.

"Unofficially." The waiter brought forward a bottle of Glencraig and poured a glass for Crowley before making a hasty exit. "How do you think a butcher's son created such a successful restaurant on his first attempt? He keeps his soul as long as I get a percentage of the profits, they keep this table reserved for me and always have Craig on hand for when I drop in."

"And here I thought I was special, not having a time limit on my contract," she murmured, turning down an offer of wine from a new waiter. She had finals to study for when they returned home and alcohol made her sleepy after just one glass.

"You think I bring just any pretty face here, duckie?" he scoffed.

"How should I know? You do like to show off, so maybe. Especially when you can get something out of bringing someone here."

"Very perceptive, love. Do you believe I brought you here with ulterior motives?"

Rhia shrugged delicately, not looking up from the menu. "Perhaps. You _are_ a demon, Crowls. King of Hell and former King of the Crossroads. You instinctively do everything with an ulterior motive in the back of your mind, always looking to see how you can turn a situation to your advantage. Whether you do it consciously or not is irrelevant. "

He leaned back in his seat, fingers steepled on his chest. She could feel that he was pleased. "You'll make a marvelous demon one day, pet."

She made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat. "What's good to eat here? I don't recognize half the things on the menu."

"Give it here, you uncultured brat. I'll order." She handed off the menu with a cheeky grin.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed. I apologize for any mistakes that may have been found. I don't have anyone going in after me to correct errors and I also wrote this to help stay awake during work after being up about 36 hours. Remember, reviews make me as happy as Dean with pie. ~WK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Number 7 Lovelies. I swear I'm on a roll with this. Makes me so happy, and I'm sure you all appreciate the quick updates as well.**

 **To the Guest who's mood improved when I updated, I'm glad i was able to make you feel a bit better with my writing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Not even Rhia is fully mine.**

* * *

It was time for end of year finals, and Rhia was losing her mind. Stumbling down the stairs, she made her way to the kitchen for her umpteenth cup of coffee. She'd been up for about a day and a half studying for the final in her advanced Calculus class and practicing her part in a classmate's end of year project at Ailey. She knew she was sleep deprived but she was too stubborn to sleep until she felt prepared for the test, hallucinations be damned.

"You look like shit, duckie," Crowley told her as she leaned against the counter, nursing her cup of liquid energy.

She gave a lopsided grin. "Such flattery will get you everywhere."

"Have you slept at all? You do realize that you need sleep, correct? You're not a demon, love, despite the fact that many of mine have seen fit to practically adopt you."

He wasn't wrong. After her introduction to the demons, she'd been to Hell more often in her human form. At first, they'd tolerated her merely as the King's pet, but the more she was around, the more they began to like her. She made an effort to learn and address them by name. She verbally sparred with the best of them and overall treated them with the same amount of respect they showed her. At least, as long as they didn't test her loyalty to Crowley. Most of them remembered what she did down in the arena, but there were a few who decided to push her buttons. She typically ended up removing a limb for a chew toy while she left them at her Master's feet. Those loyal to the King began to teach all the tricks to being a demon. Every time she visited Hell, she was being pulled away by a crossroads demon to learn how to lie, manipulate, or she was being dragged down to the lower levels for lessons in maiming and torture. It amused Crowley to no end.

"Yeah, well, I've gotta finish studying for this test. I can't afford to fail."

"Go to bed, pet. You'll be fine. You've been studying with dear little Kevin all week. Even if you fail, one of your new besties will more than likely sneak in and change your grade."

"It's not the same," she snapped, good mood gone. The bad part of sleep deprivation is that it made her emotionally volatile. "If I can't get the grade on my own, then I don't deserve it."

"Enough of this. Bed. Now."

"No, I have to study still, dammit! You're not my dad and I'm not 5. You can't tell me what to do!" She slammed the coffee mug down in irritation.

"But I'm still the King of Hell and your Master. You will obey me." With that said, he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carrying her upstairs. He tossed her onto on the bed. "Go to bed." His tone brooked no argument, putting his power behind it. Unable to fight against the direct order, her eyelids unwillingly slid shut and she was out.

Relieved, Crowley snapped his fingers, getting her under the covers without waking her, and headed back to his office. When he wasn't tutoring Rhia, dear Kevin was decoding the demon tablet for a way to open the Hell Gates and he was anxious for the little brat to finish. Now what to do about Rhia working herself to the bone over this irrelevant test of her's? He summoned one of his lower level minions.

"I need you to possess Rhiannon's Calculus teacher until after her final. I'm tired of watching her slave over this so you're going to get me the test, make sure she understands the material during class review and tweak the grade if she doesn't pass. Understood?"

"Sir, forgive me for speaking out of turn but- won't she be angry if she finds out?"

"Your point? I'll deal with it. Now go."

"Yes sir." The demon vanished and Crowley summoned a glass of Craig. It was going to be a long night of plotting.

She was headed into Calculus when she caught an odd scent. A deep whiff told her it was sulphur. Eyes narrowed, she walked passed her teacher, muttering "Christo." Mr. Sanders flinched, eyes pure black for a moment.

"It wasn't my idea," the demon barely murmured, so that only her superb hearing would pick it up. "But in his defense, your teacher has it out for you. He knows where you're struggling and that's why it's never reviewed. Plus he's sleeping with the redheaded bimbo over there."

Interest piqued, she glanced at the indicated girl, who was surreptitiously eyeballing the teacher's ass. She gave a tiny nod in acknowledgement, taking her seat. Maybe, just maybe, she'd let this slide. She really needed to pass this final.

 _Feeling better about Calculus, pet?_

Rhia grinned to herself in Ailey's changing room. _**Yeah, I am actually. Thanks for that.**_

 _The little bug was worried you'd be… upset and would take it out on his hide._

 _ **Don't get me wrong, I was ready to throw a fit. But apparently, he has it out for me. Explains SO much. Especially since smarty pants Tran has been helping out**_

 _I figured as much. You study more than I make deals yet you still had a hard time with it. So, I arranged a bit of… extra tutoring, you could say._

 _ **I appreciate it. Knew you were a big softie.**_

 _Mutually beneficial, I assure you. I was tired of you running yourself ragged. And I fully expect a reward for being so helpful._

 _ **I'm going to be dancing in front of my entire class here soon, if you want to come watch. It's to your favorite song.**_

 _If you mean that infernal noise you changed your ringtone to, then you're horribly mistaken about it being my favorite._

 _ **You've yet to change it. And it's been months.**_

 _I'll drop by for a tic._

Rhia's grin grew even bigger at the slight waves of embarrassment she felt rolling off him before he slammed down the mental wall. She finished changing into her dance clothes and grabbed the heels she'd brought for Jake's routine.

She smelled him, before she felt his invisible hand brush against her lower back, that warm, spicy cologne he always wore though it never fully covered the stench of sulphur that clung to him.

 _Hello, pet._

 _ **You really couldn't resist, could you?**_

 _And neither could your new besties._

 _ **What-**_ Rhia took a tentative whiff of the room, looking around at her classmates. The scent of sulphur was pervading the entire room and she was greeted by multiple sets of demonic eyes. _**You let them possess my classmates?!**_

 _Relax, pet. They just want to watch. No damage, not a toe out of line. I promise._

 ** _You better not have let them possess my partner or the teacher. This is his final grade. We worked hard on this._**

 _Cross my heart, pet._

Rhia huffed before walking over to Jake, heels still in hand. He was standing in the far corner, chewing nervously on his thumb nail. She smacked his hand down away from his mouth.

"Stop that," she grumbled at him.

"I'm so nervous, babe. I mean, what if I forget a step, or tread on your toes? Or god forbid, miss a spin?!"

Rhia let loose a laugh. She loved dancing with Jake, he was a natural. "You won't forget, hon. Forget everyone else. Pretend it's just us. It always helps me."

He flung an arm around her. "You always know what to say, dollface. C'mon, let's go wow the crowd."

"Gimme a second. I need help these heels on."

Rolling his eyes playfully, he held her elbow so she could balance while slipping out of her socks and into her heels. Rhia could feel Crowley's sudden irritation but ignored it. Arm in arm, they made their way to the center of the room, everyone else going to sit against the far wall. As soon as the music started, they were off.

 _Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell It was love from above, that could save me from hell She had fire in her soul it was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

Crowley watched the little worm put his hands all over Rhia. He knew from experience that she often needed help balancing while putting on heels, but it didn't mean he always had to think rationally.

 _And we sang Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay And the voices rang like the angels sing We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay And we danced on into the night Ay oh ay oh Ay oh ay oh And we danced on into the night_

He didn't like others touching what was his, but he had to admit, they danced well together. Their quick footwork carried them across the floor, Rhia's lithe form spinning and dipping sensually.

 _Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes No room left to move in between you and I We forgot where we were and we lost track of time And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

The more he watched them move together, the more certain he became that he did not like people touching what was his, especially Rhia. But, as he caught sight of the exalted expression on her face, he knew he couldn't take this away from her. Dancing was everything to her, whether alone or with another. To deny her of it would be worse than stringing her up on the rack for a few hundred years, which was quite a difficult feat.

 _And we sang Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay And the voices rang like the angels sing We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay And we danced on into the night Ay oh ay oh Ay oh ay oh And we danced on into the night_

So he reluctantly buried the urge to squash the little bastard pawing all over his Familiar and tried to focus on just Rhia. Her fluid movements and the joy so obvious on her face. The way her bare abdominals flexed and hips swayed with each turn and dip.

 _Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell It was love from above, that could save me from hell She had fire in her soul it was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

Her high kick and come hither motion where nearly the end of him. She had been looking directly at him, though he wasn't sure how, a devious little smile on her full lips. If only her ruffled skirt hadn't had shorts underneath…. Then again, with the amount of other people watching, he was glad.

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay And the voices rang like the angels sing We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay And we danced on into the night Ay oh ay oh Ay oh ay oh And we danced on into the night (And the voices rang like the angels sing) Ay oh ay oh Ay oh ay oh And we danced on into the night Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay (Ay oh ay oh) Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay (Ay oh ay oh) Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay (Ay oh ay oh) And we danced on into the night_

With a final dip, they were finished and Crowley was happy to see Rhia put a little space between them. But the idiot boy threw himself on her in a hug amidst the applause, causing Crowley to suppress a growl.

 _ **You do know he's flamboyantly gay, right?**_ Rhia's amused voice went through his head.

 _And I should care about his sexuality, why?_

 ** _Because I can feel your irritation and jealousy seeping past your wall. You're extremely possessive, you know that?_**

 _I never was big on sharing, pet._

 _ **Mr. Crowley, what went on in your head?** _ She sang, plopping undignified on the floor to take off her heels.

 _Where do you think Ozzie got inspiration for that?_

 ** _Figures. Can we grab a bite to eat? I'm starved._**

 _Don't you have to stay for the rest of class?_

 _ **Nope.**_ She walked out the classroom as if to prove a point. _**Finals day. Present your work and go the fuck home. I did mine on Friday so today was my last day. Can you make sure your minions don't ruin my classmates' projects? They might be dicks, but i'd rather they failed by their own doing.**_

He chuckled, leaning against the wall outside the changing room and allowing himself to come into view since the hall was empty. _Already done, pet. I expect you'll be mobbed when we return to Hell. What do you want to eat?_

 ** _Pizza? Please?_**

 _Hurry up then._

She walked out with her bag, not having bothered to do more than throw on a light jacket over her midriff baring top.

"What?" she asked defensively when he gave her a once-over. "We're just grabbing a quick pizza."

"Rhiannon!"

They turned to see Jake strolling over to them, grinning. Crowley scowled, but Rhia greeted her friend with a patient smile.

"Doll, you were fabulous. Thank you for dancing with me." He looked at the demon and held out a hand that Crowley reluctantly shook. "You must be Crowley. My name's Jake. Rhia talks about you all the time. It's so nice to finally meet you. Did you get to see Rhia dance?"

"I managed to catch a glimpse at the end," he lied easily. "I showed up a bit early to take her home."

"Pity you couldn't see the whole thing. Rhia's a dream, always is when she dances. Maybe she'll show you sometime," Jake said slyly. "Anyhoo, I gotta get going. My ride's waiting outside. Don't be a stranger over the summer, doll. I'll text you later." He gave Rhia a tight hug and an over exaggerated wink before waltzing out to the parking lot.

"Well, now that I've talked to the boy…." He trailed over, his voice thoughtful.

Rhia smirked in return. As they walked arm in arm to her favorite pizza parlor, she heard her phone go off. Checking the text message, she burst out laughing before handing the phone to Crowley. He only raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 _HE'S DELICIOUS YOU LUCKY BITCH! Tell me all your secrets so I can snag me a sexy British sugar daddy. I better get invited over this summer. You can't keep him all to yourself. Learn to share with poor ol' me, you selfish cunt. Luv ya! ~Jake_

"Interesting friends, pet."

"Shut up and get me pizza Crowley," she huffed, refusing to look him in the eye.

* * *

 **Welp... that was interesting to say the least. I'm sorry guys, I meant to have more interaction with Kevin but got distracted by then dancing and then I couldn't rework it properly. I'll make it up to y'all and Kevin in the next chapter. Crowley really is a possessive bastard, huh? All the more fun to write. Once again, Rhia's dance routine will be on my profile. Just remove the spaces. As for her sleep deprivation, just a taste of what I was dealing with when I wrote Ch. 6. I was awake for better reasons, though. Anyways, remember to review. The button is like... right there. Makes me a happy writer and motivates me to keep going. :) ~WK**


	8. Chapter 8

**BOOM! Y'all better love me. This is my longest chapter yet and I worked on it _cllllllllll_ night so you guys would have your daily update. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, you're the reason I'm trying so damn hard with this ****thing. Enjoy, lovelies. I got a nice soft bed calling my name.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even Rhia is fully mine.**

* * *

It was finally summer break. Rhia let out a sigh of relief as soon as her weary body hit the plush couch in Crowley's office. He didn't bother looking up from the report he was reading. Rolling onto her back, she told the ceiling, "Graduation ceremony is next Friday. Get my finals results that Monday."

He didn't say anything so she just pulled out her phone to text Jake and check up on Sam. Sometimes it was just nice to sit together in silence.

 ** _Jakey baby, whatcha doin?_**

 _Not shit. How come you're texting me instead of sitting on your man's face? Or are you texting me as you sit on his face ;)_

 ** _Good god youre vulgar 1 he's not my man 2 he's working_**

 _You love me. And so? Go seduce him. Throw on a sexy skirt and sit on his desk in front of him._

Rhia couldn't hold back a snort. **_Stfu. Still didn't tell me what you're doing._**

 _Plotting ways to steal your man. You graduated yet? I know PPAS gets out a little later._

 ** _Next friday. Get my exam results monday._**

 _You wanna go out tonight?_

 ** _Where?_**

 _Country bar. Johnny Utah's?_

 ** _Never been to one. Sounds like fun. Mind if I bring a friend?_**

 _Of course you can bring Mr. Sexy_

 ** _Crowley? Country Bar? Youre high. But AGAIN hes working_**

 _Doesnt hurt to try babe_

 ** _I'll be lucky to even go. Lemme ask_**

She sat up and threw a pillow at the demon, who blocked it with a flick of his fingers, not bothering to look up.

"Jake wants me to go out with him tonight."

"Where," was the distracted reply.

"Johnny Utah's. It's a country bar in NYC."

He looked up from the report to give her a skeptical look. "A dingy country bar?"

"I'm tired of being stuck either in the house, Hell, or Kevin's warehouse prison. I wanna go do something," she whined. "I'm done with high school. I want to celebrate."

"I'll get you a puppy," he grumbled, looking back at his report.

Annoyed, she got to her feet and walked over him to drape her arms around his neck. "I don't want a puppy. I want to go have fun with my friend. And… _maybe_ bring Kevin along? He's probably dragging ass on the tablet because he's been holed up in that warehouse you have him in. Let him out to have a little fun, supervised of course, and he might stop thinking of you as the bad guy."

He scowled at her. "You want me to let my Prophet out of a heavily warded safe house so he can go off to some wasteland of a bar with you to 'have a little fun'? You've lost your bloody mind."

"You act like I'm asking to drag him naked through Central Park with a giant sign saying, 'Here's the Prophet Heaven's Looking For'." She rolled her eyes. "I'm offering to give up my privacy and fun to help you light a fire under your little translator's ass without him screwing you over by saying something he shouldn't because guess what? If he does, how will you know? You can't read the Tablet and he can." She pushed herself up off him and went back to the couch to grab her phone, letting her disappointment and irritation flow through the Bond.

 ** _Looks like a no go_**

 _Well maybe if you werent such a prude. A little nookie is the best persuasion_

 ** _Perv_**

"You make a good argument duckie, but you need to work on your delivery," Crowley sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I'll let you go."

"And Kevin?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh c'mon! Slab some sigils on the geek, order a squadron of demons to watch over him without him knowing, and I'll have him back in one piece by dawn. Easy-peasy," she wheedled.

"You need more lessons in deal-making, pet," he grimaced.

"But you're considering it," she grinned, knowing it was now a downhill battle.

He gave an irritated growl. "Don't push your luck. I want at least 20 demons going with you to keep an eye on the both of you. Kevin comes back by midnight. You have until tomorrow."

"You're giving me curfew?"

"Final offer, duckie, take it or leave it."

Rhia groaned, but on the inside, she was doing a victory dance. She had learned that it helped to let Crowley feel like he'd won when she was trying to get her way.

 ** _Game on!_**

 _Good! Did you have to suck his dick? Was it fun? I bet he's hung ;) ;)_

Rhia turned beet red. **_OMFG! SHUT UP!_**

 _Deny it all you want sweet cheeks, you got it bad. And I doubt hed turn down such a fine piece of ass. Just give it a go, or I will._

 ** _I hate you_**

 _No you hate that I dont let you live in denial_

Rhia slammed her phone down on the couch cushion in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. Crowley looked at her curiously but she shook her head, heading upstairs. More than likely, Jake was going to want to give her a makeover when she swung by his place so she didn't really have to bother with more than getting dressed but she didn't think she could stand to be around Crowley right now.

She was reluctantly starting to admit that she felt an attraction to the demon but she never thought of him like- like _that_. He was a snarky arrogant bastard but when he wanted to be, he could be so sweet- to her at least. How could she not feel something for someone whose thoughts and feelings were swirling around in her own head all day long?

Giving her head a rough shake to clear it, she started going through her closet to find something appropriate. She knew to grab her denim cutoffs but what shirt? _Hmmm._ Her Jack Daniels V-neck should work nicely. Now, where were those boots Jake got her for Christmas sophomore year?

All the while, Crowley was downstairs making arrangements for Kevin's little night out. He hand-picked 20 of his most loyal demons and sent them off to the bar of choice. He was tempted to send one to possess Rhia's friend but knew it would be more trouble than it was worth if she found out. Might as well tag along and make sure for himself no one managed to lose his prophet. Heads would roll if that happened.

Rhia came downstairs with none of her usual silent grace. The boots she wore made her footsteps heavy against the oak floorboards. She had headphones in and was looking down at her phone so he was free to look her over without her realizing it. Her shorts were so short that pockets peeked out from underneath the cuffs, and her black shirt clung to all the right places. As much as he enjoyed watching her blush and squirm, sometimes it was better to ogle freely. And ogle he did.

"Ready to pick up your bestie, Kevin?" he asked when she removed an earbud. He could hear faint strains of country music coming from it.

"Sure, but we gotta grab him some clothes first. He can't show up in that suit you have him in. I know you like to be dressed up all the time, but he'd stick out like a sore thumb. We're aiming for blending in."

"Already done, pet." He produced a package with a flourish and handing it to her.

"Oh goodie. Let's go then. You want Cinderella back before midnight, remember?"

She took his arm and then they were off. Appearing in the middle of the warehouse, they startled Kevin, who'd been dozing off over the tablet. Rhia gave Crowley a pointed look before skipping over to give her friend the new clothes.

"Go change. I managed to convince Grumpy Pants to let me spring you for a night."

He stared at her in astonishment. "I- I get to leave here?"

"Yeah. You an' me are going to a country bar with a friend of mine. You're burning freedom, kid. Gotta be back before your carriage turns into a pumpkin."

He hurried to his makeshift bedroom, still astounded he was leaving the warehouse. He was worried it might be a trap but the button-down shirt and jeans along with a pair of boots similar to the ones Rhia was currently wearing seemed to provide verification to her story. Changing quickly, he went back to the only friend he had in this hellhole.

"We're really leaving?"

"Yes, yes, the big bad demon is letting you have a night out. Not without a bit of protection, mind you," Crowley drawled. He laid a hand against Kevin's ribs and the teen yelped as red symbols were seemingly burned into his skin. "There. That should keep you from being found by those feathery morons while you're out."

"C'mon c'mon c'mon!" Rhia was bouncing on her toes, impatient. "Jake's ready and I told him we'd meet him at his house. He said something about making sure we wouldn't be an embarrassment to be seen with."

"I've never been to a country bar," Kevin said nervously. "I don't know how to dance… or act. Do I need to fake a southern accent?"

Rhia laughed, slinging an arm around Kevin's shoulders. "No, none of that. Just relax, mingle a bit. Maybe… get drunk?" She pulled out two fake IDs that made them of legal drinking age. She then yanked him close to hiss in his ear, "You try to run or betray Crowley, and I'll tear you limb from limb. I'm your friend, Kev, but he's my Master. Remember that."

She then released him and grinned as if nothing had happened. Crowley smirked, grabbing them both by the upper arm and porting them to New York. They landed in front of an apartment building and Rhia was quick to pull out her phone and text Jake.

"Have fun, duckie," Crowley told her. She gave him a quick hug before he vanished with a snap of his fingers.

"Hey bitch," Jake called a few moments later, opening the door for them. "C'mon up."

Once they were in his apartment, he gave them a once over. "You look decent- Kevin, right? But you dollface, need some work. Since you're so determined to deny yourself the sexiness that is yo' Sugar Daddy, we need to get you laid tonight."

Kevin choked at the sugar daddy comment and Rhia gave him a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow. "For the last time, Crowley isn't my sugar daddy. Can you drop it? It's not funny anymore."

"Down girl," Jake laughed. "I'm just teasin'. Make yourself comfy, Kev. I'll bring her back in a minute."

"Make it quick," Rhia grumbled, following him to his bedroom where he proceeded to fuss with her hair. "Kevin's got a midnight curfew."

"Oh that's no fun. Guess we better hurry up then." He gave one last tug of the curls that went to the middle of her back before slapping one of his black Stetsons on her head.

Together they made the trek through the crowded streets to the bar on 51st St, Rhia keeping a tight hold of Kevin. The moment they walked in, Rhia knew the place was crawling with demons. The smell of sulphur was overpowering. Trying to ignore the crawling of her skin that came from being watched, she dragged the boys over to the bar.

"Well, hey there Jake. How can I help you and your friends?" The bartender was a cute blonde that immediately caught Rhia's eye. A subtle sniff told her she wasn't one of Kevin's demon guards.

"Maggie, babe, good to see you. I'll take my usual. Rhia here will have a-" he glanced at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'll take a Louisiana Iced tea and Kevin here will take a Long Island," she said with a flirtatious smile. She handed over the credit card Crowley had given her along with her and Kevin's IDs. "Could you start up a tab for me, Maggie?"

"Sure thing hon. I'll have your drinks over in a minute." She returned the IDs with a wink.

Rhia hopped up on the barstool, already feeling like it was going to be a good night. Kevin settled next to her awkwardly and Jake went off to go do a little hunting of his own.

"Glad to be out with people, Kev?"

"Yeah. Thank you, for this. It probably wasn't easy for you."

She shrugged. "Everyone needs a break every now and then. Crowley knows that. He didn't have an issue with it as long as I promised to keep you out of trouble."

"I'm not trying to be nosy but… we've talked about a lot of things during your visits yet you've never told me how you got involved with him."

"It's a long story," she sighed.

Maggie came over and set their drinks on the bar in front of them. "Here you go darlin'. One Louisiana and one Long Island Iced Tea."

"Thanks Maggie."

Rhia couldn't resist checking out the bartender's ass as she walked away to help someone farther down the bar. Kevin choking on his drink shook her out of her lustful haze.

"You good?" she laughed.

"Yeah," he muttered, embarrassed. "So, you and Crowley?"

"I made a deal. Before you say anything, it was a better option than the alternative. We've got a Bond of sorts and I got no time limit on my soul. It… works, I guess. I do my thing, he does his, and we stay outta each other's personal business." She was trying to sum up everything and make it as mundane as possible so he could understand without her giving all her secrets away. Crowley didn't want him knowing about her wolf form.

"Hmm," was Kevin's reply. He took another sip of his drink, managing not to choke on the taste of alcohol this time. Rhia smirked. "You gonna babysit me all night?"

"Can I trust you to behave?" Her golden eyes flashed dangerously.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I'll just be here trying to get drunk."

She slid off her barstool, slamming down the rest of her drink. "Don't fuck this up, Kev. you do anything stupid and Crowley will take it out on my hide. Then I'll do the same to you. Got it?"

"I got it, I got it," he replied quickly, eyes fearful.

"Good boy." She smiled, patting him roughly on the cheek.

Passing by a brunette that stank of sulphur on her way to the dance floor, she leaned in, saying, "I think I terrified him. Go chat him up and keep him out of trouble."

"Sure thing Rhia. Now go enjoy yourself. We got the prophet." The girl winked before sashaying over to the bar.

"Bout time you got your pert little ass over here," Jake teased. "Have fun chattin' up the bartender?"

"She's got a great ass." Rhia grinned wickedly.

"So do you. Now let's go shake it!"

"Jake, you know I don't know how to line dance."

"You'll learn, dollface. C'mere." he took her hands and began to lead her through the steps.

The night passed by in a blur of drinking, flirting, and dancing. Jake was constantly dragging her to the dance floor, and when she pleaded for a break, he would take her back to the bar to flirt with Maggie while putting drink after drink in front of her and Kevin. Despite her inebriated state, Rhia made sure to keep an eye on Kevin. She really did not want Crowley pissed at her. The most memorable moment of the night was when she convinced the Prophet to try out the mechanical bull. He was tossed with a few moments. The only time she let him out of her line of sight was to have a heated makeout session with Maggie in the back room.

"Having fun, pet?" A familiar voice greeted her when she stumbled, disheveled, back to the bar where Kevin sat.

"Crowley!" Rhia gave a sheepish, drunken grin as she adjusted the Stetson on her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Midnight, pet. Time for Kevin to leave."

"Oh ok. Ooh wait," she perked up at the sound of her favorite song playing. "Stay long enough for this song before you take him?"

"I hope you don't expect me to dance, pet."

"Nope. Just watch me do it. Make sure you pay attention to the song," she smirked before making her way unsteadily to the dance floor.

 _Lord I can't feed the baby, mama's sick and in bed I've got a world full of worry running wild in my head I spent all my money just to make ends meet I'm begging Lord won't you send me relief There ain't nobody in this world who'd bet a dime on anybody like me_

 _So I went down to the river of insufferable sins Lord I tried but the water wouldn't let me come in Too many lives have been broken There's too much blood on my hands There ain't no water in this world could turn me back into an innocent man_

Crowley swiped imaginary dirt off the barstool before sitting and ordering a glass of whiskey. The bartender glared at him but went off to get it. He figured it couldn't hurt to wait a few more minutes since Rhia was so interested in this particular song. He watched her friend meet her halfway to the dancefloor, steadying her. Despite the fact that she was well and truly drunk, she was still graceful in her dancing. Unlike her usual dances, though, this one was more about footwork than anything else.

 _So I made up my mind to find that palace of fire Surely the Lord's fallen angel understands my desire He's been defiled and defeated still he never gives in I know he'll help me on my feet once again Can't no soul in this whole world but Satan understand the state that I'm in_

 _But I went down to the fires of insufferable sin Lord I tried but the devil wouldn't let me come in Unholy trust has been broken He don't know on which side I stand There ain't no room among the damned for such a broken and a penitent man_

Rhia left the dance floor and made her way over to him, a sly grin on her face. He snapped his fingers and the demons surrounding Kevin escorted him outside to take him back to the safe house.

 _And then my good woman rises from her sickness in bed Puts her hands on my thighs and plants a kiss on my head_

Rhia stood before him, easing her way between his knees and placing her hands on the top of his thigh. Curious as to what she would do next, he was pleasantly surprised when she leaned in to kiss him on the corner of the mouth before stepping back to sing along to the next line of the song with a smirk.

 _Says if the water won't have ya, if the devil's too blind I know that truly you were meant to be mine And then she takes me by the hand and shows me how to leave my worries behind_

The little minx gave a little wave and walked off, purposely swaying her hips. If only she wasn't so obviously inebriated, he'd have done something about her teasing. But she was so far gone that he doubted she'd even remember what she'd done come morning.

 _I went down to the river of insufferable sins Lord I tried but the water wouldn't let me come in Too many lives have been broken There's too much blood on my hands Only one soul in this whole world would have me just the goddamned way that I am_

With the Prophet safely tucked away once again, he dismissed his minions. Many of them remained, however, merely for the entertainment of gathering blackmail on Rhia. Such as her many attempts on the bull. She had pretty good seating, her years of dancing giving her excellent balance, but it wasn't enough though it did direct Crowley's train of thought towards a certain direction.

When the bartender cut them off, Rhia and her friend staggered out of the bar. Crowley followed them, invisible.

"That's a nasty scar, babydoll," the worm slurred.

"Yeah, it's pretty ugly." Crowley felt an odd, foreign twinge at the sight of her frown as she ran a finger over the red mark that never fully faded.

"You should get a tattoo! Cover it up with some sexy sexy ink. Betcha Daddy Warbucks would love that." Jake waggled his eyebrows. "There's a shop not too far from here."

"Oh my god," she dragged out the last word. "Will you drop it? I'm not sleeping with Crowley."

"But you wish you were," he replied in a sing song voice that grated on the demon's nerves.

"That's beside the point," Rhia mumbled, catching Crowley's interest. So his little Familiar _was_ attracted to him? That was useful information to store for later.

"No it's no- oh look there's the shop."

"I'm surprised they're open."

"Yeah, me too, But whatever. Tattoo time!"

They walked into Red Rocket Tattoos and tried to act more sober than they were. Rhia didn't think twice about the scent of sulphur.

"Can I help you?" A heavily tattooed man with multiple piercings came up to the front of the shop.

"Yeah, my friend here needs a tattoo to cover up that ugly ass scar on her thigh."

"I don't tattoo people under the influence, Come back tomorrow when you're sober."

Rhia gave her best puppy dog face which, as a wolf Familiar, was really quite convincing. It worked on even Crowley when it came to minor things. "I know, but this is a kind of spur of the moment thing and once I get sober I'm going to be too chickened out at the idea of needles to get one. I really really hate this scar though. Can you please help?"

The tattoo artist made a show of caving. "You got a design in mind?"

"Yeah! I want one of those mandala lotuses. Can you make it blue with jewels dangling from it?"

"Give me a bit to draw it up and we'll go from there."

"Thank you so much!"

When Rhia woke up in her own bed the next afternoon, she had a throbbing head and sore thigh. She cautiously lifted her head to see that her right thigh was now bandaged where her scar was.

"What the _hell_ did I do last night?" she groaned, burying her head back under her pillows.

* * *

 **Some 3000** **words done. I'm rather proud of it. Hope you guys enjoyed. The link to see Rhia's tattoo is own my profile. Review and let me know whatcha think. ~WK**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chapter done. This one was actually kinda hard to get out so it's a bit short. Maybe the one will be better. Fingers crossed. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even Rhia is fully mine.**

* * *

"Time to face the world, duckie," came a very loud, and very, _very_ smug voice from her doorway.

"Nooooooo, go away," Rhia groaned, rolling away from the voice, hissing in pain when she put weight in her tender thigh.

He snapped his fingers and her bedding disappeared, leaving her shivering in her tank top and boy shorts. She buried her head under her arms, grumbling, "Stop, you're evil. Give it back and let me sleep."

"King of Hell, love. Now get up. I've business to deal with and you've been in bed long enough."

Muttering insults under her breath, Rhia got out of bed. But she overestimated where the edge was and ended up face-planting on her carpet. "Son of a bitch."

"Son of a witch, actually. Go shower. You smell, pet."

"Says the demon that reeks of sulphur."

The world started to spin and Rhia had to grab the wall to keep from falling. She painstakingly made her way to the bathroom, head throbbing. As she closed the door behind her, Crowley got a glimpse of something that made him chuckle. Across the back of her panties were the words 'Sorry Not Sorry'. Smirking, he popped back into his study. He didn't have any work to get done, having accomplished everything while she slept, but he was curious to see how she would react to the blackmail awaiting her in Hell.

She came down not long after, looking better than she had when he brought her home last night. Less road-kill like. Simple red top and shorts to avoid rubbing against her aggravated skin. The tattoo was what caught his attention. With a flick of his fingers, she was sitting in his desk chair, staring up at him in shock.

"Hush, I just want a better look."

He took her thigh in hand, brushing off hands that tried smacking him away as he poked and prodded the fresh ink. The lotus was highly detailed and a brilliant shade of blue. Tear shaped jewels hung on delicate chains stemming from the tips of the petals. Despite being a spur of the moment decision, it was an exquisite piece of artwork. He slapped his palm across it, causing one last sting of pain before he healed it.

"OW! You dick!" she screeched, drawing her leg to her chest. "Sadistic bastard."

"Thank you love. Now will you stop whining? It's healed."

She gently prodded the tattoo. Aside from the red handprint on her thigh, it was fine. No more sting. "Oh. Thanks. How do you do that anyways?"

"Heal you? Simple. I'm King of Hell and I can do whatever I want. Whenever I want."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that fact," she said, impatiently waving him off. "But demons can't heal anything other than themselves, no matter how powerful, without making a deal or something. You heal me all the time, and that wasn't part of our contract."

"No, it wasn't but you forget that, since we have a Bond, you are an extension of myself. Ergo, I can heal you as I would myself."

"Makes sense." She stood, skipping to the foyer to put on her Converse and that blasted Stetson from last night. "Thanks again. I was not looking forward to it itching like crazy and leaking ink. Now, you said you had business in Hell?"

"You're wearing that?" He pointed a disgusted finger at the Stetson.

She looked up from strapping on her demon blade. "Yeah. Looks good on me. I remember that much from last night. Oh, and Kevin trying to stay on the mechanical bull." She started giggling. "Did you see that?"

"No, but I did see your attempts."

"I got on the bull? Huh, well that explains the bruises. Looks like there's a lot more than just getting a tattoo that I don't remember from last night. I know your lackeys probably have some blackmail cooking up. Should be fun."

"Indeed," he grumbled, thinking of the events last night that he wished she remembered.

"See you there," she chirped, grabbing hold of the talisman on her collar and porting away to Hell on her own.

"Never should have charmed that damn thing."

He quickly followed her, appearing in his throne room. As usual, Rhia was surrounded by demons, holding four conversations at once. One tried taking her hat and she slugged him in the arm, still cheerful. She really was an odd little thing.

"So do you remember last night?" Andras asked, rubbing his shoulder as if she had actually hurt him.

"Bits and pieces. I remember Kevin riding the bull, but not my turn on it."

"Do you remember dancing on the bar?" Marax laughed. "I have it on video if you don't."

"You lot took videos? Of course you'd jack your vessels' phones just to keep videos of me being an idiot. Alright, let's see 'em."

Several phones were pulled out, more demons having joined the group. Rhia laughed at the videos of her dancing on the bar, her drunken determination to conquer the mechanical bull, and the number of shots she'd downed. _**Well that explains the blackout and hangover.**_

 _What does?_ Crowley asked from one of the rack rooms.

 _ **All the shots I had. Oh hey, they played Down to the River last night? That's one of my fav- oh. Oh god. Shit shit shit. Crowley I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-**_ she suddenly slammed down the mental wall.

In the throne room, Rhia was having a panic attack watching the video where she'd teased Crowley. The others thought it funny, but for her, it was a disaster. Why hadn't he said anything? Was he waiting to punish her for it? There's no way he would just let her get away with that. The walls starting closing in on her and she shifted, startling the others. Not giving a damn about the demons calling her name, she took off down the corridor. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away. The further she ran, the colder it became. The terrain changed; instead of smooth stone floor, it became jagged rocks beneath her paws, shredding the sensitive pads. But still she ran until she physically could not run anymore. Hunkering down in a dark corner, she whined as she started getting flashes of the rest of the night. Jake teasing her, her non-refusal, the scent of sulphur hidden under the familiar Seduction in Black cologne she'd bought for- _**He knows! Oh fuck he knows!**_

 _WHERE ARE YOU?!_

Rhia let loose a whine as Crowley's voice thundered through her head. She couldn't deal with this. It was too much. The blackness that had been dancing at the edges of her vision finally overwhelmed her and then she knew nothing.

The moment Rhiannon had started panicking, Crowley knew she had been told of her behavior the night before. He appeared in the midst of a group of worried demons demanding, "What. Happened."

"W-we just showed her a video from last night. The one where she was d-dancing for you, Sir," one of them stammered.

"Where did she go?"

"We don't know, Sir. She just shifted and took off."

"And you didn't think to follow her?! MORONS! Find her. NOW!"

Demons scattered in the face of his wrath, equally scared of their king and worried for their little human friend. They typically kept her on the safer, upper levels but there were parts of Hell that were still very dangerous for her to be in. She could have run anywhere in her panic. _Please don't let her be anywhere near the Cage._

 _WHERE ARE YOU?!_

He got a glimpse of one of the mid-levels, amongst her overwhelming panic. He dug a little deeper, trying to understand why she was having such a violent reaction. _Ah._ She knew he'd overheard her and her little friend and she panicked over not knowing how he would react. Best for everyone involved to just bury that…. Using the Bond, he buried her realization deep in her subconscious, to resurface at a later date where hopefully she'd have better control over her emotions. He felt Rhia lose consciousness, unused to having the full extent of his powers present in her mind. Popping in beside her, he took hold of her collar and took them back to the throne room.

"If any of you ever let her do something so stupid again, I'll feed you to the hounds," he threatened the room at large, including every demon present in his angry, red-eyed gaze.

He tightened his grip on her collar and then they were in his office. Growley let out a whine, picking up his head from his spot on the rug.

Crowley settled on the couch, Rhia laid out next to him, her blocky head resting on his thigh. Examining her bloody paws, he sighed at the damage she'd done to herself. A quick brush of his thumb on each pad had them healed easily enough, but it shouldn't have been necessary. Burying a hand in the thick fur of her scruff, he leaned his head back against the cushions.

"Stupid girl," he said, the slightest hint of affection in his voice. "Do you have any idea how much you've changed me?"

* * *

 **Well, that happened. And before people start telling me how much Rhia overreacted, please take a moment to think about the situation she's in. If the King of Hell, a sadistic, manipulative bastard, gives her a direct order, she can NOT disobey. Yes, Crowley has a soft spot for her but that can easily change in an instant and he could cause real damage, especially having that kind of information. Just food for thought before I have angry mobs at my door. As always, please review. Critiques are welcome, rudeness is not. Hope you enjoyed. ~WK**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go, Lovelies. A HUGGEEEEEEEEE shoutout to NikaJ for all her help on this chapter. It wouldn't be half as good as it is without her.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

When Rhia regained consciousness, the first thing she felt was the pleasant sensation of someone scratching behind her ears. Opening her eyes, she found her head in Crowley's lap while he petted her with one hand, a glass of Craig in the other.

"Good. You're awake."

She tried to back away, remembering the cause of her panic attack earlier, but he snagged her collar before she could escape.

"Stay," he ordered, his voice still calm and quiet. "You're going to sit here and listen to what I have to say. Understand? Good. I'm not entirely sure what went through your head when you saw that video but whatever it was is inconsequential. You were drunk. Alcohol makes beings, _yes_ I said beings because this happens to demons and those feathery incompetents when you get enough in them, do stupid things. Rather like dance on the bar, or get random tattoos. If you really think I'm going to worry about you doing a bit of flirting when you were flirting with everything on two legs last night, then I'm going to drop you off with a shrink. Enough with the senseless panic. You could have gotten _killed_ you stupid girl. There are still very nasty things in the lower levels. If you ever do something this idiotic again, I'll leave you there to rot." Rhia whined, covering her muzzle with her paws. "You're forgiven, this time. Don't do it again."

She let her tail thump against the couch before nosing at his hand, urging him to start petting her again. A good scratch trumped conflicting human emotions any day.

It was graduation day. Rhia nervously looked around at her classmates, seeing if she was the only one anxious. She relaxed a bit when she saw another girl wringing the program in her hands a few seats down. Few more hours and then she was free for the summer until the fall term at Fordham began.

 _You alright there, love? You look a bit peaky._

 _ **It's hot. I'm nervous. Still in shock that I'm finally done with high school. In a few months I'll be in New York beginning my BFA degree.**_

 _Don't know why you're bothering with that whole mess. I could easily get you into an esteemed dance company._

 _ **Not the same as earning it myself. Think of sealing an important deal yourself. If a lackey did it, in the end it's still yours but it's not as good.**_

 _You're getting better with your arguments, pet._

 _ **I know.**_

The seniors were told to rise and begin the procession towards the stage to accept their diplomas. With such a small class, it didn't take long. Pomp and fanfare over, Rhia quickly made her way over to where Crowley and Jake were waiting, shedding the atrocious graduation gown to reveal the clingy blue skater dress underneath. Just before she could reach them, someone grabbed her by her arm. She looked up with a horrified expression to see her parents.

"Rhiannon Isibéal! You've been gone for _months._ We thought you were dead! Then out of nowhere we get an invitation to your graduation at a school we pulled you from months before you vanished," her mother hissed. Though she was the parent Rhia had inherited her 5 feet and 3 inches of height, she seemed much bigger mid-lecture.

"Let me go!" Rhia growled, tugging her arm free. She brushed past Crowley and Jake, trying to get outside as quickly as possible before things got more explosive. Of course her parents had followed her.

"Rhiannon, wait a minute," her father called.

She stopped in a fairly secluded corner of the school courtyard. She knew this meeting was inevitable now that they had found her.

 _ **Get Jake out of here.**_

 _He'll keep them from saying too much._

 _ **No it won't. It will just result in his death. Please Crowley. Just make him meet us at the restaurant, then you can come back and torment the hell out of them like I know you want to.**_

He never replied, so she assumed he was doing as she asked. Her parents finally caught up with her and the first thing her father did was try to pull her into a hug. Though Rhiannon had Adelaide's height, figure and facial shape, she favored Julien Delacroix everywhere else. She flinched away, golden eyes glaring up into their mirror image.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

"Don't talk to your father that way!" Adelaide scolded.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please! What do you want?"

"We want you to come home," Julien said gently.

"Home?" Rhia scoffed, all the hurt she'd suppressed coming out in a rush. "You mean the closet you forced me to sleep in before I ran? The one meal a day, or the scheduled bathroom breaks as if I was a prison inmate? That's not home."

"Where is then? Where have you been all this time, shirking your responsibility as a Familiar?"

"That would be with me," Crowley said smugly from behind them. Rhia rushed him, tucking herself under his arm. "As my Familiar."

They looked horror struck. Adelaide was the first to recover. "First you have that unnatural relationship with that- that _girl_ , then you went and Bound yourself to a demon? You're no child of mine."

"King of Hell, actually. Not just any black-eyed boy off the street. And I was never your child. I was your tool, someone to do your dirty work for you because your pathetic Masters wanted to keep their white hats."

"How dare you!" her mother spat. "Master Lyons would have made you the best you could be!"

"Your precious Master Lyons _raped_ me you ignorant bitch! He put me under a lust spell and forced himself on me!" Tears streaked down Rhia's face as she screamed at them. "I was under a tongue tying hex until I was Bound so that I couldn't tell anyone, as if I would even want to think about it ever again."

"You must have done something to him! You always were a lying, manipulative child." The beautiful petite woman was ugly in her hate and ignorance.

"I was 14 you stupid cunt! I'd been killing for the past two years _on your orders_ and he forcibly took the last of my innocence! And you wonder why I was drawn to sweet Anya." Rhia gave a broken laugh, bordering on hysterical. "Crowley might be the demon here, but he's still treated me better than you _ever_ have. All the attempts to make things up to me, all the gifts after you sent me to kill some poor witch your Masters thought was too powerful, it was all a joke. I'm broken and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Enough, pet," Crowley said quietly, running a thumb down the back of her neck. "You've said enough."

"You don't speak for her demon!" A twitch of his finger had the couple pinned to the brick wall of the school. Adelaide wasn't allowed to speak. Her voice irked the demon.

"You'd let him kill your own parents?" Julien asked Rhia.

"I don't have parents. They died a long time ago" she said coldly. Tilting her head back to look at her Master's face properly, she continued, "I'm going to go find the Jolly Giant. D'you mind?"

"Not at all, pet. I'm just going to have a quick chat with daddy dearest before making sure the rest of your day isn't ruined. Any final words you'd like to say?"

"No, not at the moment. If I think I'm sure I can visit him in the middle of a session on the rack to say it," she said sweetly.

"Off you go then, duckie. Be there soon."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, staring up at her father with cold, emotionless eyes before sashaying away.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Julien demanded.

Crowley's hand twitched and Julien's oxygen flow was cut off. Adelaide felt as if her fingernails were being ripped from their beds but was unable to scream. Both of Rhiannon's parents stared down at him with pained eyes. "I haven't done anything except treat her somewhat decently. I made her fight six demons at once and sit in on torture sessions, yet she still likes me more than she ever did you. So you should be asking yourself that question. And you'll have plenty of time to contemplate that between sessions on my rack. I would ask if _you_ have any last words, but I find that I don't care." He closed his hand into a fist and their hearts exploded inside their chests. Snapping his fingers, a demon lackey appeared beside him. "Ah, Andras. Good. Clean this mess up, would you? Don't need unexplained deaths ruining Rhiannon's special day."

"Are those-"

"Her parents? They were."

A twisted light glinted in Andras's black eyes. "With pleasure, Sir. While you're out, might we warm them up on the rack for you?"

"If you want," Crowley said dismissively, walking away to find his two human charges.

He found them about a block away, Rhia wrapped in Jake's arms, shaking, as he leaned against the wall of one of the cleaner alleys in the city.

"D'you get rid of them?" Jake growled, rubbing soothing circles on Rhia's back.

"They won't be bothering her anymore. Come here, pet." He said, holding his arms open.

Rhia threw herself into them with a cry. The moment Crowley held her against his chest, the tears that had been building up came out in a flood. It seemed she could only really cry with him. He let her sob into his suit jacket until she was able to regain control of her emotions. Embarrassed, she pulled away with a mumbled, "Sorry."

"Think nothing of it, pet," he said carelessly, handing her a silk handkerchief with a red embroidered C on the corner so she could wipe her face. He subtly cleaned the front of his jacket while Jake was distracted with helping Rhia fix her makeup.

 _ **They're both gone?**_

 _Your besties downstairs are giving them a good warm up until we're done celebrating here._

Rhia threw herself at Crowley again, giving him a tight hug. _**Thank you.**_

He patted her shoulder. _You're welcome, pet._

They were in the middle of their meals when Crowley felt his Familiar hesitantly brush against his mind. _Yes, Pet?_

 _ **I want to tell Jake.**_

 _Tell him what exactly, pet?_ He gave her a sharp look, but she was staring down at her steak, pushing the bits of potato around her plate.

 _ **Everything.**_

 _Are you sure that's a good idea?_

 _ **That's why I'm asking you.**_

 _Not my friend, duckie. Your call._

 _ **I need someone other than you to talk to about things.**_

 _Meaning you need someone to complain to about the big bad demon with getting into trouble_

 _ **Yeah? So?**_

 _It's your decision, pet. Just think of this. If he doesn't take it well, can you handle losing his friendship?_

It took her a moment to reply. _**The pros outweigh the cons. Worth the risk.**_

 _I'm not bailing you out if this goes wrong._

 _ **I know.**_ Rhia pushed her plate away and leaned over to speak in quietly in Jake's ear. "Me and Crowley need to talk to you outside after dinner."

"Okay? Just know that I'm not interested in a threesome. You're not my type dollface, no matter how cute you are."

Rhia rolled her eyes and grinned, punching her friend in the shoulder playfully. Once he was done eating, she took him by the arm and dragged him outside to the nearby alley.

"I thought I said no threesomes?" he joked. "Especially not in public."

"Shut up for a sec, Jake. Look around, do you see any doors, manholes, or any possible way to enter the alley except the entrance to the street."

He glanced around. "Ummm, no? Why?"

She pointed behind him to where Crowley was leaning against the dead end. He gave a little finger wave, patiently waiting for Rhia to fumble her way through an explanation.

"How did- are you a magician?" he asked Crowley.

"No, he's not. Jake, Crowley's, ugh, this is harder than I thought. Jake, Crowley's a demon."

"Demons aren't real, Rhia. Now tell me how he- _HOLY SHIT RHIA!_ " In her frustration at being unable to explain things properly, Rhia had turned into her wolf form while Jake was looking dead at her. "Wha- How- _What in the holy fuck?!_ "

She changed back and had to stand on tiptoe to cover his mouth. "Shut the fuck up, Jake."

"You were just a wolf," he whimpered. "An unnaturally big wolf. Oh my god, are you a werewolf? Please don't eat me Rhia. I'm sorry for all those times I teased you. I really don't want to die or be turned into a hideous monster. Not that you're hideous Rhia- _oh god please don't eat me!_

"Oh dear God, please shut up," she groaned. "I'm not a werewolf and I'm not going to eat you. I'm something called a Familiar. You know, witch companion? Only I can turn into an animal instead of just being one. I'm a dire wolf. They're an extinct species."

As he calmed down slightly, Jake's insatiable curiosity took over, completely forgetting that Crowley was still behind him. "If you're a witch's companion, who's your witch?"

"That would be me," Crowley said in his ear, making Jake jump about a foot in the air.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"He can't help himself," Rhia sighed, exasperated. "Wicked King of Hell and all."

"K-king? Of Hell?" Jake turned to look back at Crowley. "You just couldn't pick one job, could you? Demon, witch _and_ King? No wonder you never have time for poor Rhia here. Tell me, is your favorite position _doggie_?"

"JAKE!" Rhia's face was beet red.

Crowley smirked, looking down to examine his nails. "I've plenty of time. All she has to do is ask."

"I tell you the supernatural is real and all you can do is crack sex jokes," Rhia grumbled. " I don't know why I bother with you. You're such a perv."

Jake slung an arm over her shoulder, his grin bordering on maniacal. "Because I'm damn funny and you know it. Ease up a little, Fido. Pretty sure we can find you a _bone_ to slobber on."

Rhia jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and he could only laugh. Crowley popped up between them, making Jake jump again, which only made the demon's smirk grow bigger.

"Hold onto your hat, Cowboy," he said, teleporting them back to the house.

Jake took one look around at the lavish foyer they'd appeared in and promptly passed out, causing Rhia to sigh. Crowley only gave her an amused smirk before vanishing to who knows where.

* * *

 **Well, what did ya think? Jake's super fun to write. Think I'm going to keep him around for a good while. Remember to review. Makes me work harder. :) ~WK**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, shoutout to NikaJ for her help and support.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

"C'mon you useless bastard," Rhia grumbled, tugging her unconscious friend across the floor by his arm. It was difficult for her heels to find purchase on the hardwood floor as she struggled against his weight. Aggravated, she dropped his arm with a huff and stomped to the kitchen. Returning with a glass of ice water, she unceremoniously dumped it on Jake's face. Smug satisfaction gleamed in her eyes as he sputtered awake.

"You're a bitch," he muttered, sitting up.

"Tail and all," she agreed, bringing him a towel from one of the many closets. "Make sure you wipe up the floor."

"But you're the one who did it!" he protested.

"Because you passed out like a little girl. Now, chop chop."

Jake playfully glared at her as he cleaned up the water. "You know, you sound like him sometimes."

Rhia shrugged. "Happens when you have someone else's thoughts in your head."

"Whoa, really? Does he think a lot of naughty thoughts?"

Rhia smacked him on the back of the head, only able to reach because he was still on his knees. "If he does, he doesn't share. I wouldn't want to hear them anyways."

"You're a terrible liar. Especially when you're lying to yourself. And shame, really, about him not sharing. Sharing is caring, after all."

"You're incorrigible!" Rhia tossed her hands in the air, frustrated.

"I know. It's why you love me. So where are we, anyways? How'd we get here?" He bombarded her with questions as he followed her upstairs.

"We're at my place. Well, Crowley's. I just call it home. We got here by Crowley using his demonic teleporting. Ya know, how he keeps scaring you?" Rhia was headed to her studio, giving a quick tour along the way.

"He didn't scare me."

"Is that so?" Crowley asked, appearing beside Jake, who gave a high pitched squeak.

"S-startle. Not scare. There's a difference," Jake said, trying to get his voice back to normal. Rhia stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Ah. If you say so. What are you plans for this evening, pet?"

"Dunno. Show Jake the dance studio, maybe go out and get wasted? Try to not come back with another tattoo." She looked up at her friend. "Got any preferences?"

"Seeing this studio of yours followed by copious amounts of alcohol while you tell me more about this secret double life of yours sounds good."

"Looks like we're doing that then. Why? Did you need something?"

"Nothing at all, pet. I'll be down in the office. Do refrain from trashing the place." He turned on heel and vanished.

"Weird," Rhia muttered.

"Pretty sure he wanted to say something and I made it weird by being here," Jake said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Doubtful. He says whatever the hell he wants, no matter who's around."

She pushed open the door to her studio and Jake's jaw dropped. What caught Rhia's attention, however, was the table piled high with beer and liquor in the far corner. Along the wall were plushy bean bag chairs. Looks like Crowley preferred them to drink here, rather than go out.

"He spoils you," Jake told her, his face serious.

"He keeps me entertained with fancy toys so that I stay out of his way," she replied dismissively. "He has practically the whole world in the palm of his hand. All this," she made a sweeping gesture, "is nothing to him."

"You're so far up Denial River, it's not even funny anymore." Jake rolled his eyes as he went to make them both a drink. "So tell me everything."

Rhia collapsed on one of the chairs and kicked off her heels, getting comfy. Jake handed her a cup and once he was settled, she began. Starting from her first transformation, she told him everything. Every death that was on her hands, every bad thing that had happened to her, she told him. Jake had to make her stop when she reached the incident with Master Lyons.

"I get it. Don't go back there," he said, getting them both a fresh drink. "Skip that and keep going."

So she did. He pulled her into a tight hug during the re-telling of Anya's death, stopping her here and there to ask questions about different creatures and such, trying to understand everything. Once she had caught him up with everything, her soul felt significantly lighter. She'd longed to tell her friend everything for years now but never thought it would be possible. Jake sat quietly, staring into his Jack and Coke for several long minutes.

"Change for me?"

It was so weird for her to hear him sound serious, but given the circumstances, she could understand why it would be difficult for him to be his normal, pervy self. So she set down her drink and changed, placing her blocky head in his lap. He scratched behind her ears and her tail thumped against the floor.

"You've been through some shit, babydoll. It amazes me how strong you are."

She changed back, picking up her drink once again. "Had to be, if I wanted to survive."

Jake got a wicked gleam in his eyes. He hated seeing his little friend so sad. She was normally a little spitfire, a breath a fresh air amongst the stuck up cunts they were surrounded by at school. Standing up, he started stalking towards her. She backed away warily, not liking the look in his eyes. Rhia shrieked when he tackled her to the floor, tickling her.

"No! _Hahaha_ JAKE! _Hahaha,_ stop!" She struggled in vain to get away from the fingers that seemed to unerringly find her most ticklish spots. "You dick! _Hahaha!_ Oh my god stop before I _haha_ pee myself!"

He stood smoothly, offering a hand to help her up. "Can't have that, now can I? Now that you've bared your already spoken for soul, let's go bug the all mighty King."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun watching you blush and squirm."

"I'm not going to let you bother him just because you find amusement in embarrassing me. He does that enough."

"See? It's fun. Now stop being a spoilsport and move that sexy ass. Tell me, does he have a sex dungeon next to the one he tortures people in?"

"For the love of- _Enough!_ "

"Never!" he laughed. He then calmed himself. "Since you want to throw a hissyfit, how 'bout you show me what you've been working on lately?"

"What makes you think I've been working on a routine?"

"Because you're you. Duh. You're _always_ working on a routine. So show me."

She huffed. "Fine. I gotta change first. This way."

He followed her up to her bedroom. He stopped in the doorway. Rhia might be too far into denial but the demon king really did spoil her. The room was ridiculously lavish. Flopping onto her bed, he let out an appreciative sigh. "Damn you got it good here."

"Yeah, I know. Without Crowley, I'd probably be dead," Rhia replied from the en suite bathroom.

"Not what I meant, dollface. Hurry up. It doesn't take that long to change."

"It does when the zipper is stuck," she growled. "Ugh, got it."

She came out of the bathroom soon after that, dressed in a simple sports bra and spandex shorts.

"You're dancing like that?"

""Course not." She pulled a loose skirt from out of her dresser, wrapping it around her waist. "I'm dancing like this."

In the studio, Jake made himself comfy in the bean bag chair while Rhia went through her stretches. She was about to start when he spoke up.

"Hold on. I know you don't think you're done stretching. No way you went deep enough. On your back," he ordered.

"You gonna help then?" She teased, laying on her back in the middle of the floor.

"Obviously. Leg up."

Rhia complied, sticking a wrapped foot straight in the air. Placing a hand just above her knee and the other wrapped around her ankle, Jake slowly guided her leg back until thigh was touching chest. She made a face and Jake smirked.

"Told you you weren't going into your stretches deep enough. You've gotten lazy since you've cut back on the ballet and that's going to get you hurt. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do better next time. Is that what you want to hear?" She forced herself to relax into the stretch, knowing Jake was right.

"No, I just don't want to hear about you getting yourself hurt because you got lazy and sloppy. Other leg."

She eased her leg back towards the floor, swinging it around his hip as she brought up the other leg for him to stretch out. He repeated the process, but it was slightly more painful for Rhia as it was her less dominant leg.

"Damn Jake, not so hard," she hissed.

"Well maybe if you hadn't become a lazy ass," he snapped back.

At the sound of a throat clearing, they both turned their heads to see Crowley standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. It was at that moment that Rhia realized how awkward they must seemed.

"Dare I ask?" the demon drawled.

"She's been slacking on her stretches," Jake said easily. "Can't have her losing that amazing flexibility, now can we? Less fun to be had when you can't move into exotic positions."

"Jake!" Rhia went to kick him in the chest but he caught her foot easily.

"Abusive, much, dollface?"

"Only 'cause you're a cunt."

"Boo hoo. Go finish stretching."

She rolled her legs underneath her and slid down into a side split. "You mean what I'm doing right now?"

He grabbed her shoulders and started pushing her towards the floor. "Now you're stretching."

"I might just have to implement some of these moves into the Pit,' Crowley said contemplatively. "They look extremely painful."

"Only when your body isn't trained for it. Stick to your usual torture. It lasts longer," Rhia replied. "Are we done now, Slave Driver?"

"You should be nice and warmed up now," was Jake's smug reply.

Rolling her eyes, she climbed to her feet and went over to her stereo. As she searched for the song she wanted, Rhia asked Crowley, "Are you staying to watch?'

"Don't I always, pet?"

She nodded, having found what she was looking for. Pressing play, she got into position, moving at the first strains of music.

 _Come on skinny love just last the year Pour a little salt we were never here My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

As she danced, Rhia was more grateful to Jake than she let on. She felt more limber than she had in a long while. It made the movements flow better, improving the overall dance. A very good thing, since Crowley was watching.

 _I tell my love to wreck it all Cut out all the ropes and let me fall My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my Right in the moment this order's tall_

She climbed to her feet at the end of her dance. It hadn't been long, only maybe a minute or so.

"Not bad, babydoll. Could always use improvement though," Jake told her.

"You gonna be my choreographer now as well as my dance partner?"

"Might as well be. We've dancing together for what? Eight, nine years now? No one else knows you like I do. And it's going to be a long summer." He looked over to where Crowley was leaning against the doorframe. "If you're okay with it, that is."

"I've let you in the house, haven't I? Besides, you're more entertaining than that one," the demon shrugged, gesturing towards Rhia.

"Hmph." Rhia stuck her nose up in the air, feigning hurt. Then a devious idea came to her. "Hey Jake, you feel up to _A Thousand Years_?"

"That routine from the end of Junior Year?" He scratched his head. "Maybe after I sober up and go through a few practice runs to make sure I don't drop you."

 _ **Pretty please, Crowley?**_

The demon's curiosity got the better of him. He sighed and snapped his fingers, sobering the tipsy young man.

"That's so cool. If it didn't involve so much torture to get there, being a demon might actually be cool. You sure you wanna do this, dollface? I don't need your Master trying to cut my bits off. I need those."

"He won't. He'll love it." She started pushing the demon out of her studio. "You'll love it. Now shoo so we can practice. It's not as nice when you see how many times i get dropped before we get it right."

She quickly shut the door in Crowley's stunned face, lining the doorway with the salt she'd keep nearby ever since she'd been attacked. The windows were already lined.

 _This better be as good as you say, Rhiannon._ Crowley's use of her given name was an indicator that he was not amused at being locked out of the studio.

 _ **It is. I promise. Just… remember that Jake is more interested in you than me when you're watching. No killing my dance partner in a jealous fit.**_

After forcing Jake through the same hellish stretches he'd put her through, they practiced for about an hour. Rhia knew she was going to have more than a few bruises along her side and back later, but hopefully Crowley would be in a good enough mood to heal them for her. Before she broke the salt line in front of the door, he grabbed her arm nervously.

"You'll, uh, teach me about more stuff like that, right?" he asked. "I don't need to get demon-napped in the middle of the night 'cause the King felt like I got a little too handsy with his girl."

Rhia laughed, kicking through the salt line. "I planned on teaching you protective warding the moment I told you the truth about my 'secret life.' You won't need to it to protect you from Crowley, but better safe than sorry."

Crowley walked in at that moment and Jake skittered back a few steps. Rolling her eyes yet again, Rhia put her hands between Crowley's shoulder blades and pushed/guided him over to the chair she'd set up.

 _ **Remember, no maiming my**_ **gay** _ **dance partner.**_

 _Your lack of faith in me hurts, darling._

They took their places towards the center of the room, far enough away to move freely without worry of accidentally striking the demon where he sat. Crowley summoned a glass of Craig, already feeling slightly annoyed as Rhia stood before her friend. A slow song started to play and they began.

 _Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid To fall_

 _But watching you stand alone All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow One step closer I have died every day waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

This dance gave Crowley a true glimpse of Rhia's flexibility and a deeper understanding of her partnership with Jake. Only an hour of practice after over a year without doing the routine, yet they were still in utter synchrony. While he fully enjoyed seeing Rhia's full range of motion, he did not like that it was Jake's hands to guide her there instead of his. Watching her flip onto his shoulders was eye catching, though the fact that it wasn't his shoulders irked him. The wary glances and the discomfort on the boy's face did help it ease his irritation though. It was obvious that while he enjoyed dancing with Rhia, he didn't enjoy it the way another male might have. Coupling that with the knowledge of his Familiar's attraction to him, Crowley buried his jealousy in the back of his mind and settled in to enjoy the show.

 _Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything Take away What's standing in front of me Every breath, Every hour has come to this One step closer I have died every day Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more One step closer One step closer_

His little Familiar was truly a work of art when she moved. Especially when she dug into the full extent of her skillset. And, once his jealousy and possessiveness were safely tucked away, he could agree that Jake was the perfect dance partner for her. They had the kind of chemistry that came from years of working together. The demon decided that he wouldn't arrange an accident for the boy. Besides, it was a tad bit difficult to think violent thoughts when he was being mesmerized by the pliability of Rhiannon's limbs. He hadn't known humans could move in such a way without the help of a torture device.

 _I have died every day Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

The dancers looked over at him from their finishing positions on the floor, nervous. Crowley clapped slowly, rising to his feet to pull Rhia to him.

"Very well done, pet. I hadn't realized before just how skilled you both were."

"So no maiming?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why would I harm your dance partner? You work well together," he replied, his voice deceptively calm. "Mind you, he's the only one you're allowed to dance with like that. Anyone else touches you like that and I'll tear them limb from limb. Understood? Good."

Rhia and Jake shared a startled look as Crowley walked out, only to burst into relieved, slightly hysterical laughter.

* * *

 **YAY more dancing! The links are on my profile.** **Hope you enjoyed, PLEASE review and let me know what you thought. ~WK**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOO! Another chapter down. Couldn't have done it without the help of the lovely NikaJ**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

The next morning, Rhia woke up a wet, rough tongue and whining. Cracking an eye open, she found a Hellhound pup on her bed with a studded hot pink collar around its neck. A note was tucked inside.

 _I told you I would get you a puppy as a graduation present. She still needs a name. -C_

"Well hello Juliet," Rhia cooed, scratching under the pup's chin. "Aren't you a sweetheart? Yes you are."

She gently set the pup on the floor so Juliet could follow her around during her morning routine. It was adorable watching the tiny pup try to make it down the stairs. Rhia ended up taking pity and carrying her down to the kitchen.

"I see you like your present," Crowley remarked when he found Rhia slipping the pup bits of bacon off her plate. "Don't spoil her or she'll never be obedient."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be just as loyal and well trained as Growley. She's a smart pup, aren't you baby?" Rhia held a piece of bacon up and made a motion with her other hand. "Sit Juliet. Uh uh. Momma said sit. Good girl! Here ya go baby."

Rhia looked up at Crowley with a smirk. "It helps that I'm her Alpha."

"I did forget about that. I should put you in charge of the kennels. I don't have the time anymore."

"Should be interesting. Just let me know when," Rhia shrugged, turning back to her breakfast.

"After breakfast," he said, snagging the last piece of bacon off her plate.

"Hey!"

Between following Crowley around Hell, training the hounds, and dancing with Jake, Rhia found the summer to be passing by swiftly. Things were running smoothly… at least until August. During one of their many visits, Kevin had told them that he'd found a spell to open the Hell Gate in Wisconsin. When Kevin had first told Crowley about it, Rhia had thought her friend smelled a little odd. She found out too late that what she was smelling was a lie.

Crowley had Kevin write out a list of all the ingredients that he needed for the spell. After making sure his precious little Prophet had everything he needed, Crowley took hold of Rhia's arm and landed them in a field full of goats. Rhia looked around skeptically. The Hell Gate was supposed to be here? She tried voicing her doubts to the demon but he shushed her, on the phone with the henchmen watching Kevin. Suddenly, he frowned.

"Men?" Something must have gone wrong, and Rhia felt dread start to settle at the base of her spine. "Kevin? Kevin?"

He snapped the phone shut, grabbed her arm and took them back to Kevin's warehouse. Kevin and the tablet were gone and the two henchmen were now just burned out meatsuits. The air began to crackle with Crowley's power, his eyes red. Before she could step away, his hand darted out and caught her arm in its bruising grasp.

"This is your fault!" he screamed at her, bringing them back to the throne room. "You said letting him out of the warehouse would win him over to my side but look what's happened!"

"If it weren't for me, he probably would have double crossed you sooner! And you might have been in the room with those demons he killed, dead yourself! So don't blame me for the little shithead's actions!"

He threw her across the room, her body colliding with one of the stone pillars. She was certain she heard something in her midsection crack. As she made her way unsteadily to her feet, glaring at him with all she was worth, he hissed, "Get out of my sight."

"Gladly," she spat, head held high as she slowly and painfully turned her back on him and walked away. Yup, her ribs were definitely cracked.

The demon king ranted for weeks, taking his temper out on everyone, Rhia included. She was working in the kennels with one of the more stubborn hounds when Crowley stormed in.

"You cost me my Prophet, the Demon Tablet and now there are mutterings of rebellion! Yet you're rolling around with my hounds instead of trying to help me fix this mess."

"For the last time, Kevin escaping is not my fault," Rhia sighed, not in the mood to start a fight. "The 'mutterings of rebellion' are from you taking your temper out on everyone who even breathes wrong around you. Good god, you're acting like a spoiled child. No one wants that in a King."

"You would do well to remember who you're talking to," he snarled, advancing towards her.

Rhia backed away quickly, trying to stay out of striking distance. She heard a growl to her right and looked in horror as the Hellhound she was working with settled into attack mode.

"Cerberus, no!" she cried, but it was too late. The hound had already sunk its teeth into Crowley's leg.

Crowley banished the dog away from him with a swish of his fingers, its body stilling after slamming into the wall. She turned to look at her Master in horror, golden eyes watery with unshed tears. The dark expression on the demon's face told Rhia that she wasn't going to escape this without a few new scars. Her brief stint on his operating table afterwards confirmed it.

She couldn't take it anymore, the constant paranoia and tiptoeing around his temper. When Jake had extended the invitation to visit his family in Texas during the last two weeks before they were due at Fordham, she'd quickly accepted. Packing a suitcase with more than enough clothes to last her the trip, she left a note on Crowley's desk. _Road tripping with Jake. Hopefully you're done treating everyone like shit by the time I get back. Call if you need me. -R_

Rhia started up the engine of her Charger and took off for the highway without a backwards glance. She hadn't slept well all week so she ended up stopping at some small motel in Kermit, Texas. Abilene was only a few more hours away but she didn't think it was safe for her to drive any further until she got some sleep. After checking in, she promptly passed out as soon as her head hit the flat pillow. When she woke up, it was to her skin sticky from sweat and her stomach demanding food. Checking her phone for the time, she saw she had a few texts from Jake, but Crowley hadn't bothered trying to contact her. Pushing away the sting, she took a quick shower before heading to the front office to let them know her A/C was out and ask for directions to the closest diner.

Rhia knew walking and texting was a bad idea, but it was further confirmed when she ran into someone and landed on her ass. The apology died on her lips when she looked up to see an unexpected, but familiar face.

"Sam? Sam Winchester?"

He stared at her in confusion for a moment as he helped her to her feet, but, as always, her eyes gave her away. "Rhia? What are you doing here? You're a long way from Manhattan."

"Road tripping to join a friend on a family visit before I start college. Had to stop and get some sleep. What are you doing? Where's Dean?" No matter how upset she was with Crowley, she wouldn't give away his secrets.

"Long story. Dean- he's gone. So I'm just… drifting, I guess."

She gave her friend a hug. 'I'm sorry, Sam. I was just about to grab a bite to eat. D'you wanna come with?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be nice actually. I'll drive, if you want. I'm sure you're tired of being behind the wheel if you came all the way from Manhattan."

She winced. "I actually haven't lived in Manhattan since, well, I met you. Parents moved us to Mississippi."

"You said you were still going to your dance school, though." He held open the door of the Impala for her.

"I ran away around my 18th birthday. I've been staying with a friend since then. He doesn't live in Manhattan, but we're close enough that I could still go to PPAS." Lying was always easier the closer you stuck to the truth. "He convinced the administration to let me back in even though I missed the fall semester. Helps I'm really good at what I do."

"I've never seen you dance so I'll have to take your word for it," Sam said with a smile. "I know things got pretty bad for you and I'm sorry that I had a hand in that, but it sounds like things have gotten better."

"Yeah, they're ok. Enough about me. Tell me about what's happened to you."

So Sam talked the entire drive to the dinner and then some, telling her about the Leviathans, the death and later the haunting of his surrogate father, Bobby. About how Dean vanished after they killed the head Leviathan and that he's been drifting ever since. He was only in town because he had hit a dog and the vet who was holding him responsible for its wellbeing until it healed was living in the motel too.

"Can't ever say your life is ever dull, Sam," Rhia told him as she dug into her burger.

"Though I wish sometimes that it was," he sighed.

She started to say something but was cut off when her phone buzzed and she looked down to find a text from Jake. Scrolling through it, she rolled her eyes.

"That was my friend," she explained when Sam gave her a curious look. "He wants me to hurry up and get there because he wants me to go with him to some bar tomorrow."

"As long as you feel up to it, you should be fine. It's only about a 3 hour drive. Finish your food and I'll take you back so you can get some more sleep."

She scarfed down the rest of the burger and stole a couple of his fries. He only laughed and pushed the rest of them in front of her. This was why she liked being around Sam. He was the protective older brother she never had.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" he asked her as they got ready to leave.

She made a show of patting her stomach. "Nope, nice and full. Thanks again, Sam."

He playfully used her head as an armrest. "No problem, shortstop."

"Look, not everyone can be a freak of nature," she joked back, ducking away and heading out to the Impala.

When they got back to the hotel, Rhia got introduced to the dog Sam was taking care of and a very angry veterinarian.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be helping an animal recover from an injury that you caused, you sure are doing a poor job. And you're out gallivanting with children? You really are a creep. Mister."

That last bit really got Rhia going. She had a lot of pent up rage and this was the perfect opportunity to let it loose.

"First of all, who the fuck are you to be talking to him like that? Sam's a family friend and we were out talking about how he lost his brother, you self-centered cunt. And I'm 18. Not a child. Learn to fucking talk to people, stupid bitch."

"Rhia!" Sam stared at her in shock. "Look, I'm sorry about her. She's had a long drive-"

"Don't you fucking apologize Sam Winchester. Miss High and Mighty started it. She's the one who needs to be apologizing," Rhia snapped. "I'm taking your dog on a walk before I do something I regret." She clucked her tongue and stalked off, dog at her heels.

Pulling out her phone, she shot Jake a quick text. **_Be there around noon tomorrow_**

 _Better be! Firehouse is the shit! Word is they got a new bartender whos good at catching fake IDs :/ gotta be careful_

 ** _Ill keep that in mind_**

Rhia and the still unnamed pup made it about half a mile down the road before she got a call from Sam.

"Yup?" she answered.

 _It's safe to come back now. You officially scared her off._

"I hope you don't expect me to apologize. She had it coming."

 _No Rhia, I don't expect you to apologize. Just… avoid causing any more trouble for both our sakes? I don't want her complaining to management and I end up losing my room._

"Yeah, I'll do my best. We're heading back now."

 _See you soon then._

When they got back to the hotel, Rhia dropped the dog off without saying a word to Sam. She did give him a quick hug, however, before ducking into her hotel room. That night, she tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She could understand and handle Crowley being in a rage, but knowing that she'd gone a full day and he hadn't contacted her in any way left an empty ache in her middle. Hugging a pillow to her chest, she pushed all the hurt into a deep part of her subconscious and forced herself into a restless doze.

She had an early checkout in the morning, eager to get there and be off the road. Jake would be able to make her feel better, help her get rid of the hurt in her chest. The drive passed by in a blur. She must have been pushing the speed limit on the highway because the anticipated 3 hour drive was an hour short. She pulled into the yard of a huge ranch style home that looked just like all the other homes she'd passed by a few miles back. Jake was waiting barefoot for her on the porch.

"Welcome home, babygirl," he said cheerfully, pulling her into a tight hug when she made it up the steps. "You look like shit. Let's get a nap and then some food in you. I'll let MeMaw know and she'll keep the curious little hellions that are my cousins from bothering you."

"Food, yes. I won't sleep. Tried last night and I probably would've been better off pulling an all-nighter."

"Daddy Warbucks?"

"So pissed about the Kevin thing that I don't think he even knows I'm gone," she sighed.

He frowned before pulling her into another hug and taking her bag out of her hands. "We'll get you feelin' better tonight, dollface. C'mon. Memaw's been cookin' up a storm ever since I told her you'd be coming today."

"I don't want to be any more of a bother-"

"Shut up," Jake laughed, shoving her in the front door. "You're no more of a bother than I am. Memaw! Your granddaughter's here!"

"Jake!" Rhia hissed, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh darlin' I'm so glad you made it safely," Sarah 'Memaw' Alderson said, coming out the kitchen. "Jacob, you take that bag upstairs, boy, and make sure her room's all set up. I hope you're hungry, dear. Kitchen's through here."

Rhia sent Jake a desperate look as his grandmother frog-marched her to the kitchen table and he could only reply with a toothy grin. If Memaw was trying to fatten Rhia up, then she would be just fine here in Abilene.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, I'm evil. But Crowley has to be the big bad demon sometime. Chapter 13 will be up around this time tomorrow and all I have to say is I have a surprise for you all :D :D :D Lemme know what you thought of the chapter but pressing that lovely little Review Button right there ~WK**


	13. Chapter 13

**DUH DUH DUH. Another chapter done with the help of the lovely NikaJ. I do so enjoy writing Jake, especially now that he's getting in touch with his Southern roots. Makes me miss home. Hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

Rhia had been right, being around her best friend and his family had eased the ache a little. Memaw, Jake's grandmother had insisted that Rhia called her such, had fended off the younger cousins and kept the young woman stuffed with food. Jake's usual pervy humor was toned down in the presence of little ears and the many games of tag that Rhia had been cajoled into quickly had her mood improved. Just before dinner, Jake had taken her on a tour of the ranch, promising to take her horseback riding before they for school.

That night, once the cousins were all sent home or put to bed in the spare rooms, Jake forced Rhia to her room to get ready to go out. But she was conflicted on what to wear. One of her typical, revealing outfits because she was going out to have fun and try to forget her troubles? Or a more subdued one because the idea of having fun and flirting felt _wrong_ when she was aching over the demon back home. That's where Memaw found her, standing at the foot of the bed as she stared down at the clothes laid out in front of her.

"Boy trouble?" she asked knowingly.

"Sort of," Rhia admitted. "I want to go have fun but it just feels… wrong."

"Hmm, let me see." The older woman selected a few pieces of clothing after a moment's deliberation. "Go try those on."

Rhia came out of the bathroom and did a little spin at Memaw's insistence. The modest boot cut jeans hugged her hips. Memaw tied knotted the front ends of the plaid button up, baring Rhia's muscled stomach, and undid a few of the top buttons. Looking her over once again, the grandmother nodded. Rhia was a pleasant mixture of modest with tantalizing peeks of skin.

"Your makeup is fine the way it is. Leave your curls down with the Stetson on and Jacob just might be joining the rest of the girls trying to win their men back from you."

Rhia gave her a sweet smile and a light hug. "Thank you, Memaw."

"You're welcome, honey. Now go on and tell that boy to hurry up so you two can get goin'."

"Yes ma'am." Rhia laughed.

Running fingers through her curls before plopping on the Stetson, Rhia strolled into Jake's room to light a fire under his ass. Once she finally got him out the house, she started for her Charger, only for him to catch her by the arm and drag her over to his truck.

"I only get to drive her when I'm here, so we're taking the damn truck."

Jake had to give her a boost into the cab and rumbling growl of the engine sent tingles down her spine.

"I see what you mean,' she sighed dreamily. "I want an engine that sounds like that."

Jake laughed and twisted around in his seat to back the truck out to the road. Once they got going, Rhia turned up the radio, startled when her seat started vibrating from the bass.

"Oops, forgot to tell you she had a system in her," Jake grinned.

"Are you sure you're gay?" Rhia teased. "From the way you're acting, I'd think you were like every other country boy who secretly has a thing for their pick-up trucks."

"Lookie here, lil' lady. Just 'cause I let myself be a bit more womanly up there in New York don't change the fact I'mma born an' bred country boy and damn proud of it too," Jake said, exaggerating the southern drawl that almost a decade in New York City hadn't managed to kill off.

Rhia had to clutch her sides, she was laughing. "Alright, calm down there, Cowboy," she giggled, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, turn it up, that's a good song," he said suddenly.

Rhia complied and found she recognized it. Soon they were singing along, windows rolled down as they cruised along back roads so that they could play music as loud as they wanted. She felt free. Freer than she had in a long, long time. The open landscape, her best friend by her side as they sang along to one of his favorite country songs… it was something she'd never truly gotten to enjoy before. She needed this.

They got to Firehouse and Jake made a beeline for one of his childhood friends. Smiling affectionately at his puppy dog-like behavior, Rhia made herself comfortable at the bar. She watched people for a bit, her good mood slowly ebbing away the longer she was left alone with her thoughts. Why did it have to hurt so much? Rhia shook her head, trying to clear it. She was here to have a good time, not to mope around. Damn, she needed a drink.

"Well hey there, sweet cheeks. Haven't see you around here before. Your date ditch you?"

Rhia looked up to see the bartender leaning against the bar towards her. He seemed about average height with dirty blonde hair and a sucker stuck in the corner of his mouth. What startled her the most were his eyes, golden like hers.

"No, he's uh, chattin' up someone who's a bit more to his liking," she laughed, gesturing to where Jake was leaning up against the wall by an attractive blond boy.

"Ah. Still, he left you all by yourself."

"I can take care of myself and he knows it. Don't let my shortness fool you," she said with a wicked grin.

"You're not short, you're fun sized, Cupcake."

"Haven't heard that one before. And my name's Rhia, not Cupcake."

He gave a crooked little grin. "I'm Gabe. So, what'll it be? You're a little young to be drinking, but you look like you could use it. I'll bend the rules a bit."

"Whiskey sour, since you're being oh so generous," she said, with a playful smile.

Coming back with her drink, he said, "You know he's not worth it right?"

"What?"

"Whatever guy made you all heartbroken and mopey. He's not worth it." he started wiping down the bar with a rag, a fresh sucker in his mouth. "Just sayin'."

As if on cue, Keith Urban's _Blue Ain't Your Color_ started playing over the speakers.

Rhia looked at curiously before asking, "What makes you think it's guy trouble?"

"Darlin' I've been around for a bit. I know the look. Besides," he pointed a finger in the color and crooned along with the song " _Blue looks good on the sky Looks good on that neon buzzin' on the wall But darling, it don't match your eyes."_ Rhia rolled her eyes playfully and he kept going. _"I'm tellin' you You don't need that guy It's so black and white He's stealin' your thunder Baby, blue ain't your color."_

She huffed but raised her glass in a mock toast. "Speaking of eyes, I've never met another person with golden eyes except my dad."

"Yeah, I thought I was pretty special until you rolled in here tonight," he joked. "You get chatted up often with cheesy pickup lines about 'em?"

"No," she laughed. "I take it you do?"

"All the time. I do believe my favorite was, ahem, 'the color of a sunlit glass of whiskey.'"

Rhia gave an appreciative nod. "Creative."

Jake popped up then, giving Gabe a friendly wave before dragging his friend to the dance floor. "Stop being such a mopey barfly and come have fun!"

"I'll have you know I was not moping. I was having a decent conversation with the bartender before you so rudely interrupted."

Jake slung an arm around her shoulders. "What's up with you and flirting with the bartenders?" Before she had a chance to reply, he was introducing her to all his friends.

With Jake determined to make her have as much fun as possible, Rhia wasn't able to go back to the bar and finish her conversation with Gabe. it irked her a little bit, but she knew her friend meant well. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her arm. She hadn't heard anyone walking up

"How 'bout a dance, Cupcake?" Gabe asked, doing a funny little jig.

"Only if you don't dance like that," she laughed. "Aren't you working though?"

"Nope, my shift ended about five minutes ago. Look at you, all concerned for little ol' me."

She gave him a tiny shove towards the dance floor, laughing. "Hush, you. Now c'mon. Show me your moves."

On the dance floor, she offered him her hands and he quickly led her into a two-step as the Cody Johnson Band played _Dance Her Home_. He was a pretty good dancer, and loads of fun. She laughed as he twirled her yet again. The bartender she had just met eased the ever-present ache, and it didn't hurt he was cute. _This is nice_ , she thought to herself. But those pleasant thoughts stopped abruptly when he held her close in that final dip and she caught a whiff of his scent. Underneath the scent of sugar was something…odd. It was faint, but she remembered how Cas's Grace had smelt when she first met the angel. According to Crowley, only an Archangel was powerful enough to hide from her sensitive nose and the only ones left were locked in the Cage since Lucifer killed- _of course_.

"Wait until we're somewhere a bit more private, little Familiar," he muttered as she stiffened in his arms, letting her know that he knew her secret too.

"C'mon then," she hissed, dragging him outside. To the humans who had just watched them dance together, it seemed like they just wanted some private space to perhaps get a little more intimate.

"Wondered when you would catch on," he said easily, putting yet another sucker in his mouth. "You can relax. I don't want your demonic Master's head on a stick."

Rhia let her tense posture ease a bit and sighed. "That would make sense. You are supposed to be dead, after all.'

"Yup. Slumming it as a Texan bartender. Imagine my surprise when a cute little Familiar walks into my bar with demon contract written all over her soul."

"It's an insurance policy," she said defensively. "Makes sure Crowley holds up his end of the bargain-"

"Crowley huh? Guess you could do worse than the self-titled King of Hell," Gabriel mused.

"Uh, yeah. Contract has no time limit, though. I was hellbound anyways so it's not that big of a deal," she shrugged.

"So what's a demon king's Familiar doing here, drowning her sorrows in alcohol?"

"None of your damn business," Rhia snapped.

He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Easy there, Cupcake. Just curious."

Rhia huffed at him, arms crossed over her chest. Gabriel looked her over with a serious expression. "He really fucked up, chasing you off. Don't know what he did, and I don't really care, but you're obviously hurting Cupcake. And it ain't a good look on a pretty little thing like you."

"What do you care, anyways? You're an archangel. I'm a demonic Familiar that sold her already stained soul. You should hate me, not be trying to make me feel better."

"For one thing, I'm not a dick like my brothers, Two, I couldn't give a damn about demons and what they do so longs as they leave me be. Three, you're cute and hurting and I'm in the perfect position to come to your rescue. Not gonna pass up an opportunity like that. Besides, what're the chances I'll run into another golden-eyed girl?"

Rhia felt her lips curling into a smile, despite her best efforts. Being around him, laughing and flirting, it just felt natural. She didn't understand why she was fighting against this so much. She had no problem flirting with the cute bartender Gabe. Only difference now is that she knew he was a damn powerful archangel hiding deep underground. But he didn't care about the supernatural aspect of things, so why should she?

Sensing her weakening resolve, Gabe flashed a grin that had her stomach doing backflips. "How 'bout we go back inside and keep having some fun then, Cupcake?"

She gave a long-suffering sigh but grinned back. "Fine. I guess you win."

He put a hand on the small of her back and guided her inside. Jake caught her eye and winked as he gave her a thumbs up. Rhia felt a hint of Grace flow through her muscles, supposedly to help her further relax, but she jerked away from Gabe.

"Don't do that," she warned him quietly. "I appreciate it but you're supposed to be hiding. If Crowley felt that through the link-"

"You're sweet, Cupcake, you really are. Worrying about me again. But it's not necessary. It wasn't enough to trigger any alarms with your demon." He put his hand back where it had been before. "I guess we can get you to relax the good ol' fashioned way. Plenty of alcohol and dancing. Sound like a plan?"

"It's a date," she grinned.

"A date huh?" He sat her on one of the barstools and stood between her thighs, looking down with a wicked grin that reminded her that he had spent centuries as a Trickster. "As your date, I'm allowed to do this-"

Gabriel bent his head, gently brushing his lips against hers. Pulling back slightly, he waited for Rhia to make the next move. She couldn't help herself as she kissed him back, her arms winding around his neck. He tasted like pure sugar and made her feel safe and whole, all her troubles vanishing. It was a heady and addicting feeling that she couldn't get enough of. Straightening, Gabriel ran a finger along her jaw with smile.

"We got all night, Cupcake. C'mon, let's go dance."

And that's what they did. They drank and danced, Gabriel making sure to always have a hand on her. Rhia was more grateful for that than she could express. Things got interesting when she was somehow talked into letting Gabriel do a body shot. Jake helped her stretch out on the bar and held out a lime for her to hold between her lips. The female bartender who had relieved Gabe swiped a line of salt along her neck and began to pour tequila down towards her navel. Shivers ran down her spine at the feeling of Gabriel's tongue on her skin, catching the rivulet of alcohol before licking up the salt. His lips lingered against hers a bit longer than necessary as he retrieved the lime. The gathered crowd went wild as he made a victorious gesture, lime held visibly between his teeth.

"Your turn, Cupcake," he told her, helping her down from the bar.

"Tempting," she flirted, toying with one of the buttons on his shirt. "But there's too many people watching. Maybe later tonight?" That was about as blunt as she could get without blushing a brilliant shade of red.

He smirked, hand sliding down her back to rest on her denim clad rear. "If that's what you want."

She nodded. His touch was her newest addiction. A few more drinks and then she was tugging him towards exit. He went willingly, leading her to his beat up old Mustang and holding open the passenger door.

"I'm surprised your friend let you leave with me," he said conversationally, driving them to his apartment.

"Jake knows the truth about everything. I told him you were an angel, just not which one. He figures you're my best bet at feeling better." She rolled her eyes.

Gabriel put a hand on her thigh, his thumb rubbing circles against the fabric. "Glad to hear it, Cupcake."

At the apartment building, he helped her stumble up the steps to his room. The moment the door locked behind them, she was trying to get his shirt off. Once her tiny fingers had deftly undone every button, he shrugged out of it and stretched his wings. Rhia looked on in awe, hand stretched out tentatively.

"They're beautiful," she breathed.

Gabriel blinked a few times in shock. "You can see them?" He figured she'd be able to sense them, not actually see them.

She nodded, gently running her fingers along the feathers of his mid left wing. "There's six in total. An overall gold color but each set is a different shade, from brilliant to dusky. They're so _soft_."

She continued to gently stroke his wing and it made him shiver. She was the first person to touch his wings since he left Heaven and had to start grooming them himself. Suddenly, she jerked her hand away as if scalded.

"I'm sorry. This- this is wrong. I shouldn't be here. Not with you. You're- you're just so-"

Gabriel pulled her against his chest. "Hush up, Cupcake. You're fine. I get it, you got it bad for the big bad King of Hell and him pushing you away hurts. I get it. Been there, done that."

"I feel awful for leading you on," she whispered sadly, hanging her head in shame.

Gabriel laughed at that. "I knew you weren't going to go through with it from the get-go, sugar. You're too far gone for Crowls. Just like I know you're here because it eases the ache. Tell you want, sweet cheeks, you wanna make it up to me? A little bit of grooming, some cuddles, and a whole lot of sweets."

"You want me to groom your feathers?"

"Yup. Feels great. Think along the lines of a good belly scratch," he teased.

She smacked him lightly. "Yeah… I think I can handle that. Where's your sugar stash?"

He snapped his fingers but Rhia didn't notice anything happening. Gabriel just led her to the bedroom instead of answering her curious look. He stretched out on his stomach, wings draped over either side of the king-sized bed. The chocolate-coated strawberries he'd conjured were in a bowl on the night stand.

"Might as well get comfy, Cupcake." Gabe turned his head to look at her. "Grooming these bad boys might take you a bit. I could snap you up some silk lingerie but I get the feeling you'd more comfortable in something like this." Another snap of his fingers had her dressed in a tank top and shorts, similar to the pajamas she wore back home.

"Thanks," she mumbled, climbing onto the bed with him and sitting on his back. "Lemme know if I'm not doing it right. I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me, Cupcake, I'd let you know."

Rhia fed Gabe a strawberry before turning her attention to his wings. Carefully, she began on the top left one. She worked in silence, occasionally stopping to feed him another treat. She was about halfway done with the first wing when she spoke. "Gabe?"

"Yeah, Cupcake?" his voice was relaxed and sleepy.

"When you were talking about me being hurt by Crowley, what did you mean by 'been there, done that'?"

She felt him tense slightly underneath her but she continued to calmly straighten the feathers in his wing.

"That's a bit of a tricky question, Cupcake."

Rhia shrugged, smoothing a hand over the finished wing before moving on to the next one. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

He was quiet for a while. She had started on the final wing of left side before he spoke again. "Me and Smokey, we uh, we had a thing. For a good century, at least. Ya know, before I supposedly died."

Rhia let his wing drop in indignation. "Are you kidding me, Gabe? You two had a thing, a serious thing by the sound of it, and you just let him think you were dead all this time?"

He shifted uneasily in embarrassment. "Yeah, not one of my proudest moments. And for the record, I was dead. Just kinda… sneaked back when Smokey and my little bro busted Purgatory wide open."

She began working on his right wing, contemplative. "Still a dick thing to do. You need to tell him."

"Won't change anything, Cupcake."

"Gabriel, either you tell him or I will. And I'd much rather you told him. I really don't want to be strapped down to his table again." She shuddered lightly, not noticing how Gabriel had stilled completely.

"He tortured you?" the angel asked, his voice cold.

"Punished, not tortured," she corrected. "I made the mistake of being a smartass while he was pissed and had just been attacked by one of his own Hellhounds. I got used to living a plush life with him. Trust me when I say I've had worse. Left a few scars but I'm sure he'll heal them once he's calm again."

Gabriel huffed but forced himself to relax. It wasn't all that difficult with Rhia running her fingers through his feathers soothingly. "Doesn't mean I like it."

"You don't have to like it. What's done is done. Now shut up and eat a strawberry."

"Ooh, bossy. I love an assertive woman."

Rhia sighed irritably, stuffing the strawberry in Gabe's mouth before returning to her grooming. It was going to be a long night. But later, as she laid in the cocoon of his wings, the Archangel wrapped around her like an octopus, she couldn't help but think it was worth it. Slowly, she drifted off into one of the most restful sleeps she'd had in a long time.

* * *

 **SURPRISE! The big bad Trickster is back in play :D Review and let me know what you think! ~WK**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY-O! Yet another daily chapter update. I am oh so proud of myself, you guys. And it's only been possible from all the help and support from NikaJ and all you wonderful people who review and let me know that they want more. So thank you :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

Once he was certain the little Familiar was fast asleep, Gabriel eased himself out of bed. Closing the bedroom door behind him, he pulled out his cell phone and sent his address in a quick text. Instead of a reply, he got an angry knock on his front door. Throwing up warding around his bedroom door, he opened to door to find a fuming Crowley.

"If this is some sort of joke," he growled, holding out a silver knife that Gabriel casually grabbed, proving he wasn't a shape shifter.

"Nope, no trick."

"So you've been alive all this time and decided to not to call, write, nothing?" the demon sneered. "One would think you were hiding from me, darling."

"In my defense, I was dead for about a year."

"Ho- Purgatory." It wasn't a question.

"Right on the dot, Smokey," Gabriel said cheerfully. He unwrapped a sucker and stuck it in his mouth, offering one to Crowley. "Want one?"

"You know damn well I don't. Why did you contact me? Why now?"

Gabe sighed, snapping his fingers, and Crowley's angel blade was in his hand. He put it away with where his was currently stashed.

"You're here because we need to talk."

"Doubtful, darling. If you wanted to talk, you would've let me know you were alive when you crawled your feathery ass out of Purgatory. Now why the BLOODY HELL AM I HERE?" he bellowed.

"Rhia."

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"

"Don't play coy. You know exactly who she is. Itty bitty thing like yea tall, gold eyes. Your wolfie little Familiar? Ringing bells now?"

Crowley glared at the angel, his power rolling off him in waves and trashing the room. "How d'you know about her?"

"Because she's asleep in my bed, right through there. Uh uh uh," Gabriel tsked, forcing Crowley into an armchair when he'd started towards the bedroom. "You're gonna sit right there and listen for once in your damn life. She came to the bar I was working at, being moody and not having any fun at all until I stepped in and did something about it. Brought her home and guess what? _Nothing happened._ She's seriously messed up over you, demon."

"So why is she asleep in your bed if nothing happened," Crowley snapped.

"Because she groomed my feathers and needed a good cuddle. From how hard she's sleeping, I'm willing to bet she's had a hard time of it for a while now. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" Gabriel gave him a knowing, disappointed look.

Crowley looked away, hating how the angel could manipulate what few emotions he had. "I may have lashed out a bit during one of my snits," he shrugged.

"A bit," Gabriel repeated, his eyes hard. "The girl nearly tore my head off for not telling you I was still alive after you strapped her to your damn table and tortured her! You don't deserve that kind of loyalty."

"You think I don't know that?" Crowley yelled. "You think I don't realize how much I screwed up this entire thing? Why do you think I let her leave?"

"Hope you're ready to get on your knees and kiss ass," Gabriel said, suddenly calm again.

Crowley scoffed at that but still dropped his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. Taking pity on him, Gabe snapped up a glass of scotch that the demon took gratefully. Another wave of his hand cleaned up the disaster left by the demon's temper tantrum.

"Ok, so you might not have to kiss ass. She's too damn forgiving when it comes to you, but you better make it up to her," the angel threatened.

"Yes, yes, I know. I just… I don't know _how_ ," Crowley admitted.

"Wow, you actually want to make things right? Without being threatened first?" Gabriel started laughing. "You like her!"

"Don't be daft," Crowley grumbled.

"You can't fool me. I know all your tells, demon. You care for the little wolf, as more than just an investment. Dare I say you've actually caught feelings for her? Oh this is great."

"Shut up, Feathers," Crowley snapped, his face displaying his discomfort.

"You should tell her."

"No."

"Oh c'mon! She likes you back. What's there to lose?"

"No and you won't say a word either. Last time she realized I knew of her feelings, she had a panic attack and nearly ran deep enough into Hell to find the Cage. I had to bury it in her subconscious."

"Oh. Yeah, never mind. That sounds awful."

"Indeed."

"So what now?"

Crowley scrubbed a hand across his face. "I honestly don't know. I don't know where to even begin to make this up to her. This is the second time I've betrayed her trust like this."

"Saying you're sorry is a good way to start," came a quiet voice from behind them.

They looked over to see Rhia standing in the doorway of Gabriel's bedroom, arms wrapped defensively around her middle.

"What's he doing here?"

"Sitting in my armchair, drinking scotch."

"Stop being such a smartass," she snapped. "Why's he here, Gabe?"

"Had a bit of catching up to do, Cupcake."

"You had to do it while I was sleeping? You couldn't just wait until I was gone?"

It was rather obvious that she was trying to cover up her fear with anger, but it was failing miserably. She seemed even smaller than normal, her head ducked down as she peeked through her lashes at them. It broke the angel's heart a little.

"C'mere Cupcake," Gabriel said gently, holding out his arms. She hesitated in the doorway, shooting a fearful glance at her Master. "He won't bite. Just come here."

She climbed into his lap and buried her face in his shoulder, her shoulders visibly tense. Gabriel stroked her back, allowing a hint of his Grace to wash over her and help her relax.

"You should be asleep, Cupcake."

"Got cold. You weren't there," she mumbled, still not looking at Crowley. If she had, she would have seen the cracks in his stoic mask.

"Sorry, kiddo."

She yawned. "Glad you told him. Was a dick move."

Both men chuckled quietly. "So you've told me, Cupcake. Now get some rest." He ran a hand through her curls, forcing her to sleep.

"She wouldn't even look at me," Crowley sighed.

"Can you blame her? She was terrified of your reaction. If she can't see you, she can pretend you're not there. Here, take her."

"What, no!"

Gabriel sighed before standing up and literally dumping the sleeping young woman in Crowley's lap. The demon scrambled to get a proper hold on her, glaring at the angel. Rhia just sighed quietly in her sleep and snuggled closer to his warmth and familiar scent, a small smile on her lips.

"See? She snuggles you in her sleep. She's just got too many thoughts running through her head when she's awake."

"It's just the warmth," he argued.

"Try putting her in bed then."

Crowley huffed, carefully standing up and make his way to Gabriel's bedroom with Rhia securely in his arms. He tried laying her down but she let out a whimper and pressed her face into his suit jacket. Gabriel smirked at him from his spot on the bed.

"Told you. Might as well join us."

"I'm not getting in bed with you, you lying ball of feathers."

"Not with me. With her. You know you wanna and obviously she does too, whether she realizes it or not."

"Fine," Crowley growled. "But you're dealing with her panic attack in the morning."

"Easy enough. Here, I'll take her so you can at least strip down a bit."

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Rhia's shoulders and rolled her towards him. She protested a bit but settled down, snuggling into his warmth. Crowley reluctantly kicked off his shoes and laid his jacket across a nearby chair, along with his tie. He laid out on his back and Rhia instinctively rolled back to him. He let his arm curl around her shoulders as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, tossing her leg over his.

"She wasn't this cuddly with me," Gabriel snickered.

"Oh do shut up, before you wake her up and she has a heart attack."

He felt a hesitant flutter against his consciousness. She hadn't brushed minds with his in a while. _**Little late for that. I didn't think you'd let me cuddle you like this.**_

 _If the angel knew you were awake, I wouldn't. I do have an image to maintain._

 _ **...And if we weren't with Gabriel?**_

 _Then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?_

 _ **...oh…**_

He felt her pulling away. Before she put up the up once again, he asked, _Does the cuddling mean I'm forgiven then? Because I haven't managed even a piss poor apology yet._

 _ **Oh no. The cuddling is just the beginning of your apology. I hadn't realize just how warm you are.**_

 _Demon. Of course I'm warm. Feathers over there is warm as well, so why me?_

She snuggled closer in response, breathing his scent in deeply. He let his hand drift down her side to rest against her hip. _**You smell better. Gabriel is too sugary and I don't like how his Grace burns my nose.**_

Crowley had to suppress the urge to laugh aloud. Now that he was calm, he couldn't fathom how he had been angry enough to hurt his little Familiar. It was painfully obvious how loyal she was to him, how could she have betrayed him? He really needed to work on his temper to avoid hurting her again. She was too valuable to lose. She had begun to mean too much to him.

 _ **Crowley?**_ He could once again feel her hesitation. He didn't like that. Not from her.

 _Yes, pet?_

 _ **Are you still mad at me?**_

He rubbed his thumb along her hipbone. _No, pet, I'm not mad. Not at you. I… shouldn't have taken my temper out on you. You didn't deserve it. Bollocks, I'm no good at this apologizing thing._

 _ **I think you were doing a pretty decent job. Can I still stay here with Jake? I like spending time with his family. It's something I never really had.**_

 _You can stay, pet, as long as Feathers here keeps his hands off you. I don't share._

She gave him light squeeze, easily passed off as something she would do in her sleep. Gabriel rolled, tucking his wings around him as he laid facing away from the cuddling pair.

 _ **Only with Jake because you like watching us dance.**_

 _I do. But at the end of it all, you're mine, pet._

 _ **I know. And I'm sorry about Gabriel.**_

 _You wanted to go have fun, pet, and trust me, I understand the allure of an angel._

 _ **I still feel awful though.**_

 _I thought nothing happened?_ He felt his jealousy start to rear its ugly head. Had the angel lied to him? Wouldn't be the first time.

 _ **We didn't have sex if that's what you mean. I… couldn't.**_ She was embarrassed again. _**We just- ugh. Here, it's easier to show you.**_

She sent him flashes of memories from earlier that night. The dancing and flirting, the body shot, and her failed effort to bed the angel. She finished off with the memory of grooming Gabriel's wings, including the peacefulness she had felt.

 _It's a shame demons can't do body shots like that. It seems more our M.O. than angels._

 _ **I'm sure it's still fun without the salt.**_

 _Care to help me test that theory, love?_ He teased her, wanting to know that they would be okay. That things could go back to the way they were before.

 _ **Sure. Hey Crowley?**_

 _Yes, pet?_ His thumb began caressing the bare skin along her hip. She shivered slightly.

She was quiet for a moment, and then he felt embarrassment flowing from her end of the Bond. _**I like being yours, Crowley. A lot.**_

 _That's flattering, love. The angel was right, however. I don't deserve such loyalty from you after everything I've put you through._

Her embarrassment turned into irritation. _**You're not understanding what I'm trying to say.**_

 _You'd be surprised, duckie._ He dug a little further into her mind and brought back the memory to the surface. _You're not the only one._

The Bond was practically humming with her pleasure. _**Now I'm really glad Gabriel called you.**_ _**So where do we go from here?**_

His thumb never stopped caressing her hipbone. _We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, just be glad we have those irritating misconceptions behind us. Get some sleep, darling._

He felt her consciousness start to fade out. Just before she fell asleep, he heard one last thought. He wasn't quite sure if it was meant for him to hear or not, but nevertheless, he was glad for it. _**Mine.**_

 _Yes, pet. And you're mine. Heaven help anyone who tries to take you from me._

* * *

 ** _WOO! Feelings have been admitted and conflict resolved. Been trying to work out a way for this to happen for a while now. Let me know what you think by pressing that little button right down there. ~WK_**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

When Rhia woke the next morning, she felt far too warm. Without opening her eyes, she went to push off the blanket, but it wouldn't move. Annoyed, she keep pushing at it, trying to get away from the stifling heat.

"Ouch, easy Cupcake! Watch the feathers!"

Her eyes popped open and she quickly sat up, remembering last night. Well, she tried to sit up. Her head connected with someone's chin.

"Sonofabitch," Rhia whimpered.

"You've a hard head, pet," Crowley grumbled.

She yelped, trying to scramble backwards but only succeeded in barreling into Gabriel. He wrapped an arm and then a wing around her to hold her still. Crowley sat up, rubbing his jaw.

"Take it easy there, sugar," Gabe said, stroking her curls. "Before you inflict some major damage. Not used to waking up to a man on either side of you?"

She turned in his grip to face him, punching him in the chest. "No, you dick. I'm not used to waking up with anyone in my bed except Jake and he usually curls up on the edge. He doesn't smother me in feathers."

"You liked my feathers last night," he replied, playfully rubbing where she'd punched him.

Rhia wiggled out of his arms, going back to flop down beside her demon. "They weren't trying to suffocate me then," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Seems like you're trying to do it to yourself now, pet."

"Just want to sleep," she groaned. She ignored her vibrating phone.

"Not an option, sweet cheeks. Your phone's been going off for about 20 minutes now."

She pulled the pillow over her head. "The only person I have any obligation to pick up the phone for is here beside me. Anyone else can leave a voicemail."

"They've left about 5 already."

She let loose a long sigh. "I swear if it's Jake I'm going to kill him."

Her phone started to vibrate once again and she was tempted to toss it across the room. Before she got the chance, Crowley plucked it out of her grip and answered.

"Ah, Cowboy. Hello, darling. She's currently attempting to suffocate herself with a pillow. She wants me to pass on a death threat for calling multiple times. Do I look like a bloody messenger? Tell her yourself."

He put the phone to Rhia's ear and she took it, grumbling, "I hate you so much right now. Why are you blowing up my phone?"

 _Memaw wanted me to check up on you._

"Ok. You can tell her I'm alive and thanks for checking on me."

 _So you and Daddy Warbucks good? I thought you went home with some angel? He cart you home or did you have some freaky supernatural threesome?_

"Shut up. It's too early for your perviness. They knew each other from back before the wheel was invented."

 _So sexy threesome with heaven and hell or not?_

"I swear to god I'm going to hang up on you. It's too early for this."

 _Just give me some juicy deets. You know you wanna._

"Fine. I was enjoying being curled up between an Archangel and the King of Hell before you so rudely interrupted. Stew on that."

She hung up and buried her head back under the pillow. An arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled out of her perfectly comfortable spot. Gabriel chuckled as she struggled to get away.

"Whatcha fightin' for, Cupcake? You said you liked being in bed with us."

"Between you. Not being held captive, you feathery dick."

He looked over at Crowley, who was reclining against the headboard with a smug grin. "Is she always the cranky in the mornings?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't force her awake at," he checked his watch, "eight o'clock in the morning."

"Are you really going to let me hold him captive?" Rhia complained.

"Entertainment, darling."

"The one time I actually need you to be a possessive demon," she grumbled, squirming again. "Let _go_ Gabe!"

Smirking, Gabriel flipped her under him, pinning her to the bed with his body weight, wings tucked against his back.

"This is so not funny. Get off."

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm comfortable here," the Trickster grinned.

"The moment I get you off of me, I'm throwing out all your candy. This is bullshit." She pushed against his shoulders to no avail. "Crowley, _help! Pretty please?_ "

"You owe me."

He waved his hand and Gabriel was thrown off of her, falling onto the floor. She quickly scooted across the bed to snuggle against his side.

"So what do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it just now. I'll be collecting at a later date."

Rhia pouted. "You're no fun when you're in King of the Crossroads mode."

"Well aren't you two adorable?" Gabriel cooed, putting a sucker in his mouth.

"Isn't it too early for candy?"

"You're so touchy, Cupcake. Do you need coffee? I know this great little diner with the best blueberry pancakes."

"Fine! Fine fine fine fine fucking fine! I'll need a shower, and clean clothes. Mine smell like tequila."

He smirked and snapped his fingers, making her clean and clothed in a skimpy skin tight dress that barely covered all her important bits.

"Gabe!" she yelped, one arm across her chest and the other one trying to pull the hem down. "What the fuck, dude?"

Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, dressing her in one of the outfits she'd packed in her bag at Jake's. Realizing she was more modestly dressed in shorts and a tank top, she pulled back and punched Gabriel in the stomach. It was far more painful to her than it was to him. Rubbing her bruised knuckles, she glared at him and made her way to the bathroom.

"A toothbrush would be nice, Sugar Freak!" she called from behind the closed door.

"You're a horrible host, you know that?" Crowley commented as he summoned one for her, once again impeccably dressed.

"As if I was expecting company. Not that I'm complaining."

"But I am," Rhia said around the purple toothbrush in her mouth, sticking her head out the door.

"I'm just never good enough for you, am I Cupcake?" He put a hand over his heart.

"Of course not Feathers, she had me first," Crowley said easily, examining his nails.

"Yet if it weren't for me and my charming good looks, you two still wouldn't be talking, now would you?"

"How 'bout you shut up and feed me, if you want to be my favorite," Rhia snarked, putting her hair in a top knot.

"Your wish is my command," he joked, grabbing her arm and popping her over to a quaint little diner on the outskirts of town, the sound of wings flapping echoing behind them.

Breakfast was interesting, to say the least. Rhia had begun to worry that her conversation with Crowley that night had just been a dream but the lingering touches dispelled that notion. His hand on her lower back as they walked into the diner, the grip on her thigh as she watched him and Gabe banter across the table. He was called away to business in Hell halfway through and she was upset to see him go.

"She goes straight back, Gabriel," he threatened as he stood up to leave. "No tricks or stops along the way."

"Yeah, yeah. I got this Smokey, relax." Once he was gone, Gabe turned to her, "You got your hands full trying to loosen that one up, Cupcake."

"I'm used to it." She reached her hand across the table and laid it over his. "Thank you, Gabe, for helping me with this."

"It's no problem, sugar. Now, you gonna eat that waffle or not?"

She pushed her plate in front of him with a laugh. "I'm serious Gabriel. I really do appreciate it. If you hadn't been so, well, you… I don't know where I'd stand with him right now."

"You two would still be doing the I Don't Know What I Want cha-cha, that's what. You feared rejection, he doesn't like to admit that he feels any positive human emotions. Throw in a trickster like me and boom, all your problems solved."

She just rolled her eyes with another grin. "Sure, Gabe, whatever you say."

There was no escaping Jake when she got back to his grandmother's house. Every chance he had to corner her alone, he attempted to grill her about her night with Crowley and Gabe. Eventually, Memaw kicked her out this kitchen saying, "Go talk to that boy so he'll stop haunting my kitchen!"

Resigned, she let Jake pull her outside and they walked to the pond that was about half a mile from the house.

"Details. Now."

"Ugh, no. Just ask your questions."

"Did you sleep with Gabe? Or Crowley? Or both? How do they know each other? Was Crowley mad you went home with someone? Or did he show up trying to apologize? Tell me _everything!"_ Jake was practically bouncing as he walked.

"I _slept_ with both of them, thought they don't need sleep. I didn't have _sex_ with anyone. They used to be a thing way back in the day. No, I don't know details, I didn't ask. Some drama happened and they basically lost touch. Crowley didn't know Gabe was around until Gabe called him while I was sleep. He wanted me and Crowley to work out our 'issues'."

"So? Did you?"

She felt a silly grin spread across her face. "Yeah. Yeah, we did."

"Oh my God." Jake forced her to stand still and look at him. "Are you two a thing?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I guess? I- I told him how I feel, he pretty much said he feels the same. He's a lot more possessive now. It's… nice."

"Yes! Oh, I'm so happy for you doll face! Now make sure you share all the juicy deets every time you and His Highness hook up. I bet he's just _devilish_ in bed," Jake gave an exaggerated wink, laughing when Rhia slugged him in the arm.

"I'm not telling you anything. He's mine."

The last few days of summer passed by far too quickly for Rhia's liking. She enjoyed spending time with Jake and his family. They went horseback riding, watched barrel racing at a nearby rodeo, and Jake even convinced her to go skinny dipping with her in the pond one particularly humid night. Crowley hadn't been too pleased when he learned of that one. He and Gabriel popped in from time to time but mostly left her alone. It was something she appreciated because it gave her a chance to pretend she was just a normal girl about to start her first semester of college. But when term started, she'd return to the rush of New York living and helping Crowley deal with all the issues in Hell.

"Thank you for a wonderful time, Memaw," Rhia told the older woman as she was pulled into a tight hug.

"It was no problem, child. Just make sure you take care of yourself, alright? Stop for the night when you get tired and make sure you eat at least twice a day."

"Yes ma'am."

Once she was on the highway, she turned up her radio, settling in for the long drive back home. She had only made it to state lines when Crowley appeared in her passenger seat.

"Do you always listen to such depressing music?" he commented, turning down the volume on Disturbed' s _The Sound of Silence._

Startled, the wheel jerked under her hands, nearly swerving the car off the road. "Fucking Christ! Don't do that!"

"I actually never met him, pet, so a tumble in the sheets is off the list."

"Any particular reason you're trying to make me wreck?"

"Merely thought I'd keep you company on this little trip of yours."

"I'm not much of a conversationalist when I'm driving," she warned him.

"Pity. I thought you'd fancy a fag and a chat."

"You'd kill me if I started smoking," she pointed out.

"I wouldn't kill you darling. You're no good to me dead."

"Oh gee thanks. Besides, no smoking in my baby."

"What is with humans and calling their vehicles their children?"

She shrugged. "Good question. Guess 'cause I'm responsible for it, I take care of it. I didn't name it Baby, unlike a certain someone we know. Though I am jealous of his car. The engine sounds nice."

"Your friend has corrupted you."

She gave a playful grin. "Nah, you did that already. He just showed me what I was missing out on. I like the way the engine rumbles. Makes me all tingly."

"Oh, darling you don't need a car to make you feel that way," Crowley purred with a wicked smirk.

She laughed. "Be nice. I'm driving."

"I'm a demon, love. I'm not 'nice'."

"You are when you want to be."

He only huffed and began fiddling with her music. She painstakingly sat through three different symphonies before she snatched the iPod from him. She played Rhianna's _S &M _and began to sing along, enjoying the surprise that flickered across his face.

"You're really something else, love."

"Wouldn't be me if I was like everyone else," she quipped.

The rest of the trip was pretty much the same. He'd pop in and out of the passenger seat while she was on the road, arguing with her over her tastes in music, and spending the night holding her both times she had to stop at a hotel. He wouldn't drive through the night like she had last time. When she finally made it home, tiredly dragging her bag into the foyer, she was eagerly greeted by two very excitable Hellhounds.

"You've gotten so big, Pumpkin!" She was sitting on the ground, giving Juliet a vigorous belly rub. "Were you a good girl while Momma was gone? I bet you were. You're my good girl. Yes you are. Yes you are!"

"She chewed through every left shoe I owned, after you left. Neither of them were happy with me," Crowley said as he walked out of his office, a glass of Craig in hand. "Go to bed, pet. You're exhausted."

"I don't wanna," she whined. "I got so much shit to get done before Monday."

"Remind me again what's so important about Monday?"

She stood with one final pat to Juliet's head and began to drag her bag upstairs. "I move into my dorm at Fordham?"

"And you're not staying here, why?"

"Because I want to live the actual college experience? Live in a dorm, go to frat parties at other campuses, have fun?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No frat parties. I'll not have some hormonal college boy with the finesse of a bulldozer having his hands all over you."

She dropped her bag on the stairs and went back down to where he stood, wrapping her arms around his waist and tilting her head back to look at him properly. "I'd only go for the free booze and to keep Jake out of trouble. Make network a little." He only made a face so she snaked her arms around his neck instead, standing on tiptoe so they were closer to eye-level with each other. "I don't want some drunk, fumbling college kid. I have you."

He sighed, kissing her forehead. He'd rather do more but he knew he had to be patient with Rhia, and let things go at her pace. Normally he wouldn't give a damn and would just take what he wanted, but she was too important to screw this up again. Apparently Rhia had other plans, as he discovered when she kissed him, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. Kissing her back with a growl, he lifted her off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"So you want to convince me you're a better choice than all those boys I'll be meeting at the parties?" she asked, her breath warm on his ear.

Instead of answering, he just captured her lips once again and popped them to his bed, where he showed her just what finesse really was. Afterwards, Rhia decided she _really_ needed to send Gabriel a candy care package as a thank you gift.

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting ;) Sorry lovelies, only Jake gets the juicy details. Gotta stick with the T rating and apparently I got youngin's reading this so I can't corrupt them with a clean conscience. Review and let me know what you thought ~WK**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's yet another one, my dears. Warning, It does have season 8 Spoilers.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

College was an experience like nothing else. Rhia's course load was insane because she'd gotten this idea to study as many different topics as she could fit into her schedule. If Hell had run at a different time than Earth, 1 Earth hour equaling about 5 days in Hell to be specific, then she would've failed a within the first few months. It was a mistake she would not be repeating again.

It was just after her second fall term started that they got word that Dean Winchester was back from Purgatory, the text Rhia got from Sam confirming it.

"Well, won't this be interesting," Crowley mused when she told him, the two of them stretched out in his bed.

"Time to pay dear Kevin a visit?" She was still miffed about the whole betrayal thing

"Once the Hardy boys find him for us," he agreed. "We just need to pick up a guest beforehand."

"I'm not missing class for any of this."

"Of course not, pet."

She was grabbing lunch before her English class when she got the text.

 _They've been spotted at an abandoned church in Fairfield, Iowa. We'll go tonight._

 ** _Oh goodie. You kept your promise of me not missing class :)_**

 _I never renege on a deal, love. It's just bad business._

 ** _Forever the Crossroads Demon. I got class. See you tonight._**

After classes were over, she showered and dressed for the occasion. More than likely, she would stay in wolf form for the entire encounter, but it wouldn't do to look like a slob if she had to revert back to two legs. Crowley appeared to take her to the old church and she made sure to give him a very thorough welcome before shifting. Straightening his clothes, he smirked at her before grabbing her collar and popping them away. They picked up Channing, well, technically the demon possessing Kevin's former girlfriend, and reappeared in the old church. The Winchesters had just finished off the two demon lackeys had sent in ahead of them.

"Hello boys." He made a motion used when training Hellhounds and Rhia irritably sat at his heel. "Dean. You're looking...well, let's just say Purgatory didn't do you any favors. Where's your angel?"

"Ask your mother." Dean snapped.

Rhia knew enough about Crowley's mother to know that she was a touchy subject with him but he didn't show it in the slightest. "There's that grade-school zip. Missed it. I really did. Moose. Still with the pork chops. I admire that."

"Let Channing go," Kevin demanded. Rhia got to her feet and began growling at the little traitor but Crowley put a calming hand on the top of her head.

"That's not Channing, Kevin. Not anymore." Dean told him.

"What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course it's Channing, Kev. Last time we danced. You stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what. Come with me now, bygones. And I'll let the girl go back to … What's-The-Point U." Rhia let loose an annoyed growl at that idea but she sat back down with a huff, knowing Crowley needed the stupid Prophet.

"He's lying. You won't get Channing back. She's probably already dead." Rhia barked at Dean and he pointed his weird Purgatory weapon at her. "God, I hate dogs."

Crowley sighed. "Will you please stop saying that? And Dean, she's a wolf not a dog and she doesn't like you either. Let the girl speak." He snapped his fingers and the demon in the girl retreated.

"Kevin?"

"Channing?"

"What's going on?" Rhia pitied the girl. She'd been dragged into something much bigger than her.

"There's a demon in you, and you're going to your safety school."

"What?!"

 ** _Safety school? Really? Nerds._**

 _Says the girl who took every possible class her freshman year._

 ** _Totally different._**

"But it's gonna be okay," Kevin tried to reassure the panicked girl.

Rhia scoffed in her head and Crowley voiced what she couldn't to the rest. "I- I- I- I just. I can't."

"No, No, wait." Kevin pleaded.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the demon was once again back in play in the girl. Kevin's defeated look made Rhia wag her tail.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Kevin," Sam warned, never taking his eyes off Rhia and Crowley. Rhia just wagged her tail more.

"Myself for the girl," Kevin bargained. "But this ends. All right? No fighting, no nothing. It ends."

"Can't let you do that buddy," Dean said.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I'll grab my stuff," he told Crowley before walking to the back part of the church.

"Chin up, gentlemen. I'm a professional."

"This ain't over by a long shot, Crowley."

"Really, Dean, who writes your stuff? A marshmallow?" He raised his voice. "Come on, Kevin. Chop chop." He was met with silence.

 ** _Oh not this again._**

 _He can't possibly be that stupid._

 ** _He hangs out with Dean. C'mon._**

 _Very true. Guard up, pet._

"Kevin?" He took a step forward and Dean pulled out the demon blade. Rhia leapt forward protectively, growling out a warning. She'd been itching to take a bite out of Dean for a while now. Crowley merely snapped his fingers, making the blade too hot for Dean to hold and forcing him to drop it with a yell of pain.

"Heel, pet. No biting just yet. Ready, boys?"

Rhia brought up the rear as the two demons walked towards the back of the church to find Kevin. They found him standing by a cord that, when pulled, dumped Holy Water on her Master.

"Sam Dean! Run!"

Rhia was torn between helping her Master and chasing after them until Crowley painfully grunted for her to go after them. She managed to catch up just as they were getting into the Impala. She bit down on Kevin's leg, but wasn't able to inflict as much damage as she would have liked when Dean shot her in the flank. She let go with a yelp of pain. As the bastards drove off, she saw the demon leave Channing's body. She tried to muster up some sympathy when Crowley snapped the girl's neck with his power, but was in too much pain to do so successfully.

"Let's get you home and fixed up," Crowley sighed, carefully gathering her into his arms.

She whimpered as her bullet wound was jostled. Once Crowley got her home and laid out on the kitchen table, he summoned his surgical tools and proceeded to dig out the bullet. That's when Gabriel decided to show up, wings flared in agitation.

"Put those away and help me," Crowley hissed.

"What did you do to her this time?!"

"It wasn't me! Dean Winchester shot her."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Hold her down so I can get this damn bullet out. She's in too much pain to hold herself still."

"Don't bite me, Cupcake." Gabriel said gently as he held her firm. She howled as Crowley pulled the bullet out of her flank. Gabe brushed a hand against the wound, healing it without a scar.

"You can change back, love," Crowley told her, cleaning his tools methodically.

Rhia did so, looking far too pale for their liking. Crowley carried her to his study and laid her out on the couch while Gabriel scrounged up some sugary goodness to help her out with the shock.

"Am I allowed to bite him now?" she asked irritably, once she was sitting up and back to her normal color. "Fucker shot me!"

Gabriel say beside her and tucked her into his side, relieved to see her doing better. "You want me to get him back for you, sweet cheeks?"

"No I want to tear his leg off for a damn chew toy," she fumed. Crowley pulled her into his lap, attempting to calm his little spitfire. "He fucking shot me. If I didn't have you tow, my dancing career would be over. Not okay."

"Well I'm glad I was able to help, Cupcake." Gabe stood and pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead. "Stay out of trouble and firing range."

She sighed as he vanished, turning to give Crowley a gentle kiss. "I have a early lecture tomorrow. I need to get some sleep"

He gave her a quick swat as she stood to go upstairs. "I'll be up in a bit, love. Just need to figure our next move."

She nodded, her small hand caressing his cheek before heading to bed.

"Crowls! You got mail!" Rhia called as she went through the stack after classes a few days later.

"Mail? I never get mail," he scoffed, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Welcome home, darling."

"Hey," she said distractedly, reading through the missive. "It's an invitation to an auction held by someone named Plutus tonight. They're selling the tablet."

"He's the God of greed." He read over her shoulder. "No plus one. Sorry darling, you'll be wolfing it tonight."

She shrugged. "With the off chance of the Winchesters showing up, that's a good thing." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can make it up to me before we leave, though."

"You drive a hard bargain, pet. Deal," he grinned, sealing it with a kiss as he took her to what was now _their_ bedroom.

They made it inside the auction with no problem, no one protesting her presence as Crowley's pet. Which was even better because the Winchesters were standing in front of the display case with the annoying little prophet and his mother.

"I guess we're not as original as we thought," Kevin was saying.

"It's okay. It's okay," Sam reassured them. "We just got to come up with a Plan 'B'."

"And what, pray tell, could have been Plan 'A'? Bring the Prophet to the most dangerous place on Earth, memorize the tablet, and then vamoose?" The Scooby Doo gang turned around to look at them. "Hello, boys."

"Crowley." Dean greeted coldly. "And mutt."

Rhia bared her teeth at him as Crowley strolled closer to the group. "Kevin. What a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little playdate. Her name? Ah. Well, if you're going to make an omelet, sometimes you have to break some spines. And who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister."

Rhia felt a flare of jealousy run through her but still had mixed feelings when her demon got punched in the face.

"Stay away from my son," Momma Tran warned.

Crowley rubbed his jaw. "Charming. Defiling her corpse has just made number two on my to-do list, right under letting my pet here tear Dean to shreds for shooting her." Dean stepped forward threateningly and Rhia stood protectively in front of Crowley as Sam made to stop his brother. "Unh, unh, unh," Crowley tsked. "Don't mind a little love tap, but anything more and out mookie pals here may just throw you out, and that would be a shame."

"He's right Dean, it's not worth it."

They were called to the start of the auction and as they walked away, Crowley told them, "Good luck with the bidding."

 _Why didn't you do anything when she hit me?_ Crowley asked her as they sat behind the goof troupe. Dean was talking to some kid in a fast-food joint uniform.

 ** _No violence or you're out. Plus, you deserved it._**

 _I deserved it?!_

 ** _You flirted with her. In front of me. She did what I couldn't without blowing my secret to the Winchesters._**

 _Darling, we really need to work on your jealousy issues._

 ** _Says the possessive demon._**

"Samandiriel. Slumming it, are we?" Crowley said to the kid. He watched as the group compiled all their cash. "Don't know why you're so keen on that hunk of dirt. So it tells you how to blast back a few demons? I'll just make more. Can't get rid of all my black-eyed boys, Samantha."

"Yeah, we'll see," Sam retorted.

Rhia listened to the auction, interest piqued at all the things being sold. Her attention returned to the plaid duo when Dean returned to his seat, punching Sam in the arm to make him move over.

"Plan 'C' tanked."

"Maybe you should try Plan 'D' for dumbass," Crowley snarked.

 _ **Pay attention.**_

The auctioneer held up the tablet. Our next lot, the Word of God...capital 'G'- very old very rare."

Crowley stood. "Three billion dollars."

 ** _That's it? We both know you have way more than that._**

 _Hush. It's an auction._

The angel stood, offering the Mona Lisa.

"The real Mona Lisa," Crowley countered, "where she's topless."

"Vatican City."

"Alaska."

 _ **We own Alaska?**_

"Palin and a bridge to nowhere?" the auctioneer scoffed. "No thanks."

"Alright, the moon."

"You're bidding the moon?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Claimed it for Hell. Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems our reserve price has not been met. So in order to stimulate the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot… Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord."

Mrs. Tran stood up shouting, "No!" as Kevin reappeared next to Plutus, chained to the wall.

"Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which makes them a perfect matching set," the auctioneer continued.

"So out of your league," Crowley muttered smugly.

"So do I hear a bid of, um-"

"No stop! I'll give you whatever you want," Mrs. Tran said desperately. "I have a 401K, my house."

The auctioneer chuckled. "Good effort, Ms. Tran, but I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range."

She looked ready to burst into tears. Rhia felt a pang of pity run through her heart. This was a real mom, one who would do anything for her child.

"My soul."

"Mom, don't!" Kevin shouted.

"I bid my soul!"

"Are you sure?" Dean asked her. "That's a big move."

"Interesting," the auctioneer said.

"If it's souls you want, I can give you a million souls," Crowley scoffed.

"Hey, flyboy, you gonna get in on this?" Dean demanded of the angel.

"We guard the souls of Heaven. We don't horse-trade them."

"So we have a deal." Crowley clarified.

"It's not about the quantity, chief. It's about the sacrifice," Plutus sneered. "This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?"

 _Bollocks, this is not going like I planned._

 ** _I have an idea_**

 _Don't you even think about it, pet._

 ** _Too late. Think of it as Plan 'R'._**

 _No. I forbid it._

 ** _Dammit. I hate when you do that._**

"Tick-tock," Dean mocked.

"Fine. You win. I bid… my own soul!"

 ** _Stupid._**

 _Oh do shut up, pet._

 ** _You know, being ordered around is a lot more fun in the bedroom._**

 _Neither the time nor the place._

 ** _So when we get home then?_**

 _You're insatiable. Are you sure you're not part Succubus?_

 ** _Positive. Just trying to lighten the mood. That dick just laughed at the King of Hell. We get to kill him later, yes?_**

 _Yes, pet._

 ** _Good._**

The god Plutus laughed from his armchair. "Mr. Crowley, you don't have a soul. Congrats, sweetheart," Plutus told Mrs. Tran as Crowley left the room, Rhia on his heel.

 ** _Are we just going to give up?_**

 _No, I have a plan._

In a different room a few door down from the auction, Crowley settled into a chair.

 ** _What the fuck kind of plan is this?_**

 _One where I made a deal with Beau, the auctioneer, and I get the tablet. All it cost me was an island in the South Pacific._

 ** _Clever_**

 _I usually am, pet. Now, guard the meatsuit._

 ** _What?_**

He only rolled his eyes before smoking out. Confused, Rhia settled down in front of her Master's preferred meatsuit, waiting for him to get back. Once he did, he briskly walked into a different room without saying a word, simply brushing dirt off his coat. Kevin was crouched beside his fallen mother.

"Well, that was exciting. Good luck closing the Gates of Hell without this," he said as he picked up the tablet. "Surprising what mommy dearest has rattling around in her head. Want to know who your real father is? Scandalous."

"Crowley!" Dean snarled. Rhia crouched into attack mode, a growl rumbling deep in her chest.

"I know we're not mates, Kevin, but one word of advice- run. Run far and run fast. 'Cause the Winchesters- well, they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody. Toodles."

He turned on his heel and walked away. Once they were outside, he grabbed Rhia's collar and popped them home.

"Be right back, darling. Off to put this somewhere safe."

"Alright," she said after shifting back.

She was pouring them both a drink in his office when he returned. Handing him the tumbler of scotch, she held up her own for a toast. "Well, we got one of two."

"As well as an angel to interrogate for another Prophet," he told her, clinking his glass against hers and pulling her close.

"Lovely." She downed her whiskey in one go and gave him a teasing smile. "Shall we celebrate?"

He chuckled, nipping at her ear. "As you wish, love," he told her before setting his glass down and taking them upstairs with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

 **I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for leaving out the juicy tidbits. I'm sorry... not really. Let me know what you thought in a review. ~WK**


	17. Chapter 17

**Badaboom. Another chappie. Remember, Season 8 spoilers soo... you've been warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

The next few months passed by rather quietly, well, aside from the angel torture and kidnapped prophets. Thankfully, Crowley did his best to keep Rhia uninvolved. So she carried out her days as a regular college student, spent her nights working with Hellhounds and ignored the fact that her Master and lover sometimes came home covered in blood that didn't smell human. It was towards the end of classes one day in early December that she got a text that made her grin deviously.

 _Dear Kevin trusted the wrong witch. I've got him_

 _ **Good. Hopefully he does his job properly this time. Tired of chasing after him.**_

"Good news?" Jake asked, as he walked beside her.

"Yup. Caught the little pest we've been chasing after for a while now."

"Out of my league, huh?"

"Yeah, little bit. He tries keeping me out of it too."

"Big shit then."

"You have no idea," Rhia laughed, hooking her arm through her best friend's.

She went home to find Crowley in a foul mood. She was tired and sore from a rough dance rehearsal, and just wanted to go upstairs for a hot soak his giant tub but she knew she needed him calm to avoid any blow-ups. So she poured a glass of high-end scotch and planted herself in his lap.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"That arrogant little smudge refuses to read the tablet."

She sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "Let's go deal with him then. He'll crack under enough pressure."

"I've already killed his mother and a possible Prophet in front of him. Being around the Winchesters has made him incredibly stubborn."

She kissed his cheek before climbing to her feet. "Your desperation is making you soft, babe. He doesn't need his legs or all his fingers to translate the tablet."

"What would I do without you, darling?"

"Not get a Prophet to translate your tablet and have a cold bed,"

"Go freshen up, pet. Dear Kevin needs a reminder that I'm not the only one he double-crossed."

"Make sure I don't fall asleep in the tub," she told him, popping her back. "Rehearsal for the winter gala was gruesome."

Once she was dressed and far more relaxed, Crowley brought her to the warehouse where he'd been torturing the angel. His little demon minions had already tied Kevin to the chair. She hovered in the doorway out of Kevin's line of sight while Crowley walked over to him.

"I thought a little privacy would make it easier to chat. Decision time, Kevin. How's this going to go?"

"I'm not doing it!" Kevin spat.

"Not even for an old friend, Kev?" Rhia called, sauntering into sight, her heels clicking against the floor with every step.

"Rhia! He killed my mom!"

"And he killed mine. I was rather happy about that one, to be honest. She was a bitch. Anyhoo, are you going to stop being a pain in my ass and translate the tablet for us?" She leaned down, her hands on his chained ones, her face mere inches from his. "Just translate the tablet and then there's no more trouble. Crowley's not that bad of a guy, Kev. You remember how it was before you decided to betray us. It could go back to how it was if you just cooperated. Pretty please, Kev? For me?"

Kevin forced his eyes up from to get a peek down her shirt, gritting his teeth in an effort to stay strong. "No. We can't go back to that. He killed Channing and my mom."

"Don't be recalcitrant, Kevin," Crowley warned. "You know it brings out the worst in me."

Rhia tsked. "I tried being nice about this. Guess not." She grabbed a knife off the table of torture tools and cut off the little finger on Kevin's left hand.

Kevin screamed. "Alright! Enough! I'll do it!"

"Good boy," Rhia cooed, patting his cheek roughly. "Now if only you'd have said that sooner, we wouldn't have had to go into this messy business."

She began to bandage his hand while Crowley prepared a place for him to translate the Tablet. She forcibly marched him over to the table before going to lean against the wall, letting Crowley do the rest. Part of her was horrified that she was getting back into the bloody business of torturing and murdering people. When she ran away from her parents she swore to herself to never go back to being that compassionless monster. But a bigger part of her, the one that had deep attachments to her Master, easily squashed that doubting half. She would do anything for him and no matter how messy it got, he would accept her how she was. It was worth getting her hands dirty once again. Bored of watching the two men, she pulled out her phone to text Jake.

 ** _Welp just went mob boss_**

 _All Godfather like?_

 ** _Nah more like cutting off fingers to make people talk_**

 _Have I ever mentioned how seriously badass your tiny ass is? And how much I love you and want to keep all my parts attached and healthy?_

 ** _No but youre also not stupid enough to tell me or C no soooooo youre safe_**

 _Oh good Id hate to have to start salting my bedroom again. How does one explain that to their roommates?_

 ** _IDK I have a hard enough time explaining where I vanish to every night_**

 _Oh you mean when you go get your wicked on with the King of Hell_

A small laugh slipped past her lips, causing the other two to look over at her. She waved them off, already typing back a reply. "Sorry, funny text."

"Does it involve dead babies," Kevin grumbled.

"You know, there are other parts of you I could've cut off besides one measly pinkie. I suggest you keep that in mind," she retorted, voice dangerously calm.

 ** _Something like that. You get that essay finished?_**

 _Yeah you need help?_

 ** _Nooooo I WANT to fail this class. YES I want your fucking help What kind of question was that?_**

 _Easy babydoll. Have Daddy Warbucks give you a lift over here after youre done playing Ms Mafia_

"Crowls, can I get a lift to Jake's after this? I need help with homework." She looked up to see him playing with a pinwheel. "Really? Big bad King of Hell with a pinwheel?"

He only shrugged. "Sooner Kevin here tells me what I want, sooner you can go."

"Then I suggest dear Kevin translates faster before he loses another piece of himself."

"Well…" Kevin began.

"Hurry up, Kev. I don't have all night," Rhia growled.

"'So ends the transcription of the sacred word for the defense of mankind. Into the hands of God's children thus passes the compendium of tablets,'' he read.

"Compendium?" Crowley mused.

"It's a collection of things, especially one systematically organized."

"We know what a 'Compendium' is, Kev," Rhia snapped.

"What does Metatron mean?" Crowley continued. "There are more tablets? More than 'Leviathans' and 'Demons'?"

Rhia stiffened as the scent of Grace filled the room. She found herself unable to move as Castiel appeared.

 _Stay there._

"Castiel. Fresh from Purgatory. I wish you'd called first."

"Crowley," the angel greeted.

"Which Castiel is it this time? I'm never sure. Madman or megalomaniac?"

"Kevin is coming with me." Rhia let loose an involuntary growl at that, making the angel glance her way. "I would also take Rhiannon Delacroix with me, but she has made a deal with you."

"I think not. The Prophet's playing on my team now. And if you touch Rhiannon, you'll lose that hand."

They both drew their angel blades. Rhia finally broke free of whatever was holding her in place, grabbing Kevin's arm and pulling him back towards safety from the imminent fight.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" Castiel asked.

"It's all very West Side Story, but let's be logical. You look like Hell, and I should know. You're not up for this." Rhia let go of Kevin and moved closer to Crowley when Castiel began to let his Grace shine through. "Maybe you can get it up, but you can't keep it up." Rhia began to tug on his sleeve as Castiel unfurled his wings. We need to go. Now.

"You're bluffing!" Crowley called, edging towards the table with the tablet.

"Do you want to take that chance?" Castiel challenged.

Crowley darted in for the tablet but the angel ended up breaking it. Rhia grabbed his hand and they vanished to a safer location with their half.

"Just fucking great. Now they have their angel back, who knows I'm with you and probably told them," Rhia groaned, rubbing her temples to try and ward off the oncoming headache. "And I still have an essay to do. Fucking cunts."

"Go to bed, pet," Crowley demanded, his voice tight with anger. He was trying to keep from wreaking havoc on his surroundings until she was out of the blast zone. Realizing this, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs, wincing at the sound of destruction below.

Rhia's birthday came and went along with Winter Break. When Sam had sent her a Happy Birthday text, she threw her phone across the room in a fit of temper. Him, his brother and their stupid angel were the reason that Crowley never had time for her anymore. To make it worse, the dicks went and stole back the angel Samandiriel, making Crowley even more distant, and killed one of her Hellhounds. Her hound, one of the pups that Rhia had raised and trained herself. Even Jake was having a hard time handling her temper.

"You need a break, dollface," Jake told her seriously as they walked to one of their favorite coffee shops near campus. "You're 'bout to have a breakdown."

Rhia sighed, hunkering further into her parka. She was not built for February in New York. "I know, I'm sorry. I've been a real bitch lately. There's just so much shit going on, what with Crowley's issues, school, and the fact that I rarely see him anymore. He doesn't even bring me home anymore. He has one of the others do it for him."

"You seem a little calmer today, though," Jake noticed.

She blushed. "He actually came to bed last night."

"Ooh, finally got some, huh?"

"Shut up, Jake. He was making up for missing Valentine's Day. So you already know the answer to that." She pulled back her collar to show the angry love bite on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Kinky. Hey, uh, do you know that dude over there? He's been following us for a few blocks. Normally I wouldn't think anything of it but he's been staring at you pretty hard."

Rhia surreptitiously looked in the direction Jake had jerked his head and was annoyed to see Dean Winchester. "Son of a motherfucking whore. That's one of the guys I was telling you about. Look, Jake, you need to go before you get hurt."

"I thought they were human?"

"They are, but they still tend to leave a trail of bodies behind them. Please Jake. If you don't hear from me in 20 minutes, call Crowls."

"I'm not leaving you!" he protested.

"Just fucking listen you stubborn ass," she growled before ducking away into the steady crowd travelling the sidewalks.

She managed to lead them away from Jake, only to be cornered in an alley. Annoyed, she turned to face them, Dean having been joined by his brother and angel.

"Hello, boys," she greeted, hands on her hips. _**Not sure what you're doing but I've been cornered by the denim duo and their winged pet. Hopefully they take me to where they've stashed Kevin and the other half of the Tablet.**_

"Kevin was right, you were with Crowley," Dean grumbled.

"Rhia, we just want to talk," Sam told her.

"And that's why you have me trapped in an alley with the three of you armed and against little ol' me. Yeah, great way to start up a chat."

"We do not have time for this," Castiel growled, stepping forward to place a hand on her forehead. Everything went black.

When she came to, she was tied to a chair in the middle of a Devil's Trap, her parka having been removed and laid out on a nearby table.

"Oh good. You're awake."

"Really," she sighed, yanking at the restraints on her wrists. "Tying me up for a simple chat, Sam?"

"It's more for you pal, Crowley, in case he tries to come get you. We need you staying in the trap. No offense, sweetheart," Dean commented, straddling a chair backwards so he could be on her level. "Now, it's time to talk."

"Why are you with Crowley, Rhia? Cas said you made a deal with him, But that doesn't explain why Kev told us you call him Master and were the one to cut off Kev's finger. What kind of deal did you make, Rhia? We have to know so we can help you." Sam's face was so easy to read. He honestly did want to help her.

"Where is Kevin? Is he okay?" Rhia asked, feigning concern. "I didn't want to hurt him but I had to. Can I please see him?"

"Kevin's somewhere safe. You can't see him right now, maybe after we get some answers, okay?"

 _ **Damn, he's not here with me and they've got me tied up in a Devil's Trap.**_

 _A Devil's Trap does nothing for you. Are they losing their touch?_

 _ **Not for me. It's for any demon sent to get me back. I think the whole place is warded.**_

"Hang on, Sammy," Dean said. He grabbed a flask and splashed water in her face.

"Hey! Watch the makeup, you dick."

"Sorry, kid. Had to make sure you're not possessed."

"Well, now that I'm obviously not, can you at least dry my face? I'm a little… tied up at the moment."

He tossed Sam a towel with a roll of his eyes, who gently patted her face dry. She gave a sweet smile.

"So, boys, what do you want to know?"

"Where's Crowley?" Dean demanded.

"I dunno. I was at school all day."

"What deal did you make with Crowley?" Sam asked.

"Escape from my parents."

"Wait... You told me you ran away and were staying with a friend."

Knowing Sam would put the pieces together eventually, Rhia decided to just speed things along. "Yeah, I ran away to a crossroads. Put Daddy Dearest's favorite bourbon in the box and it was good enough to summon the big bad King of Hell. He cut me a deal that doesn't have a time limit and I got a better life than the one I was living after you two fucked mine up."

"We saved you, you ungrateful brat!"

"Oh yeah? Letting that vamp rip out my throat would have been more of a kindness," she growled, eyes flashing.

"Wait," Dean lunged forward and grabbed the talisman on her collar. "I've seen this before, on Crowley's wolf. That's you, isn't it? You're a friggin' Familiar!"

"Oh bravo, lamb chops, you figured it out," Rhia snickered, "Would you like a cookie?"

"How does your boyfriend feel about you being a demon's pet?" Dean asked, tapping against her hickey.

That had Rhia laughing. "You think Jake left that on me? He's gay, dumbass. Try again."

Both boys recoiled from her as if she had grown a second head.

"Crowley did that?"

"You're shacking up with a demon?"

Rhia smirked. "You two have no idea just how bad you fucked up, do you? Crowls really doesn't like people taking what's his. Oh, and Dean? When I get out of here, I'm taking a chunk out of your leg as payback for shooting me."

"I ought to slit your throat right now," he snapped.

"Dean, stop. She might have hurt Kevin on Crowley's orders but she hasn't killed anyone."

"That's where you're wrong, Sammy boy. I was hell bound long before I made that deal." She casually propped one booted foot on her knee. "I have the death of 17 witches on my hands as well as… 24 demons? I've been killing witches that rivalled my parents' Masters since I was 12. Not by choice of course but still. And Crowley hasn't ordered me to kill anyone. I killed those demons as either self-defense, or because they were traitors to my Master's reign."

"You're a monster," Dean spat.

Her eyes narrowed and her grin grew more malicious. "If I'm a monster for killing witches and demons, Dean Winchester, then so are you and your brother. At least I haven't gotten any innocent humans killed after promising to keep them safe. So you want to try that again?"

He backhanded her across the face and she could taste blood from her split lip. But she only smirked.

"Dean!" Sam shouted at him, grabbing his arm when he went in for another swing.

"You hit like a girl. Truth hurts, doesn't it, Chuckles?"

They froze. "Where did you hear that name from?"

"What? Chuckles?" She widened her eyes in an expression of innocence that lasted all of two seconds. "Let's just say I have some powerful friends who even Crowley doesn't mess with."

"Gabriel's dead. Was dead before we even met you. So how did you hear that name?" Sam demanded.

"Not my secret to tell, Moose."

"I need some air," Dean said abruptly. "C'mon Sammy."

"You sure it's a good idea to leave her here by herself?"

"Room's demon proof, with only one way out. She's not going anywhere," he said with a sneer.

"But just in case-" Dean snatched up one of his knives and rammed it through her thigh. Rhia shrieked in agony.

"That's the second time you've put my dancing career at risk," she panted, glaring at both the brothers. "You better pray to your absentee God that I don't get out of here because I will tear you to shreds next chance I get, Dean Winchester. And then I'll have Crowley string your soul up on the rack right next to my parents where there will be no Alistair to let you down."

"Nothing but talk, bitch, because you won't see the outside of this room." With that, they walked out, Sam looking back with a sorrowful gaze.

"Idiots," she muttered once they were out of hearing distance.

 _ **Loki, trickiest of the Tricksters, come get me out of here!**_

"You prayed, Cupcake?" came a familiar voice from behind her. "Huh, that explains why you called me instead of Smokey the demon."

"We can exchange pleasantries later when I'm not tied to a chair with a knife stuck in my thigh," she said through gritted teeth, her leg giving a painful throb. "Why does he always go for the leg? Everyone always go for my legs. I need them for dancing, dammit."

"Wrong thing to worry about right now, sugar. Alright, let's get you home." Gabriel snapped his fingers, releasing her from her bonds.

"Thanks. Now let's go. They might have an idea that you're alive and I'd rather not be the reason they had confirmation."

"What'd you do?" He asked as he gently lifted her into his arms.

She bit back a scream. "Called Dean Chuckles," she said breathlessly.

"Oh honey, he's not that smart. C'mon."

They left with a whoosh of feathers, Gabe blasting the room apart behind them, leaving a fake trail of sulphur. Not even Castiel would be able to tell that Rhia had been busted out by an archangel.

* * *

 **Well, cat's out of the bag... or should I say wolf? Yeah I know, I crack myself up... not really.** **Anyhow, Dean's a dick, Gabe to the rescue yada yada, lemme know whatcha thought in a review. just press that little button _RIGHT THERE._ 'Preciate it. ~WK**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright dearies, another chapter on schedule. Tis a bit short but honestly it's getting difficult to figure out how to keep this going the way I want it to and yet stay as canon as possible. Also the plot bunnies are starting to run rampant and focus is escaping me. I'm working on it, I promise. Anyhow, still got spoilers and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

"CROWLEY!" Gabriel shouted as they appeared in the kitchen.

"I really need to work on the angel warding if you can still- bloody hell pet!" The demon hurried over to where Gabriel was laying Rhia out on the table.

"Haven't we been in this position before?" she joked weakly.

"You were in fur that time, Cupcake." Gabe said absently. "Crowley, you yank and I'll heal."

"I'm going to tear their heads off," Crowley growled as he placed a firm hand on her knee, holding her leg down as he yanked the knife out with the other.

Gabriel quickly healed the wound before it could start gushing blood. The blade had been driven deep enough to knick her femoral artery. If Rhia had been left there like the Winchesters planned, she would have bled out before sunrise, despite the knife in her flesh. Crowley nudged the angel aside, sealing his lips against hers and slowly giving her some of his strength. He helped her sit up slowly after he pulled away.

"Thanks guys," she said sincerely. "Gabe, did you manage to grab my phone?"

"I had a bit more pressing concerns. Though it probably got destroyed in the blast if you're worried about the Chuckleheads reading your naughty texts with Smokey here." Gabe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rhia laughed and gave him a small shove. "Telepathic connection. Much better than sexting. Though it would serve them right for going through a girl's phone. I'll just have to get a new one tomorrow. Until then, can I borrow yours to let Jake know I'm okay?" She turned and gave the demon her best puppy dog eyes.

"No worries, I got it," Gabe said, already typing away. He looked up to find Rhia eyeballing him like an interesting science experiment. He got defensive. "What? Smokey here is the only one allowed to hook up with a human?"

Her jaw dropped. "No. No way. You- you two- and he didn't tell me?! How long?"

"What?" Why was she interrogating him all of a sudden?

"How long have you two been a thing?"

"Since I trapped him under the mistletoe at the Christmas Party." Gabriel, shrugged, still not seeing the significance of the interrogation.

"That little shit!"

She snatched the phone from the angel's hands and darted up the stairs, already calling her bestie. They could hear her high-pitched squealing from where they stood.

"Well, that tells us if her leg is fully healed," Gabe stated, taken aback.

"Indeed. Come with me. Knowing how the two of them get, I doubt you'll be getting your phone back for a few hours. Might as well have a drink."

Gabe snapped up a sweet white wine as he followed the demon to his office, silently agreeing.

* * *

"I hate finals," Jake groaned, shoving the textbook he was studying away from him.

"You're telling me," Rhia said, twisting the top off another Monster energy drink. She blew at the odd mist that rose up before chugging it.

"Just gotta get through the bullshit and then we can enjoy our summer," Jake said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Speak for yourself," Rhia laughed, playfully pushing him off of her bed. "You'll get all this luxurious free time with your responsibility free Trickster while I'm stuck with helping run Hell."

"Still haven't seen him?" Jake asked from her from where he was stretched out on her plushy rug.

"No," she bemoaned. "He said something about the Winchesters trying to close the Gates of Hell back in like March and I've barely seen him since. You'd think he'd want my help on this but ever since the idiots stabbed me, he's been overly protective. Keeps me at arm's distance, says he needs me to keep Hell running smoothly while he takes care of business. Demons don't listen to me without him there to back me up, I'm just his pet human."

"You're practically Queen of Hell, why wouldn't they listen to you?"

"Were you not listening? No wonder I always have to give you my lecture notes. I'm human, essentially. Not powerful enough to make them listen to me. And I've got some new demon, Abaddon, going around stirring up trouble. He needs to come back and deal with this shit himself."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but this is way above my paygrade."

Rhia threw her pillow at him and he laughed.

"Want to take a break and go dance? Being abandoned made for some good inspiration for a new routine."

"Hell, yes. Let's go before my brain melts anymore," he replied excitably, climbing to his feet and practically dragging her to her dance studio.

Jake helped her through her stretches, berating her for getting lazy again. She only grinned at him and shooed him over to the viewing area. Jake settled into one of the bean bag chairs and waited as Rhia turned on the music.

 _Why am I mad, I don't get it, It seems like every time you give me signs, and I miss it I did it again I admit it I left you standing there, and now I regret it_

As always, her motions were smooth and fluid, an uninterrupted river and she went from one choreographed position to the next in time with the music.

 _Seems like every time I get the chance I lose my cool and I blow it And I get all tongue tied Lost in your eyes I'm a fool and I know it_

Jake could see a few errors that were easy enough to correct. Overall, her new routine was very well executed.

 _I should've kissed you I should've told you Told you just how I feel And next time I won't stop I'll listen to my heart 'Cause what I feel is real I should've kissed you-_

"And that's all I've got," she said sheepishly.

"As good as always. There's a few hiccups, nothing major. Can't wait to see what you'll be doing once we hit the big leagues."

"We'll see, we'll see," she shrugged.

Rhia was about to suggest they go back to her room and start studying for a different class when pain exploded her temples. She collapsed onto the floor, screaming as she clutched her head. Freaking out, Jake called for Gabriel. The angel appeared and placed his palm on top of Rhia's head, knocking her unconscious.

"What just happened?" Jake demanded, looking at his boyfriend with wide, panicked eyes.

"Someone just collared Crowley and it cut off her connection with him. I'm pretty sure it's the Winchesters. Idiots must've started the Third Trial."

"Can't you do something?" he asked desperately. "It's hurting her! And won't closing the Gates throw off the balance? That's what Rhia said."

"Yeah, it will, but I can't do anything. They've warded to place and without Rhia's connection to Smokey, I have no way of finding him."

Jake carefully picked up Rhia's limp form. "This is about to become a shitshow."

Gabe followed him to Rhia's bedroom, his wings drooping in misery. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. And I can't do a damn thing to stop it."

Silently, the two men laid down beside their hurting friend and curled up protectively around her, Gabe's wing draped over them all.

When Rhia came to about an hour later, her head was still pounding but she had a newfound determination. She ignored the boys and started to get dressed. Black skintight pants, black corset over a deep purple long sleeved shirt and heavy leather jacket. Slipping her feet into her biker boots, she piled her hair on top of her head and hurried down to the library without a word. Worried, Jake and Gabe chased after her, trying to get her to talk.

"What's going through your head, Cupcake?" Gabe demanded when they found her strapping demon blades to her thighs and slipping blessed knives into her boots.

"I'm about to go run Hell and make sure someone finds my damn demon," she growled.

"But, Rhia-"

"Shut up, Jake. I'm going."

"Not without a little help, sweet cheeks," Gabe said, pinning her in place with his powers.

"You can't go into Hell by yourself, angel."

"Never said I was. I might not be able to make you as powerful as a demon but I can do this-" He rapped his knuckles against her forehead and he felt a jolt run through her nervous system. "I enhanced your strength and reflexes. It's the best I can do for you. And here," he fastened two golden wrist guards onto her forearms, "these used to be part of my armour. They can handle blows from any creature, any weapon. You get hurt bad enough, they'll bring you to me."

"Gabe, I can't take these. It'll out your secret."

"I'd rather people knew I'm alive than see you dead, Cupcake. You're not leaving here without them," the Archangel commanded.

She nodded, resigned, before she pulled them both into a tight hug. "Thank you. Take care of each other until I get back."

She then reached up to clasp a hand around the talisman on her collar, taking herself to Hell. She landed in the throne room, which seemed deserted. She let loose a three-tone whistle. A few levels below, the doors to the kennels opened and the Hounds raced to their Mistress. It was then that the other demons knew there was trouble. Rhia only released the all the hounds at once during a scheduled Hunt or when the King was holding Trial, and there was no Hunt scheduled for the next year.

Demons began to gather in the throne room, Rhia perched in her usual spot on the right arm of the King's Throne, but the King was not there.

"What's the meaning of this?" one demon demanded of her. "You call Trial but the King is not here."

"Oh, now you notice," she said sarcastically. "The King is missing, and I want him found."

"Who are you to give us orders, human," another called.

"She is the King's Regent, you idiot. Or have you forgotten what she did to the last dissenter?" one of Crowley's loyalists hissed.

"Why don't you track him through the link, Rhia?" Marax, one of the few demons she trusted, asked.

"Whoever has him has found a way to disrupt the connection," she explained, irritated. "Which is why I came to _ask_ you in aiding me to find him. More than likely, the Winchesters have him. I'm sure the King will give their head to whomever is successful in aiding him."

"Us? Help his little human whore?" A redheaded demon with a scar wrapped around her throat pushed her way to the front of the horde.

"Abaddon," Rhia sneered. "You forget your place. You may be more powerful than me for now, but I outrank you."

"Not for long, little bitch. There will be a regime change soon."

Rhia narrowed her eyes, climbing to her feet as the Hounds pressed in close, guarding her. "I suggest you all start your search. The longer you dawdle, the more irate the King will be."

A blade flew out from the redheaded demon's grasp. Rhia instinctively brought her arm up and the blade bounced off the angelic armguard, which flashed with celestial power.

"Armour from an Archangel. Only works when freely given," Abaddon said knowledgeably. "Gabriel's still alive then?"

"It's nice to have friends in high places," Rhia snarled. "Next time, I might just return a blade of my own, Knight. I suggest you obey orders."

Abaddon gave a cold smile and a mocking bow. "As you order, Regent," she said before vanishing.

"That goes for the rest of you!" Rhia barked.

"I don't obey humans," one cocky crossroads demon sneered.

Without a word, she withdrew a perfectly balanced blessed knife from her boot and threw it into the demon's throat. He lit up from within before his body collapsed onto the floor. She'd been expecting to hit the chest, as that was what normally happened. Apparently, Gabe's little gift helped improve her aim. She signaled to the Hounds and they began to tear into the corpse. Hellhounds weren't picky about what they ate, Rhia was just picky about she fed them. And right now, letting them snack was the quickest way to clean up the mess and send a message to those still gathered around.

"Anyone else want to try me?" she challenged.

Demons fled, scurrying to obey her orders, and she leaned heavily against the throne, pinching the bridge of her nose. She hoped Crowley came home soon. She didn't know how much longer she could keep Abaddon at bay.

* * *

 **ANNNNNNDDDDDD Done. Let me know what you thought with that little button down below. ~WK**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Rhia was feeding the Hounds when Marax found her. His grim expression couldn't mean anything good.

"We received word from the King."

"So why are you here instead of getting him?"

"Because the one who answered the call sent Abaddon. She just came back in a new meatsuit only to leave again. She never brought him back so we don't know where he is."

Golden eyes narrowed in irritation. "But the person who took the call did. Where are they?"

"Rhia-"

"Where are they!" she demanded.

"Dead," Marax replied, his voice flat. "They gave Abaddon the coordinates and she killed them."

She swore heavily. It may have only been a few hours topside, but she had been fighting to keep Hell under control for weeks. She was running herself ragged, always on guard and never knowing just who to trust. She needed to find Crowley and soon. Just then, everything began to shake and rumble.

"What's happening?!" she cried, grabbing onto Marax to keep steady.

"I don't know! Something's thrown off The Balance!" He had to shout to be heard over the roar.

"I'm going topside!"

She grabbed the talisman on her collar and appeared in the foyer of her and Crowley's home. The roaring and shaking of the earth was gone, but outside it looked like a massive meteor shower. Walking out onto the front porch, she looked up and realized that it wasn't meteors burning through the atmosphere.

"My God, it's-"

"My brothers and sisters," Gabriel said solemnly, appearing beside her. "Someone has closed the Gates of Heaven."

"I thought the idiots were trying to close the Gates of Hell."

"It wasn't them. They stopped the Trials, but I still can't find Crowley. Either the way, The Balance is disrupted and my siblings are all Falling." He choked up on that last bit and Rhia turned to hug him tight.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have to help them," he stated simply. "I have no other choice."

She planted her forehead against his chest, her arms draped around his middle. "Take care, Gabe. If you hear anything about Crowls, let me know. But help as many of your siblings as you can. They're going to need it."

He bent down to kiss the top of her head and was gone with the flutter of wings.

Rhia couldn't find it in her to worry about her finals nor find relief when they were over. She'd been fighting for control of Hell for months now and she was finally losing her grip. Many demons had switched over to Abaddon's campaign, leaving Crowley's few remaining loyalists to try to keep Rhia and themselves alive from the multiple assassination attempts. It got to the point that Marax and the others insisted she stayed out of the pits for her own safety. She reluctantly agreed and now Jake was practically attached to her hip, which in itself wasn't all that surprising but he'd now taken on the role of bodyguard and caretaker, instead of best friend.

"You need to eat," he told her for the umpteenth time.

"I'm not hungry," she insisted yet again, pushing the burger away from her.

Jake looked her over in concern. It had only been a few months for him but he knew Rhia had been dealing with her problems for much, much longer. She was overstressed and not taking proper care of herself. Her curls were lank and frizzy, her cheeks gaunt from lack of eating, and her eyes had deep purple bruises beneath them. She was a complete mess and he knew she would only get better if and when her demon was back with her.

"Will you fucking eat? You're slowly killing yourself and it's not going to do anything to help bring Daddy Warbucks back. I'm so sick of sitting back and watching you waste away. You're going to sit there and eat the goddamn burger. Then we're going back to the dorms and you're going to take as real fucking shower before you take a nap."

"You're not my mother," she grumbled under her breath, glaring at him as she picked up the burger and nibbled on it.

"No, but you damn well need one," he snapped. "It's a miracle you made it through finals. I thought the summer would help you relax just a little bit but you wasted it by moping all the goddamn time when you weren't busy trying to keep Hell under control."

"Shut up."

Rhia managed to eat half of the burger and it was enough for Jake. He took her by the arm and dragged her to her dorm room, practically pushing her into the bathroom.

"I need clothes, you know."

"I'm getting them. Tired of being seen in public with you while you're dressed like a slob. Now go get clean. Full on scrub, polish, exfoliate, the whole nine yards. None of that quick rinse shit," he said over his shoulder, already going through her dresser.

Insulting him under her breath, she shut the bathroom door behind her. Jake let out a relieved sigh when he heard the water running shortly followed by Rhia's off-tune singing. He laid her clothes out on the bed and began to rummage through her closet for the right shoes. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her wet curls piled on top of her head, and looking much better than she had in a while.

"Out so I can get dressed," she told him with a small smile, making a shooing motion.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned, bowing mockingly. He went to wait outside her door.

Getting dressed, she sighed at what Jake had laid out for her. As cute as it was, she wasn't in the mood to wear a crop top. Especially not a lace one with high waisted shorts. But if it made her friend happy, she'd do it. She knew she'd been worrying him lately.

"You can come back in now," she called, lacing up her gladiator sandals.

"Well don't you look adorable, Dollface?"

"Of course I do. You dressed me up like your own personal Barbie," she joked.

Jake pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm just glad to see you looking better. Now, let's do something with this rats nest you call hair."

He sat her on the bed in front of him and began to brush out her curls, something he hadn't done for her since middle school. It was relaxing and made Rhia feel cared for. She'd always loved having someone play with her hair. She was floating in this relaxed state when she felt it. Another mind brushing against her's.

 _Rhiannon?_

 _ **Crowley?! Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?!**_

Rhia quickly turned around to face her friend, her eyes lit up with a fevered excitement. "Jake, get your feathery boyfriend down here ASAP. I've gotten in touch with Crowley."

 _I was kidnapped by the Hardy Boys and they kept me trapped with a collar carved with sigils. I never thought it would suppress the Bond as well as my powers. We're somewhere near Lebanon, Kansas. That's the best I can get in here. I'm trapped in a dungeon._

 _ **I'll get you out of there soon. I'm just so happy you're okay.**_

 _Don't fret, love. These denim nightmares can't do worse to me than I've done to myself. Oh joy, the collar's coming back. I'll talk to you when I can, pet_

"Gabe's not answering," Jake said, frustrated.

"It's fine. He's probably busy with his siblings. How do you feel about a road trip?" She was already starting to pack a bag.

"To where?" he asked suspiciously.

"Lebanon, Kansas."

"Ew, Kansas? Like, Children of the Corn?"

"No, country boy. That's Nebraska."

"Ugh, I guess. Let's go rescue the Big Bad King of Hell from the big bad hunters."

"On second thought, you might need to stay here. I don't need you getting hurt."

"Whoa, no. You're not going by yourself," he protested

"Dude! Knife, thigh? Is this not ringing a bell?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck? I'm going with you. Protected by an archangel, remember? One who likes your demon? Means I'm more likely a help than a hindrance."

"Goddamn, you're stubborn. Fine. Go pack a bag for like a week or two. I dunno how long this'll take."

"You're damn right I am. Otherwise you'd still look like shit and would be starving."

"Shut up and go pack," she grumbled, pushing him out the door.

With the Charger all packed up, they hit the road. Jake had insisted on driving the first stretch so that Rhia could get some much needed sleep. It was about a full day's drive just to get there so it took was a good thing Rhia still had an unlimited credit card to pay for gas, food, and rooms for the night. After about two days they finally got there. Lebanon, Kansas was an itty bitty little town with a whole lot of land. Finding the Impala wasn't as easy as they'd thought. It was a good thing Rhia had thought ahead about packing for at least two weeks.

"Ugh, how many '67 Chevy Impalas could there possibly be in the U.S.? Why is it so damn hard to find this one?" Jake groaned, banging his head against the small table in their motel room. "Have you heard from Daddy Warbucks?"

"Nope. Radio silence. I wish I had something with one of their scents on it. Then I could go all wolf-y and track it."

"You seriously can't remember what your lover smells like?"

"Not Crowley, genius," she said, throwing a pillow at him. "The Winchesters. The scent of sulphur wouldn't have lasted, if they even left him out of the dungeon he said they were keeping him locked in."

"Ahhh, true."

She screamed into the remaining pillow in frustration. She just wanted her demon back. Why was it so damn hard to find the infamous Winchesters?!

 _That would be because we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto. We're in Somerset, Pennsylvania and I'm about to possess Moose. He's got a bit of angel trouble._

 _ **Are you fucking kidding me right now? At least I know you're alive and okay. It'll take about a day to get there.**_

 _Not to worry pet. Collar stays off after I save Moose's ass yet again. And then I'm coming home._

 _ **So… head home? Not Pennsylvania?**_

 _Home, darling._

"Time to go home, Jake," Rhia said, chipper.

"Home?"

"He's gotten himself out of trouble by bailing out the Winchesters. Again."

"Why is he helping them? Didn't they kidnap and torture you?"

"Help others to help himself? Dunno. Didn't ask, just happy to hear he's okay."

"Very true. Let's go then. I'm tired of staying in piece of shit hotels."

"Ugh, yes. Pack, quickly, before the monster roaches get in our suitcases."

"Ewwww don't even start," he shuddered.

She took care of checking them out of the motel while Jake packed everything and tossed it in the trunk. After topping off her gas tank and stocking up on snacks and caffeine, they headed out for the highway. Rhia may or may not have exceeded the speed limit in her excitement to see her demon again.

They were almost home, having just passed through state lines, when Crowley appeared in the backseat.

"Hello, darling." He smiled at her, only to make a face as he looked around him. "I really do not like being in the backseat."

She let out an excited squeal. "You're here!"

"Ow, fuck, dollface. Tone it down a few decibels," Jake winced, rubbing his ears.

"Sorry," she said, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Glad to see you back, Crowley," Jake said, turning around in his seat to grin at the demon. "Now I won't have to remind her to eat and shower."

"Jake," she hissed, her face turning redder as she slugged him in the arm without taking her eyes off the road. "Shut up!"

Crowley only smirked, leaning forward to nip Rhia's ear. "Glad to see you missed me, pet. I'll see you back at the house."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jake shouted excitedly. "You can't just leave! You have to tell us what happened. I need some excitement in my life after taking care of her mopey ass!"

So Crowley indulged him, spinning a tale of deceit and capture and overall badass-ness, painting himself in the best light, of course. They pulled into the winding driveway as he wrapped up the part of the story where he possessed the younger Winchester in order to get him to expel the angel using him as a vessel.

"Sounds like you had it easy compared to baby doll, here," Jake said.

Rhia hadn't said much the entire ride, choosing to just bask in the sound of Crowley's voice. Did even she think she was being a little obsessive? Yes. But when someone who's been in your head and intertwined with your soul for over a year was suddenly cut off… She'd felt like a part of her was missing and now she was whole again. She parked and climbed out of the car, stretching until her back popped.

"What's been happening, pet?" Crowley demanded.

"Oh, you know, just tried to keep Hell running smoothly in your absence as a weak little human. Abaddon wasn't too happy about it so Marax and them decided it was best for me to remain topside when the assassination attempts starting too often for them to keep a proper eye on me. Even though they still happen regardless. Just a typical day in office." she said casually, taking her bag out of the trunk.

"Looks like I need to remind them of who's in charge and why it isn't a well thought out idea to threaten what's mine."

"That'd be nice," she snarked.

"Come along, Cowboy. I'm sure your feathery friend is anxious to see you."

Crowley grabbed Jake by the arm without giving him a chance to reply and popped them away, returning as Rhia made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," she said with a sweet smile, throwing her arms around him.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, surprising her with a flood of emotion through the Bond. He was affectionate and caring when he wanted to be, but never to this extent. As much as she didn't want to, she pulled back to look up at him.

"Are you okay? You seem… different. I don't think I like it."

"Moose, ah…" he seemed embarrassed. Something was definitely off. "The Trials may have gotten me addicted to human blood. It… brings back my humanity, so to speak."

"Addicted to human blood," Rhia repeated slowly. "Okay, I don't think they have a rehab for that."

"As if anyone would dare admit me into one."

She wasn't entirely sure how to act. The idea of anyone she cared for having an addiction scared her, but it seemed like Crowley was already too far gone to just try to talk him into quitting. She needed to find a way to manage it, to keep this weakness under control but yet help him at the same time. She could only think of one solution, but in order to sell it she had to hide away the sheer terror she felt into some dark corner of her mind that the Bond couldn't find.

"Alright, vampire, only blood you're sucking is mine." He looked at her incredulously and she glared. "I'm serious. Mine only. At least you know it's clean and disease-free. There's some nasty shit floating around out there and who knows how it could affect you. "

"As you wish, pet. Now," he nipped at her bottom lip, "would you care for me to show you how much I missed you?"

She grinned wickedly, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him deeply. "Shower first. You know that."

"That I do, darling," he said with a smirk as he took them upstairs. "That I do."

* * *

 **Little short, still not entirely happy with how it came out but sometimes the plot takes a life of it's own. Let me know what you think by pressing that little button _RIIIIIGGHHTT_ there :) ~WK**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chappie. Bit of fluff to make up for all the drama and angst. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

If Crowley had kept Rhia at a distance before he'd been captured, he now refused to let her out of his sight for than a minute. The argument that ensued about her returning for her junior year of college had been a very destructive one. Not even Crowley's 'magical snaps' as Rhia jokingly called them could salvage some of the ruined furniture. It was finally agreed upon that she could attend school, but only if Marax or Andras stayed with her. They were the only demons he could trust to stay loyal to him and keep her safe.

"Good to see you alive and kickin'" Jake teased, pulling her into a hug on the first day back. He hadn't seen her since Crowley had come home. "Though you are looking a little pale, doll face. Nervous about school?"

"Not at all," she laughed, looping her arm through his. She could smell Andras' scent from beneath his sulphur stench and knew he was nearby. "Just donated a little blood is all."

"Look at you, being all noble and shit! God, I'm so glad you stopped dressing like a hobo. Holy fucking shit, is that a Thakoon Panichgul dress?!"

"From his spring collection that was featured at Fashion Week? But of course."

"Is that-"

"From Crowley as an apology for being a distant prick? Yup."

"I'm so jealous."

"I'm pretty sure Gabe could easily get you stuff like this, without having to take people's souls," Rhia said soothingly, walking with him to their first class.

"Oh he better. Especially when I tell him Crowley got you that as an apology for being distant. He owes me. I never see him anymore."

"At least you know he's just busy with his siblings. And he comes home to you every night. It could be worse," she pointed out.

"Yeah yeah. Doesn't make me feel any better about it though. With these new factions, shit's about as bad for him as trying to maintain things downstairs is for Daddy Warbucks."

"Are you ever gonna stop calling him that?" she sighed.

"Nope, it's stuck. Kinda like him calling me Cowboy. Did you know that was my contact name in his phone?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm the one who put it in like that. He wouldn't remember your name otherwise."

"Ow," Jake clasped a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt."

Rhia rolled her eyes and pushed Jake down into a seat. Andras sat on her other side in the college kid he was currently possessing. "Whatever, you'll live. Now make sure you pay attention. I'm not giving you my notes this year if you purposely slack off."

"Can you believe her?" Jake asked Andras, knowing full well he was Rhia's demonic bodyguard. "She's so hurtful. Throwing away years of friendship like this."

Andras just grinned, pulling out a notebook and pen from his bag, fully prepared to play the role of a college student. Rhia slapped Jake in the arm playfully before resting her head against him.

"You know I love you, you ass. Stop getting so upset."

Jake slung his arm around her shoulder. "Love you too, little sister. Hey, is your phone going off? Your bag is vibrating."

"Cover me," she hissed as the professor walked in to begin the class introduction.

Ducking down, she pulled her phone out of her bag to see yet another text message from Sam. Annoyed, she dropped it back in her back in her bag without ever reading it. He'd been texting and calling for days now. She didn't know why nor did she care. She hadn't forgiven him or his brother for what they'd done and had no intentions of ever doing so. She wouldn't kill them simply because Crowley told her to leave them be. Though he'd never said torture was off-limits.

"Winchester again?" Jake asked quietly, accepting a class syllabus from the intern passing them around.

"Yup," she grumbled.

"Seriously, did they not get the memo? Stabbing someone and leaving them to bleed out followed by kidnapping their lover typically makes someone not want to talk to you."

"They're Winchesters," Rhia replied, starting to take notes as the professor launched into a lecture. "Really? On the first day? I hate professors like him. I really do."

"Welcome to college life, babe," Andras joked. "You should know by now that it only gets worse."

"Shut up," Rhia said with a grin.

Crowley was waiting for her at the end of the day, just like he always had since term started. He pulled her into his arms and took them home. Today's dance class had been particularly grueling and Rhia desperately wanted a hot soak before a long nap but she knew it wouldn't happen. Crowley would want his fix, having been without since she'd left for school that morning. Her blood was more potent than the average human's, what with being a Familiar Bonded to a Demon King, but it still didn't last as long as Crowley would have preferred. So instead of making a hasty retreat to the claw foot tub in his bathroom, she wearily made her way to the kitchen to pull out a rather large, sterilized needle. She shuddered, having always hated needles but still, it was better her than someone else. He could easily heal her up and maintain a steady, clean supply, instead of draining some sap dry every few hours. So with practiced ease, she stuck the needle in the crook of her elbow and filled the syringe.

"Uh uh," she scolded him when he reached for it. "Heal and then head to bed. You passed out in the library last time, remember? So you're gonna do this in bed where I won't have to drag your heavy ass off the floor."

Crowley scowled at her, but didn't protest. He knew she wasn't trying to keep it from him, just making sure he shot up in a decent place. Running his hand along the track mark, it healed and the color rose back in her cheeks. She took his hand with her free one and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

"There," she sighed, placing it on the nightstand. "I'll be in the bath if you need me. I need it, I'm hurtin'."

"I'll join you in a minute, pet," he told her, sitting on the bed and palming the syringe.

"And have you scare me again with your near drowning?" she scoffed as she began to peel off her clothing. "No thanks. The whole point of the bath is to relax."

"But darling, you know I love you in bubbles," he teased, sighing in ecstasy as he injected her blood into his veins.

She made a face, watching him. "That's still creepy, and no. Still think I'll pass on the joint bubble bath."

She turned her back to him and left the bedroom, trying to draw a hot enough bath to ease her tired muscles. She took a quick shower to wash away and dirt and sweat before she soaked in the tub. She'd just shut off the tub's faucet when she felt strong fingers begin to work loose the knots in her back.

"Feel better, darling?" Crowley asked, the affection in his voice stronger than normal now that he was feeling his humanity. It was both thrilling and terrifying to Rhia.

"Yeah, that felt great," she told him. "I thought you were going to go watch Titanic again?"

He sank into the tub, holding out a hand to help her step in and lean back against his chest, both of them buried in bubbles. "Watch Rose leave Jack to die for the 100th time, or help my girl relax? Easy enough choice, darling." He gently pushed against her shoulders to make her lean forward so he could continue to massage her back.

"Gotta say, I like this choice better." She winced as he worked out a particularly tight knot.

"I'm sorry, pet. I'm not trying to hurt you." He peppered gentle kisses along her shoulder.

"I know. It's fine. I'm just not getting the hang of this new routine and I'm starting to feel it along with all the stress of my other finals, Abaddon, and trying to figure out how to get Hell back under your control. Not to mention trying to convince Jake that getting schwasty faced on my birthday is a bad idea right now. Too much going on."

He finished her back and motioned for her to sit on the opposite side of the tub, pulling her feet into his lap to start massaging her calves. "Leave Abaddon and Hell for me to worry about, love. What routine is giving you trouble?"

"Ballroom dancing," she groaned, in full complaint mode. "I can manage to learn acrobatic contemporary dance at 17 with just Jake but I can't master a simple fucking Tango or Waltz."

"You'll figure it out, pet. Between you and Cowboy, I doubt there's a dance you two can't perform," he reassured her.

"But that's the problem! Jake's not the one dancing with me! I'm dancing with some transfer that got here this semester and Jake had dropped this class at the end of last term. I've got two weeks left to learn this damn thing or I fail. Gotta do a formal ballroom dance for the semester final."

"Looks like I'll just have to teach you then," he said simply, running his thumbs up the arch of her foot.

Rhia yelped, splashing water over the edge of the tub as she yanked her foot out of his grasp. "Don't do that!"

"Your feet are ticklish too?"

"Yes," she grumbled. "And don't you go getting any ideas, either. What did you mean by you'll have to teach me? I didn't think you knew how to dance."

"I've been around since the 17th century, love. I've had plenty of time to learn how to ballroom dance. I just don't do any of the… newer dances that you and Cowboy are so fond of."

"Makes sense, I guess." She curled back up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'd love it if you'd teach me to dance."

"After you've had some rest, pet," he said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's a deal."

"Demon, love. Gotta seal a deal with a kiss."

Rhia smiled brightly. "How could I possibly forget?" She kissed him gently before settling back against his chest. The warmth of the water and the feeling of Crowley stroking her hair soon had her dozing off.

When Rhia woke up, she was tucked in bed with her curls braided out of her face and her head resting on Crowley's chest. She laid quietly, trying to figure out what movie he was watching this time. It didn't sound like Titanic.

"Twilight? Really? All those DVDs we bought and you chose this?" She rolled off of him in playful disgust.

"You're the one who picked it out at the store."

"Blasphemy," she giggled, before her stomach gave an angry growl.

"Pizza?"

"Nah. I'm in the mood to cook. You want anything in particular? And I'm not on the menu, before you say anything."

"Then I'm good, pet. Unless we have ice cream."

"You're such a typical teenaged girl," she teased as she got dressed. "Twilight, ice cream, braiding my hair. What next, trips to the mall?"

"If shopping is something you want to do, love, just say so."

She rolled her eyes and planted a swift kiss on his cheek. "I don't need you to be with me to attempt to max out your credit card. Not that I would even try in the first place. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Rhia was surprised at how long she'd slept when she caught sight of the time. No wonder she felt so much better. She fed the hounds their nightly blood soaked haunch and began rummaging through the fridge for food. She felt a hand cup her ass when she was bending down for the broccoli. Drugged up Crowley was a lot more loving than he was possessive so he must've finally sobered up.

"Still off the menu, pet?"

She straightened up, veggies in hand. "Yup. It's teriyaki chicken or nothing at all."

"Pity. Let me know when you're finished eating. We can start your lessons after." He started to leave the kitchen, patting the hounds on the head.

"You're actually going to teach me? I thought that was just the blood talking."

"I gave you my word, pet. And I never go back on it. I'll be in my office." And then he was gone.

Rhia sighed. These different sides to Crowley were fraying her nerves. His addiction was a horrible thing, she knew, but it made it so much easier for her to accept the fact that she was developing real feelings for him, not just sexual attraction. And that in itself was terrifying to her. Rhia had already been struggling with the realization when Crowley had been kidnapped and that addiction of his now made it worse. She knew loving a demon was a very, very bad idea, but every time he'd shoot up, it would get harder and harder for her to remember that little fact. She felt like banging her head against the counter to clear it. She was such a mess emotionally.

After giving her stomach to settle, Rhia changed into her usual at-home dance attire, a sports bra and leggings. She found her demon standing in the middle of her studio, dressed in similar attire, free moving and comfortable. He held his hand out for her to take.

"The waltz is a simple, yet elegant ballroom dance," he began to lecture, adjusting her posture here and there. "It's really quite easy, pet. Just imagine a box. Two 3-count beats will complete the box. And all you have to do is follow my lead."

He pushed her feet together and stood before her, taking her right hand in his left and holding it at shoulder height. He adjusted her left hand so that her fingertips rested lightly against his shoulder and nudged her elbows up to shoulder height as well.

"Back straight, knees loose," he told her, his right hand curving around to cup her shoulder blade. "I step forward with my left, you go back with your right. Then diagonal with the other foot. Remember the box. They should be shoulder's width apart now. Very good, pet. Now back with my right, your left. Diagonal again. There. Simple box step. Ready to try again?"

Rhia nodded. "I think I got it. Can we try it with the music?"

He waved his hand and the music began to play. He coached her through it until they were gliding across her studio, adding in turns and other flourishes. They made it back to the center of the room and Crowley released her, cutting off the music with another wave of his hand.

"Well done, pet. You learned that in," he checked his watch, "fifteen minutes. It's not that you couldn't learn it but that you had a horrible lead in that class. The reason you and Cowboy dance so well together is that he is a natural lead."

"Well, that's reassuring. Can we learn to Tango now?" she asked, eagerly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"If you're up for it, pet. The Tango is a bit more… sensual," he warned her with a smirk.

She grinned right back, eyes lit up at the prospect of a challenge. "Bring it."

* * *

 **Hehe, dance lessons with the King of Hell. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought in a review. Little button _right_ there.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my goodness, guys. Over 20 chapters and 50,000 words with daily updates . I'm so proud of myself!** **Anyhow, here's another chappie. There will be dancing in this one so there will be video links to give you a visual posted on my profile in order :) Hope you enjoy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

"I did it! I did it!" Rhia told Crowley excitedly, when she got to where he was waiting for her.

"I told you that you were worried for nothing, pet. Well done. Now we'll have to show off your new skills at the Winter Ball tonight."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Winter Ball?" She asked just before he snapped them home.

"I did indeed. I have two tickets to a very prominent event tonight, and I find myself in need of someone to take." She just blinked at him in shock. "If you'd rather stay home, I'm sure I can find someone else at such short notice-"

"Like hell you will," she growled, eyes flashing. "But I'm going to need to get a ball gown and finding a decent one in my size takes time. As well as shoes, do my hair and makeup and I don't have time for everything." She started to panic slightly. "Why would you spring this on me last minute, Crowley?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, pet. I had Lola take care of everything. Your dress is upstairs on the bed and I do believe you have an appointment at the salon in an hour."

Rhia set her bag down, shot a suspicious look at Crowley and headed upstairs to see the dress. She removed the protective plastic covering it and was pleasantly surprised to find a tasteful red sheath dress with a modest slit up one side. She tried it on to find that it fit her perfectly, flattering her curves and the slit showing hints of her tattoo. The black heels that were in the box at the foot of the bed were her size and completed the look.

"Just as lovely as I'd imagined, and you haven't even begun to get ready," Crowley complimented from where he stood in the doorway.

"Thank you." She carefully shimmied out of the dress and laid it back on the bed in its protective cover. "So, who's Lola?"

"Your jealousy is showing, pet," he told her. "She's just the help."

"That I've never met nor heard of in all the time I've been with you."

"Women," he grumbled under his breath. 'She's nothing but the help, love. I promise."

She pouted, still glaring at him, but allowed him to press a small kiss to her forehead.

"Come along, pet. I need to get you to the salon."

"Fine," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist as he snapped them away.

As they walked into the opulent building, Rhia had a hard time keeping her jaw from dropping. She'd never seen such splendor before. Crowley gave the hand resting his arm a reassuring pat.

"Well, hello Cupcake. Don't you look scrumptious?" a familiar voice called across the ballroom.

"You have no etiquette. None what so ever," Crowley huffed irritably as Gabriel made his way over to them.

"Good to see you too Smokey."

"Gabe," Rhia greeted with a smile. "I didn't know you'd be here. Is Jake with you?"

"'Fraid not, Cupcake. He's a little too _human_ for this sort of thing. So I came stag."

She frowned. "I'm human, but I'm here."

"You're a Bonded Familiar, kiddo. Little more supernatural than the average human," Gabe explained patiently.

She ducked her head, embarrassed. "Right."

"Time to mingle, darling," Crowley told her.

"So what exactly is this?" she asked him as he led them through the masses. "I thought everyone supernatural was busy fighting one another."

"We called a truce for Yule. Try to ease the tension and find a way to solve everything with minimal bloodshed for once. Amazing what can be accomplished with new management. Granted, I'm here to find the best advantage, and I do believe that ginger whore is doing the same." His voice dropped to a growl when he spotted Abaddon across the room.

"So it's angels and demons only?"

"As well as a few witches and any beasties that can behave themselves for the night."

"Interesting. At least there's no Winchesters to ruin things."

"That, darling, would immediately mean disaster," he agreed.

The night passed quickly as she dutifully played arm candy while Crowley proved time and again why he was made King of the Crossroads before he promoted himself to King of Hell. Dinner was absolutely mouthwatering, a variety of dishes that half of which she'd never heard of but smelled utterly divine. Dinner was followed by speeches dry enough to make Rhia long for the bloodshed, and then more mingling. The band began to play and Gabe came over to her table, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

"May I have this dance, Cupcake?"

She glanced over at where Crowley had been chatting to a gorgeous brunette for nearly half an hour, leaving her neglected. She nodded, letting Gabe pull her to her feet and lead her to the dance floor for a waltz, which then turned into a quick step, followed by a foxtrot. As always, she felt herself relax in Gabe's arms.

"Pity Jake couldn't be here," she said sadly.

"I know. At least I have you, Cupcake." He leaned her back into an elegant dip.

"May I cut in?" asked a familiar gravelly voice.

"Sure, Cassie Boy. Rhia here will show you a good time. Cupcake, behave," Gabe said, passing her off to him with a wink.

She suppressed a sigh, something that was a little easier to do when she saw the regretful look on the face of the Angel of Thursday.

"Another waltz," Rhia said, listening to the music. "You do know how to waltz, right?"

"I learned this morning," he said simply, beginning to lead. She was impressed, he was rather good. "I wanted to apologize."

"You haven't really done anything wrong, Cas. Your friends, on the other hand…." she trailed off, not wanting to spark any tempers.

"But I did do something wrong, Rhiannon. I am the reason the Gates of Heaven are closed."

Stiffening, she stopped dancing and pulled him to the edge of the dance floor. "Cas, you can't just say things like that! Especially not here! You could get hurt!"

He looked at her, confused. "Why would you care?"

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Because you're Gabe's favorite little brother and Gabriel is my friend. I don't want to see him hurt and he will if something happens to you."

"Ah, you feel loyalty to my brother."

"Yes. And as long as you are not a threat to my Master or myself, then that loyalty also extends to you. Besides, I know it wasn't you who closed the Gates. At least not willingly. Gabe already explained that Metatron tricked you so there's no apology needed."

"But it was my Grace that was used."

"But you didn't do it knowingly. It was stolen from you and used for something you did not consent to. So it is _not your fault_." She put extra emphasis on the last few words.

He tilted his head slightly, similar to what she did when she was puzzling something out, but then he gave her a small smile. She returned it and gestured to the dance floor.

"You ready to go back out? Sounds like a Tango is playing next."

"I am not… confident in dancing a Tango," he said, eyeing her extended hand warily.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," she told him gently. When he was away from the Winchesters and their schemes, she honestly did like him.

"I'll dance with her, Brother," another angel chimed in.

Rhia's gaze narrowed and Castiel placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "This is Anael, Angel of Friday. He is safe."

"If you say so, Cas," she replied, patting his hand before extending her's to the newcomer. "Shall we?"

Anael, as it turned out, was a very awkward dancer. Rhia was so happy to see Gabe crossing the dance floor to save her.

"I got this, Brother," Anael said desperately.

"No, you really don't," Gabe told him.

Rhia ended up doing her first tango with three. It was… interesting, but rather fun. At least until she felt a flash of jealousy through the Bond. Before Rhia had a chance to catch her breath, Crowley was there beside her, leading her through another waltz.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?"

"Somewhat. Anael is about as skilled as my waltz partner back in class. It was nice of Gabe to come to my rescue, but I never anticipated dancing a tango with the both of them. I didn't know you could tango with three."

"I guess we'll just have to show them how's it done then, yes?"

"Hopefully they don't play another tango next," Rhia said honestly. "I need to take a breather."

They sat out the next dance, Crowley mingling amongst the crowd once again. Rhia excused herself to the ladies room, trying to get away from the crush of people.

"I knew I did a good job picking out that dress. Pity it was wasted on you," a voice said from behind her.

Rhia looked up from washing her hands to see the reflection of the woman Crowley was talking to earlier.

"Lola, I presume?"

"The one and only."

Rhia rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you for the dress, he loves it on me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to him."

Lola blocked the door, eyes black. "You know he won't be yours for much longer, right? He eventually gets tired of his toys, always does after a few years. And your time is almost up. He's already been staying with me, in my bed, while you're off at your pathetic little school."

"Too bad you aren't as smart as you are pretty," Rhia said with a cold smile. "Soul Bond, not so easily thrown away. Looks like you're the toy of choice sweetheart."

"But oh so easily broken, little wolf. It'll be so fun watching you realize just how wrong about him you were." Lola side stepped, leaving the doorway unobstructed.

Rhia's smile grew wider and more feral, her canines showing. "And I'll have fun tearing out that pretty little throat. The ball is Sanctuary, outside its doors is not. Remember that."

She swept out of the restroom and went to find Crowley. He was waiting for her at the edge of the dance floor.

"Bloody hell, you women take forever in there."

"I was just having a nice little chat with our dear friend, Lola." Her tone was innocent but her eyes told a different story.

"I hope no bloodshed?"

"And risk your reputation by attempting to defy Sanctuary? Never."

"Good. Ready to show them how a Tango should be done?"

"Of course."

He led her out onto the floor and the other couples backed to the edges, leaving them plenty of room. Their tango became more than a showcase of skills, it had turned into a possessive claim on each other. They had only danced together once, when he had taught her the steps, but dancing with Crowley was a natural to Rhia as dancing with Jake was. She hadn't expected half the lifts and dips he'd included, especially not when he rolled her across his shoulders, but she went along with it and they appeared to dance flawlessly. When well-wishers crowded them afterwards, she clung to Crowley's arm and sent a triumphant smirk in Lola's direction. The other woman sneered back.

 _Enough, pet._

Rhia glanced him out the corner of her eye. He was sober, but acting unlike himself. Her insecurities and Lola's venom filled words began to dig their claws into her. She pulled Crowley over to an out of the way corner of the ballroom.

"Seriously, what's with you and her?"

"This again? I told you, pet, she's just the help," he snapped. "I'm getting tired of your petty jealousy."

"You're one to talk. And if you want me to stop getting jealous, stop giving me reasons to be," she hissed quietly. She didn't need people watching this. He rolled his eyes at her and tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm, staring up at him with a determined look. "Crowley, I swear if you're cheating on me-"

"You'll do what, pet? Leave me? I'd love to see you try. I went missing for a few months and you were a complete wreck. I'd love to see you try to leave voluntarily, even if we weren't Bonded," he said menacingly. "Do not forget just who I am and what exactly you are to me, darling. Knocking heels does not make me exclusively yours."

"So that's it? I'm just a slave and a blood whore to warm your bed when Lola isn't there to do it? I'll do well to remember that, _Master_ ," she said coldly. She brushed past him and it was his turn to grab her arm.

"No one walks away from the King."

"I just did," Rhia sighed heavily, her voice empty but the Bond was a mess of conflicting emotions. "After everything I've done for you, I still lose to some nasty demon who found a nice enough body to possess. I can't do this anymore Crowley. You take all I have to give and demand more even when it's gone. I fucking love you, you ass, but I can't live like this. So either order me to stay or go, because I know you're never going to change so either way I get hurt. Your choice. Watch me waste away in person or know its happening somewhere away from you. Regardless, it's on you, but who am I kidding? You're a demon. You don't care."

He tossed her away from him, causing her to stumble a few steps. "Then go. I don't want to see your face again."

Rhia felt her heart break more than ever before as the order pushed against her side of the Bond. Looking at the floor, she removed her collar and threw it at his feet before walking away. A few people gave her curious glances, but for the most part, the crowd was oblivious to what had just happened. Just as she caught sight of Gabe, Lola swooped in to rub in her victory.

"No collar? I told you it would happen little wolf. Aren't you so glad I gave you a warning?"

"I'm still ripping out your throat the moment you walk out those doors, bitch," Rhia growled.

"Easy, Cupcake." Gabe said, wrapping his arms around her to hold her back. "Let's get you out of here. You've had a long night."

"Saved by the angel," Lola sneered. "How touching."

"I suggest you leave before I conveniently undo the Sanctuary on the building. Without my wards in place, it's easy enough to smite you without repercussions," Gabe said coldly before leading Rhia outside. "Nasty piece of work, that one."

"You're telling me," Rhia said, her voice shaky from tears she was now struggling to hold back. "That's my replacement."

"Your-" He stared at her, wide-eyed. "He didn't. I thought you two were just having another fight over the tango with me and Anael."

"No collar," she said, gesturing to her bare neck. "He ordered me to never show my face again. I can't go against direct orders, Gabe."

He wrapped her in a hug before flight, landing in his Texas apartment. "I'm so sorry Cupcake. C'mon, tell ol' Gabe what happened."

He sat in his armchair and pulled her onto his lap, a familiar setting for them both. She curled up and rested her head against his chest, fighting back sobs so she could speak clearly.

"He's been different ever since the Trials. Sam got him addicted to human blood, it brings back memories of his humanity or some shit."

"Let me guess, you've been his supplier."

"Better me than some innocent off the street he'd drain dry in a few hours. Mine lasts longer and he can heal me after each 'donation'." She shrugged.

"Too damn giving. Alright, sugar. Keep going."

"Well, I guess I didn't fully realize just how much the blood was affecting him. We were fighting because I was jealous of that cunt, Lola. She caught me in the bathroom and told me he was sleeping with her while I was in class, that he was going to toss me aside like all the rest." She sniffled. "So, stupid me, I told him I loved him in the middle of the fight followed by an ultimatum. I told him to make me stay or go because I couldn't keep living like this. I didn't think he'd take me seriously. He never has before. But he ordered me to go and it's my own fault." Rhia burst into sobs, her fingers curled tight against Gabe's suit jacket.

Gabe just sighed, holding the sobbing young woman against him. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, except try to help her stop crying. He just prayed that this wouldn't destroy her the way Crowley's kidnapping had. Stupid demon should have known her words didn't match her feelings. They had a Soul Bond for Father's sake! When she calmed down enough to move, he gave her some clothes to change into and had her go lay down in his bed.

"You'll just have to stay here with me or with Jake for the time being," he told her gently, rubbing her back. "I'll go grab your stuff and bring it here, little sister"

She nodded, eyes barely open. She'd cried herself into exhaustion. Once he was sure she was fast asleep, he put up the strongest protective warding he knew and left. He had a junkie demon to beat the shit out of. No one broke Rhia's heart and got away with it.

* * *

 **I'm sorry and yet I'm not. It had to happen in order to stay as close to canon as possible. Pretty Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Makes me happy :) ~WK**


	22. Chapter 22

**Contains Season 9 Spoilers**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

Things were rough for Rhia, but no one ever said recovering from a broken heart was easy. At least her sanity wasn't cracking from the Bond being blocked by outside means this time. Instead she just kept up the same wall she'd had during their first fight. Gabe had brought her all her clothes and toiletries from the house she'd shared with Crowley. When she tried to ask him about the blood on his clothes and small injuries littering his body, he just waved her off with a grin. So she didn't pry, preferring to keep herself busy so she couldn't brood. The semester started up again and between Jake and school, Rhia didn't have much time for moping anyways. Jake refused to let her go back to that dark place again.

She'd been walking to the subway station a few days into the semester when Juliet first appeared. The Hound was soon followed by Growley and what seemed like every Hound released from Hell's Kennels. She now had a Hellhound escort everywhere she went, sometimes more than one and slept in a literal dog pile every night. According to the updates she'd get from Andras, the Hounds' loyalty to her was what was keeping Crowley's campaign for King still going, as he hadn't made an appearance himself since the Winter Ball. So Rhia did her best from the sidelines to keep Crowley's reign going because, even Jake had to admit it, he was a better ruler of Hell than Abaddon.

"Why does your phone always ring during school?" Jake complained.

"Because people don't seem to respect the fact that I'm trying to earn a higher education," Rhia replied with a playful roll of her eyes. "Oh… yeah you want to answer this for me?"

She dropped the phone in his hand like it was scalding her. He glanced down to see Crowley's name on the caller ID. Annoyed, he hung up on the demon. His bestie's heart was finally healing. Stupid demon wasn't going to fuck that up now. His scowl deepened at the voicemail alert.

"He never leaves a voicemail. Ever," Rhia said, starting to worry.

"No, don't even start," Jake said seriously. "No demon for you. Open it and I will feed your phone to Juliet." He nodded at her guard dog of the day, only seen because Gabe had scorched his glasses in holy fire.

"Ugh, fine," she pouted. "But we give it to Gabe when we get home."

"Fine," he agreed.

Rhia made herself stay strong, never checking the voicemail, but it couldn't stop the gnawing worry in her gut that something was wrong. He wasn't dead or gravely injured, she knew that much, but it could be any number of things. As she waited for the subway to head to Gabe's New York apartment, her phone went off again. This time it was Sam. She grumbled under her breath before picking up. Castiel so owed her.

"Yeah, Winchester?"

 _Where's your demon?_ It was Dean on the phone.

"Fuck if I know. He kicked me to the curb back before Christmas. You might want to call his cell."

 _Tried that. Went straight to voicemail._

"Then he's ignoring you. His phone works just fine. He called me earlier. I just didn't pick up. So you're barking up the wrong tree if you're trying to get my help finding him. Anything else, cuntmunch?" She discreetly pushy Juliet's blocky head away. The Hellhound had been bugging her all day for lovin's but Rhia couldn't exactly get away with petting a giant invisible dog in public.

 _God you're still a bitch._

"Tail and all. That it? I'm a busy girl, Winchester."

 _Here, Sammy. You try. She likes you more._ Rhia could hear the phone being passed over. _Hey, Rhia? It's Sam._

"Can't help you, Sam. I wasn't lying to your brother. I'm the wrong person to ask for help in finding him. I'm on strict orders to never show my face again. You know Familiars can't go against direct orders."

 _Shit, Rhia. Honestly, I don't know if I should say sorry or not._

"Don't bother. Seriously, though. Do you need anything? I actually am busy."

 _We're just trying to find him because he called Dean saying he was in a predicament and needed our help but we don't know where he is. Plus he was supposed to be helping us with something before all this._

"Oh, fucking A'. Okay. What's he supposed to be helping with? I got a few contacts still and Cas wanted me to be nicer to you two so… here's me being nice."

 _We're looking for the First Blade. Last heard it was in the Mariana Trench._

"Weird jawbone thing? Useless unless Old Man Cain gives you a little somethin' extra?" She gave a wicked grin and rude hand gesture to a man who was staring straight at Juliet, all the color drained from his face. Must be nearing the end of a contract.

 _How'd you know 'bout that?_

"Long story. Basically became penpals after I had a project on beekeeping in high school. Which one of you two idiots has it?"

 _Penpals… with the Father of Murder. You sure have an interesting life, Rhia. And it's Dean._

Rhia sighed, "Of course he does. Look, I'll do some digging and see what I come up with. No promises."

 _We appreciate it, Rhia._

"Yeah, whatever," she said irritably. "Tell Cas I paid my debt and that I'm never playing poker with him and Gabe again after this." She hung up and began Googling on her phone. She still had another 30 minutes until her ride was there.

"Gabe!" she yelled as she walked into the apartment.

"What's up, Cupcake?" he mumbled around the sucker in his mouth.

"Voicemail from _him._ Jake wouldn't let me listen to it." She handed over the phone before heading to her room. "I'm going to go do some research for the Two Stooges."

She had just slammed her laptop closed in frustration, having hit dead end after dead end, when Gabe came back with her phone. He didn't say a word, just replayed the voicemail. Crowley's voice filled the silence of the room, sounding drunk and desperate.

 _Rhia, pet. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was idiotic and played like a fiddle by that rodent. I need you back, love. Please come back. Rhia, come back._

She held her head in pain as the two orders battled for dominance in the Bond. That was the bad part about conflicting orders. The order they were given in didn't matter. It was all about the intent behind them. She sagged against the pup she was laying on in relief when the pain finally subsided.

"Well?"

"Looks like I'm going back. Luckily, he didn't order me to come back _now_."

Gabe grinned. "Exactly as I thought. So whenever you're ready, sugar, I'll take you back. Whether that's in the next few minutes… but I'd prefer if you made him wait a few years."

"No can do," she sighed, rubbing her temples. "When the Stooges called, they were trying to find him. Apparently he called Dean saying he was in a predicament and needed their help."

Gabe pouted, as if she'd taken his sugar supply from him. "Dammit."

She shrugged, climbing to her feet to change into suitable clothes. Crowley needed a reminder of how badly he fucked up. "Duty calls."

"I really do hate that phrase."

"Oh right. Michael. Sorry, Gabe."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. Let me know when you're ready to go and I'll take you and a few of the Hounds to wherever he is."

"Why the Hounds?" she asked curiously, already browsing her closet.

"Because he already hurt you once. They'll make sure he doesn't survive doing it again," he replied, as he walked out of her room.

As she changed, having found the perfect combo of black skinny jeans and a clingy dark red sweater, she let down the wall. She had to quickly put it back up. The foreign jumble of human emotions was too overwhelming for her to handle. Looked a text message would have to suffice. _**Where are you?**_

The reply came quicker than she expected. It was some hotel here in New York that she'd never been to but had passed by frequently enough. Easily a 15 minute walk from the apartment complex.

"Well, these boots are made for walking," she mumbled, looking down at her gray knee highs.

Grabbing her wallet and earbuds for her phone, she left with Growley and Juliet on her heels, calling out a goodbye to Gabe as she went. Her walking music consisted of a mix of Breaking Benjamin, Disturbed, and Theory of a Deadman. She hummed along to Disturbed's cover of The Sound of Silence as she rode the elevator up to the penthouse suite Crowley had told her he was in. She knocked and crossed her arms to wait. The door opened and she was greeted by the sight of a very disheveled Crowley.

She pulled out one earbud, raised an eyebrow and told him plainly, "You look like complete shit."

"Nice to see you too, pet," he huffed, letting her in. "I see you brought the dogs."

"I have half the pack staying with me at Gabe's. The new Kennel Master stopped releasing them when he realized they come to me instead of returning to Hell," she explained, looking at the bodies strewn across the floor. This is what she'd tried to avoid before. Spotting Lola's dead body in the bedroom, she swore. "Told that whore I'd rip out her throat. Pity."

"Ah, yes, well," he shuffled awkwardly, obviously still feeling his latest hit.

"No wonder Hell is in chaos with you looking like this." She was still angry enough with him that she wasn't going to sugarcoat it. He only stared at her. "Well? Go get cleaned up. You got a campaign to win, idiot. I've only been able to do so much from the sidelines."

He glared at her and she glared right back, smirking slightly when he looked away first. She pushed him towards the bathroom to go get cleaned up while she dealt with the room. No need for the Winchesters to see this mess. She took a picture of the bodies and empty pizza boxes everywhere before giving the specialized two tone whistle that was used at meal time for the hounds. Rhia really did dislike letting her babies eat bodies but since it was more helpful than annoying in the case, she figured it was the best course of action. They whined, pawing at the dry human husks.

"Oh I know Puddins," she cooed. "Papa let the meat dry out. Take care of it and I'll get you both a nice raw deer haunch for supper, yeah?"

"Bribing Hounds, are we?" Crowley asked as they tore into the corpses.

"More like persuading them to eat subpar food in order to clean up your mess," she replied, stacking up pizza boxes. "You look much better now."

"Rhiannon, I-"

"Don't," she cut him off. "We're not having this conversation until you're clean. No more blood."

"You can't just-"

"I can and I will," she said harshly. "You're losing your kingdom and everything you have ever worked for in Hell because of this bullshit. So you can curse at me, punish me, whatever. I'm doing this for your own good."

He scowled at her but didn't argue further. He sat down on one of the clean parts of the couch and watched her. She rolled her eyes, she hadn't come back to play maid.

"So what's happening in Hell?"

"Hang on," she said, holding up a finger as she disconnected her headphones and pressed 4 on speed dial before handing him the phone. "Marax can explain better than I can. Him, Andras and the others have been keeping me up to date."

He nodded, putting the phone to his ear and Rhia went back to cleaning up the hotel room, shaking her head in mild disgust the entire time. She had a lot of work ahead of her thanks to that stupid cunt, Lola.

Crowley was out running an errand with the Hounds when the Winchesters finally showed up. Rhia answered the door, startling them.

"Thought you said he kicked you to the curb?" Dean said suspiciously.

"Oh, Cas really owes me," she muttered. "Remember when I said I ignored when he called me before you did? This was the voicemail." She let it play over speaker. "Can't ignore a direct order so here I am. Cleaning up his mess. Your help would be greatly appreciated since it's kinda your fault he's a junkie in the first place."

"Whoa, no-" Dean started. Sam was smart enough to stay quiet.

She showed them the pictures she'd taken. "Yeah, kinda is." He didn't have a counter argument after that. So they waited in awkward silence for Crowley to come back.

"Hello boys." He was rather surprised to find them waiting for him when he unlocked the door.

"And what do you call this?" Dean asked, holding up Rhia's phone with the picture of the bodies on the screen.

"Refreshments?" He glanced at Rhia, confused, but she just kept staring straight ahead, arms crossed over her stomach as she leaned against the wall.

"What's in the bag, Crowley?"

"Nothing." He tried to pull it away from Sam unsuccessfully.

"Really maybe I can uh," Sam grabbed tore the bag open to reveal the blood Rhia already expected to see. "What, are you knocking over blood banks?"

Rhia watched as they forced Crowley into a chair and put their special handcuffs on him.

"Come on, guys. You're going to let them do this, Rhia?"

"You seem to listen to them better than you do me," she shrugged. "They don't have to follow orders. I do."

"Look at you. You're a mess," Dean sneered. "You know, we were counting on you. You let us down."

"Your slimy followers were counting on you to kill Abaddon, and you let them down," Sam added.

"The man with all the mojo- Captain Evil."

"Oh, it's pathetic," Sam chimed in.

"What is this? An intervention?" Crowley demanded.

"Pretty much," Rhia said easily.

"You need to focus, Crowley," Sam said intensely. "Get a grip!"

"What, you just gonna let Hell go to Hell?" Dean asked.

"Excuse you. I've been working my ass off to keep Hell going," Rhia snapped.

"You don't know what it's like to be human," Crowley snarled at them.

All three of them just stared at the demon.

"Wow, you're worse off than I originally thought, Crowls," Rhia mused.

"It's your DNA," he continued. "It's my addiction, my cross, my burden!"

"Okay, take it easy," Dean told him.

"I see the darkness of it now, The Anthony Weiner of it. It makes you needy. I needed her. Lola used me. She reported everything I did back to Abaddon."

"Well maybe if you hadn't hooked up with the slore in the first place," Rhia muttered darkly.

"Crowley… did you tell her about the First Blade?" Sam asked, worried.

"I don't know. Things get a trifle blurry when I'm medicated."

"Meaning more than likely," Rhia translated.

"Great. If he told Lola, she definitely told Abaddon."

"Which means that Abaddon's in the hunt for this thing too. All right, you know what? This crap ends now. You're cut off. Okay? Kicking it. Cold turkey."

"I hope you don't think you're just going to cart him off again to your secret hideout without me. I nearly went crazy when that stupid collar of yours cut off the Bond. I'm coming with," she growled.

"You come, you're getting cuffed too."

"Oh boo. I've been forced to sleep in cramped kennels before and fight six demons at once in a gladiator pit. Your cuffs don't scare me." She rolled her eyes and picked up her old collar from where it was sitting on the living room end table. She slapped a leash in Sam's hand after clipping the collar around her neck and shifted to wolf form.

 _ **Let's get this over with**_

 _I can't believe you're going along with this nonsense._

 _ **You need help that I can't give you when you have the ability to make me stop with a simple order. Duh. And once you're sober I'm gonna have to pay the price.**_

"Whoa, no. No dogs in Baby."

Rhia shifted back. "Are you fucking kidding me? Dear Jesus, you're difficult. Can we go? We got a Knight of Hell to kill and I only have so many days off for Spring Break. Got lucky there. Chop chop boys."

"Still a bitch," Dean muttered.

"Heard that!"

* * *

 **Time for Rehab. Should be fun. Muahaha. Let me know what you thought ~WK**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's one of the longer chapters. Seriously guys, I could not do this without the help of NikaJ. Contains Season 9 spoilers**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

The ride to Kansas was a long one, and a very awkward one at that. Rhia and Crowley were stuffed in the backseat of the Impala. Rhia shifted just to have more room, and also piss off Dean. Just because she needed to play nice with the Winchesters didn't mean she couldn't mess with them a bit.

"Seriously?!" Dean yelled, seeing her in the rearview mirror.

She only thumped her tail against the seat, laying her head in Crowley's lap so he could scratch behind her ears. It took a bit of her nudging his hand with her nose to get it to happen, but it did. Her back foot twitched a bit and she rolled over to flash her belly, whining. Ear scratches were amazing but belly rubs were _ecstasy_.

 _Needy, are you?_

 _ **Yes. And it's pissing off Dean. I mean look at him.**_

Dean was indeed glaring at the two of them through the rearview mirror. Sam, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to reach back and rub Rhia's white wolfy belly. Her paw spazzed when Sam's gigantic hand joined Crowley's, scratching the sweet spot along the edge of her ribcage. Human emotions weren't allowed to get in the way of a good scratch.

"Friggin' giant wolf in the backseat of my Baby. You better not be shedding!"

 _ **As if I could control it, dumbass. Damn, I'm hungry.**_

"Lunch break soon, boys?"

"I told you Crowley, you're quitting cold turkey," Dean snapped.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "It's not for me, moron."

Rhia shifted back and quickly sat up. "It's for me. I'm starving. We've been on the road for hours and I haven't eaten since before y'all called me. Girl's gotta eat, ya know."

"She's right Dean. I know you want to drive through the night but we gotta fuel up," Sam said.

Dean scowled and Rhia just gave a smug smile that turned into a grimace when her stomach gave a particularly angry growl.

"The next stop isn't for another 20 miles," Sam told her. "You good 'til then?"

"No," she moaned dramatically. "I need food. Feed me, Seymour!"

"Really? That the best you can do, Rhia?"

"I'm a dancer, not an actor," she retorted.

"As well as part time singer, photographer, chef," Crowley mumbled.

"Gee, just tell them everything, why don't you?"

"But you have such a lovely singing voice, darling. Better than this rubbish."

"True facts. Anything is better than listening to this shit constantly but it's not like I'm going to sing for you."

"Better not mess with my tunes," Dean growled.

Rhia glared at him as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and plugged in her earbuds, handing it to Crowley. "Fuck your music, Dean. No one wants to listen to goddamn cassette tapes for hours on end. Here, go nuts"

She handed her phone to Crowley and he began scrolling through her music library. Leaning her head against the window, she crossed her arms over her stomach to suppress the angry noises coming from it. "Son of a whore, I'm fucking starving."

"Do you ever stop whining?"

"Not when she's irritated," Crowley said. "So I would suggest you drive faster and find somewhere to eat quickly."

"So Shortstop gets hangry?" Sam asked.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "You lost that right when you helped your asshole brother kidnap me and left me tied up with a knife in my thigh to bleed out."

"Does that answer your question, Moose?"

"Yeah. As well as show how long she holds a grudge."

"I almost died! Again! So yeah I'm holding a goddamn grudge!"

"Will you shut up?" Dean growled.

"Make me," she challenged.

"Next stop, I'm buying you a damn muzzle."

She bared her teeth in a feral grin. "I'd love to see you get it on me without me taking a chunk out of you."

"Why'd you even come along if you're going to be such a bitch?"

"I told you, she's irrational when she's hungry," Crowley said, still browsing for decent music. "Pet, your music selection is almost as bad as his, just more updated."

Rolling her eyes, Rhia snatched the phone out of his hands and put on the classical music station on her Pandora before giving it back. "Since you're still paying my phone bill, use all the data you want."

"Thank god, there's the exit. And looks like food is right around the corner," Sam breathed. Hungry Rhia was worse than kidnapped Rhia.

"Bout goddamn time," she grumbled.

They all sat down in the burger joint, Rhia flirting with the waiter to try and get her food faster. She'd ordered for both her and Crowley, knowing good and well the demon wasn't going to eat, so more food for her. Even Dean looked on with mild disgust as she scarfed down more food than a person her size should be able to consume in one sitting. At least she had table manners as she did it. Finally full, she leaned back with a content sigh.

"So much better," She said, blissed out on a food high.

"No more bitchy Rhia?" Sam asked, reaching across the table to poke her hand.

She jerked away, glaring at him. "No more hunger induced bitchiness but that doesn't mean we're besties again, Winchester. The grudge stays. I'm only being nice because we need each other to get rid of the ginger slut and I need help with the junkie."

"Hey!"

"Truth hurts doesn't it, _Darling_ ," she said mockingly, spite dripping from every word.

"Looks like it's not just us who's in the doghouse, Crowley," Dean said smugly.

"I need to make a call," Rhia said irritably, sliding out of the booth and punching Dean hard in the arm as she passed him.

"Ow! Fucking bitch," he grunted, rubbing his arm.

Outside, she gave Gabe a call. If she was going to the Hardy Boys' secret clubhouse, she'd need a change of clothes.

 _Everything good, Cupcake?_ He asked as soon as he picked up.

"For now. I need a bag of clothes if you don't mind. Going home with the Chuckleheads to detox Smokey." She couldn't be sure who was listening.

 _Perfect excuse to go rifling through your panty drawer._

"Oh please. I already know you do that every time I come back from a Victoria's Secret sale. I guess just pack enough for a week along with all my bathroom shit. Make sure you include some workout clothes please. I've come too far in my training to risk going stiff from staying with them for who knows how long without a proper gym."

 _Want me to throw in that little box under the sink?_

"Nah that was last week. Thanks though. If I'm here for that long, I'll just send Dean for my 'feminine supplies'." Rhia snickered.

 _That'd be hilarious. Seriously though, Cupcake. You good? If Smokey steps a toe outta line, let me know and I'll go all wrath of the Archangel on him again. Minus the smiting. I figured you wouldn't be too happy about that._

"Is that what happened when you came home covered in blood?" she laughed. "You really are something else."

 _Anything for my little sis. Alright bag's all packed. Be there in a second._

Rhia didn't even bother saying anything. Gabe was by her side in the time it took for her to hang up the phone. He had a duffle bag over his shoulder that looked ready to burst.

"You pack me enough clothes?" she teased.

"Had to make sure you had a little something for any occasion, Cupcake," he joked back. "Demon hunting, seducement, dancing, sleeping, the whole nine. Plus all your crap from the bathroom."

"Seducement? Please," she scoffed. "Ain't no man in there worth me seducing. They can all go screw themselves."

Gabe shrugged. "Never know when you'll change your mind, Cupcake."

She took the bag from him and gave the angel a tight hug. "You're the best, Gabe."

He planted a kiss on her forehead before nudging her back towards the restaurant. "Off you go, Cupcake. I expect daily texts to let me know you're okay. Still got the armguards I gave you?"

She made an odd twisting motion with her wrists and the golden armour flashed into existence. "Always, just like you made me promise." She made the same motion to put them away again.

"Good girl. Later, sweets." He vanished with a flutter of wings.

Shouldering her duffel bag, she went back inside, silently sliding back into the booth beside Crowley.

"What's in the bag and where'd you get it?" Dean questioned.

"My roommate brought me some things since I'm gonna be staying with you at your super special clubhouse for an unknown amount of time. I was at least nice enough to call him while we were in a public spot instead of when we got there," she said irritably.

"Your roommate?" Sam asked, disbelieving.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I've been bumming it with an angel. Oh that's right, we're not really talking because you tried to _kill_ me."

"Will you let that go already? You know how many times your boss over here has tried to kill us?" Dean snapped.

"You act like that's a legit argument. He's a dick, I know. Part of being a demon. He's a complete and total asshat to those he supposedly likes too. And y'all stay out of my bag," she snapped, yanking it back from Dean. "My underwear is for my eyes only."

"I've seen them," Crowley said smugly.

"Not these," Rhia retorted with a cold smile. "I burned all the ones you liked."

"Hurtful, pet."

"So what's going on between you two anyways?" Sam asked. "Rhia, you told us he sent you away then suddenly you're with him again because he ordered you back?

"You pretty much said it. No need for me to explain. The rest is little details that are none of your concern," she said coldly.

"Rhia, darling-"

"No. I told you, we're not having this conversation until you're completely sober. Y'all done? Good, I'll pay." She got back up and made a quick escape to the front register.

"Jesus, Crowley, What'd you do to her?"

He looked down at the coat draped over his cuffed hands. "I, uh, may have broken her heart."

"Broke it? Seems like you ground it into glass with your heel by the way she's acting. Even I haven't screwed a chick over that badly in a long while." Dean said. "Explains why she's even more of a bitch lately. Doesn't explain why she's trying to help your sorry ass."

"You think I don't question that?" the demon snarled. "I sent her away because I'm always bloody hurting her and I thought this would be better but it only made things worse!"

"That's gotta be the blood talking," Dean dismissed. "You acting all human is… creepy. I still don't see why she's so determined to help you. I would've just let you crash and burn."

"Loyalty," Sam figured, finally speaking up. "She's Bound to him, and a wolf Familiar. It's got to be a loyalty thing."

Crowley only shrugged, looking back down. Rhia came back to the table to grab her duffle bag and walked out to the Impala without waiting for them. She was leaning against the trunk, waiting for Dean to unlock it. Once her bag was safely stowed in the trunk, she curled up in the backseat behind Sam, her head against the window and earbuds blasting music to drown out the world around her. She dozed off more than once as they drove through the night, forcing herself to stay awake when woke up to find her head resting on Crowley's lap.

 _Pet, stretch out and sleep._

 _ **Fuck off, I'm fine.**_

 _Impertinent chit. At least put your feet in my lap and lay down. You keep slumping forward. The Winchesters have already switched off on who's driving. We've got a while to go so you need to sleep._

 _ **I told you I'm fine.**_ She accompanied the thought with a glare that he returned just as fiercely.

 _Lay down_ He ordered, eyes narrowed at her. Her glare intensified as she was forced to obey the order. _Nothing will happen, pet. Now sleep._

 _ **I really hate that I can't hate you**_ Was her last conscious thought as she drifted to sleep against her will.

He sighed, leaning over as best he could to tuck his jacket under her head as a makeshift pillow before readjusting her feet in his lap.

 _Not to worry, love. I hate myself enough for the both of us._

She was still sound asleep when they finally reached the Bunker. Crowley refused to let either if the Winchesters carry Rhia inside, doing it himself despite the handcuffs around his wrist that sapped his demonic strength. Dean reluctantly led him to an empty bedroom with her bag over his shoulder. Once Rhia was tucked safely in bed, he practically dragged the demon back down to the dungeon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded.

Rhia was doing her morning yoga after having checked on Crowley in the dungeons that had taken a lot of snooping to find. Dean found her doing a handstand in the doorway of the dungeon. It was the only one that was just the right width for her to do a side split. Which is what she was attempting to do when Dean stumbled upon her, making her almost lose her balance.

"What's it look like, genius?"

"You do yoga?"

"Uh, yeah. Maintains flexibility. Good for dancing." She shifted her bare feet along the frame until she was anchored enough to lift her hands.

"Holy shit dude."

"She's done more impressive things than this," Crowley said dismissively. He looked a lot more comfortable this time around without the collar around his neck and the pillows from Rhia's bed tucked around him.

"How does it get more impressive than that? Lisa was a yoga instructor and I don't think she could do that as easily as you do. And pillows, Crowley? Really?"

"Those chairs are super uncomfortable," Rhia said, easing into a standing stretch. "I was feeling generous."

She stood up straight to let Dean out and Sam into the room then eased into another handstand against the frame, arching her back this time. Sam lightly smacked against her bared stomach.

"Tighten your core," he advised.

"You're just as bad as Jake," she grumbled, letting one leg drop in front of her into another standing split.

"As mesmerizing as Rhiannon's morning ablutions are, you two are obviously here for a reason. And once again, I'm back in this fetid pit. Could have at least added some throw pillows. Brighten up the place."

"Focus," Sam sighed, opening his laptop. "Okay. So you swept the Mariana Trench. And…?"

Rhia walked over from the doorframe to settle into a split by the chair Crowley was chained to.

"And the First Blade was not, as hoped, in the Trench. It had, in fact, been scooped up by an unmanned sub, from whom it was stolen by a research assistant, who reportedly sold it to Portuguese smugglers who, in turn, lost it to Moroccan pirates in a poker game."

"What?" Sam asked confusedly.

"So that's why I kept hitting dead ends," Rhia muttered.

"Poor Moose. It's always a little tricky keeping up, isn't it?"

"What are you looking at him like that for?" Rhia asked him.

"I'm still a little tainted by humanity. Makes me sentimental."

"Well stop," Sam said, looking thoroughly weirded out.

"You and I both know we shared a mo' back in that church. And on some level, we are bonded."

"Not to be confused with Bonded," Rhia chipped in, lying flat on her back in a dead man's stretch

"Crowley, the only reason you are alive is that need your help to deal with Abaddon 'cause she is an even worse pile of crap than you are. And that is the extent of my concern for you. Got it?"

"Same could be said for you and your brother," Rhia said, climbing to her feet. "Only reason we're here helping you, instead of me tearing your brother into tiny bits, is because we need your help getting rid of that bitch. Oh, and detoxing Crowls over there but that won't take much longer. Do try to keep that in mind, Sammy boy."

She held her fingers up in a peace sign as she walked out to go hunt down the shower. Behind her, she could hear Sam asking, "Okay. What happened after the pirates?"

She was told to dress up nice for some deal so here she was, in a skin tight, backless dress and heels, in a deserted park with the King of Hell trying to rip off a vending machine and the Hardy Boys sitting on benches in suits. At least they could clean up somewhat nice. To say she was annoyed would be an understatement.

"Hey. Hey!" Dean hissed at Crowley. "Image! You're the king of rotten. Act like it."

The demon got pouty and moved to go sit on a separate bench than the brothers. Rolling her eyes, Rhia slipped a dollar bill into the machine and got him the bag of candy he'd been after. She was angry with him still but she couldn't stand to see him looking so pathetic. The man they were supposed to be meeting with finally showed up and the boys tried conducting business but from the sound of it, they were failing miserably.

"We're losing him," she muttered to Crowley.

"No. We're not," he said before smoking out and into the newcomer. A few moments later, he came back to his preferred body. They walked over to the Winchesters as the man left. "National Institute of Antiquities."

"You're coming with us," Dean told her.

"Um, no? I don't think so."

"Yeah you are. I'm not leaving you here without one of us to keep an eye on you. All Crowley has to do is order you to release him and then we're screwed."

"I don't take orders from you Winchester. You could try asking and I might just say yes," she sneered.

He rolled his eyes. "Will you please come with us?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Hmm… tell you after my shower." She sauntered off.

"Fucking bitch," Dean growled under his breath.

"You realize she just does that to get under your skin, right?" Sam asked as he passed by. "Leave her alone and she won't bother you as much."

"Easier said than done, Sammy. Easier said than done."

Rhia sat in the car the entire time, bored out of her mind. Gabe was too busy with his siblings to do more than read her daily check in text. Jake was off on some family cruise and wasn't allowed his phone. Since she wasn't talking to Crowley, she had nothing.

"Bout time you came back!" she grumbled, when they slid into the car. "I was dying in here."

"Just shut up."

"It wasn't there," Sam told her. "But we have an idea of who might."

"Hasn't this whole goose chase been 'an idea of who might' have the Blade?" she scoffed.

"Pretty much," he sighed. "Time to head back and check the Archives."

"You mean that big ass library you guys have?"

"Yup. Don't touch," Dean snapped.

"Dick," she muttered.

When they got back to the Bunker, they went straight to the dungeon.

"Turndown service? I'd like a mint on my pillow." Crowley snarked.

"What do you know about the Men of Letters massacre of 1958?" Sam asked him.

"We know Abaddon missed our grandfather and Larry Ganem. Was there anybody else?"

"Let me get this straight. You keep me locked up in this closet, ignore my suffering, and then come barging in here and demand my help?" Crowley asked.

"More or less, yeah," Rhia said, rolling her eyes. "They also forgot not to leave dogs locked in a hot car."

"Really? And did I or did I not keep my end of the bargain the other night? Quite brilliantly, I might add. We are partners! You owe me!"

Rhia smirked, gesturing that he had a point.

"Owe you?" Sam echoed.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you two. You shoot me up. You make me a junkie. You keep me stashed away for months while my kingdom falls apart?! Nearly driving my Familiar insane because your blasted collar cut off our Bond!"

"King of Hell, 2. Winchesters, 0."

"What do you want?" Dean grumbled.

Crowley and Rhia shared a look before giving the brothers identical smirks. This would be fun.

* * *

 **Even when she's angry, she's nice to him. Not so much the Winchesters. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Let me know what you thought in a review :) ~WK**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another chapter, like I promised. Still has Season 9 spoilers**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

They were all upstairs in the library, Rhia finishing the beer she'd had to bargain for. Despite being of age, something that had never been a big issue before, Dean had refused to give her any booze. Crowley was examining the glass of scotch in his hand.

"It's not a very good scotch, is it?"

"I'm a J.D. girl myself," Rhia said, holding up the bottle of whiskey she'd stolen from the kitchen.

"Hey, I said beer not whiskey!" Dean complained.

"Okay, Crowley, we have gone through the records for the entire membership in 1958. Every single name matches the men who were killed," Sam told them.

"That would be the active membership, correct?" Crowley had found some magazine and was currently looking through it. Sam rolled his eyes. "Were you two dropped on your heads a great deal?"

"Would explain a lot," Rhia drawled, browsing through the titles on the shelves, now nursing the bottle of Jack.

"Like I told you," Crowley continued, "rumor has it that a rogue member was tossed out on his arse. Does that make him 'active'? Seriously, boys, how did you ever function without me? Well, hello, Miss Ichigatsu."

Rhia scowled, snatching the magazine from his hands and planting herself in his lap. He gave her a questioning look and she stuck her tongue out in response before returning to the now half empty bottle.

Dean picked up a file box, reading the label. "'Infamati et obliterati'."

"Dishonoured and forgotten," Crowley translated distractedly, taking the bottle from Rhia. "Wasn't this still unopened when you got it, pet?"

She shrugged, snuggling into his chest with a smile and reaching to take the bottle back. Crowley held it away from her. "I think you've had enough, pet."

"But I want it," she pouted. "Mean demon."

"Yet you're cuddled on his chest like a cat," Dean pointed out. "Thought you were mad at him?"

"Aww are you jealous, Squirrel? Do you want a cuddle?"

"No, no I'm good."

Rhia exaggerated her pout. "Forgot. You're not a dog person. Sammy?"

"No, I- I'm good Rhia, thanks," Sam said, holding his hands up as if to ward her off. He looked at Crowley. "She's a cuddly drunk?"

"Flirty, too," he replied.

"Oh boo. You never complained before," she teased, making another grab for the bottle. "Can I please please please have the whiskey?"

"You've had enough, love."

"Mean demon who breaks my heart and steals my whiskey. At least you're cuddly," she sighed, ducking under the chain so she could lay wrapped in his arms properly.

"That's just weird," Dean muttered, turning back to the files.

Rhia was dozing off when the brothers tossed down the files they were combing through. Dean handed one of the papers to Sam. "Wow. This guy was something."

"Tough name," Sam snorted.

"Yeah, Cuthbert Sinclair. I'd have just gone with Magnus."

"Looks like he designed most of the warding that keeps the Bunker safe."

"Says here he was named 'Master of Spell' right after he initiated," Dean read.

"I guess his work got a little crazy. The leadership called it 'eccentric' and 'irresponsible'."

" 'kay so these are the projects that he proposed the last two years he was here. Look at this- 'rejected'. 'Rejected'. 'Rejected'."

"So difficult," Crowley said quietly, as to not wake Rhia, "brilliant, ahead of your time, despised for it. Trust me, I know."

"'Formal separation from Men of Letters- 1956.' "

"He missed the massacre," Sam mumbled.

"I never knew his name, but I heard someone was out. Did my damndest to find him. Thought he might be my way inside this joint," Crowley explained.

"So where'd you look?" Sam asked.

He gave them the coordinates adding, "We can go in the morning."

"Or we could go now," Dean protested. "You just want to keep holding her while she's not mad at you."

"You're telling me you've never tried to make things right with a woman you've hurt?" Crowley snapped.

"If that's what you're doing, you're going about it all wrong." Sam said plainly.

"I am so not giving the King of Hell relationship advice," Dean mumbled, pushing back from the table.

"Then don't."

"I'm going to bed." Dean quickly left the room.

Sam sighed, standing up as well. "Me too. Let's go put her in her bed so I can get you back in the dungeon."

Crowley scowled at the taller man but smoothly climbed to his feet after adjusting Rhia in his arms. When he laid her down, she grabbed onto his suit jacket, not letting him go.

"Bloody hell, not this again," he groaned.

"What?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"She gets clingy in her sleep. Can't get her off without waking her."

"Not sleep," she mumbled, cracking open an eye. "Stay. Please, Sammy. Let 'im stay."

Sam huffed but gave in, knowing giving her what she wanted made her less of a pain in the ass. And Crowley wasn't much of a threat in those cuffs.

"Fine," he sighed. "But I'm locking your door and drawing a devil's trap outside. Don't… do anything freaky."

She giggled, tugging on the demon's suit jacket to pull Crowley down onto the bed with her. "No worries Sammy boy, he hasn't earned that yet. Still gots 'pologizin' to do."

Crowley glared at Sam when he chuckled, but being dragged into bed by a tiny drunken woman who was half asleep didn't help make him look intimidating, especially not when he was already handcuffed.

"Have fun, uh, what was it? Ah, yeah, "'pologizin'", Crowley," Sam snickered as he closed the door. Crowley heard it lock from the outside.

"Soft demon, warm demon," Rhia mumbled as she snuggled up against him.

"You're completely pissed," he grumbled.

Rhia grinned. "Nah, just buzzed enough to want to put up with you. I don't have to Hounds to cuddle anymore. Haven't been able to sleep properly since the Ball. The Hounds helped but they're not here. But you are. So you'll have to do. Plus, you're really warm."

"You're still going to hate me in the morning."

"That's what happens when you break a girl's heart, Crowls," she sighed, giggly mood gone. "It still hurts, you know. My chest aches at the very thought of you. That's why I'm so angry. I can't get over you."

"Then don't," he said easily, letting her snuggle into his arms.

"But you're just going to hurt me again," she pointed out. "You're a demon. You can't love."

"You get hurt in human relationships too, pet. Remember that."

"And you completely ignore the demons can't love part."

"What was it you told me? Ah, yes. We'll have this conversation when you're sober. Only now it's my turn to say it to you. Go to bed, pet."

She huffed, making a pouty face. "Fine, just gimme a sec."

She rolled off the bed and stripped out of the clothes she'd worn all day, searching the floor for her pajamas.

"Is that a new tattoo?" he asked, startled to see something new on skin he'd memorized every inch of.

"Yeah I got it as a late birthday present from Gabe and Jake," she explained, stumbling slightly as pulled on her shorts. "Hurt like a bitch. Glad I can only get my sternum tattooed once."

"It's… lovely, pet."

She smirked, crawling back into bed to curl up against his side. "You're just jealous Gabe was there to see me get tattooed topless and you weren't."

"Go to bed," he said irritably. There was no arguing with her when she was like this.

"Mm, night night, Crowley," she mumbled.

Rhia woke the next morning with a raging headache and feeling overly warm. She cracked an eye open to find her head pillowed on Crowley's chest.

"Damn," she yawned. "Thought it was a dream."

"What, this?" He gestured as best he could to encompass the room.

"Yup." She wiggled her way out of his arms and stood up, wincing when it sent a stab of pain through her temple. "Ugh I need a shower. Hangovers make me feel nasty."

"Don't let me stop you," he grumbled, sitting up and brushing off the front of his suit. "I'm stuck in here because of that devil's trap outside."

"Easy enough to take care of." She scowled when she found the door still locked. "Or it would be if I could get out of here. Where's my phone?"

Crowley wordlessly handed it to her and she started scrolling through her contacts, looking for Sam's number.

 _Hello?_

"I'm still locked in my room, asshat."

 _Shit. Sorry. Didn't mean to sleep in. I'm coming._

She hung up and waited irritably for Sam to unlock the door. She brushed past him, making sure to scrape at the devil's trap with her demon blade first. Rhia just managed to slip into the bathroom before Dean, locking the door behind her.

"What's he doing out?" he asked Sam, gesturing to Crowley.

"I was given the luxury of a bed, rather than that awful chair." the demon replied easily. "Rhia's to be exact."

Dean made a face. "You let him stay in her room?"

"I locked them in and set a devil's trap," Sam said defensively. "Rhia asked and I figured giving her what she wanted to get her off our backs for the day. It'll be easier to track down the Blade without her being super bitchy."

"Except now she has a hangover. Just as bad," Crowley smirked.

"God, I really hope she's not in there puking."

"Dean, just… go make coffee or something."

"Fine, make sure you put him back in the dungeon."

"Horrible hosts, the two of you. Can't even offer a cup of coffee," Crowley grumbled as Sam reached to grab his arm.

"Relax boys," Rhia said, walking out of the bathroom in clean clothes. "I got him. Do whatever it is when you first get up. I'll make breakfast."

"Why, so you can spit in it?" Dean said, not trusting her.

She rolled her eyes. "That's a waste of perfectly good food. Just go do your thing, Winchester. I promise not to compromise your breakfast. C'mon Crowls."

"So you're nice to him again?" Sam asked as Dean shut himself away in the bathroom.

"Oh no," she said with a meaningful look shot at the demon. "He's still on my bad side. Once we get Hell back under control, I want a new car as a start to your apology."

"What's wrong with yours?" Crowley demanded.

"It, uh, got into a bit of an accident," she said sheepishly. "Completely totaled by a semi."

"And you didn't get hurt, did you?" It sounded suspiciously like he cared.

"Gabe patched me up," she shrugged.

"Any other demands?"

"Oh they're not demands," she said, puttering about the kitchen to make pancakes and bacon. "I'm not stupid enough to demand anything from the King of Hell. Usually doesn't end well for the person demanding. These are merely suggestions on how to get back into my good graces. Only thing close to a demand that I want is an apology but that can wait. Oh, and Abaddon's head mounted in the throne room."

"Already planned that last bit, pet."

"Good. How many pancakes, Sam?"

"Um, I don't know," he replied from where he was starting up the coffee maker.

"Looks like I'm just making a big batch," she grumbled.

Dean came out of the bathroom convinced that Rhia had split personalities or something. She went from super bitch, to flirty drunk and now here she was making a breakfast big enough to feed 10 in the Bunker kitchen. It made his head spin, and he didn't like it. He looked down suspiciously the plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage she put in front of him.

"I didn't do anything to it," she sighed, setting down a cup of coffee as well.

"Dude, you gotta try it," Sam mumbled around the fork in his mouth.

He reluctantly took a bite of pancakes as she set Crowley's plate down. Dean nearly had a foodgasm.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?!"

"I'm no gourmet chef but I learned a few tricks growing up. This is actually Crowley's recipe."

The boys looked at the demon, dumbstruck, but he just smirked, digging into his eggs. Rhia sat down beside him and dug into her own food. Once everyone was done, she collected the dishes and rinsed them off so they could be washed later.

"Alright boys, Now that this little domestic scene is over, when are we leaving to hunt down this evil genius?" Rhia asked, done playing nice for the day.

"Let us just pack a bag and then we can go," Sam replied.

"Good. While you're at it, uncuff the demon."

"Uh, no." Dean told her. "Handcuffs stay on."

"You're so stupid! You're going up against an unknown foe who's proven himself a genius at spell work and you don't want to accept help from the _friggin' King of Hell_ because having him handcuffed gives you some sort of power trip. But fine. It's your death wish, buddy."

Dean scowled at her. "Handcuffs stay on until we get there," he amended.

"Better," she said with a bright smile, sauntering off to go grab her duffel bag. She had no intentions of coming back to this place.

The road trip was just as awful as the last one. Travelling with the Winchesters was utterly boring. At least she wasn't mad at Crowley anymore. Hurt? Yes, definitely, but not mad enough to continue being a megabitch. She never could stay mad at him for too long once he started apologizing and was pretty damn sure he knew it. Once they parked at the end of a road, Rhia made sure Dean uncuffed her demon before they went traipsing through a forest. No way was she hiking through undergrowth in heels, so she shifted to four paws, trailing Crowley.

"So this is where your demons tracked him to?" Dean asked as they came across a clearing.

"Exact spot," Crowley replied, hand resting on Rhia's blocky head as she sat at his heels. "My boys never could find him, I'm sensing nothing, so if he's here, he's warded up to the gills."

"Well, he was a genius at it, right?" Sam said. "Sure as hell ain't gonna be found by a bunch of demons."

"Oh, like he's going to open his heart to you lot, because you're such prizes?" Rhia wagged her tail in amusement.

"Better- we're legacies," Dean replied. "Alright, if he's so bent on hiding, maybe he's watching. Give it a shot."

Rhia laid down, putting her paws over her muzzle as she watched the two brothers speak into the air like idiots.

"Cuthbert Sinclair- uh Magnus- whatever. We're Sam and Dean Winchester, Henry Winchester's grandsons."

"And Men of Letters ourselves."

"We know what happened back in the day. We don't necessarily agree with it. We figured… Maybe you want to tell your side of the story," Sam finished.

Nothing seemed to happen so the boys looked back at them. Rhia's ears perked up at the sight of smoke rising from the ground and Crowley had to point out the magical door to the two Stooges. The brothers walked through it, leaving them alone in the field.

"Interesting," Rhia muttered, shifting back. "Now what?"

"Now, pet, we wait for them to come back with the Blade." He grabbed her arm and popped them over to the Impala.

"Feels good to be able to do that again, huh?"

"Very."

Rhia crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned back against the Impala. They stood there in awkward silence, before Rhia opened her mouth.

"Why'd you do it?"

"You sure you want to have this conversation, darling?"

"Don't know how long it'll take the Winchesters to get the Blade. Now's as good a time as any," she shrugged. "So why'd you do it?"

"Not like you gave me much choice, pet."

"Not the Ball dammit. I know that was partially my fault, giving you that ultimatum in the first place. I meant Lola. The catalyst to the whole thing. You were sleeping with her even before the ball."

Crowley started laughing. "Is that what she told you? No wonder you were in such a mood. You got manipulated, pet. She played on your insecurities and made sure to do it when I was irritable from having stayed sober just for the ball. So of course, when you confront me in all your righteous anger, it's going to spark my own wicked temper. When I told you she was the help, I meant it. I didn't touch her until after you left. I've yet to lie to you, Rhiannon, and I don't plan on doing so in the future."

"I- she-" Rhia was too mad to form coherent sentences and it amused Crowley to no end.

"Once we deal with Abaddon, we need to renew your lessons in manipulation, pet." Her entire face was bright red in embarrassment from having been tricked so easily.

Rhia practically threw herself at him, her arms wrapped around his middle and face buried in his suit jacket. She was angry and embarrassed and relieved all at once

 _ **All that pain for nothing.**_

 _Not quite nothing, pet. Now you know better and I've had sobriety forced upon me. We can get rid of Abaddon and get my kingdom back under control._

She tilted her head back. "If you weren't cheating on me, why'd you send me away and wait so long to order me back?"

"Your ultimatum. Had enough humanity in me to think you'd be _happier_ away from the demon who kept hurting you. Manipulated by that rodent after you were gone."

"Okay so let me just clarify to make sure I have this completely straight, no more misunderstandings that end up with my heart being ground into the dirt." He waved impatiently for her to get on with it. "I left because I thought you were cheating on me and didn't want me anymore. You let me go because-"

"Because I thought you were tired of being hurt by a demon who, as you so kindly reminded me this morning, couldn't love you the way you needed."

A soft smile worked its way onto her lips. "You said love me the way I needed, not just love me."

"And?"

"So, do you?" she asked, that silly grin still on her face as she played with his tie.

"I'm a demon, darling. If you wanted to hear those three _magical_ words, you should've asked before you put me in the Winchester Rehabilitation Facility," he said brusquely.

"Hmm, from you, that's downright romantic," she teased, still having to stand on tiptoe to reach his lips without him bending down, despite her heels.

"I've enough humanity in me to say this. Just because I don't say it, or really show it, doesn't mean it's not there. Being a demon just makes it hard to find sometimes," he told her, planting a kiss in the top of her head.

"Okay, now that was just sappy," she laughed, reaching up to give him another kiss. "I know, and I'll try to remember that during our next fight. We wouldn't be us if we didn't have one."

"Not at all," he agreed, holding her close.

"Wait so if you didn't actually do anything wrong, why'd you let Gabe go all wraith of the Archangel on you?"

"I did say some rather nasty things, pet. I do believe he was, ah yes, 'avenging his little sister'."

Rhia snuggled against his chest as he leaned against the Impala. She stiffened at the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching them, but was surprised to find that it was only Sam.

"Magnus has Dean," he said, sounding panicked.

"Alright," Rhia said authoritatively. "Time to bust this hideout wide open. Sam, whatcha got in that trunk of yours?"

She and Crowley moved so Sam could open it up and start digging through it. Crowley peeked around the taller man to look inside, only to have Sam pull out a demon blade and point it at him.

"You mind?" he asked irritably.

Crowley, backing off, replied, "Who'd have thunk it, eh, Moose- you and me, same team, in the trenches. When this is over we can get matching tattoos"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Rhia demanded, offended.

Sam took a file box out of the trunk and went to sit in the passenger seat to read through them. He held out a few for Rhia to help him go through.

"Just to be clear, Crowley, we are not on the same anything," Sam sassed, waving the knife around to emphasize his words. "By the way, since the place is warded, your powers are useless, which means you are useless, even more so than usual."

"Ouch. Sassy Sammy," Rhia snickered, scanning through the files she'd been handed.

"You're going to need another set of hands when you get in there, unless you have other volunteers in mind."

Sam pointed at Rhia with the knife without ever looking up.

"Thanks, pass," she muttered.

"If memory serves me," Crowley said, "I'm the one who helped your brother find Cain so that we could find that Blade, so that Dean could receive the Mark."

"Rhia's penpals with the Father of Murder. We could have asked her."

Rhia glared at Sam while Crowley looked at her in shock. "Gee thanks Sam. He didn't know until you told him and I kinda wanted to keep it that way. Besides I'd already given Cain my word not to tell anyone where he was located or who he used to be. Like full on blood vow hoodoo voodoo shit."

Obviously pretending that the last two minutes hadn't happened, Crowley continued, "I'm the one who flushed that lout Gadreel out of your noggin. So, lately, big boy, I've seen more playing time than you have.""

"Crowley, will you please shut the hell up?" Sam asked, exasperated.

They combed through the files until after sunset, having to read by lamplight.

"Here's something," Sam spoke up. "Apparently, he wanted to make the entire Men of Letters bunker invisible. All physical points of entry were to be eliminated and 'entrance would only be gained by spell.' Oh, we're gonna need some things. You actually might turn out to be useful, Crowley."

Rhia smacked Sam upside the head, peering over his shoulder to read the list. "Ooh that is some nasty shit there. Yeah, Crowls, they definitely need our help. Mainly yours."

She wrote out the list and handed it to him. Before she had a chance to say anything, he was gone.

"You two looked cozy when I came up."

"We talked. Instead of, you know, being a nosy fuck, you can examine that spell some more so we can go save your brother," Rhia said with a cold smile.

"And bitchy Rhia is back," he sighed.

"That's what happens when you let your brother stab me, then leave me to bleed out," she retorted. "I get my pound of flesh from Dean after all this is over and then we're good again."

Sam just rolled his eyes and snatched the files from her hand, putting them back in the box. Scowling at the giant of a man, Rhia put in her earbuds and began playing music on her phone. Getting some of those ingredients would take Crowley a bit. Now was just a waiting game.

When he came back and Sam had the spell started, Rhia rolled her eyes as Crowley's lingering humanity tried to make some connection with Sam.

"I did good, eh Moose? Everything on the list. You're welcome."

Sam ignored him and held the bowl out. "Remember- stay close, do what I say, and shut the hell up."

"I'm growing on you, aren't I?"

Sam did the chant and a smokey door appeared. They walked through it into a hallway that looked like it should belong in a museum. A very opulent museum for rich people.

"Love what he's done with the place," Crowley muttered to Rhia.

She heard footsteps coming and yanked the two men into a corner. When Magnus walked passed and turned his back, Sam put a knife to his throat.

"Take me to my brother," he demanded quietly.

They all crept down the hallway, Crowley pushing Rhia behind him.

 _Stay behind me_ he ordered.

 _ **You ruin all the fun. You know that?**_

They could hear a scuffle going on in the room Sam had ducked into. Which could only mean trouble. Crowley peeked around the corner, Rhia right behind him. She'd had to shift to keep the clicking of her heels from giving them away. They found Dean fighting against the chains that had him tied to a post, trying to get to Sam who was being cut up by Magnus. Crowley undid the chains and Dean took up the First Blade, chopping off Magnus's head. Rhia got into a protective stance in front of Crowley, growling, when Dean turned his attention on her demon. It took Sam's coaxing to break him of whatever haze the Blade had him in. She stayed in wolf form all the way back to the Impala, keeping a wary eye on the eldest Winchester.

"Brilliant, I must say," Crowley rambled. "I'm speaking of myself and Rhia of course. All you two managed to do was get trussed up. Combine a little derring-do from us, a little dumb muscle from Squirrel, a little bleeding from Moose," They stepped out of the wood line and Rhia immediately started growling, while the boys stopped in shock. Crowley kept talking. "Happy ending. Roll Credits."

 _ **Abaddon was here. Not quite a happy ending yet.**_

"No no no, come on! What the hell?" Dean cried, rushing to his vandalized car.

"Sulphur," Rhia said, shifting back. "Demons."

"Abaddon's. Well, she's one jump behind us. Guess she couldn't find Magnus's joint either. What about the trunk?"

"Safe," Sam replied, pulling out Rhia's bag to check the weapons cache. "Warding kept them out."

"Demon mitts all over my Baby," Dean grumbled, shutting to doors to reveal the Enochian keyed into the paint. "Oh come on! Now they're keying cars!"

"What language is this?" Sam wondered.

"It's Enochian," Rhia sighed. "Roomie's trying to teach me."

"The message isn't for you, it's for me," Crowley said irritably. "'Be Afraid. Your Queen.' Abbadon's getting more brazen. She thinks I'm losing my grip."

Sam turned to his brother. "Listen, you said Crowley was only useful until we got the Blade. We got the Blade."

Dean turned his gaze on them and Rhia stepped protectively in front of Crowley. He easily nudged her aside and pinned the brothers to the side of the car holding them there with his powers. The First Blade fell out of Sam's grip and Rhia picked it up, glaring at them for even thinking of double crossing them.

"You know, boys, I'm in debt to you. You helped Rhia force sobriety on me, and now I can see the situation for what it is. Dean, you are quite the killing machine. And it occurs to me that Abaddon is not the only name on your list. My name must be up there, as well."

"It's no good to you without me," Dean said.

"Yeah, but as long as we have it, it's no good to you," Rhia replied smugly.

"Now, this is the way it's going to go- I'll hand on to old donkey teeth here until such time as you locate Abaddon. Then you'll destroy her. You're right Moose. You can't trust us. But, sadly, we can't trust you either."

He summoned Rhia's bag with a flick of his fingers, grabbed her arm, and then they were gone. Landing in his office, he let her go to stash the Blade somewhere safe. It only took him a few moments before he was back.

"Let's get you back to Feathers," he told her, holding out a hand.

She looked at him with confusion and just a bit of hurt. "Do you want me to go back?"

He smirked. "We have to collect your things, don't we?"

Rhia's face lit up with a brilliant smile as she gave him yet another hug. "And the Hounds. We can't forget them."

"Of course not," he agreed, pulling her back into his arms and porting them away.

* * *

 **I think this was my longest chapter so far. Let me know what you think in a review :) ~WK**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

"No more shooting up!" Rhia scolded him. "I looked the other way after we got the Blade because you had it under control. But you've got a meeting with your lieutenants day after tomorrow and you need to be on the top of your game for it."

"Don't you have Finals to study for," Crowley grumbled in reply.

"I finished those last week. Shows how much you pay attention." She rolled her eyes. "Since you're obviously oh so busy, I'm going to go dance."

He waved her off, never looking up from the book he was reading. It'd been a few months since she'd moved back in and he was starting to get on her nerves again, ignoring her the way he did. Scowling, she went upstairs to dance off her frustrations. She had a new routine to perfect anyways. She was going through her stretches when Crowley wandered in, collapsing onto one of the bean bag chairs, book still in hand.

"Never thought I'd see the day the King of Hell willingly sat in a beanbag chair," Rhia mused. "What are you doing up here?"

"Getting my fix," he replied easily. "Your dancing is the best drug on the market, pet."

She scoffed, leaning forward to stretch out her calves. "Sweet talk will get you everywhere."

"I know," he said smugly.

She stuck her tongue out as she went to turn on the music. Jasmine Thompson's cover of _Almost Lover_ filtered through the speakers and Rhia centered herself in the middle of the room before she began to dance.

 _Your fingertips across my skin The palm trees swaying in the wind Images You sang me Spanish lullabies The sweetest sadness in your eyes Clever trick Well, I never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me_

It was a very ballet centered dance, If she hadn't been doing proper stretches, both at Jake's insistence and her determination to get back into acrobatic dance, she wouldn't have been nearly as graceful in her transitions.

 _I can not go to the ocean I cannot drive the streets at night I cannot wake up in the morning Without you on my mind So you're gone and I'm haunted And I bet you are just fine Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out Of my life?_

Crowley was trying to decide if she was using this song to send him a message of some sort or if she'd just randomly chosen it. He'd have to think of a way to ask without actually asking.

 _Goodbye my almost lover Goodbye my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance My back is turned on you Should've known you'd bring me heartache Almost lovers always do_

She finished and turned to look at Crowley expectantly. He always had some something to say after she danced.

"Well done pet. But could you pick a more depressing song?"

"No, not really. I liked this song. It had the right mood for the choreography I had in mind," she shrugged. Then she laughed when the realization hit her. "You didn't think that was about you, did you?"

"Now why would that thought ever cross my mind?" He was suddenly interested in his book again.

Rhia started laughing harder. "You did! Trust me, yours was a lot less resigned and a lot more hurt."

"I'm actually rather curious to see this dance now."

"Of course you do," she smirked. "You can't get enough of my dancing. What'd you call it? 'Best drug on the market'? I fully expect to get paid after this."

"Rest assured, pet, you'll be receiving full payment."

"Good." She sauntered over to the stereo and changed the music, snagging a snapback off the hatrack in the corner.

 _Sitting here feeling kinda crazy But not just any crazy It's the kind you feel when you love somebody And I know that my baby Is calling somebody else baby And I can't sit still Look how gone it got me_

It was definitely a different kind of dance. Crowley could somewhat understand why she picked such a song, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He didn't like the entire situation in general.

 _Who knew that my heart could have a bruise? You see this scar here on my chest? I'm hurting and he don't even care It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer He's probably somewhere with a dancer Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it This mo'fucka thinking I'm stupid He must've bumped his head Don't he know it's 4 AM_

"That was… something else, pet."

"Yeah, I'm not too happy with it but it served its purpose," she said dismissively. She plopped down into his lap, making him grunt at the sudden weight. "So where's my payment, demon?"

He captured her lips in a searing kiss, his hand buried in her curls. Pulling back with a smirk, he asked, "Will that do as payment?"

"Mm, for now," she decided.

He patted her thigh make her get up. "I've an appointment with my tailor, pet. _Someone_ has commandeered all my dress shirts and had their pup tear one of my last good suit jackets to shreds."

She shot him an innocent look. "Who, me? Never."

"Really need to work on that, love. Are you coming or staying here?"

"Coming, of course. I need a new dress."

"Go change then," he told her, giving her a swat as she passed. She looked over her shoulder with a cheeky grin and darted off to her room.

Rhia was the one to handle reserving the penthouse at the Humboldt Hotel in Cleveland. Crowley was amused by watching her run around in her new Camilla Sequin Dress playing hostess.

 ** _Your guests are here_**

 _Bring them into the conference room, pet._

The sound of her stiletto heels clicking against the polished wood floor preceded her entrance with his lieutenants. She gestured for them to take a seat at the table before placing a hand on his chest, murmuring, "I'll go get refreshments, yes?"

"That would be appreciated, pet,' he nodded before turning to begin his spiel.

Rhia made her way out of the penthouse to retrieve the bottle of Glencraig she'd ordered from the front desk. They'd offered to deliver it but with the meeting going on, it was best for her to leave the room and get it herself. The elevator opened at the lobby but before Rhia could step off, she was pinned to the back wall. Abaddon stepped in, smirking.

"Little wolf, I'm so glad I found you. Seems like I'll have guaranteed leverage after all." she purred as she clipped an odd collar around Rhia's neck. "There, now there's no calling for help with that little Bond of yours or shifting into your fur coat. Can't have you ruining my grand entrance, now can I?"

"Fuck you," Rhia snarled. "I can't wait to see you dead."

"Now is that any way to talk to your queen?" Abaddon asked calmly, pressing the penthouse button as the pressure increased around Rhia's throat.

Rhia snarled, unable to move her limbs an inch.

"Oh look, we're here." Abaddon said carelessly.

She grabbed Rhia by the inscribed collar and the Familiar felt as powerless as a newborn pup being carried by the scruff. She could hear the end of Crowley's speech.

"Spread the word- the King is back and the kingdom is once again on sound footing. So, all those with me, say 'yo'."

"Yo," Abaddon called from the doorway, holding Rhia out of sight. "I mean, I'm literally here with you, not _with you_ with you."

"You betrayed me? No one in the history of torture's been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with."

"Relax, everyone. You did the new queen a solid. You're sitting at the popular kids' table. Now, Crowley," Abaddon tossed Rhia into the middle of the room, snapping the bones in Rhia's left arm with a wave of her hand. Rhia suppressed a pained cry, glaring at the redhead. "Let's talk turkey. I know you helped the Winchesters get their hands on the First Blade, yes? And I'm hearing that one of them also as the Mark of Cain- all bad news, since the Blade is the one thing that can bring about my-"

"Utter destruction," Crowley finished with a growl. He helped Rhia to her feet, removing the collar from her neck and healing her shattered bones.

 _ **I'm going to enjoy destroying her corpse.**_

"To be indelicate. But here's the thing, pet- same goes for you. And once I'm gone, who do you think's next on those cute boys' list?

"To be clear… I'll not be joining you ever. Except at your death scene, where I shall burst into song. Goodbye. You have no hold over me." He made sure to keep a hand on Rhia as he said that.

"Oh no?" Abaddon snapped her fingers and a curly haired man a few years older than Rhia appeared. "Gavin, honey, say hello to daddy."

 ** _You have a kid?!_**

 _He died in 1723, dammit._

"How did you-"

"I know a spell or two, Crowley," Abaddon said smugly.

"Are you mad? This is your big card?" Crowley scoffed. "The boy and I loathe each other. I made that clear in the past- I don't care what happens to the little bugger."

"No, but that was before… Wasn't it? See, I know all about your little problem- bingeing on blood, going right to the edge of being human- all those human feelings."

"I'm clean."

"But after that touching little display with your pet wolf here, I'm willingly to bet that there's a smidgen of humanity in there somewhere."

"Not a chance." _Shit._

 ** _Probably shoulda left me on the floor. I've dealt with worse._**

 _Too late for that now._

Abaddon made a gesture with her hand and Gavin began to bleed from his eyes. Rhia made a sympathetic face, she remembered that one from her days with Master Lyons. Poor boy started to scream. "I'm blind! Help! I beg you!"

Rhia couldn't help it. She stepped forward to put a hand on Gavin's face, trying to offer some sort of comfort. She knew it wouldn't last much longer, but that didn't mean it wasn't still torture for him.

"You know these ghoulish party tricks don't impress. Seen worse, done worse."

"No!" Gavin cried. "Please!"

Abaddon made another hand gesture and Rhia, out of Crowley's protective hold, crumbled to the floor as her organs began to rearrange themselves. A whimper escaped but she refused to give Abaddon the satisfaction of her screams.

 _ **Don't you dare give in to this bitch, Crowley. I've had worse.**_

"You're playing a weak hand, Red!"

Another gesture had hot blades carving the inner lining of Rhia's uterus. Her scream echoed off the walls, a sound that shook Crowley to his core, more so than the sight of his son in agony, begging for the pain to stop.

"You've made your point. Now stop!"

"Sure," Abaddon said easily, one final gesture putting Rhia and Gavin both back to normal. Rhia glared at the redhead as she shakily made her way over to Crowley. She could still feel the phantom pain of the knives.

They all sat down on the leather sofas, except for Gavin, who was trying to puzzle through everything. Rhia curled up against Crowley's side with her feet tucked under her, trying to control the tremors running through her frame.

"You are not my father," Gavin told Crowley. "My father was Fergus MacLeod, a simple tailor. A drunk, a monster."

 ** _Fergus?_**

 _Originally from Scotland, pet. I've told you this._

"Sounds about right," Abaddon snarked. Rhia was trying her best to ignore the redhead.

"He looked nothing like you, and I buried him," Gavin continued.

"Now I'm curious to know what you looked like back then," Rhia murmured.

"Wore a kilt and very athletic calves. A lot can change in 291 years."

"What?" Gavin asked, perplexed.

Rolling her eyes, Rhia sat up and removed the shade from a nearby lamp, turning the bulb off and back on. He slowly approached it, frowning.

"Can you cook a pigeon on it?" he asked after a few moments.

Rhia groaned and Abaddon noted, "Not terribly quick, is he?"

Crowley gestured and the window opened, the sound of distant sirens filling the air. Gavin's entire face lit up. "Holy mother of God. We're amongst the stars! Are we in heaven, then? You must be angels!"

The other three exchanged incredulous looks, animosity momentarily forgotten in the wake of such sheer ignorance. "Wow."

 ** _You sure he's yours?_**

 _Unfortunately._

Rhia stretched out on the couch, her head on Crowley's lap as he explained everything to his son. Bored, she traced the lines of her lotus tattoo, exposed by the high slit of her dress.

"You sold your soul?!" Gavin cried in outrage. "Sold it?! For an extra three inches of willy?!"

Rhia snickered, making Crowley cover her mouth with his hand. "Priorities change. I wasn't the _bon vivant_ that I am now. I'll simplify- my soul did a stint in Hell, where it was demonized. I then had to possess another person so I could traffic with the living. Any of this sticking?"

"I- I can't be consorting with a demon! And you," he said to Rhia, "You're already bound for Hell dressed like that… being such a- an immoral woman."

Rhia sighed heavily in irritation before shifting. She rolled off the couch and began stalking towards the young MacLeod before Crowley ordered her to heel. Giving an annoyed huff, she jumped back onto the couch before shifting back, resuming her previous position.

"Forgive her. She's a bit tetchy at the moment. And not just any demon. I'm the king- the King of Hell! And there you were, worried the old man wouldn't amount to much."

They continued to talk and bicker, until Rhia couldn't stand it for much longer. She was about to put in her earbuds when Crowley asked a question that tempted her curiosity.

"Why do I hate you?" Gavin repeated incredulously.

"I mean, I beat you, starved you, came home drunk, beat you some more, woke up hungover, and yeah, I beat you. In all fairness, I didn't really have any role models. My mother was a witch!"

 ** _You really did all that?_**

 _Told you I wasn't a good man, pet. Human or demon._

"I grew up thinkin'- knowin' I was less than nothin'. You worked me harder than the horse! You never let me go to school. To this day, I can't read!"

"It's overrated," Crowley said carelessly. "Most of Europe couldn't read. You want to read?" He leaned over to touch Gavin's forehead. "Read."

Gavin glanced at the newspaper. "Some Buccaneers beat the Saints? Can this be… I can read."

"King of Hell. Plenty of perks," Rhia chirped.

"So… If you're a king… that would make me… Prince?"

"And you say I've never given you anything, Crowley said brightly. "A title!"

"And if I was to accept you as my father, you could keep me from eternally burning in hell? No matter my sins?"

 _ **Okay, he might possibly be yours.**_

"You're negotiating with me?" Crowley chuckled. "That's my boy."

"This might work out. For the first time in my entire life, I can see possibilities, a future… Just as soon as you take me back to my own time and I can board that ship for the new world."

"Uh, about that ship…" Rhia trailed off, glancing at Crowley.

"What about the ship?"

"It's not important," Crowley cut off. He turned to the guard that had been with them in Abaddon's absence. "You can tell Abaddon I'm ready for that chat."

 ** _As fun as catching up with your son is, who's older than me by the way, even without the 291 year time difference, I hope you have a plan. We need that bitch gone_**

 _Of course I do, duckie. And why so worried about age all of a sudden? You're with a demon possessing the body of a publisher in his 40's._

 ** _But that was before your now ALIVE and OLDER THAN ME son was in the picture. It's just weird._**

 _We'll deal with it later. Time to play nice with Carrot Top._

Rhia made a face as Abaddon walked in, walking to the kitchenette to make a drink. She watched as Crowley pulled out his phone, supposedly to call the Winchesters and get the ball rolling. The two demons shared a conspiring glance, making Rhia roll her eyes. Once Abaddon left, Rhia curled up in Crowley's lap and Gavin used his newfound reading ability to skim through the newspaper.

"So, Rhiannon," he asked after a while. "Are you my sister?"

"Um… no." This was awkward

"Oh. Stepmother then?" He seemed so blasé about it.

"Not quite and you said that way too calmly. You do know you're older than me right? Like, in how long you've been alive, not just the time difference." She rolled her shoulders, feeling just wrong.

He shrugged, going back to his newspaper. "It's not uncommon back home for a man to find a young bride after his wife passes. And since Father is a demon, it made sense."

Rhia shut her jaw with an audible _snap_. God this was weird.

 _Told you, pet._

 ** _Still weird and uncomfortable._**

Before Crowley could reply, his phone went off. He held up a finger as he shifted to get it out of his coat pocket. "Hello?"

 _Damn it Crowley, the grave is guarded._

"That's absurd," he replied, looking at Rhia, who shrugged.

 _A Hellhound!_

"No no no, she was collected."

 _Like hell she was!_

"Time was, no one would dare disobey the King," He grumbled.

"They didn't. I think she ate them," Rhia mused.

 _I'm gonna put you on speaker!_

"Juliet? It's Papa. Stand down." Rhia had a smug smile on her face, remembering how he;'d told her long ago not to spoil the Hound. Now look. "You're welcome," he told the Winchesters before hanging up. He grabbed a newspaper from the coffee table, holding Rhia's waist to keep her from tumbling out of his lap She must have dozed off because next thing she knew, she was alone in the armchair and they were over by the bedroom, arguing.

"What're you talking about? Of course I'm boardin' the ship when I go back! I want to go back to my life!"

"It's not a good idea.'

"I'm goin' to the colonies. I'm workin' my way across. I've given my word!"

"Gavin, listen to your father. I know what's..." Gavin slammed the door in his face and Rhia hid a grin. "...best for you. Kids."

 _ **You did use the most hated phrase. Like ever.**_

He answered his phone instead of her. "Squirrel I hope you were nice to your father… You do? Well you need to get it here at once. Cleveland, Humboldt Hotel. Penthouse, of course. When you get here, I'll take you to Abaddon. I'll draw her out, and then you can skewer the ignorant hag. Just selling it," he murmured to Abaddon before returning to his conversation. "Oh, and Dean? You need to get a move on. It's a good day's drive from Poughkeepsie...Yeah, like I said you need to leave Poughkeepsie right away." He hung up and headed back for the armchair.

"Nice. But here's the thing," Abaddon said. "You've been plotting with those boys for some time now. When they get here, it'll be you and your little pet, the Winchesters, the First Blade, and little old me, in one place. Now, I don't mind stiff odds, but… Let's be reasonable." She shot him in the shoulder. Before Rhia could shift and attack, Abaddon broke every bone in her hands and forearms.

"Ahh! You lost your mind?"

"Little trick I learned from Henry Winchester. Pulled the same stunt on me. I had a devil's trap carved in the bullet. You're not seriously damaged, just powerless. And I had to break the little wolf's bones to keep her from pulling it out or interfering."

"Bitch," Rhia growled, instinctively curling in around her wounded limbs.

"I'm pretty sure that's you, sweetheart," Abaddon said with a smile.

They sat like that for the hours, waiting of the Winchesters to get there. Rhia had managed to scoot over enough to rest her head against Crowley's thigh, drawing some small comfort from the contact. She'd never been so happy to see Dean Winchester as she was when he crept through the door with the First Blade in hand.

"Hello, Dean. Love the crazy bloodlust in your eyes," Crowley greeted. Dean's eyes narrowed as he took in their injuries. "Let's not waste time. I'll take you to Abaddon. It's not far."

He used his eyes to gesture at the demon who attacked just moments after. Dean stabbed him, but was thrown into the wall by Abaddon's powers.

"A boy and his Blade," she sighed. "And still no match for the new Queen. So first... You'll die... Painfully. Then Crowley will watch his son and his bitch die- ditto- and then the king himself. And the Blade destroyed. That's quite a to-do list."

 _ **This is something out of a Star Wars Movie**_ Rhia sent through the Bond as they watched Dean and Abaddon's battle for dominance.

 _And there goes poor Squirrel, lost to the Mark_ Crowley noted as Dean began stabbing Abaddon's corpse.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled, rushing into the room. "Dean! Stop! You can stop!"

Dean dropped the Blade, everyone staring at his bloody hands in shock. After a few minutes, Sam handed Crowley a large knife to dig out the bullet. He tried to help Rhia but she'd yelled out in pain the moment he'd touched her.

"You could- ahh! - At least help me with this," he grunted at the brothers as he did his best to dig out the bullet.

"We didn't kill you, Crowley, even though it would have been very easy. Isn't that enough?" Sam sneered. "I would just so you could heal Rhia, but then she'd tried to bite us so it's best for now that you do it yourself."

"You owe me. Do I get no credit for warning you this was a trap?" Sam looked perplexed so he kept going. "'Poughkeepsie' ring a bell?"

"I sense drama," Rhia muttered painfully. She could feel the tears finally start to burn her eyes. She could only ignore the pain for so long.

"I still can't get over the fact that Crowley has a son. How's he doing, by the way?"

"Ow," Crowley yelped as he got the bullet out. "How do you think?"

He quickly took Rhia's face in his hands and started repairing the damage to her arms. She breathed out a shaky sigh of relief as the pain ebbed.

"You get that he's got to go back, right?" Dean asked. "To his own time?"

"If the lad goes back, his destiny is to board a ship bound for America. That ship went down in a storm. All hands were lost. He had one chance in this world to change his life. You want that to all end in tragedy?" Crowley told them as he helped Rhia to her feet.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," Dean said callously. "Them's the rules. He goes back."

"The lore all says the same thing- you change any one thing in the past, the ripple effect impacts everything that follows," Sam added.

"Please," Rhia said, rolling her eyes. "No one bends the rules like you two bend the rules."

"He's one misfit kid," Crowley continued. "He impacts no one."

"You don't bend that rule, okay?" Sam said. "You don't. We'll take him back to the Bunker, figure out the spell. That's the way it's gotta be."

 ** _Kidnapping him from the Winchesters?_**

 _Of course._

"Can we at least say goodbye?" Rhia asked, already heading to the bedroom.

"I'll cheer the day when the last trace of humanity leaves me- _feelings_ ," Crowley sneered, following after her.

He closed the door behind them with his powers before grabbing them both by the arm and porting them to a field.

"The ship went down?" Gavin asked, as he reoriented himself. "Well that's a good fit with the rest of my life."

"Mustn't snivel Gavin. It might fit the old life. This one could be different."

"I don't know the first thing about the 21st century!"

"You'll be fine. Just void cheap whiskey and cheap hookers."

"Look at you, getting all fatherly," Rhia teased.

"So this is goodbye, then?"

"Yes. Forever. Unless, of course, I catch you smoking, in which case, I'll smack you stupid."

"He's not joking," Rhia added.

"Goodbye then. And thank you Rhiannon… father."

Gavin gave her a hug and then went to hug Crowley but Crowley stopped him. "Whoa whoa. Easy easy. As you were."

"Only I get to hug him," Rhia muttered to Gavin.

"Goodbye, Gavin. Oh, uh, don't go mentioning the whole 'Prince of Hell' thing. Doesn't play too well in most circles."

Rhia waved one last goodbye and Crowley took them home, where he decided to thoroughly check her over for any more injuries.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, pushing at his shoulders to get personal space. "Just phantom pains that'll fade in a few hours."

"You're sure? I need you in top shape to help me get Hell back under control."

"Yes," she insisted. "Go change and we'll go handle your demons. You've a bullet hole in your suit."

"Ma'am yes ma'am," he said mockingly, heading upstairs.

"Mm, a girl could get used to that," she mused. "Hurry up! We got a little Hell to raise!"

"That's my line!" he shouted down to her.

The sound of her laughter was his only reply.

* * *

 **Another Chapter done. Video links to see what Rhia's dress and her Dances will be on my profile. Let me know what you think in a review :) ~WK**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you guys so much who have stuck with me through this. No, it's not over, yet, i just felt like I haven't properly shown my gratitude. Anyways, here's ch. 26, which I couldn't have finished without NikaJ.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

After the struggle of getting Hell back in order, Rhia was very much anticipating the couples' massage Crowley had promised her. They both seriously needed it. She didn't even care that Crowley had a pretty female demon rubbing her mitts all over him. It helped that she had an even prettier one that knew all the right spots to get.

"Oh god," Crowley groaned as his girl hit a particularly tense spot on his back.

"Definitely needed this," Rhia sighed as hot stones were lined along her spine.

"I would have thought you two would be more relaxed… Having defeated Abaddon."

"Then had to put demons back in their places and clean up the mess she left," Rhia added irritably.

"What can I say? I wear my stress," Crowley said.

"You know… With so many demons having rallied back to your side, well, it's only natural they would look to their… King, for some… direction." She was getting a little too close for Rhia's liking.

"Babe, if he wanted a soapy massage from Dr. Phil, he only had to hit 3 on speed dial. Go it?"

"I'd suggest not getting on her bad side," Crowley warned.

"I'm sorry, sir." The entire room started to shake, startling Rhia. "Sir, I believe you're being summoned. It's a Winchester."

"Not even a week and they already need you to bail them out of something?" Rhia complained.

"You could always stay here, pet."

"And miss all the fun?" she said sarcastically. The stones were removed from her back and she kissed her massage therapist on the cheek as she passed. "Thanks babe. You were amazing."

"No flirting with the help," he chastised her, snapping his fingers to dress them quickly

"It wasn't flirting. I was thanking her," she replied easily. "Difference. And a dress and heels again? Really?"

He shrugged, tucking her arm in his before answering the summoning. They appeared in familiar Devil's trap, with Dean Winchester climbing to his feet outside the Devil's Trap they'd appeared in.

"What's that smell?" Rhia asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What the hell's happening to me, you son of a bitch?" Dean demanded. He looked scared and a little lonely and seemed to be trying to hide it with anger. Rhia was quite familiar with that coping technique.

"Liquor before beer, bad taco? How should I know?"

"I can't turn it off! Ever since I killed Abaddon, it's- it's like this whole… other thing. I get this high and I- I- I need to kill. I mean, I really, really need to kill. And if I don't-"

"You yak your guts up," Rhia finished, making a face.

"It's the Mark," Crowley said.

"Meaning?"

"It wants you to kill," Crowley explained. "The more you kill, the better you feel. The less you kill, the less better you feel."

"How much less better?"

"One would imagine the least-best better."

"So dead," Dean clarified. "Well, Cain had the Mark. He didn't die."

"Cain was a demon," Rhia reminded him. "Your body's not strong enough to contain the Blade's power."

"What if I got rid of it?" Rhia could smell the fear rolling off of him.

"You want to get rid of it?"

"What I want is Metatron."

"Go on."

"But I have to get through that door, and I have to get to the Blade. And you're going to help me."

Crowley stepped out of the Devil's trap, Rhia having finally scraped through one of the lines with her heel. "Let's get to it then, shall we?"

Crowley easily blasted the door open, now that he wasn't powerless in a trap.

"Been wanting to do that for a while, huh?" Rhia asked with a grin, looping her arm through his.

"For far too long," he agreed, following Dean through the Bunker.

Once the Blade was in Dean's possession, they all piled into the Impala, Rhia stretching out in the backseat by herself.

Road tripping with Dean Winchester instead of enjoying that nice vacation you promised me. Great way to spend my summer.

I told you that you could have stayed behind.

So they could Winchester you and I'd be too far away to help? I don't think so. This better be worth it, Crowls. I gave up my annual summer in Texas with Jake for this.

Trust me, pet. It will be.

"Where's my phone," she asked out loud.

Crowley reached back silently, her phone and ear buds appearing in his hand.

"You're the best," she purred, sending a sly glance at Dean as she leaned forward to kiss her demon on the cheek.

"None of that in Baby!" Dean griped.

"Just how far up your ass does that stick go?" Rhia muttered, sitting back.

She spent the rest of the ride with her music blasting in her ears, occasionally holding a mental conversation with Crowley when he got tired of Dean telling him to shut the hell up. They pulled up to a cafe a few towns away from the Bunker, which was good because Rhia was hungry and starting to get cranky. They had to push two tables together, what with Dean taking one over with all his stuff, obviously on a mission.

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress asked.

Rhia rattled off her order, knowing Crowley wouldn't what anything. They were both surprised when all Dean said was, "Coffee. Black."

"Are you serious? You take over this girl's table, her time, you spread out like an overgrown teenager, and for what? What's the tip on a single cup of Joe? A nickel?" Rhia scolded.

Dean shot her a withering glare before turning back to the waitress. "Double cheeseburger- everything, heavy on the onions."

"You got it," she chirped, sending an amused glance at Rhia before heading off to fulfill their orders.

"So this is what you and Moose do, eh?" Crowley asked. "Crisscross the country, searching for evil, order your nitrates, partake of the local attraction."

"Yep," Dean said shortly.

The waitress brought back their food and Rhia immediately began scarfing.

"You never get tired of the rat race?" Crowley pressed. "Never just get the urge to just… bugger off and howl at the moon? Never ask yourself 'is this it? Is this all there is?' I kicked human blood, you know."

"Oh so you're full-metal douche again. Well, that's fantastic. Would you like a stuffed bear?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

"How's Hell, Crowley?'

"Hell's fine. Hell's like a swiss watch. Don't worry about Hell."

"Hell's complicated," Rhia said.

"Game of Thrones is complicated. Shower sex - that's complicated."

"Then someone's obviously not doing it right," she smirked.

"Hell ain't complicated," Dean continued, ignoring her. "Your problem ain't Hell. It's you."

"Fair enough," Crowley said. "What's your problem, then?'

"My problem is Metatron. Right now there's nothing. There's no angel smitings, no crazy acts of God, no vermin, hail. If Metatron's making his move on Earth, he is taking his sweet-ass time."

"Probably because there's a fucking Archangel trying to keep all his siblings together and the stubborn shits are finally listening," Rhia said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Never fear, Cavalry's here," Crowley said, pointing out a few of his underlings that walked in. One handed him a phone with a video playing. Rhia shooed them away.

"And?" Dean demanded.

"Apparently… your angel has gone viral."

He showed them the video and it made Rhia wish that Gabe would get off his backseat policy and do something about this power hungry prick. She understood that he wanted to make sure his younger siblings were taken care of, but they'd be better off with Metatron out of the picture.

"Marv?" Rhia scoffed. "He's going for the pathetic angle.

"When was this taken?"

"A couple of hours ago. Muncie, Indiana."

"What did he whisper in her ear?" Rhia pointed out.

"Exactly." Dean started gathering his stuff, leaving his burger untouched. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not going to eat your food?"

Dean tossed a couple of bills onto the table. "Not hungry."

"Fuck it, I'll eat it," Rhia muttered, brushing the extra onions off onto the plate before wrapping the burger in some napkins and walking out.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd ask how you can eat so much and stay so small," Crowley told her as they climbed into the Impala. She shrugged, taking a bite.

"Don't make a mess in my car," Dean snapped at her.

"Alright alright," she grumbled, just trying to eat her burger in peace.

It was an 11 hour drive to Muncie. Dean was so determined to get there that Rhia had to threaten to eat the backseat if he didn't pull over at a gas station so she could go to the bathroom. She ended up dozing off, curled up in wolf form because her dress didn't provide much warmth. When they finally pulled up to miracle lady's RV, Sam was already standing outside.

"I got this," Dean told them, climbing out.

"As if we'd stay in the car," Rhia said, rolling her eyes as she got out as well, leaning against the car and brushing the wrinkles out of her dress.

You just want to be nosy.

I can do that from in the car. I wanted to be able to walk around.

They stood side by side, leaning against the Impala while listening to the brothers bicker.

"All the drama," Rhia stated. "Better than a tv show, sometimes."

"A fight, I might add, you made that much more complicated when you decided to stab the one angel who could actually get us to Metatron," Sam was saying.

"You mean that angel who took you for a joyride?" Dean replied angrily. "The angel that slaughtered Kevin? That angel?"

An angel is what killed Kevin? I thought it was the Winchesters who got him in a bad situation.

They did. Keep listening.

"Who you let in the front door in the first place. You tricked me, Dean. And now I'm the one who wakes up in the middle of the night seeing my hands killing Kevin, not you. So, please, when you say you don't want to explain anything to me, don't. I get it. And I also get that Metatron has to go. And I know you're our best shot to do that."

He's really not. Gabe's still around. Just choosing to hang back like a dumbass.

Something that obviously gets under your skin.

Of course it does! Metadick needs to get gone.

"I'm gonna take my shot, for better or worse," Dean told his brother.

"I know."

"No matter the consequences."

Again, more dramatics in one of their conversations than one of my TV shows.

"I know. But if this is it, we're going to do it together. You want to know what he whispered to her, right? In the video? His next stop."

Time to remind them that we're here.

Go for it.

"So what are we all gollywagging on about? Chop chop," Crowley said. The brothers sent them a get lost look. "Excuse me, I'm not exactly demon minion number 3 here. As the kids say, I've got mad skills."

Rhia buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "No one says that anymore Crowley."

"Look, I don't know what you expected here, okay. I don't really care but you wanted off the hamster wheel. Get off," Dean told them.

"Well, I guess we've been Winchestered. Told you Crowls," Rhia said coldly, tucking her arm through his. "I'd wish you boys good luck… If I thought it would help."

Crowley snapped his fingers, taking them home. Rhia made a beeline for the liquor cabinet, pouring them both a glass of whiskey. Handing it to him, she said, "I think that was the least painful interaction we've had with the Winchesters in a while."

He nodded, accepting the drink from her without saying a word. Rhia collapsed onto the couch, careful not to spill her whiskey. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Crowley didn't look up from the reports he'd started going over at his desk.

"Summer vacation? Are we doing something like you promised, or should I just go pack for Texas now?"

"I'm afraid you won't be going to Texas this summer, love."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Fix Hell for you while you mope around because the Winchesters don't want to be besties? You're better than that. You don't need those denim wrapped nightmares for a damn thing. They're just using you to clean up their messes."

"You'll do well to remember just who you're talking to, pet," he said, and icy undercurrent to his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Your Highness. My most sincere apologies," she said mockingly.

He flicked his fingers, annoyed, and Rhia found her voice gone. She made a rude hand gesture, letting her outrage and irritation flow through the Bond before leaving in search of her pup, unable to even whistle. Once Juliet was found and fed, Rhia changed out of her dress and went up to her studio, lining the closed door with salt. He wanted to her to shut up so she was going to give him the cold shoulder. Besides, if he found out the kind of job she'd agreed to, locking him out of her studio would be the least of her problems. Turning the music on, she focused on her reflection in the mirror, determined to get the movements correct. This would be her most entertaining challenge yet.

She was headed to the shower, tired and aching, when a hand pinned her against the wall. Crowley stood before her, a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Locking people out, are we?"

No voice equals cold shoulder, boss man

"Are you really that childish?"

She shrugged, not feeling the least bit threatened, seeing as he only held her against the wall, instead of lifting her off her feet by her throat, something he was more than capable of doing without ever laying a finger on her. He released her with a huff and she continued on her way to a much needed shower. Crowley scowled at her before vanishing to who knew where. Rhia made a face at his dramatics, but found she at least had her voice back.

"Grumpy asshat," she grumbled.

Afterwards she was lounging in their king sized bed, trying to decide what movie to kill time with. Her phone buzzed with back to back text messages. She looked down to see it was from a friend she'd made at the university during sophomore year. Sarah lived about 45 minutes away during the summer, but Rhia was normally in Texas and decided this summer to keep her distance so Sarah could spend as much time with her kid as possible before she went back to school. The phone then started to ring as Sarah called her. Must be important.

"Hello?"

Her friend sounded on the verge of a panic attack. Hey, I'm so sorry to bug you but I need a huge favor. Someone broke into my house while me and Izzy were out getting lunch. My parents are both in the ICU right now.

"Sarah, oh my god, I'm so sorry. Do you need me to watch Izzy? Is that the favor? I can be there in an hour."

Rhia had always had a soft spot for little kids. She usually watched over Jake's little cousins when she stayed with them in Texas. She vaguely remembered telling Sarah that fact, probably the only thing that had the poor girl contacting her. Rhia couldn't just leave her friend hanging, especially not in this kind of situation.

Please? And would it be too much trouble to keep her overnight? My house is kind of a crime scene right now and a friend has offered me their couch but it's not a place I'd want Izzy in.

"No, no, it's fine." Rhia was already up and getting her sneakers on. "I'll watch her as long as you need. You sure you don't want to stay here? We've got the room."

No I- I need to be close to my parents. I'll pay you back, I promise. I just didn't know who else to call.

"Save your money. I'm on my way, okay?" She rushed downstairs, snatching up her keys and sliding into the driver's seat of her new Audi A8. "Everything will turn out alright."

You're a saint, Rhia. Really. Thank you.

"Trust me, babe, I'm far from a saint. And you're welcome, it's what friends are for."

She hung up and slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, tearing down the driveway. She was certain she broke several speeding laws in her hasty to get to her friend. She pulled into a visitor parking spot and went to find her friend in the lobby.

"Sarah, honey, I'm so sorry," Rhia repeated, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Thank you for coming," Sarah said sincerely, scooping up little Izzy when she tried to run off.

"I told, you, that's what friends are for. Hello, Isabella," Rhia cooed.

The toddler grinned and hid her face in her momma's shirt. She'd only met Rhia a handful of times but the golden eyes had made a memorable impression on the child. Rhia held her arms out and Sarah carefully transitioned her daughter into the other woman's grasp. Rhia bounced the kid a bit before settling her against her hip.

"Any change with your parents?"

"It's going to be touch and go tonight, according to the doctors," she sighed heavily. "C'mon, the car's this way. You're gonna need her carseat. I'm afraid since I can't get into the house, all I have for her is what I packed in the diaper bag for our lunch date."

"It's fine. Gives me an excuse to go shopping. Just give me her sizes."

"2T clothes. She doesn't need diapers, but overnight pullups would be a good idea."

"Too easy. She's still napping during the day, right?" Rhia asked as they walked.

Sarah nodded, giving a brief listing of Izzy's routine and what she would and wouldn't eat. She installed the carseat in Rhia's backseat while Rhia kept Izzy from fussing. Once the toddler was securely strapped in, Rhia gave her friend one last hug.

"Call if you need to check on her or anything. Keep me updated on your parents," she said, looking at Sarah with a serious expression.

"I will. Thanks again, Rhia. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sarah ducked down to kiss her daughter goodbye before heading back inside.

"Well, kiddo, it's just you and me. You ready to go on a shopping spree with Auntie?" Rhia said, sliding in the front seat and glancing at Izzy through the mirror. Izzy kicked her legs in the air and giggled in reply. "That's what I thought, baby girl. Let's go."

Driving with far more care than normal, Rhia took them to the nearest children's store, purchasing more things than Izzy needed for just one day. The cart was full of dresses and rompers for the little girl, as well as toys, bath necessities, shoes, a swimsuit, sunhat and pool floatie.

"You wanna go swimming today? Huh?" She asked, tickling Izzy's belly. "You wanna cool off in the water, baby girl?"

Izzy babbled a string of nonsense words, clapping her hands together. Rhia smiled indulgently, enjoying her time with the happy little girl. She swiped her credit card without bothering to look at the total price, too busy entertaining the little one. With her trunk completely packed and Izzy safe in her carseat with a new stuffed animal, Rhia headed back home. It took a few trips to get everything out of the trunk and in the foyer. She was coming in from her final trip when she found Crowley examining one of the new dresses. He looked up and glared, pointing a demanding finger at Izzy.

"What the Hell is that thing doing here?"

* * *

 **I couldn't help myself. Lately Rhia's either been a hard ass or a lovesick idjit. Had to show her soft human side again. Anyone who can guess where I got Isabella's name from gets an internet cookie. It's supernatural related, I promise. Let me know what you thought in a review :) ~WK**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well here's another chapter. I'm not entirely happy with it and I'm starting to get really bad writer's block. Hopefully I can get back in the swing of things soon but I am NOT looking forward to writing Season 10.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

Rhia huffed at him in irritation, holding the sleeping child to her protectively. "She's not a thing. Her name is Isabella. I'm watching her for a friend whose parents are in the hospital right now."

"Without consulting me on the matter?" he scowled.

"You weren't here!" Rhia said, doing her best to keep her voice calm and quiet. She didn't Izzy awake and fussy right now. "Sarah's parents are in the ICU and she needed someone to watch Izzy for the night. I was the only person she could ask. It's a big house, I doubt we'll get in the way."

He glared, but let her have her way. "Just for tonight. The sticky little monster goes home in the morning."

Rhia relaxed, a soft smile lighting up her face. She carefully stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"The things I let you get away with," He grumbled, banishing all the baby things to her old room with a wave of his hand. "Did you really need this much stuff for one night?"

"Can't be too careful," Rhia replied, making her way upstairs to lay Izzy down on a blanket pallet. She didn't want to risk the little girl rolling off the bed.

"I didn't know you were good with children," Crowley said from the doorway.

"It's what I mainly do during the summer, help Jake with his younger cousins. Keep an eye on her Juliet," Rhia told the Hellhound laying on the edge of the pallet, giving the hand signal for 'guard'.

"My house is going to be a sticky disaster after this," he grumbled.

Rhia grabbed his hand, leading him downstairs. "You really think I'm gonna let her near any of your things? Or even let her get sticky to begin with? Your lack of faith in me hurts."

"So dramatic, pet."

Rhia poured him a drink. "Your curiosity got the better of you, huh?"

"Pardon?"

"Why you're letting me watch Izzy in the house. If you really were against it, you'd have ordered me to take her back or watch her somewhere else. But you didn't, so I'm guessing you got curious as to how I am with little kids."

He gave her a mocking toast. "You know me so well, pet."

"Not really," she laughed. "There's still plenty to learn."

She curled up in his lap with a book, her favorite spot to relax, and tried to enjoy the quiet time before Izzy woke from her nap. At the sound of crying, Rhia darted up the stairs, only to find Izzy still fast asleep, having cuddled up to a hellhound she couldn't see. She smiled softly at the sight before quietly making her way back downstairs.

"False alarm," she told her demon, cuddling back up against him.

"So what plans do you have for the tiny terror?"

Rhia shrugged. "Depends on what kind of mood she's in when she wakes up. If she's cranky, probably something quiet and relaxing. I'm hoping to take her out to the pool before it gets late. It's not like there's a playground nearby."

He nodded, getting up to go through the files on his desk. Rhia pouted and stretched out on the couch she now had all to herself. Less than an hour later, she heard the sound of little feet trying to navigate the stairs. Worried Izzy might hurt herself, Rhia hurried to get her. Izzy was standing halfway down the stairs, Juliet in front of her to keep her from tumbling down them.

"Momma?" Izzy asked her.

"Momma's with Gammy and Papa," Rhia said gently. "C'mon kiddo, let's get you out of that wet pull-up."

"Potty," Izzy said with a smile.

"Yes, baby. You went potty, just not in the big girl potty. C'mon, let's get you a quick bath." Rhia scooped the toddler up and carried her into Rhia's bathroom, where all Izzy's new bath necessities had been put.

Once the little girl was scrubbed clean and dressed in a dark blue romper, Rhia sat her down on the bed and began to pull her auburn ringlets up into pigtails.

"Well, aren't you adorable," she cooed.

Izzy giggled. "Woof woof!"

"Not right now, Izzy. Let's go eat."

Izzy slid off the bed and stamped her little foot. "Ry! Woof woof!"

"Izzy, do you want to go into time-out so soon after your nap? I told you not right now. Maybe after you eat, okay pumpkin?"

Izzy crossed her arms and pouted. "O'tay Ry."

"C'mon munchkin, I got someone I want you to meet."

They slowly walked downstairs, Rhia holding Izzy's hand, and made their way to the kitchen. Rhia sat Izzy in her booster seat at the table and raided the fridge for something she could snack on. Settling on an apple, Rhia sliced and peeled it before giving it to the little girl.

"Eat your snack then we can go play, okay?"

"O'tay Ry."

As Izzy happily munched on her apple slices, Rhia snapped a few pictures to send go Sarah. She knew seeing her little girl happy would make Sarah feel just a tiny bit better in all the anxiety she was probably dealing with right now.

"All done!" Izzy chirped, showing Rhia her empty plate.

"Good job pumpkin. Now come here so we can put it in the sink."

Izzy carefully made her way over to Rhia with the plate in her hands and Rhia scooped her up so she could easily put the plate in the empty sink. Setting the girl back on her feet, Rhia held her hand out for a high five that Izzy happily returned.

"C'mon munchkin, let's go meet Crowley before we go play."

"C'owwy?"

"Crowley," Rhia pronounced slowly, crouching down beside Izzy.

"Crowwy," Izzy said, a brilliant smile on her little face.

"Close enough," she laughed, standing up and holding her hand out for Izzy to take. "You have to be a good girl, okay? No touching anything. Can you do that for me, Izzy?"

"Uh huh."

"Good."

Rhia led the way to Crowley's office where, thankfully, the demon was done with his paperwork. He was back on the couch with a book and a glass of Craig, so Rhia felt it was safe enough to introduce her tiny charge.

"Crowley, you busy?" Rhia asked, just to be cautious.

He glanced up from his book at her, then over at the toddler hiding slightly behind her leg. "What do you need, pet?"

She crouched down next to the little girl, urging her forward slightly. "Since she's awake, I figured a proper introduction was needed. Crolws, this is Isabella. Izzy, this is Crowley. Can you say hi, sweetheart?"

"Hi, Crowwy," she mumbled, trying to hide again.

"Crowley," he corrected.

"She can't pronounce L's yet. Crowwy is as close as she'll get," Rhia told him. "She doesn't even say my name right. I'm just Ry."

He nodded, returning back to his book. He didn't have time for children, especially not ones big enough to cause havoc in his house. They were as bad as untrained Hellhounds in his opinion.

"You want to go play now, baby girl?"

"Woof woof!"

Rhia chuckled. "I did say after your snack, didn't I? Hang on."

She shifted and Izzy let out a shrill shriek of delight. Crowley scowled at them and Rhia began trotting out of the office, getting Izzy to chase her. As much as she'd wanted to take the child swimming, the weather had other ideas. So they spent the next several hours playing, Rhia doing her best to keep the energetic toddler on the opposite side of the house as the demon. Dinner time rolled around and Rhia placed Izzy in her booster seat once again, this time with her sippy cup full of juice and a quiet toy to keep her occupied until Rhia was done cooking. It wasn't the best of plans, as Izzy had no intention of sitting in one spot.

"Down!" Izzy demanded, kicking the table.

"No Izzy, I'm cooking. You gotta stay there."

"Down!" she shrieked.

"Isabella, enough!" Rhia snapped. "You will sit there and behave so I can finish cooking your dinner."

"Down! Down! Down! Down! Down!"

Rhia dropped the chicken into the pan with a little more forced than she meant to, causing the grease to splatter onto her hand and arm. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling profanities out loud, though she did allow them to run rampant through her head.

"What did you do this time, pet?"

"Grease burn," she said through gritted teeth.

"Crowwy! Down! Down!" Izzy yelled.

"Isabella Marie I told you to stay there," Rhia growled.

Crowley rolled his eyes at her and went to pick up the little girl, checking her for sticky hands first. He ordered Growley to lay at the kitchen entrance and set Izzy down to run about the kitchen, unable to get passed to oversized Hellhound.

"I didn't need her running around where she could get hurt, Crowley. I'm cooking," Rhia told him irritably.

"You've already gotten hurt by getting irritated at her inability to stay still."

"Since when are you the expert on kids?"

"I was a father."

 _ **A super shitty one according to you and Gavin.**_

 _Enough attitude, pet. I'm trying to help._

 _ **Shocking… but thanks.**_

He kept Izzy occupied, sending her stuffed animal floating around the room for her to chase. Rhia finished cooking and made Izzy's plate, not bothering with her own.

"Where's yours?"

"I'll eat after I feed Izzy. I'm not that hungry," Rhia replied, sitting Izzy back down in her booster seat. Her stomach let out an angry growl, proving her words false.

"Eat. I'll feed her."

"What?"

"I will feed her," he repeated, speaking slowly as if she was daft.

Rhia looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Who are you and what have you done with my demon?"

"You get tetchy when you're hungry and I'm not in the mood to deal with it," he explained irritably. She knew he hated being questioned.

She was still looking at him oddly but handed him the plate anyways. She watched as he neatly arranged everything before holding up a fork.

"Open up, Isabella."

"O'tay Crowwy," she said, obediently opening her mouth.

Rhia found it rather adorable. She knew Crowley had his moments of being nice, even off human blood, but she never expected that would extend to a child. He had to have some sort of ulterior motive.

 _I fully expect to be rewarded for this later. That's my ulterior motive._

 _ **Easy enough to do. Let me take a picture and I might treat you extra good for a week.**_

 _Come seal the deal, pet._

Rhia sashayed over to the table and gave him a quick kiss.

"Icky," Izzy giggled.

"Eat up, Isabella," Crowley told the child, holding up another forkful of food.

Rhia snapped a photo, grinning as she did so.

 _No one sees that. Ever._

 _ **Course not. For my enjoyment only.**_

He glared at her and she shot him a cheeky grin before stuffing her fork in her mouth. Watching Crowley feed Izzy was the best entertainment she'd had in ages. She hurried to finish her food but when she tried to take over feeding Izzy, Crowley shooed her away. She had to suppress a laugh at that.

After dinner, Rhia took Izzy upstairs for another bath and dressed her in footie pajamas. They curled up in Rhia's bed with Juliet, watching a Disney Princess movie until Izzy was fast asleep. Signaling for the pup to guard Izzy once more, Rhia eased out of the bed to head downstairs. Finding Crowley, she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I take back what I said. You were pretty good with her."

"I'm sober and the fact that she'll be gone in the morning. That's all. I have no patience for children."

"Ah so you don't like the wee lass?" she said teasingly.

"Funny, pet," he said sarcastically, turning around to look at her.

"I thought it was," she agreed with a smirk.

"Going to hold up your end of the deal, now, love?"

Rhia's smirk grew. "Of course. I'll see you upstairs."

They were lying in bed, Rhia half asleep, when little feet wandered to their door.

"Momma?" Izzy sounded like she was crying. "Where's Momma?"

"Momma's not here, baby girl," Rhia said, rolling to face the doorway.

"Ry? Crowwy?"

Rhia sat up, scrubbing a hand over her face. "What are you doing up, sweetie?"

"Bad dweam," she mumbled. "I want Momma."

Rhia climbed out of bed, extremely grateful she'd put clothes back on, and picked Izzy up. "Momma's not here, pumpkin, but I am. Let's go lay down. I'll stay with you and keep the bad dreams away, alright?"

"O'tay." Rhia wiped the toddler's tear streaked face, giving her a soft smile.

"Say goodnight to Crowley, pumpkin."

"Nigh' nigh' Crowwy," Izzy yawned, burying her face in the crook of Rhia's neck.

"Goodnight, Isabella."

"I'll be back in a little while," Rhia told Crowley as she walked out.

But she didn't come back. She fell asleep curled up with the little girl and her Hellhound. When Rhia woke the next morning, Crowley was nowhere to be found. Izzy was still asleep so Rhia eased out of bed to find her phone and text Sarah. She had a few messages waiting for her.

 _Thanks for the pictures._

 _Parents are stable._

 _Found a hotel for the next few days until we can get the house back in order._

 _ **Morning. So you want me to bring Izzy back after breakfast?**_

 _Hey. Yeah that would be great. Thank you so much for watching her. I hope she wasn't too much trouble._

 _ **Not at all. She's still asleep so I'll text you when we're on our way.**_

 _Sounds good. Thanks again Rhia._

 _ **No problem :)**_

Rhia showered and got dressed, packing all of Izzy's new things in the car while the little girl slept. She even managed to get breakfast cooked before she heard the toddler get up.

"Good morning, munchkin," Rhia told her, meeting the little girl outside the bathroom.

"Hi Ry. Eats?"

"Breakfast is downstairs."

"Crowwy?"

"He's not here, baby girl."

Izzy pouted before holding her arms out to be picked up. Rhia obliged, carrying her downstairs. She sat her down in her booster seat and began to feed her the scrambled eggs she'd made. Once fed, Rhia gave the little girl yet another bath, seeing as she didn't want to bring Izzy home with the slightest hint of stickiness, and put her in one of her new dresses. After brushing the little girl's hair into a high ponytail, Rhia carried her out to the car and buckled her in.

"Ready to go home to Momma?" Rhia asked.

"Bye bye Crowwy!"

"Crowley's not home, baby girl. I'm sorry."

Izzy frowned but nodded. Giving her a small smile, Rhia started the car and drove the little one to the hotel Sarah was staying at. She chatted with Sarah about how her parents were doing and what she and Izzy had gotten up to for a bit, all while Sarah thanked Rhia profusely for all the new things and for watching her. One last hug and then Rhia was headed home. Crowley wasn't answering his phone and had his mental wall up so Rhia was starting to worry a bit. She walked into the house and was relieved to hear his voice coming from the study.

"Crowls, I took Izzy home," she called, heading his direction. She stopped dead in the doorway when she saw Dean Winchester.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Pet, I can explain-"

Dean turned to look at her with black demon eyes and Rhia swore heavily. "No. Nope. Hell no. get him out the house Crowls. Human Squirrel is bad enough. Not dealing with whatever the fuck this is."

 _ **What the fuck is going on, Crowley?**_

"I've got it handled, love," Crowley reassured her while Dean smirked at her.

She glared at Winchester. "You better. I'll be upstairs. Hope he's gone when I come back down."

"Bossy little bitch, aren't you?" Dean sneered.

"Shut the hell up, Winchester," she called over her shoulder.

"How 'bout you come make me, sweetheart? You're always talking big. Come prove it."

Rhia turned around and gave a feral grin. "Looking for a fight now that you've got your super special demon powers? Alright, bet. I'll meet you out back."

She went upstairs to change. A dress wasn't ideal fight clothing. Now in loose clothes, she went to her backyard to find Dean lounging against the house and Crowley looking resigned to the whole thing.

 _This isn't a good idea, pet._

 _ **Thanks so much for your vote of confidence.**_

 _Don't say I didn't warn you._

"Don't kill her," he told Dean.

"Of course not. This is just to settle the score and get her to stop being such a bitch," Dean grinned, cocky.

"Bring it, Winchester," Rhia growled.

The ensuing fight was intense. Dean had grown up fighting dirty, he had to in order to survive the hunter's life. He was bigger and stronger than Rhia, even before he'd become a demon. But Rhia knew how to use that to her advantage. Instead of charging head on, she used her smaller size and nimbleness to hit and run, constantly ducking and dodging his swings. He caught her hard in the stomach, sending her sprawling. She shifted and dove in to bite down on his calf, taking a chunk like she'd been promising. Dean kicked her with his other leg, audibly cracking a few ribs as she was knocked away. She shifted back, spitting out blood from where she'd bitten her tongue and holding her middle, though she grinned brightly from where she sat on the ground.

"I got my pound of flesh, Winchester. I'd say we're even."

Dean smirked, holding out a hand to haul her to her feet. Crowley strolled over, his face showing none of the anxiety she could feel through the Bond. He ran a hand over her ribs, healing them.

"Be nice if you could do that for me," Dean grouched.

"Bond," Rhia said with a grin. "Limp inside but don't go past the kitchen. I'll get you some bandages."

Coming back with the medical kit, she had Dean stretch his leg out so she could disinfect it before wrapping it in gauze.

"Bite me and we're cool again?"

"Pretty much. Still doesn't mean I want you in my house, Winchester. Or that I won't break that pretty face of yours if you screw Crowley over again."

"Oh, you think my face is pretty?"

She punched him hard in the thigh, taking care to not seriously jostle his wound. "Only in your dreams, Winchester, and hopefully not even then. There, you're all set and I'm headed upstairs." She gave her demon a quick kiss on her way out the kitchen. "I'm serious Crowls, I want an explanation of how this happened and I want him gone."

"Already leaving, pet. I'll be in touch."

"You better," she called over her shoulder. Good, with Crowley gone, she'd be able to work on this new routine in peace.

* * *

 **Honestly, I have no idea how to write a two year year. My kid's not that big yet. But hopefully it's somewhat accurate. Let me know what you think. ~WK**


	28. Chapter 28

**Have I mentioned how much I hate the beginning of Season 10? Makes it rather hard to write. So hopefully this chapter is decent. Seriously needed NikaJ's help to get through it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

Crowley was gone for a few weeks, trying to build a camaraderie with the demonic Dean Winchester. Apparently him and his brother had gone up against Metadick. Gabe showed up at the last minute, but not before Dean had died after being ran through with an angel blade. Rhia didn't like it but she understood the end game. A demon carrying the Mark of Cain was a very powerful ally to have. As far as she was aware, things were going smoothly so when Crowley suddenly appeared in her studio, she had to stifle a shriek of surprise.

"Bloody Winchesters," he was ranting. "Things never go to plan with them in the picture. I swear-" He stopped dead when he caught a good look at Rhia. "What's this then?"

Rhia's face turned red in embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to see this until she had the routine perfected. "It's a dancing costume. You act like you've never seen one before. What happened with Dean Winchester? I thought you were supposed to be winning him over?"

"Not like this, pet," he purred, his eyes roving up and down her figure. In a golden sequined bra and long turquoise skirt with a golden belt that accentuated her tiny waist, she looked ravishing. "Squirrel got a little out of hand so I turned him over to his brother to deal with. Stop trying to change the subject. Now...someone's been keeping secrets."

She crossed her arms over her chest, a small attempt to cover herself. "Not a secret. It was supposed to be a surprise but you had to go and ruin it by coming back early. And what do you mean, he got out of hand? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt pet, and I'm enjoying this far too much to even bother apologizing. Do tell Daddy what this surprise was supposed to be."

"I got a job," she mumbled.

"Speak up, pet."

"I got a job. A friend of Jake's opened up a nightclub and he wanted a belly dancer for opening night, which is tonight by the way... Jake recommended me and I accepted. I was going to practice, well, on you, but you weren't here so it was just going to be a nice surprise. Then this happens." She finished her explanation with a pout.

"As much as I dislike the idea of you dancing for someone else, I'm intrigued." He settled down on the beanbag chair in the corner. "Show me."

"Only if you promise to never refer to yourself as Daddy again. It's weird."

He shrugged. "As you wish. Now show me."

She gave a wicked smile and mussed her curls as she turned on the music. He sat there, mesmerized as she began to dance, moving in time with the music. Hip kicks and drops, circles and shimmies. He couldn't take his eyes off her and it made her grin. He was on her the moment she finished, lips sealed against hers and hands wandering across her bare skin.

"No one else sees that," he growled as he nipped her neck.

"Course not," she gave a breathy laugh. "That one was yours. The routine for the night club is a flamenco fusion."

"Good," he said as he whisked her off to the bedroom.

Later, they were in Hell to take care of business before she had her gig. Crowley was extremely distracted and it only made her smirk from her perch on the arm of his throne. A demon stood before them holding a young girl.

"You've been accused of high treason. Take her away." The girl was replaced by a demon handing him an envelope. "So, what's this then? Oh, goody, something else to sign." He read through it distractedly before signing and handing it off. Rhia snatched it from the demon to look it over before giving it back.

 _ **You need to pay more attention.**_

 _Tad bit distracted, pet._

 _ **Keep it up and I won't dance for you before court anymore.**_

 _You wouldn't dare._

"Majesty, supplicants await without," yet another demon said.

"Without what?" Rhia asked.

"... Outside," the demon clarified, giving her a nasty look.

She glared right back, baring her teeth. "Speak normal English then douchebag. It's the 21st century."

"Rhia, calm down. Let them wait."

"They've waited a long time."

Rhia rolled her eyes. "It's Hell. You wait. It's what you do."

"You're still here," Crowley said irritably.

"I have an update on the angel Castiel. His grace seems to be fading. He's losing strength. If one were so inclined, this would be a propitious time for one to eliminate him."

Rhia gave the demon a warning look. Did he not hear what she'd said less than five minutes ago? "One?"

"You, sire," the demon told Crowley, pretending that Rhia hadn't spoken.

"Borrowed grace does have a puny shelf life," Crowley mused. "Castiel should have read the warning label. Follow him, and keep me informed as to his decline."

The demon nodded and left, Rhia's glare following him out. "I don't like him."

"Demons aren't meant to be likeable, pet."

"I like you."

"Of course you do." he said, already lost in his thoughts.

"Great One?" a new demon asked. Rhia rolled her eyes. The names they came up with, honestly. "Your Majesty!"

Rhia gave Crowley a sharp poke in the ribs. _**Seriously, pay attention.**_

"Are you… alright?"

"I was thinking of better days."

"Yes- your sabbatical."

"My what?"

 _ **You were thinkin' about earlier weren't you?**_

 _Guilty as charged. Why would I be thinking of Winchester when I have that fresh in my mind?_

"Uh, we were worried, of course. Your misadventure with the older Winchester was quite the topic of speculation. Uh, if you'll forgive my boldness… I could now be your wingman."

Crowley and Rhia both stared at the demon incredulously.

 _ **Did he really just-**_

 _He did._

"Could you?" The demon seemed to miss the sarcasm completely.

"I, too, love to party. And I do love the ladies."

 _ **Excuse you, King of Hell is taken by ONE girl. Idiot.**_

 _Seems Winchester's adventures with the fairer sex now somehow include me._

The oblivious demon continued. "And the classic rock-and-roll. Most importantly, I could debauch by your side without being a personal embarrassment. You'll see what I'm worth!"

"Oh, we can see already," Rhia purred as Crowley clicked his fingers and the demon disintegrated into smoke.

"Anyone else care to comment?" Crowley asked as Rhia waved the smoke out of her face.

"No? Good," Rhia chirped. "Time for the good stuff."

A chained demon was brought forward. He'd been one of Abaddon's supporters. Rhia stood and shifted in anticipation.

"You have coerced others into aligning with Abaddon. You've spread rumors and fostered doubt as to the competence and authority to the crown. You have also undermined the authority of the King's Regent in my absence. Guilty of treason. The sentence is death. Rhia, pet, if you would."

Rhia wagged her tail before leaping forward. Tackling the demon, she used her powerful jaws to tear into the soft stomach of the demon's meatsuit, yanking out entrails. The demon shrieked in agony as she cracked up its chest cavity, exposing the heart. She shifted back, her face covered in blood, and stabbed one of her blades through the heart, the demon lighting up. She stood calmly, waving for someone to take away the body, resuming her seat on the arm of the throne.

"Anyone else hungry to betray me? Next." He glanced at Rhia and made a face, handing her a handkerchief. "Clean your face, pet."

"Pointless, in my opinion, but as the King commands," she said, taking it from him.

Another demon was brought forward and Crowley was already tired of the speil. "You've been accused of… something. Which I won't tolerate. Whatever it was. You are condemned to-"

Yet _another_ demon rushed into the throne room, planting itself between Crowley and the prisoner, yelling "Stop! Stop!"

 _ **Oh not this prick. He did nothing but bitch and complain the entire time you were gone.**_

"Stop?" Crowley questioned.

"You cannot do this?"

"Weren't you watching," Rhia scoffed. "He can. He just did."

"This is your idea of ruling?" the demon asked Crowley.

"Yes," he replied, sounding bored.

"We've killed and tortured for you. Stolen souls. Destroyed lives. Tempted and tormented with distinction. And for all this, what's our reward? A slap in the face." The demon pulled something out of his pockets, causing all the others to back up and whisper amongst themselves. Rhia took a protective stance in front of Crowley. "You disappear. Binge on blood. Approach the edge of becoming human all while leaving your pet human in charge. And the salt in the wound? You run off with your boy toy, Dean Winchester. And now he's running amok and you can't control him or the kingdom!"

Rhia had a bad feeling about what was to happen next. Demons throughout the courtroom were trying to figure out what this dissenter was doing.

"You've squandered our loyalty."

"What will you do?" Crowley challenged.

"Not live in the Hell you've made." He opened a bottle and poured it over himself.

 _ **Holy oil. Stay back.**_

 _You better not get hurt._

 _ **If I get hurt, you can heal me. Doesn't work the other way around.**_

The demon lit himself on fire, the others scrambling to get as much distance between themselves and the Holy Fire as possible. Rhia never dropped her protective stance until the body dropped to the floor.

"Did not see that coming, Crowley mused. "Huh."

With that dramatic finish, it was a mutual decision to call court to a close for the day. Crowley took Rhia home to shower and gather her costume before taking them to the new nightclub. Jake and Gabe met them in the lobby once Rhia got them in past the bouncer.

"Long time no see, Cupcake."

Rhia gave them both a hug in greeting. "Taking a break from fixing Heaven?'

"It'll be fine for a few hours. Heard you were dancing tonight. Couldn't resist it."

"Why do you two smell like smoke?" Jake asked.

Rhia swore, sniffing her hair while Crowley replied. "Rough day in the office, to say the least."

"Roasting your subjects now?" Gabe joked.

"More like they're doing it to themselves," Rhia grumbled. "Suicidal idiots, I swear. At least I won't have to hear his bitching anymore."

Mikayla, Jake's friend, came over. "Oh, Rhiannon, I'm so glad you're here. We'll be letting people in shortly if you want to head to the back and start getting ready. The bar's open to you and your friends," she added, glancing at Crowley.

"Unless you have Craig, Crowley's not going to drink," Rhia told her. "I'll go on back. Jake, you comin'?"

"Slut, who else is going to do your makeup," he scoffed. "Don't burn the place down, you two."

"I think Smokey's had enough fires for one day," Gabe laughed.

"Very funny, Feathers," Crowley snapped.

Rhia sighed and gave her demon a quick kiss. "Try to relax and enjoy yourself. I'll see you after my set."

He pulled her back to him, deepening the kiss. Jake had to grab Rhia's arm and drag her to the dressing room, earning a glare from the couple.

"Someone's a little clingy," Gabe noted.

"I have my reasons, Feathers."

"Noooo," Gabe grinned. "You're not gonna-"

"And if I do?" Crowley raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Then I want to be the one to do it," the angel shrugged.

"Don't get your hopes up," Crowley said, ordering one of the fruity drinks he'd gotten hooked on during his time with Winchester. "It's just a passing thought."

"Pity."

In the dressing room, Rhia and Jake were arguing. Rhia hadn't been too happy to be pulled away from her demon and made it well known.

"You're going home with him tonight and he won't be able to keep his hands off you after seeing you dance so what' the fucking problem?' Jake snapped at her, laying out her makeup while Rhia changed.

"Because there's never a guarantee he'll come home with me. There's always some business or another that's calling him away and he's taking me with him less and less."

"Ever think he's trying to keep you safe after that Abaddon fiasco?"

"You'd think that'd be proof I can take care of myself!"

"Rhia, babe, just shut the hell up."

Rhia came out from behind the changing screen, glaring at him. He huffed at her, pointing for her to take a seat. She threw herself into the chair, pouting with her arms crossed. Jake slapped at her hands.

"You're too damn old to be acting like this. The demon loves you, idiot. Stop being an insecure baby."

"What makes you think demons can love?"

"They can't. He can, otherwise he wouldn't put up with your attitude. Now close your eyes." Jake ordered.

"So how are you and Gabe?" Rhia asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. He's gone a lot but it's whatever. He's got things to do and so do I."

"That doesn't sound fine to me.'

"It is because I'm mature enough to acknowledge that he can't be with me every second of the day, and yet _I_ don't have a telepathic bond with him," he said pointedly.

"Okay okay, I get it. I'm being a brat."

"You said it, not me."

Rhia stuck her tongue out at her bestie. He finished her eye makeup and she took a look in the mirror. "Amazing as usual."

"I know," Jake said with a cocky grin. "Now let's doll up those luscious lips of yours. All Crowley's gonna think is how good they'll look-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Rhia warned him as Jake laughed.

Jake joined Gabe and Crowley not long after the club doors had opened. The two supernatural beings had taken over the best table in the house. As Jake sat down, Gabe pushed a glass of whiskey in front of him.

"How's she lookin'?"

"A doll as usual, especially with me doing her makeup. You're gonna love this, Crowley."

"If it's anything like her dance this morning, i know I will," the demon replied.

"Ooh, she already danced for you, Smokey? Was it hot?" Gabe teased.

"Hush, it's starting," Jake hissed at his angel.

The club lights had dimmed and the stage lit up. From the DJ booth, Mikayla said over the intercom, "Ladies and gentleman, in honor of opening night, we have a special treat for you. Please welcome to the stage, _Rhiannon Delacroix!_ "

Music began to play as Rhia made her way onto the stage.

"Flamenco fusion," Jake murmured. "Let's see what she does with it."

She had her curls pulled up in a bun and her performance smile plastered on her face. As she began to dance and the cheers of the crowd grew, her smile became more and more real. Once again, Crowley found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her. The tattoo on her thigh would peek out of the slit in her skirt with every twirl and the jewels in her belly ring sparkled in the spotlight. When she let her hair down, the crowd grew louder. Gabe elbowed him gently, leaning forward so Jake couldn't hear.

"You might want to go through with that passing thought, Crowley. Doubt you'll find another like her."

Crowley shoved the angel away from him, applauding with all the rest when Rhia finished. She escaped backstage to change back into her street clothes. She had to force her way through the masses to get to the table where her friends and lover waited.

"That was amazing, Cupcake." Gabe told her, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Glad you liked it, Gabe."

"Stop being modest," Jake teased, shoving her lightly.

She shoved back, only to be pulled into Crowley's lap. "You did very well, pet."

"No flares of jealousy this time. I'm shocked," she teased gently.

"Nothing to be jealous about," he replied with a smirk. "I get private dances."

"Oh I'm sure he does," Jake said in an undertone to his boyfriend, who snickered.

Mikayla came over with a fresh round of drinks, talking to Rhia excitedly. ''That was amazing. I'm certain we'll get plenty of people coming back tomorrow night. It's a pity you can't dance here full time."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Once is enough. I'm not really a show girl."

"Oh well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Mikayla flounced away.

"Pushy much?"

Crowley was about to reply but felt his phone go off. "This is the King," he answered. "Ah, yes. Well done, for once." He hung up and turned to Rhia. "I've something to see to. Be but a moment, pet."

She sighed, getting off his lap. "Go."

He vanished and she sat back down, giving Jake a pointed look. Gabe patted her hand in sympathy. "It'll be fine, Cupcake. Let's get you drunk in the meantime."

"Fun," she said sarcastically, good mood already gone.

Crowley kept his word, returning before too long. But Rhia'd had enough time to down enough alcohol to be well past buzzed and on her way to being tipsy. He picked up the drink Gabe had just placed in front of her.

"I think you're done for the night, darling."

She pouted. "Fine. Whatever the King commands, right?" She stood up, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys later."

"Later, Cupcake!"

"Text me," Jake told her, giving her a hug.

She nodded, walking out with Crowley on her heels. They detoured to an alleyway and he took them home. She went to go upstairs, but he caught her arm, pulling her to him.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"Watch a movie with me?" That caught her attention. She look at him with a disbelieving expression. "I mean it, pet. Just relax and watch a movie with me. No Hell, no Winchesters, just the two of us."

"You're plotting something," she accused. "But fine. As long as it's not that Hitler documentary again."

After a quick shower, she climbed into bed with him, curling up against his chest to watch the horror movie he'd picked out. She swore he did it on purpose so she'd cling to him tighter when she got startled. She ended up drifting off to sleep in the middle of their third movie, never seeing the contemplative look Crowley gave her.

The rest of the summer passed fairly quietly. The ranks of Hell were put in their proper places and working twice as hard to bring soul production back up to acceptable levels. Which was a good thing because the fall term of Rhia's last year started and it caused her stress levels to rise as she dealt with the increased pressure. Her breaking point was when a demon named Gerald, currently possessing a construction worker, told Crowley that he'd opened a demonic brothel. She lost her temper, beating the demon black and blue until Crowley called her off.

"Gerald…." He said, getting up from his throne. "A bordello? You opened a whorehouse in my name?"

The demon shakily picked himself up from the ground. "Well, technically, the place was called Raul's Girls but… yes. Look, Raul said that-"

"Oh, Raul said?" Crowley interrupted, not looking up from where he was running a thumb across Rhia's busted knuckles, healing them.

"Your decree last month- soul deals way down after the war with Abaddon. Said that you were looking for proactive and out-of-the-box strategies to get numbers back up."

"So, you and your half-wit pal threw me into the sex-trade? I'm evil. That's just tacky," Crowley scoffed.

"We tried running it past you, but we were told that you weren't taking meetings, that you were distracted. I mean, busy." Rhia scowled at the demon. "Look, this witch took Raul down like that. Whole operation- caput. I smoked out."

"Ran away," Rhia sneered.

"Possessed the nearest meatsuit I could find," the demon told Crowley, keeping a wary eye on Rhia though it was the King who stood in front of him.

"Apparently so," Crowley muttered, picking at the orange vest Gerald wore.

"Because I thought you should know what happened. Act of aggression like that didn't seem like something you could let stand."

"Hmm," Crowley said, rolling his eyes.

He motioned for Gerald to leave, Pulling Rhia into his lap as he sat on his throne. She buried her face in his suit jacket, exhausted physically and mentally. She had never dealt with school stress very well.

 _ **Why are all your demons idiots?**_

 _Because I'm cursed with horrid luck._

 _ **Are you seriously considering hunting down this witch?**_

He took his time to answer, absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair.

 _I'm going to have to, in order to keep the masses in check. Though it's an utter waste of time and resource._

 _ **Count me out. I don't want to deal with witches. Ever. I've had enough to last me a lifetime.**_

 _But you're my best little hunter, pet._

 _ **Please, Crowls. Just give me this.**_

 _Alright, pet. No witch hunts for you. Though you will be with me for the interrogation when the morons catch her._

 _ **Deal.**_

She lifted her head to seal it with a kiss.

 _As I recall, you've homework to finish._

 _ **Already done. Gotta love the time difference down here.**_

 _Good, means we have time for dinner._

He snapped his fingers and she was dressed in a clingy blue evening gown, her curls pinned up and black stilettos on her feet.

"I swear you love dressing me up more than Jake does," Rhia laughed.

He merely shrugged, another snap taking them to her favorite steakhouse in New York, the one he'd taken her to after she'd first been introduced to the court. They were quickly seated at Crowley's table, but not before he'd had a quick word with the maître-d. As usual, Rhia allowed Crowley to order for her.

"What made you decide to come here tonight?" Rhia asked, taking a small bite of her food.

"I have my reasons," he said nonchalantly.

"You have reasons for literally everything," Rhia teased him, leaning forward to steal a bite of lobster from his plate. She gave a cheeky grin as he brandished his fork at her.

"Now, you know better. Manners, darling. You weren't raised in a barn."

"You're right. It was a kennel. Much more sophisticated."

Dessert appeared and Rhia glanced at Crowley in confusion. He almost never ordered dessert.

 _Eat._

Shrugging, she dug into the ice cream topped brownie, having to suppress a moan of delight. It was delicious. She was so absorbed in the treat that she didn't notice the box Crowley pulled out of his pocket until he set it on the table in front of her. She set her fork down, even more confused now. It wasn't unusual for him to gift her with jewelry but he usually just put the box with the clothes she laid out on the bed while she was in the shower. Hesitantly, she reached for the box.

Opening it, she was shocked to find a beautiful ring. A quartet of princess cut diamonds were encircled in round diamonds. The band was inlaid with the jewels as well, two rows of white diamonds on the edges while the middle had Artistry Black Diamonds. It took all her self-control to hold back the squeal of utter delight that threatened to emerge.

"It's gorgeous," she breathed, giving him a brilliant smile while she sent her awe and gratitude through the Bond.

She went to place it onto her right hand, but he snagged her wrist from across the table. Raising a challenging eyebrow, he slid it onto her left ring finger. He would never actually ask but she could feel his slight hesitation through the Bond. She was smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. Happy tears of course.

"Jake is going to be so jealous," she said, trying to play it cool.

He smirked. "I'm sure."

 _ **I love you.**_

 _I do believe the ring says it all, darling._

"Ready?" he asked her, standing up and holding out a hand.

She nodded. Showing her appreciation would have to wait unfortunately. They had business to attend. Once outside, he brought them back to Hell, Rhia once again dressed in her jeans and hoodie, though her ring was still there. She couldn't stop glancing at it as they followed Gerald down to the dungeons. Just being within 10 feet of the annoying demon was starting to kill Rhia's happy buzz.

"Winchesters showed up. Alpha team went down. But Beta team's working contingency- Had a perimeter around the hotel," he was explaining as they made their way past cell doors. "We got her. Right in there- tortured. If you'd like, I could finish her off." Rhia wanted nothing more than to hit that smug look off his face. Apparently, Crowley felt the same way.

"Wipe that ridiculous smile off your face. What do you want, a medal? A 'thank you' for cleaning up the mess you made?!" he yelled.

Rhia brushed a calming hand against his. She smirked as Gerald walked away, thoroughly chastised.

"Everyone working for me touched?" he complained to Rhia as he opened the door. "Bunch of needy, squalling, incompetent infants."

They approached the prisoner and Rhia felt Crowley freeze beside her. She couldn't understand why. The redhead was chained up, her face cut up and bruised.

"The king at last. King of what? Lilliput? I heard you were short but…" the witch gave a weak laugh, her Scottish lilt mocking. "Get to it. Time for the coup de grace. Wee boy, is something that matter with you? Is your little Familiar there a cat? Does she have your tongue? Meow."

Rhia stepped forward, eyes flashing and a growl rumbling deep in her chest. Crowley still hadn't moved and Rhia was worried. She knew some witches were powerful enough to cast silent spells. But what he spoke chilled her to her core.

"Mother?"

 _ **Oh hell.**_

* * *

 **Before you mob me, let me explain. If canon Crowley can give a damn about his son Gavin all the way in Season 12, I think he can propose as long as he does it in a very Crowley fashion. AND Rowena is in the picture now! I love her, really do. Anyways, links to see Rhia's bellydancing and her engagement ring will be posted on my profile. Let me know what you think :) ~WK**

 **P.S. Since none of you bothered to guess, Isabella is the name of Mark Sheppard's daughter with his wife, Sarah. I couldn't resist because that little girl is SO adorable!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here you go, lovelies. Updates might start getting slower. Spent all morning at the hospital with my kid (He's somewhat okay now) and I'm flipping my schedule around so not as much time to write anymore. I'll do my best to update ASAP. Anyhoo, Season 10 spoilers. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

"That was your mother? The godawful woman you told me about who abandoned you as a kid?" Rhia questioned once they were home.

"Yes."

"And you brought me home before I could tear her head off, why?" she questioned irritably.

"Not now, pet," he said, waving her off as he headed for his liquor cabinet.

"Fine," she grumbled, flopping onto the couch and pulling out her phone. "Can't even enjoy the fact that I'm engaged without _something_ fucking ruining it."

She snapped a picture of her ring and sent it to Jake. He replied almost immediately.

 _You lucky bitch! It's gorgeous! Congrats!_

 ** _Be luckier if I could actually get lucky. But nooooooo his mom's back in the picture._**

 _Ouch, already don't like the inlaw?_

 ** _Let's just say she's up there with my mom. Pretty bad._**

 _Aw shit._

 ** _Mmhm. FML._**

 _Idk what to tell you, boo._

 ** _Fuck it. I'm gonna go curl up in bed and admire my new ring by myself._**

 _Gabe wants me to tell you he'll come cuddle you and for you to remind Crowley that he called dibs on doing you hand fasting. Apparently seeing you hitched enough it get him off his ass. *Bitch Face #7*_

 ** _I'll pass it on though I don't know what a handfasting is. Google time. And oh no, not Bitch face #7. Gabe needs to get his shit together._**

 _Old-timey marriage thing. Not like you can get married in a church to the King of Hell. Maybe your MIL can be your matron of honor? And he really really does. He can leave Heaven for you but not me?_

Rhia snorted, her fingers flying across the keys as she replied.

 ** _Not a chance. And you're an ass for that. And I guess. I dunno. I'll talk to him about it next time I see him._**

 _You love me. And if you can get my boyfriend's head out of his ass I'd love you for forever._

 ** _Questionable. And you already do._**

 _You hurtful bitch :P Now I don't love you._

 ** _Yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Headed to bed. Night._**

 _Night_

Rhia climbed to her feet. "Gabe said something about calling dibs on doing whatever a handfasting is and I'm headed to bed. Night." She didn't wait for a reply, just heading for the stairs.

She was half asleep when he came to bed, pulling her against him. _I'm sorry, darling._

 ** _I must be dreaming if you're apologizing. Either that or that bitch really does have you all screwy._**

 _I'll leave that for you to figure out._

She tossed a leg over him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair, humming what sounded like an old folk song as she drifted to sleep. When she awoke in the morning, he was gone.

"Figures," she muttered.

Grateful that it was the weekend, she rolled and went back to sleep. It felt like only minutes when she woke to Crowley calling her name.

"Go 'way," she mumbled, burying her face under the pillows.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" he asked. "Get up."

"No!" she groaned. "Lemme sleep. Five more minutes."

"It's almost noon. Up." His words were accompanied with a sharp smack to her rear.

Yelping, she picked her head up to glare at him with only one squinted eye. It was too damn bright in the room, in her opinion. With a huff, she dropped back down onto the bed, burrowing under the covers. Rolling his eyes at her antics, Crowley snapped his fingers, making the bedding vanish.

"Get. Up."

"Fine," Rhia grumbled. Reluctantly rolling out of bed, she padded barefoot to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her with a little more force than necessary.

"Why are you making me get up and be social?" she grumped, braiding her wet curls as she entered his study.

"Because I let you sleep in all morning, and we're going on a little trip."

"Trip? Where?"

"I'm running low on Craig, and thought you'd like to tag along."

"You woke me up for a liquor run? Seriously?" she sighed. "Fine."

He smirked and took her arm, porting them away. They appeared on seaside cliff, the sun glinting off the ocean from its position near the horizon.

"Okay, this is not a liquor store."

"Very observant pet. We're on the north tip of Caithness county." At her blank look, he elaborated. "Scotland, pet."

"You brought me all the way to Scotland for your whiskey?"

"It's only made and sold here. Figured you'd appreciate the view while we were here."

She smirked, knowing better than to take him at his word. "Really, now? Well lead on then, _Fergus._ "

He shot her a dirty look. "Crowley. Call me that again, pet, and I might not be as forgiving."

She scowled. "Calm down, it was just a joke."

He ignored her, simply holding out his hand for her to take. She entwined their fingers, letting him guide her as she admired beautiful scenery, trying to take in everything at once. Her curiosity got the better of her as they reached the distillery, leaving his side to poke around while he ordered enough bottles to last a normal person at least a year.

"Rhiannon!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She sheepishly returned to his side in time to walk out.

He sent the crate home with a wave of his hand and returned her to the cliff they'd arrived on.

"Go on," he said, waving a dismissive hand. "I can feel you're itching to run."

Rhia grinned, giving him a quick kiss in thanks before shifting. She'd never been in an open landscape like this before and the canine in her was dying to run. The fact that he indulged both sides of her nature made her love him more. Her claws dug into the rich soil as she ran through the grass. A hare darted across her path and she chased after it. Catching it was easy enough and she brought the spoils of her hunt back to her Master. Dropping it at his feet, she wagged her tail, panting.

"I'm not kissing you until after you wash your mouth," he told her, looking down at the dead hare.

She shifted back, grinning. "Totally worth it."

He offered her his arm. "Aren't you glad I woke you for my 'liquor run'?"

"Very," she said, wrapping her arm through his just before he took them home.

The next few weeks seemed to drag for Rhia. She had winter finals to deal with and she was beyond stressed. Crowley honestly had no idea what to do with her, even after 3 years of dealing with her during finals week. She'd never been this bad before.

"If you incompetent fucks don't get your goddamn shit together and put your big demon panties on, I swear I'm going to invest in a holy water dunk tank and make every demon who comes in here bitching about something stupid take a turn in it!" she yelled after a rather trying day at court.

"Rhiannon," Crowley chided, doing nothing to hide his amusement.

She let out an irritable huff and moved to sit at his feet, still studying her textbook and binder full of notes. She drummed her fingers on her thigh in agitation, her ring catching a rare ray of sunlight that filtered through the window behind the throne.

"Your Majesty," said demon minion #3, slowly approaching the throne. "I have the soul reports for this month."

"Finally," Crowley snatched the scroll from the demon, looking through the numbers. "What's this, then? This is pathetic! The numbers have barely changed from last month!"

"Your Majesty, we've been doing our best- ach" the demon glanced down at the blade protruding from its chest.

"Your best," Rhia growled, eyes flashing in anger as she lowered her arm, "obviously isn't good enough."

"Pet, come here." He patted his thigh.

Glaring at the rest of the gathered demons, she sat on his lap. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, thumb firmly sweeping down the vertebrae.

"Darling, you can't kill all my subjects in a fit of temper. We've discussed this."

"He's not dead," she said petulantly, gesturing at the indeed still alive demon. "It was just a warning to stop whining like a little bitch and accept responsibility. If I wanted him dead, I would have used the blade you gave me, not one from the set Gabe gave me for Christmas last year."

"Stop maiming my subjects, then. That's my job. Understand?"

She made a face but nodded. She tried to slide off his lap but he held her firm, snapping his fingers for the demon she'd stabbed to hand him her study materials as well as return her blade. She slipped the blade back into its sheath and resumed reviewing her notes.

 _Put your headphones in if you don't want their incompetence interrupting you._

 ** _Why didn't I think of that sooner? You're a genius!_**

 _I know._

Rhia squirmed to be able to pull her phone out of her back pocket. Once she had her earbuds in, she dangled her legs over the arm of the throne, efficiently stretched out in his lap. By the time he finished dealing with the court, she was in a much better mood, her foot bobbing in sync with the music she was humming quietly.

 _I'm about to bring in my mother. Are you calm enough to deal with her without killing her just yet or do I need to send you home?_

She looked up from her notes with a glare. **_I'll behave. As long as she does._**

 _Good enough._

He snapped his fingers and gone were her lazy winter clothes. Her converse and hoodie had been replaced with tight jeans and a nice blouse, knee high stiletto boots on her feet. Her study material had been banished back to the house.

 ** _Trying to impress mommy, are we?_**

 _More like show her that you are more than my pet, love._

 ** _Ah, yeah. I can live with that._**

Gerald marched Rowena into the throne room. Rhia made herself comfortable in Crowley's lap, smirking at the witch's cut up face. The witch had the audacity to jerk away from Gerald as if she didn't deserve to be treated like a criminal.

"Mother," Crowley greeted coolly.

"Fergus."

"Crowley," he corrected irritably.

"Fergus," she repeated, making Rhia growl. If she couldn't call him Fergus, neither could the witch.

He scoffed, looking down at his drink in the hand that wasn't holding Rhia to his lap. "So you haven't changed."

Rhia made a small gesture to Gerald, who walked out, shutting the doors to the throne room behind him.

"But you certainly have. King of Hell, bravo," Rowena said. "I always knew my boy was meant for big things."

"Was that before or after she left you?" Rhia mused, addressing her fiancé.

He shot her a warning look. "Really?" he asked his mother. "As I remember it, you said I would die in a gutter, covered in my own sick."

"And yet you still won't let me kill her," Rhia muttered.

"I was motivating you to do better, aim higher," she said, glaring at Rhia. "And obviously it worked."

Crowley gave her a doubtful look, having to tighten his grip on Rhia's thigh when he felt her irritation spike through the Bond.

 _Behave._

 ** _I am trying, dammit._**

A smirk tugged at Rowena's lips. "How did you die?"

Rhia clenched her jaw shut in an effort to keep from speaking her mind.

"The point is, you hated me," Crowley stated.

"Oh please," Rowena said with a roll of her eyes.

It was his turn to get agitated. "You said you'd be back in a flash. And then you disappeared. I was eight years old. EIGHT!"

"Oh now you're being dramatic."

"I didn't even have a father!" Rhia placed a hand on his chest, trying to keep from tumbling out of his lap as he leaned forward to yell at his mother.

"Of course you had a father! You were just conceived during a winter solstice orgy, and it's not like I was taking names." Rhia shot her an utterly disgusted look. "What do you want me to say? I- I had a disagreement with the locals and when they set their hounds on me, I had to leave!"

"And never come back? For hundreds of years?"

"But I'm here now! We have a second chance. We can be a real family again, Fergus."

"CROWLEY!" he snapped. "And I have a family."

"Who? The demons? Any one of them would stab you in the back if they thought they could get away with it," Rowena said dismissively.

"Well it's a good thing I help keep them all in line then, huh?" Rhia said coldly. "Just like I will with you, witch."

"You mind your tongue, you filthy animal."

Rhia gave a feral smile, holding up her hand to show off her ring. "Is that any way to speak to your future daughter in law?"

"Fergus! You can't be serious! Marrying your Familiar? Giving her that kind of leeway will have her turning on you any minute!"

"And you wouldn't?" he scoffed. "Rhia stays, Mother. I can't say the same for you."

"No! Because we're family! We're blood! You can trust me! I can help you, unlike her." She slowly made her way up to the throne, ignoring Rhia's warning growl. "I understand you're angry. I understand you… hate me. And if you want to keep me locked away, then so be it. But understand that I'll always be your mother. And I'll always love you."

She dared to press a kiss on the top of Crowley's head and that's when Rhia lashed out, her fist connecting with Rowena's face as she pushed off Crowley's lap. The witch went sprawling onto the floor and Crowley had to grab Rhia by the waist to keep her from attacking further.

"Stand down, Rhiannon," he ordered.

She went limp in his arms, still glaring at the other woman. "Don't fucking touch him"

Gerald had entered the room after hearing the crash Rowena had made when she hit the floor.

"Get her back in her cell," Crowley snapped. "I'll be there momentarily."

"Yes sir," Gerald replied, roughly hoisting Rowena to her feet and dragging her out the throne room.

Rhia was still snarling at the door when Crowley grabbed a handful of curls and forced her to look at him.

"I told you to behave," he hissed.

"I did as I said," she argued, not even bothering to escape his painful grip. "I behaved as long as she did."

He released his hold on her. "Ignore it next time."

"Doubtful," she muttered, resting her head against his shoulder. "I can't stand her. I'm gonna be one of those women stuck with an awful mother-in-law."

"No, really? I couldn't tell," he said sarcastically. "Let's go."

She pouted but got up and let him port them down to the cells where Gerald was attempting to get Rowena back into her shackles.

"Stop!" she cried, spotting them in the doorway. "I know who's been smuggling souls up from Hell."

"Really? Pray do tell."

She nodded at Gerald. "Him."

"What?"

Rhia couldn't smell any deceit and she really could not stand Gerald. She'd been trying to find the son of the bitch smuggling souls topside for months but she'd been hitting dead ends. As much as she didn't like Rowena, it was worth hearing her out. A growl rumbled through her. The demon incarcerated for sneaking topside stood on her feet.

"It's true Mister… My lord. Gerald, he- we made a deal."

"She's lying!"

"Why? She's already dead. Ratting out who smuggled her topside won't do her any favors. So why would she lie, Gerald?" Rhia asked, her voice dangerously quiet.

Gerald grabbed Rowena by the throat and pushed her into the wall, slowly choking her.

"That's enough of that, Gerald," Crowley drawled.

But Gerald didn't let go as he was ordered. "I'll kill you, bitch!"

"That's enough, Gerald," Crowley barked.

But the demon never let go. Not until Rhia rammed her demon blade through him. She glared at the corpse as she said, "He told you that was enough, moron."

She turned to follow Crowley out of the cell as Rowena called out a thank you. He stopped at the cell door to look back at his mother and Rhia kept going, waiting at bottom of the stairs. He gave her an odd look when she remained in place as he started up the staircase a few minutes later.

 ** _I'll be there in a minute. No bodily harm. I promise._**

 _Do hurry._

She grabbed Rowena by the arm as the witch walked passed, pressing her into the wall. They stood eye to eye.

"I may have saved your worthless hide back there, but don't think for a minute that I won't kill you without hesitation if you hurt or betray him. Keep that in mind, witch," Rhia threatened before pushing away and heading upstairs to find her demon waiting for her in the throne room.

 _Everything alright, pet?_

 ** _Just peachy. Let's go home._**

* * *

 **And Rowena has been warned. Fun. I'll try my best to hit the daily deadline for the next chapter. Let me know what you thought of this one in a review. ~WK**

 ***P.S. Crowley was humming Loch Lomond. I've had Peter Hollens' version on repeat for about a week now.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys. Not my longest chapter but I'm trying to crank something out for you guys. I kinda feel bad that I'm off schedule, but it's been a hectic weekend. Hopefully, you enjoy this one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

Rhia woke on her birthday feeling like death. Her head was pounding, she couldn't breathe properly and everything ached. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom to take as hot of a shower as possible in hopes of clearing up some of her congestion. It didn't do much good. Sniffling, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, desperate for a coffee.

"You look horrid, pet," Crowley said from the doorway.

Rhia only huffed, moving about like a zombie as she got ready for class. Birthday aside, she couldn't afford to be sick today. She had to take her last final for this term.

"School," she grunted at him.

"Darling, you look like death warmed over and I'm guessing you feel even worse. You don't need to go in today."

She glared him. "Have test. School, now."

"Why am I not surprised that being sick reduces you to grunting like a neanderthal," he complained.

Her snarky retort was lost in a fit of coughing. He sighed, pressed a handkerchief into her hands and grabbed her arm to deposit her in the university courtyard. As per usual, she appeared within a few feet of Jake, who took one look at her bummy clothes and ushered her inside.

"You got sick on your birthday, doll? Tough luck."

"Ya think? God I feel like shit," she said in a rough whisper, her throat on fire.

"Then drink your tea, dummy." He pulled a thermos out of the side pocket of her bag.

"I didn't pack that."

"Then Crowls probably did, which means you definitely should."

Jake pressed it into her hands and she took a small sip, letting out a soft sigh as warmth flowed through her.

"Don't know what this is. It isn't tea but it's good." Jake took it out of her hands for a sip. "Don't drink after me you idiot! You might get sick too!"

"Nah, I got an awesome immune system unlike you. You get sick every winter, just never seen it happen on our birthday. I taste…. Whiskey? And honey, some cinnamon. Hmm, dunno but definitely make sure you finish it."

Rhia snatched it back. "I will as long as you stop taking it."

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon. Last final, birthday girl, and then we're free until after New Year's."

She trailed behind her friend, letting his tall frame clear a path through the crowd while she sipped on her mystery drink. Now that her head didn't feel stuffed with cotton, she could focus enough to use the Bond.

 ** _What did you give me?_**

 _Hot toddy. Don't let it get cold, or you'll regret it._

 ** _Threatening me on my birthday? Rude._**

 _Warning, not a threat. They taste utterly disgusting when they get cold._

 ** _Oh ok. Well thank you._**

 _I only did it so you would stop being a nuisance. You get whiny and annoying when you're sick._

 ** _Again, birthday. Be nice._**

 _I'm a demon. I'm not nice._

 ** _Yet I've got a sparkly engagement ring and thermos of magical get better elixir that says otherwise._**

 _Don't you have a test to take?_

 ** _Off to study now. Love you._**

 _Shoo._

Rhia took her seat next to Jake with a grin as she pulled out her notes for one final study session.

She had just turned in her exam paper when she got hit with a vision of Crowley walking through the corridors, the stench of his fear overwhelming. Guthrie and several other loyalists suddenly appeared and began to attack him.

"Rhia, you okay?" Jake's voice shook her from the vision that sent chills down her spine. A quick check through the Bond told her that Crowley was alive.

"Fine," she said, a little more harshly than she'd meant.

 ** _What the fuck was that? Are you okay!?_**

 _You saw it as well?_

 ** _Yes! Again, what the fuck?_**

 _I don't know._

 _ **I'll be there in a sec. If your bitch of a mother is there, get away from her.**_

 _I'll see you soon then, pet._

"Rhia, seriously. You okay?"

"Yeah, Jake, I'm fine. I just need to go check on Crowls. I'll see you later, yeah?"

He gave her a weird look but took it in stride as he did everything. "Alright. Text me if you need something."

She nodded before ducking into an out of sight alcove, grabbing hold of her talisman to appear in Hell. Crowley was just leaving the throne room. Rhia rushed to him, despite her lingering sickness, and hugged him tight.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Fine, darling," he replied, shrugging her off. "Let's get you home and in bed for that cold, yes?"

"Ugh, I wish you could just get rid of it the same way you heal injuries," she complained, entwining their fingers when she took his hand.

"Demons don't get sick, only hurt. Ergo, I can't fix it."

"I know, I know, but still."

"I could help," came a soft Scottish burr from behind them.

"Oh hell no. I wouldn't come near your witchcraft with a 20-foot pole." Rhia's glare was cut short by a violent sneeze.

"Ach, you're just as stubborn as Fergus."

"His name is Crowley. And we're not being stubborn. We just don't fucking trust you. Never will," Rhia snapped, eyes watering as she held back another sneeze. "Let's go home, Crowls."

"Of course, darling," he said, shooting the witch a warning glare that clearly screamed ' _Stay away from Rhia'_. A snap of his fingers and they were home in their bedroom.

"I can NOT stand her," Rhia grumbled. "She probably did this shit to me. I wouldn't put it past her."

"I know, pet. But let's not worry about her for now. You need to rest if you want to make it through your dinner tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Your birthday dinner? That you planned weeks ago?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Brain's fuzzy. Sorry."

"Hot shower for your congestion then bed. You're obviously worse than I thought if you're experiencing memory loss."

Rhia just stuck out her tongue, shimmying out of her clothes and headed into the bathroom. "Any way I can get more of that magic elixir? That shit was amazing."

"I'll have one waiting for you when you get out. No movies. You need to sleep."

"Yes, dad," she said sarcastically as she climbed into the shower.

The heat worked better than it had that morning. Dressed in warm pjs, she climbed into bed, braiding her wet curls. True to his words, Crowley had a thermos sitting on the nightstand for her.

"Join me?" she asked as she snuggled into the blankets.

He gave a sigh, stripping out of his coat and shoes, loosening his paisley tie as he climbed into the bed beside her. She immediately imitated an octopus, wrapping herself around him and clinging tightly so he couldn't escape.

"The things I do for you," he grumbled.

"Because you love me," she replied, smiling at him from where her head rested on his chest.

"Whatever you say, darling. Go to sleep."

"You women take forever to get ready, you know that?" Crowley grouched at her as she got ready for dinner that night.

"Look, not all of us can snap our fingers and be dressed to the nine's," Rhia snapped.

Crowley gave an aggravated sigh and did just that, getting her dressed in the clothes she'd laid out with a snap of his fingers, hair done and makeup subtle yet elegant.

"There. Wasn't so difficult, now was it?'

She scowled at him, but couldn't actually be mad at him. It took him two seconds to create the look that would've taken her at half an hour to achieve.

"Thanks," she told him, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. "D'you know if everyone's going to be there?"

He rolled his eyes, his hands settling on her hips. "Yes, even Moose, Squirrel, and their pet angel will be there, in suits. I don't know why you insisted on inviting them."

"Because once me and Dean duked it out, we were even. I like Sam and Cas, Dean is tolerable on a good day. This is my way of showing a definite 'we're good.' Plus, it's my birthday and I can do whatever I damn well please."

"Oh is that so?"

She smirked. "Mmhmm. A girl only turns 22 once, after all. You ready to go?"

"Was waiting on you, pet."

"Let me just get my purse and… maybe take a picture? Please?" She dropped her chin a little, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I spoil you. Honestly, I do," he grumbled.

Rhia grinned widely, grabbing her purse off the bed and reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek. She quickly snapped a picture of the two of them on her phone before he could change his mind.

"Ready?"

She nodded, slipping her arm through his. They appeared in the lobby of one of New York's most prestigious restaurants. The others were already waiting for them, Gabe having brought the Scooby Doo gang since they hadn't figured out how to get Cas's grace back yet.

"Bout time you showed up, ho," Jake teased, being the first to stand up and hug the birthday girl. "You look far better than you did this morning."

"Medicine, hot showers and sleep," she replied with a smile. "Thanks for coming. You guys as well," she told the others, having to lean around Jake's tall frame.

"Anything for the birthday girl," Gabe said cheerfully. Sam and Dean just nodded while Cas stood there awkwardly, his staring as intense as always.

"Yes yes, we're all here, can we go to our table now?" Crowley asked irritably.

 _ **Please don't be grumpy. I'm not saying to play nice, but don't be a grouch.**_ She brushed her hand against his.

 _You ask quite a bit, you know that?_

 ** _Not really. I just ask for 'big' things. Well, in your opinion, anyways._**

He didn't reply, just leading the way to their reserved table with his hand on the small of her back. Dinner went rather smoothly, with only a few hiccups when Dean tried to talk shop and she had to quickly put him in his place. She almost had a panic attack when she realized she was wearing her engagement ring in front of the Winchesters, though. Luckily for her, Sam was the only one to notice. After a subtle nod towards his brother, he nodded in understanding that he was to keep quiet, though he did give her a highly disappointed look. A quick sleight of hand had her ring ending up in Crowley's pocket with no one else the wiser.

 _And you don't want Squirrel knowing, why?_

 ** _Because it makes me a more obvious weak spot for you. While he has the Mark, he is, unfortunately, an actual threat. So he's not allowed to know._**

 _Well done, pet. Dessert?_

 ** _YES!_**

When the evening came to a close, Rhia gave each of her guests a hug in gratitude, even the eldest Winchester. He patted her back awkwardly before quickly handing her off to his brother.

"Take care of yourself," Sam whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I still don't trust him."

Rhia pushed away in slight disgust. "I appreciate the sentiment, Winchester, but I can handle myself. Thanks for coming tonight."

She turned her back on him and stepped into Crowley's embrace. Wordlessly, he took them home.

"What did Moose say to upset you?" he asked as she yanked off her heels and tossed them into her closet.

"Basically watch myself around you," she growled. "Stupid, egotistical-"

Crowley pulled her back against him. "Calm down, pet. It's just Moose being Moose."

"Still annoying," she muttered.

"I know, love."

She sighed, brushing her hair over one shoulder. "Unzip me?"

Court was as boring as always. Rhia was sprawled out on the ground beside the throne, one earbud in as she absent-mindedly listened to the proceedings. Occasionally a quiet curse would pass her lips as she died on whatever game was currently keeping her entertained.

 _You're going to get sick again._

 ** _Doubtful. I'm pretty warm. Gotta love fleece lined leggings. So soft and warm._**

Bored of her games, Rhia decided to be productive and start looking up things for her 'wedding'. While she was excited to be with Crowley, she was most definitely not the type girl who'd known exactly what their dream wedding since they were eight. Planning was just so tedious. So far all she had was a Pinterest board that Jake had put together and about 5 different tabs about handfastings open on her internet browser. ******* Her bestie sent her several pictures of different dresses and she sat up, wordlessly passing the phone to Crowley. He scrolled through it quickly, still listening to the demon presenting, and handed it back.

 _Third one. The rest are atrocious._

 ** _It's kinda weird that you two are the ones picking my dress but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care less. As long as I look good._**

 _We're not picking it. Just narrowing your options. You're very indecisive sometimes, love._

 ** _True. Ugh, are they still not done bitching?_**

 _Bored?_

 ** _So very bored. And a little tired._**

 _So that's why you've been so quiet._

She mock glared at him, but he paid her no heed, signing yet another document. He made a sharp gesture after he handed it to Guthrie and the throne room cleared.

"Come here, pet," he said, patting his thigh.

Rhia hefted herself off the floor and curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder. Her eyes drifted shut as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You haven't been sleeping. Why?"

"Nightmares that I can't remember when I wake up? The fact that you're never there anymore? I dunno," she mumbled, fingers toying with his tie.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Rhia cracked open an eye to see Rowena walking in with a golden tea set. She groaned quietly and buried her face in his jacket.

"What do you want?" Crowley asked, his irritation evident.

"Just thought it'd be nice to share a cup of tea."

"Except neither of us drink tea unless you're pouring it down my throat when I'm sick," Rhia muttered to Crowley, just loud enough for Rowena to hear and huff in response.

He smirked in amusement, still running his fingers through her hair. Deciding that ignoring the witch was the best course of action, Rhia let her eyes close once again. Normally she wouldn't let her guard down around any witch, but she knew she was safe with her demon.

"Poor thing isn't getting any rest, is she? You ought to take better care of your pet, Fergus."

"She's not my pet. And for the last time, it's Crowley."

"Of course you recall the lovely lullaby I sang to you nightly after you fed the goat," she continued.

Her thoughts were scattered and rambling as she drifted off. _**My Crowley doesn't sing lullabies. Not to goats.**_

"You never sung me a lullaby. You dosed me with whiskey until I passed out," he replied, his voice revealing none of his amusement at Rhia's sleepy nonsense.

 _ **Want a lullaby?**_

 _No, pet. I don't want a lullaby._

"Even then, I had a touch for pharmacology. Your mum was a prodigy."

"Funny. That's not what I called you," he muttered.

His phone rang and he had to shift Rhia in his arms in order to reach it.

"Squirrel. It's been a while. Back to your old self? Where?"

 ** _Hehe, angry Squirrel with a bushy tail, needing help from the big bad demon. Wonder if he has pie? I want pie._**

 _Business, pet. No pie. Time to wake up._

 ** _No, no. I wanna sleep._**

 _I'll get you pie if you wake up_.

Rhia reluctantly got up, rubbing her face. Crowley stood gracefully, something she was always envious of, and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Business. Urgent. Matter of state," he sneered at Rowena.

"My son. So important. Shall I wait dinner for you?"

"You don't cook. I don't eat, and Rhia won't touch anything you have. Perfect arrangement." With that, he vanished himself and Rhia to the meeting spot with the Winchesters.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one up soon. Let me know what you thought in a review. ~WK**

 ***** This is literally me as i try to research handfastings and prep that part of the story.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. My current work schedule does not leave a lot of time for writing. SO I made an extra long chapter to make up for it. Hope you enjoy. WARNING-Season 10 spoilers**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

They appeared in a dark alley, the Winchesters leaning against their Impala. Yawning, Rhia shifted and stretched out on the ground.

"Seriously?" Dean commented, looking at her.

Rhia only yawned again, rolling onto her side and lazily thumping her tail against the concrete. Sam crouched down to scratch behind her ears, ignoring the dirty look Crowley sent him.

"You rang, boys?"

"We found something that might help get rid of the Mark," Sam said.

"Really, now?"

"But we need you to bring back the First Blade."

Rhia stopped wagging her tail and stood up, a low whine starting in the back of her throat while Crowley stared at them.

 _ **And I'm awake. They want you to do WHAT?!**_

"Really, Crowley? Radio silence?"

"Say something, Sam insisted. He climbed to his feet as Rhia trotted away from them to press against Crowley's leg.

"You want me to do what?"

"We need you to bring back-"

"Bring back the Blade? I don't think so."

"Look, you don't have to give the thing to me."

"I should say not," Crowley scoffed. Rhia sat at his heels, leaning against his leg.

 _ **Look, Winchester, I might not want to bite the shit outta you now but no way would I trust you with that thing.**_

"No, no, just retrieve it and hang on to it until we need it."

"You, Moose, you're the sane one. You onboard with this?" Crowley asked incredulously.

"Look if this plan works…."

 _ **Dammit, even Sam thinks this is a good idea?**_

"It's not a plan. It's a probable death sentence for me and my kind."

"If it works," Sam continued, "it's better for you. Look, when the Mark is gone, the Blade can't operate."

"Win-win. Huh? Win-win."

 _ **Okay, that's definitely annoying.**_

"Stop that," Crowley snapped. "It can't operate. It's hidden."

"Okay, the Blade might be powered down but the Mark is not. I'm doing everything I can to keep it together," Dean said. "You think the body count around me is high now? Wait 'til Hal takes over."

 _ **Fucking try me, Winchester. I'll tear your heart out.**_

Rhia's warning growl was ignored as Sam spoke. "We figured you stashed the blade somewhere far away…."

"Damn right! It's in a crypt with my bones."

"Alright, well?"

Crowley made a disgusted face as he gave in. "I hate Guam this time of year."

Rhia let out a pathetic whine. _**Do I have to go with?**_

 _No you're going home._

He grabbed her collar and ported them back to the house. Rhia shifted back so she could wrap her arms around him and nuzzle her face into the material of his jacket.

"Go to bed, love."

"Come with me? They don't need you right away. I do." She stepped back and took his hands in hers, tugging lightly.

He sighed and followed her to the bedroom. Rhia changed into her PJs, which had become one of his shorts that she'd commandeered, and climbed onto the bed. She knelt on the mattress, tugging him closer and stripping him out of his coat and tie. Crowley kicked off his shoes before allowing her to pull him in bed with her. She happily curled up against his side, her head on his chest with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Happy now?" he asked.

Rhia ignored the sarcastic undertones and nodded, her fingers lazily toying with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"I've missed this. Just laying here with you," she mumbled. The inhuman warmth emanating from him was making her drowsy once more.

"I know, pet."

Rhia was dozing, Crowley's fingers running through her hair when a text came through on her phone. She reached for it blindly, not wanting to open her eyes. Crowley leaned over to pluck it from her fingers and read the name of the sender on the screen.

"Why is Guthrie texting you?"

"Dunno," she yawned. "Read it."

He typed in her passcode and swore as he read the text. Rhia picked her head up, blinking at him sleepily.

"Wha's wrong?"

"It seems that Mother has been spying. Guthrie is under the impression that I want him to retrieve the Blade from my crypt. If you hadn't built up a camaraderie with my underlings, darling, this could have gone badly."

"Glad to help," she yawned, snuggling back against him. "What now?"

"For now, we play along with Mother's game."

"Sounds like a bad idea," Rhia muttered.

"You never were very good at chess, love."

Crowley replied to the text, informing Guthrie that the order did NOT in fact come from the King but to proceed anyways. He would meet his underling in the throne room and Guthrie was not to give it to anyone else under any circumstances.

"All good?"

"Yes, love." He resumed running his fingers through her hair. "Now sleep."

When Rhia woke up, Crowley's side of the bed was cold. Rubbing her face in an attempt to be more awake, she rolled out of bed and padded barefoot downstairs. As expected, she found him in his study, staring blankly into the fire with a tumbler in his hand.

"Everything okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Fine. The Blade is safely hidden nearby. Mother still thinks she's manipulating me. The only hiccup is that I need to find a new advisor. Mother killed Guthrie."

Rhia frowned, her arms wrapping protectively around herself. "I liked Guthrie. He was really decent, for a demon. I'm gonna miss him."

"He's just a demon, pet. There's plenty more to replace him."

"Guthrie was a friend, Crowley. And a damn good advisor to you. I'm not just gonna brush this off!"

"You will," he snapped. "We're going to play this game with my mother and see just what she wants from me."

"I'm not going to do anything except try my damndest to keep from ripping your precious mummy's head off! I fucking hate witches and you know exactly why but still you expect me to play nice!."

"Rhiannon-"

"No, Crowley," she cut him off. "I lost who I was once because of witches and I won't do it again. You go ahead and play your stupid games with her. I'm done with it."

She turned to leave, half expecting him to use his powers and keep her there while he took his temper out on her. But he let her walk away unharmed physically and mentally, though she did hear the distinctive sound of breaking glass as she made her way upstairs.

Their argument was soon forgotten as school started back up and Rhia was drowned in schoolwork and wedding plans. She also was starting a huge project with Jake that would be their final at the end of the year. So when she was in the throne room with Crowley during court, she was often found doing her schoolwork on the floor beside him with her legs stretched out on either side of her in a split. Rowena constantly sent her disapproving looks that Rhia ignored. Her scathing comments were met with a rather rude hand gesture, Rhia never looking up from her work.

They were laid out on the studio floor, having finished another grueling practice session.

"She's so fucking annoying," Rhia ranted to her bestie. "Self-righteous, manipulative, conniving bitch."

"I'm surprised Smokey has put up with it for this long," Jake commented, rolling to sprawl out on his stomach.

"It's like some giant game of chess to him. They're constantly playing and manipulating one another and I'm tired of it. I don't think I have what it takes to be a MacLeod. I'm no good at that sort of thing."

Jake lazily reached an arm out to smack her upside the head, groaning when his exhausted muscles screamed in protest. "Don't say stupid shit. Who else is gonna tame the big bad demon king?"

"Meh." Rhia stretched, wincing. 'Remind me again why we thought this would be a good idea?"

"Because once we get it right it'll be worth the ass kicking the routine is giving us right now," he yawned.

"So what's going on with you and Gabe? Getting any better?"

"No. He's upstairs running the show now. He's barely ever home. Last time I held a full conversation with him, it got interrupted because those Winchesters needed Metadick. So he had to go do a prisoner transfer and never came home after that except to pop in for a minute or two."

"That sucks."

"No it doesn't. Wish it did though."

It was Rhia's turn to weakly hit her friend. "Pervert. I don't wanna hear what you to do or don't have time to get up to."

"But I do," Jake said with a wicked grin. "It's been awhile since you've shared any dirty details. My sex life is dry so I have to live vicariously through you."

"Mine's about as dry as yours right now. We're both always busy and I'm falling asleep around 8 like I'm some old person. And what few moments we can manage, Rowena interrupts. It's frustrating for the both of us."

"Cock-blocked by your future mother-in-law. Damn. No wonder you can't stand her."

"Just one of many reasons, dude."

They turned their heads towards the door at the sound of a light knock. A female demon stood hesitantly in the doorway.

"Are you alright, Milady?"

"Milady?" Jake asked, snickering.

Rhia groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Ugh, I'm fine, Baylor. And I told you not to call me that. It's just Rhia."

"My apologies, Mi- Rhia. The King sent me to fetch you. He requires your presence in the throne room."

"Oh fuck," Rhia groaned, "That means I have to move. Can you take Jake home first? I'm gonna go get cleaned up. I doubt he wants me there smelling like stale sweat."

"As you wish," Baylor said with a nod, Hoisting Jake to his feet with one hand and vanishing.

Rhia painfully climbed to her feet, everything aching. She gave a sharp whistle and Juliet soon trotted in.

"Wanna give me a hand, girl?"

The Hellhound nudged her blocky head under her arm and Rhia leaned against her pup as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. The hot shower helped quite a bit and Rhia was once again able to move on her own. She stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry," Baylor stammered, putting her hand over her eyes.

Rhia let out a huff, hand over her racing heart while the other tightly clutched the towel around her.

"Give me 5 minutes to get dressed," she said, her calm tone obviously forced.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh. My. God," Rhia mouthed to herself, rummaging through her closet to find suitable clothes.

Once she had on a decent top and jeans, her damp hair brushed back into a high ponytail, she met Baylor out in the hallway.

"Now we can go," Rhia told her, grabbing the talisman on her amulet to get to the throne room by herself.

"You're late," Crowley told her in a bored voice, not looking up from his phone.

"I had to shower. I figured you'd rather me show up a little late rather stinky and sore. I had just finished practicing with Jake."

"Behavior unfitting for a future queen, in my opinion," Rowena muttered from her corner.

"Well no one asked for your opinion, now did they?" Rhia said coolly, strolling up the dais to sit on the right arm of the throne.

"Any progress on your routine?" Crowley asked, turning off the game he was playing so he could look at her as they talked.

"Jake no longer needs to wear a cup during practice. I finally got the jump right. No threat to Gabe's favorite part of him," she replied with a smirk. "Though I'm still getting dropped. Thanks again for installing that padding. Pretty sure I would've broken a few bones without it."

"And that's exactly why I had it put in. I can't constantly leave court to heal whatever damage the two of you inflict on yourselves all for some dance routine."

Rhia rolled her eyes playfully land leaned down to kiss his cheek, ignoring the irritated noise Rowena made. "You'll love it. I promise. Think of the Thousand Years Routine but on a whole 'nother level. Totally worth all the bruises, though it's hard to remember that right after practice."

"I can imagine."

"So what's on the schedule today? Reports? Whining? Traitors to torture?'

"The first two. Which is why you're here. Hopefully your temper tantrum a few months back will continue to keep the complaints a minimum. If not, you many need to re-enforce it."

Rhia wrinkled her nose at him. "Ew, fine. But I at least get to sit in your lap if I'm gonna sit through this. It's a lot more comfortable."

He held his arms open and she smiled brightly, sliding off the arm of the chair into his lap, the back of her knees now where her butt just was. She ignored Rowena's disapproving huff.

"Much better," she chirped as Crowley waved a hand at a demon attendant to start the court proceedings.

The first few hours weren't terrible. Quarterly reports on soul acquisition, the affairs of Hell, actual useful information that Rhia didn't mind sitting through. But then the complaints started trickling in. Rhia tried zoning out by playing on her phone but soon even that didn't work. She resorted to thunking the back of her head against the throne.

"...86 last quarter while I was only given credit for 48. A-and I was working with Alban on nearly all of those soul jobs."

"If you don't arrive at a point within the next ten seconds, so help me…." Rhia growled in annoyance. Crowley smirked as he continued to play on his phone.

"As a crossroads demon, I have received less credit than I am due for soul collections…. My king."

Crowley rolled his eyes. Had the demons still not figured out that they answered to his Familiar as much as they did him? "So you're looking for a promotion," he clarified.

"No I'm merely asking…. I'm merely suggesting that I get credit for the work that I did beside Alban. Equal credit for equal work."

"Fine, you can have your credit," he said dismissively. _Anything to get him out of my court room._

 _ **He's so whiny!**_

"The wee man! Ugh!" Rowena grumbled, doing needlework.

 _ **What now?**_

"Mother, do you, uh, have an opinion you'd like to share with the room?'

The witch leaned forward in her chair. "Oh no. Private thought, nothing to do with you or the affairs of the court. It's just not what I would do."

"Oh, enlighten us all," Rhia said sarcastically. "What. Would. You do?"

"The demon asks to equalize credit for his and another's work… split the baby, if you will. Well," she let out a laugh, "then I would well and truly split the baby. I'd cut this puling, pathetic, greed-grubbing git in two, literally, then I'd nail his bloody halves to the doors of the court… a reminder to all not to waste the king's time. Whiners beget whiners. You can't reward behavior like that… why I never gave in when you asked for sweeties as a child, no matter how much you cried. Well, you were a very," she puffed her cheeks out, "chunky child, darling. Bit of a bloater."

"That's enough," Crowley snapped.

 _ **You were a chunky baby? Omergerd I bet you were adorable! Little chunky monkey thighs and a Buddha belly…..**_

 _Enough, pet._

 _ **Boo, no fun.**_

"I never thought I'd _ever_ say this, but I agree with her," Rhia told Crowley aloud. "Since my threat seems to have worn off, maybe that'll work."

"What'll it be, sir?" Andras asked from his place on Crowley's left.

"Let's do… what they said," he shrugged.

"Wha-? N-no, no, no! No, no, no, no!" the whiner cried as he was dragged from the room.

"Come on," Andras barked, leading the way.

"That's my boy," Rowena murmured.

The rest of the cases passed quickly, no one wanting to end up with the same fate as that demon or worse. Once the courtroom cleared, Rhia stood and stretched, sighing as the tightness in her muscles subsided. Crowley stood and put a hand on the small of her back.

 _I need to check on something in my rooms here, pet, before we can go home._

 _ **Alright.**_

They walked down the corridor, Rowena trailing slightly behind them in her way to her rooms.

"Crowley…."

 _ **Did she just call you Crowley? Not Fergus?**_

 _She did._

They stopped and turned to look at the red-head. "Long day. I'm sure you must be tired," she said. "But I've had a wee idea."

"Yes?'

"The name Olivette means little to you." But it meant something to Rhia. Crowley felt her stiffen beside him and he sent her a questioning glance. She gave a barely discernible shake of her head and they looked back the witch who was still talking. "A high ranking member of the grand coven, the one who led the charge against me. Really, it's a grudge. I won't even deny it. But she's just come back to the states, and I thought if you, in your kingly beneficence, would be so kind as to assist me, now would be an excellent time to strike."

"Well done, Mother," Crowley said in a bored tone. "Next time you run a long con, let more than a few hours of suspicious, entirely uncharacteristic usefulness pass before making your ask."

"You think I had an ulterior motive, that I've been manipulating you?"

"You couldn't be more transparent," Rhia muttered.

Rowena laughed. "Well, duh. Of course I was manipulating you! I am your mother, after all. Manipulation's who we are." Crowley made a noncommittal sound and Rowena continued, ignoring Rhia's presence as always. "My wee sausage, what matter is it that I had a motive? We had fun today, didn't we?"

"It was fine," he said dismissively.

"We could have more," she wheedled. "Get out of this dump, a break from these foul-smelling suck-ups, flex our muscles in the real world and in the process take out a miserable old witch who's been standing in my way for centuries. What do you say?"

Rhia rolled her eyes. Crowley obviously picked up on her contempt through the Bond because he turned and walked away from his mother without a word, Rhia still on his arm. Once in his Hell bedroom, he shut the door firmly behind them to keep out his nosy mother.

"Time for you to talk, pet," he said as he opened a hidden panel in the wall to check on the Blade. It was still safely tucked away in its hiding place.

"Not here," she muttered. "I'll tell you when we get home."

He nodded, closing the panel. She wrapped her arms around him and he took them home to his study. Rhia stayed quiet for a few minutes, pouring them both a glass from his liquor cabinet before curling up on the couch.

"Like your mother said, Olivette is the leader of the Grand Coven. Master Lyons was her student. He got as powerful as he was because of her. Was able to get away with what he did to me because of the power and status that he'd earned… from her. In a way, I'd like to see her dead as much as your mother does. But…." she sighed heavily. "I've learned that death is the easy way out, and killing those who hurt me would be a reward, instead of a punishment."

Crowley reached over and hauled her back into his lap. "Wise words from such a little wolf."

She cracked a small smile. "Yeah yeah, I'm tiny, I get it. Makes it easier for me to do stuff like this," she said as she curled up against his chest.

He began to run his fingers through her hair, a gesture that relaxed them both. "I'll go after the witch, pet, if that's what you want."

"Let Rowena have her," Rhia shrugged. 'Won't do us any harm and maybe it'll shut her up until after the summer solstice so she can't ruin our wedding."

"Handfasting, love."

"Same thing," she huffed. "Because if she tries something that day, I will kill her. No ifs, ands, or buts, about it. If she does anything to ruin that for us, she's dead."

"Trust me, love, her survival instinct won't allow her to piss off the two of us, an archangel, and half of my demons all at once."

"Good."

"You need to go upstairs and rest, love. I can feel the ache in your muscles," he said, pushing her hair aside to pepper kisses along her neck.

"Mm… a hot bath sounds amazing. Especially if you're in it." She tilted her head to give him better access, humming her approval when he started to nip lightly.

"I believe that can be arranged, love," he purred, taking them both upstairs.

Rhia woke up far too sore to even contemplate getting dressed up today. Lazy clothes it was. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun at the end of her morning routine, she shuffled downstairs to feed herself and possibly the Hounds if Crowley hadn't already. She was sitting on the steps, trying to ease herself through the soreness enough to put her shoes on, when she found her fiancé. Well, he found her.

"Good morning, love," he said, not looking up from the report he was reading as he walked past.

Rhia mumbled a reply around the bagel held between her teeth. Her grunt of pain was far more audible as she managed to get her shoe on her foot. Now she just had to get the other one on and tie the laces. Crowley glanced at her and suppressed a sigh at her stubborn independence. Most of the time it was endearing but she was a liability if she was too sore to move properly should a fight break out in Hell. Which was likely. He brushed his fingertips against her cheek. She looked up at him questioningly, but as the discomfort in her muscles leached away, understanding and gratitude flickered across her face. Once again her limber self, she quickly laced up her converse and stood up. Taking the bagel out of her mouth, she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Just ask next time," he grumbled.

 _ **Sure sure.**_ She gave an impish grin as she took a bite of her bagel. _**Coffee?**_

She walked past him on her way to the kitchen. Realizing Crowley wasn't following her, she looked over her shoulder. He was standing in the same spot, staring at her backside.

"You good?"

"You're not wearing that to court," he said, reluctantly dragging his eyes up to meet her golden ones.

"Why not?" She looked down in confusion at her tank top and leggings. "I've worn leggings there before."

"Not like these. They show too much. You're not wearing them."

"Like hell I'm not. These are awesome. I mean look at this design," she insisted, stretching out her right leg so he could see the water dragon and koi fish that ran its length.

"I said, no, Rhiannon," he growled.

"But you haven't ordered me not to, which means some part of you wants me to wear them," she pointed out as she sauntered over to press up against him. "Besides, everyone knows better than to openly look and definitely not to touch. And if they're stupid enough to try, they die. Simple."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But just know that you're going to get a lot of my demons killed."

Rhia shrugged innocently. "You can always make more. Hopefully smarter ones."

"You have a point, pet," he said, wrapping his arms around her to take them to Hell.

Rhia spent most of the court proceedings parked in Crowley's lap. He may have given in on letting her wear those revealing leggings, but he was far too possessive to allow her to walk around and have his demons see her every curve out on display. It made her roll her eyes because it wasn't as if she'd never worn skimpy clothes to court before. It was 85% of her wardrobe.

 _ **Ready to go help your mother with her diabolical plans of revenge?**_

 _Are you?_

 _ **As I'll ever be.**_

They met with Rowena in one of Crowley's many meeting rooms. The witch had taken one look at Rhia's choice in clothing and instantly began to berate her.

"Look, I could've worn the ones with angel wings on my ass but I didn't. Now do you want to get Olivette or not?" Rhia snapped.

 _You have a pair with angel wings on them?_

 _ **Yup. Currently trying to order a pair I saw online that says Queen of Hell down the leg.**_

Rhia smiled to herself when she felt his approval through the Bond, bringing her attention back to Rowena.

"I'll need a demon force to get us past her security. Two units of ten should suffice. Once we're inside, we'll want to throw her off her guard, mess with her head a little bit. So I thought…" Rowena held up a small dark amber colored bottle. Rhia suppressed a flinch mat the sight of it. She knew from experience how nasty that could be.

"Rune of Amaranth," she mumbled.

Crowley gave her a quick look over, not liking the wall she'd put up when his mother shown off the bottle. "Illusion work. Smart," he said, his voice, as usual, giving nothing away.

Rhia heard the faint buzz of a vibrating phone before Crowley pulled out his. "Excuse me, I'll be right back. Rhiannon."

She followed him out, knowing better than to be in a room alone with Rowena if she could avoid it. Crowley answered as he walked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't-"

Rhia heard Dean's voice coming from the speaker. God bless preternatural hearing. _Cain's back. He's gone dark, and I need the Blade._

 _ **He's insane if he thinks you'll just hand it over.**_

"Why would I do that?"

 _Because you have as much reason to want Cain off the board as anyone. Cain has a kill list and your pet wolf is on it._

 _ **Oh fuck.**_ Rhia turned wide, disbelieving eyes towards her Master, feeling her panic echoing from him through the Bond.

 _What do you say Crowley? You in?_

"Yes." What other answer could he possibly give, with Rhia's life on the line?

 _Good, I'll text you the location._

Rhia slipped her hand into his, gripping it tightly. It was the only indication of her distress as her mask feel back into place when they re-entered the room.

"Once she's well and flustered, I've got an especially nasty spell to finish her off with."

"Mother, it's not happening."

"What?" Rowena seemed to be having a hard time processing what had just come out of his mouth.

"Not today," Rhia said, in a rare attempt to be diplomatic. Further proof of just how shaken she was.

"Where are you going?" Rowena demanded.

"Something's come up. Olivette can wait." He went to pop open yet another panel in the wall and revealed the latest hiding spot for the Blade. "This can't."

"Is that what I think it is?!"

"Not that it's any of your business," Rhia muttered, anxious to go.

"Let me guess. Bringing it to your wee pal, the Winchester boy. You'd give that to the one person who can harness its power against you. He's a threat to you!"

Rhia growled. "We've a common enemy, a bigger threat."

"Well if he's not a threat to your life, he's certainly a threat to your credibility. We've talked about what this does to your reputation. It's bad enough you plan on marrying your Familiar."

"We're not having this conversation," Crowley snapped.

"Consorting with hunters! Oh me. Oh my." Rhia was on the verge of lashing out but Crowley's hand on the back of her neck nudged her towards the exit. As they left, Rhia could hear Rowena yelling after them, "You honestly believe that they're your friends, that they care about you?"

Crowley grabbed hold of Rhia and she looked around in confusion when she saw that they were standing in their bedroom.

"Stay here," he growled at her.

"No! I'm not letting you face them alone! You think I'm scared because of Cain? He's not after me. I'm not related to him. Dumbass forgot that I actually talk to Cain. I'm scared because I'm pretty sure this is a trap and you might not come back to me. Not if Cain thinks you're siding with the Winchesters when really they're against you too, and Dean has the Blade. I'm going with you," she said forcefully, he fingers digging into his forearms.

"Rhiannon," she could hear the beginning of an order start to hum through the Bond.

"Please don't do this to me," she begged. "I have to keep you safe. Just like you do with me."

"You are the stubbornest, most aggravating-" She cut him off with a searing kiss and felt as he took them somewhere else.

Pulling back from the kiss, she found them outside an old barn. Team Free Will was off at a distance but she could still hear what they were saying, the conversation becoming clearer as she and Crowley approached.

"We save the kid after Cain shows," Dean was saying.

The angel seemed to piggyback onto his statement. "We know what Cain's after. That's our only advantage. We want to trap Cain, we use it."

Sam was shaking his head. "A 12 year old as bait. I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Rhia couldn't hold back her disgust. "Neither can I. I thought you were supposed to be the good guys."

"What's the matter? You suddenly grow a conscience," Dean scoffed. "Too good to put a minor in danger?"

"Yes!" Rhia growled. Crowley put a hand on her shoulder, a warning.

"Don't give a damn about the kid. I'm talking the risk to us."

"There is no us. You're here for one reason. That's to hand me the Blade."

"Yeah, about that. Seeing as this is shaping up to be one of those, uh, two-step capture the kill kind of deals, I think your buddies would agree it's better to keep the Blade out of your hands until we've got Cain sewn up, just to be safe." Rhia nodded her head in agreement while Dean looked to his brother. Sam just shrugged his shoulders. "Now, back to this plan of yours."

Between the five of them, they were able to come up with a decent plan that wouldn't get them all killed right away. Rhia and Crowley refrained from calling Dean out for lying about Rhia being on Cain's hit list. Rhia wanted to tear a chunk out of him. Crowley, however, wanted to see what kind of con he was running. Rhia didn't have a big role to play in the plan, just helping Sam paint the devil's trap on the barn floor, while Crowley worked with the Rune of Amaranth, and Cas keeping an eye on an edgy Dean.

"So when's the wedding?" Sam asked in an undertone, remembering Rhia's desire to keep this information from Dean.

"Handfasting. On the summer solstice."

"Ah. Nice design by the way." He nodded towards her leggings.

"Thanks. There a reason you're making awkward small talk?"

Sam shrugged. "We never talk anymore. It was easier before."

"You mean before you found out what I was? Who my Master was?"

He sighed. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, but yes. Back before all the tension and hatred. Back when you were just this lost kid that I wanted to look out for. Now you're all grown up and able to take care of yourself. I honestly don't care about you being with Crowley. I don't like him and I don't trust him, but he obviously cares about you and I guess that's good enough. Just wish you hadn't been dragged into all this."

Rhia gave a small smile, bumping her hip against his. "You're sweet, Samsquatch, but let's get back to work, yeah?"

They covered the entire floor of the barn with hay, effectively hiding the devil's trap. Rhia found Crowley finishing up his part and wrapped her arms around him. He shrugged her off but put his hand on the back of her neck, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Enjoy your heart to heart with Moose?"

"Oh you mean the awkward small talk and sudden confession? It was okay."

"I want you to stay out of Cain's way tonight. No matter what happens. Understand?"

"If you think I'm leaving your side, you're nuts. I'll stay a wolf but I'm not just going to go hide somewhere, Crowley. There's too many risk factors, most of them against our favor."

He scowled at her, relenting. He knew that he could easily order her to stay hidden but undermining her instinctive need to protect him would more than likely cause her pain. Damn feelings. Seems like he'd never get rid of them.

"Hey! You two can cozy up to each other later," Dean said irritably. "We've got a job to do."

They both shot him a dirty look, Rhia including a rather rude hand gesture that Dean returned. They settled in to wait on Cain. When he showed, they kept to the shadows and waited for the trap to spring shut. Once Crowley felt the illusion die out, he walked into the barn, Rhia on his heels in wolf form.

"18th century magic," Cain mused. "If I had to hazard a guess, Rune of Amaranth."

"Good eye. Something I picked up from my mother."

"Well I know you fear me. And your Familiar knows she isn't strong enough to take me on. I can only assume..." Cain pushed the hay aside to reveal the paint beneath. "Oh. Clever. Won't hold me for long, you know."

"It won't need to," Sam said.

They walked out, meeting up with Dean and a sore Cas.

"Cas, hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine. It worked?"

"Yeah."

"My turn," Dean said.

"Look, Dean, we want to help."

"No. No, with you in the ring, it'd just be a liability." Rhia growled, she did not like the idea of depending solely on Dean Winchester

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"I'd be too worried about what he could do to you… Or what I could do. Plus, I need you guys out here to take out whatever comes out of there. And I'm serious. I mean whatever comes out."

"Happily," Crowley said, Rhia's tail thumping against the ground in agreement. Dean held his hand out and Crowley produced the First Blade. "What guarantee do I have that you'll give it back when you're done?"

"If I survive and I come out of there and I don't give it back, you'll all have a much bigger problem on your hands."

 _ **That wasn't an answer. You're not getting that back.**_

 _Hopefully Feathers is smart and will take it to hide it somewhere._

 _ **Fingers crossed.**_

Crowley handed the blade over and stepped back, Rhia easing between her demon and the hunter, her stance wary.

"Dean?" Sam asked, making sure his brother was okay. Typical Winchester dynamic.

"I'm good," Dean said before turning and walking into the barn with one final glance back.

"And now we wait," Crowley muttered as Rhia flopped down on her belly, ears perked up to keep track of what was happening inside.

 _Talk to me pet._

 _ **Bunch of shit talking. Fighting. Sounds like Dean's holding back. Fuck, Cain has the Blade.**_ Rhia was on her feet, growling at the stairs. _**Dean's coming.**_

"Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Dean, the Blade," Crowley demanded. Rhia growled as Dean got closer, daring him to try something. Neither of them were very surprised when Dean handed the Blade to his angel.

 _ **At least he willingly gave it to Cas.**_

 _I'd still rather have the Blade in my possession. Time to work harder at finding a way to get rid of the Mark._

"You lied to me," Crowley said, playing his expected role. No need to let the Winchesters know he was always a few steps ahead of them. It might make them change their oh so predictable behavior

"It's not the first time today. Cain's list… she wasn't on it."

 _ **No shit, Sherlock.**_

Crowley didn't reply, merely grabbing hold of her collar and taking them back to Hell.

"Why here?" she asked as she shifted back.

"I didn't feel like repairing any damage to the house."

"Ah. Makes sense." She stiffened when she heard a familiar set of footsteps. "Your mother's coming."

Rhia made herself busy pouring a drink for both Crowley and herself as Rowena walked in with two bags.

"Fergus…."

"I don't want to hear it, the 'I told you so's,' not now," he snapped.

"What are you doing?" Rhia asked, gesturing towards the bags as she handed Crowley his drink.

"What's it look like? I'm leaving."

"Finally," Rhia said under her breath.

"Another petty manipulation," Crowley said dismissively.

"No."

"Then what, Mother?" Rhia could feel his patience meet its end as he lost his temper and started yelling. "What do you want from me?!"

She rolled her eyes at the sight of Rowena's crocodile tears and settled behind her demon, carding her fingers through his short hair in an attempt to calm him.

 _ **And here comes the disappointment speech. Can't she do anything original?**_

 _Of course not, love._

"You can't understand my disappointment… or my pride. You don't know this, but after I left you, after I was forced to leave you, I heard of your death… your mortal death. I thought you were gone to me forever. Then, hundreds of years later and thousands of miles away, I find you, the King of Hell, and not by luck or accident. You made that happen all by yourself. You're not a mother. You can't know what that pride felt like, how huge it was. But can you try to imagine, for me. Now do you understand why it breaks my heart to see what a colossal numb nut you've become? You've got the crown, but you're no ruler, not really! A sad, bored, wee boy on the throne who plans to marry a beast and will flop ass-up the second those Winchesters… hunters who'd as soon as see you dead as have you to tea… ask you to. You're no king, not anymore. You're their bitch."

It took all of Rhia's self-restraint to not react to Rowena's degrading speech, especially the beast comment. She took a deep, calming breath as the witch walked away, forcing her tense muscles to relax.

 _ **She really doesn't know how to run a long con, does she? At least we know for sure that it's working.**_

 _Indeed, pet. Let's go home. I need something a bit stronger than what I have here._

 _ **Sounds good. I need to go dance off tonight's tension. Wanna watch?**_

 _Don't I always?_ His words rang through her head as he took them home.

* * *

 **Fun fun. I'm gonna go start on the next chapter so hopefully you guys don't have as long of a wait this time. Let me know what you thought in a review. ~WK**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello lovelies. I managed to crank this one out pretty quickly. Helps I'm stuck at home with a sinus infection. Hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

Crowley looked at the scene before him with mild amusement. Rhia and her friend were sprawled out on the studio floor, fast asleep. He could hear a faint snore coming from Cowboy. They must have worked themselves to the point of exhaustion during practice. It would be a shame to wake them….

"UP!" he thundered.

They woke with a start, Rhia immediately falling into a defensive stance while Jake floundered around on the floor.

"What the fuck, Crowls?" Rhia demanded as she straightened, realizing there was no threat in the room.

"We have meetings to attend, pet, and I doubt your friend wants to spend the night on your studio floor."

"Definitely not," Jake agreed, climbing to his feet and stretching the kinks out of his back.

"Fine," Rhia groaned. "I'll go shower while you take him home."

They were gone by the time she made it to the studio door. She was slightly suspicious when Crowley didn't return until she was already dressed and ready to go.

"You never take that long. Gabe give you any trouble?"

"The sugar addict wasn't there. I just had to stop and check on something."

"Okay." If he didn't want to tell her, then fine. Whatever.

"Ready, darling?" He held a hand out, palm up, for her to take.

She placed her hand in his and, in the time it took for him to drop a kiss on her knuckles, they were in the foyer of a high end department store.

"I thought you said we had meetings?"

"You do," Jake said, rounding a corner. "With me and your dress consultant."

Rhia looked between the two men in confusion before her eyes narrowed. "You set me up. You knew I didn't want to go dress shopping."

"Not even at Kleinfeld's?" her bestie asked skeptically, his hand on his hip.

She turned to Crowley in astonishment. "Kleinfeld's? Really?"

He shrugged. "More selection than the Vera Wang bridal store."

She tossed her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "You spoil me. Fine, I'll shop. But you're helping."

"No, he's not. He doesn't get to see you in the dress until the Solstice," Jake pointed out.

"We're not doing that stupid tradition," Rhia groaned, turning to glare at her friend.

"Uh huh."

Rhia raised an eyebrow at him. "And whose wedding is it? Mine, right? Well I say he stays. And that's final." Jake pouted and Rhia stepped forward to pat him on the arm. "It's okay, dear, we won't invite Gabe when we go dress shopping for you."

Jake opened his mouth to reply but stopped as a pretty blonde walked up to them. "Ms. Delacroix?"

"Yes, hello," Rhia greeted, holding her hand out with a polite smile on her face.

The woman shook it delicately, barely hiding her distaste as she took in Rhia's skinny jeans and high-tops. "My name is Megan, I'll be your consultant for the duration of your visit. Might I ask who is accompanying you today?"

"Just call me, Rhia. I apologize for underdressing. This was a bit of surprise arranged by these two. This is my friend Jake Alderson," Jake stepped forward to shake her hand and Rhia gestured to Crowley, who decided to introduce himself.

"Crowley MacLeod. I'm the one who called and made this appointment for my fiancée."

Megan's entire demeanor changed. Rhia rolled her eyes, still annoyed by how women fell all over him at the drop of a name. Sometimes without even that. With a quick glare, the consultant focused back on Rhia.

"It's not… usual for the groom to be present when you pick your dress," Megan said, taking on a neutral tone.

"I value his opinion the most. Jake's is a close second. I wouldn't want have anyone else here," Rhia told her, a cold smile in place.

"Of course," Megan said amiably. "If you could just follow me?" As she led the group to the viewing area, all she could think of was why she was given such an intimidating group?

Crowley and Rhia immediately sat on the couches, while Jake was showing Megan all the different pictures of dress styles and designs that had been agreed on. Now that she was in her element, Megan was much easier for Rhia to get along with. The consultant seemed to turn into an excited teenager and practically dragged Rhia to the changing room.

"Be right back," she chirped.

Rhia decided to strip while she waited, kicking off her shoes and removing her lightweight hoodie. Megan came back with an armful of dresses and hung them on the various hooks around the spacious room. They all had the A line silhouette that Jake insisted was the best for her figure and were made of the lace Crowley loved to see on her. The only opinion Rhia had inputted was that it had to be a full length gown with long sleeves.

She was on dress #9. She'd found a few she liked, but not exactly loved. Jake had several favorites but Crowley hadn't really liked any of them. Rhia was starting to get that twitch, the one she always got when Jake had dragged her through the mall for too long. When she shopped, she didn't browse. She always went in with a pretty solid idea of what she wanted and left as soon as she got it. This was most definitely not the case as she shopped for the perfect dress.

She slid the dress on over her head and stepped out. Megan helped her with the pearl buttons on the back as she examined her reflection in the mirror.

"This is a Eugenia Couture Illusion A line dress with a natural waist in lace. Obviously," Megan laughed. "I really do like this one on you. Add some flowers in your hair and you're the perfect forest nymph."

Rhia turned to examine all sides of her reflection. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Let's go show the others, shall we?"

There was no train for Megan to hold, but Rhia did need to pick up the hem in order to walk without tripping. She was definitely going to need heels with this dress. Nervous, she stepped into the room her boys occupied, finding them leaning over Jake's phone and arguing about something. Rhia really, _really_ wanted them to like this dress because she liked it and she was nearing the end of her tolerance level for shopping. She cleared her throat and they picked their heads up to look at her.

"That one," they said simultaneously, before turning to glare at each other. Rhia left out a small breath of relief.

Standing, they made their way over to the platform Megan had helped her onto. Jake examined the designs in the lace while Crowley just looked her over appreciatively. He caught her eye and made a small circle with his finger

 _Give a little twirl for Daddy._

 _ **I thought we agreed you wouldn't call yourself that. You might have a daddy kink but I don't**. _ She gave a slow spin on the dais.

 _Doesn't hurt to try, love. You'll give in to it one day._

 ** _Only way I'll ever call you Daddy is when I'm talking to the Hounds._**

"This is definitely the dress," Jake said.

Rhia looked down at the flower designs on her sleeves and gave a soft smile. "Yeah, it is."

"Without any alterations, the dress is-" Megan was cut off by a credit card being shoved in her face.

"I don't care about the bloody price. Just give us the dress," Crowley told her irritably.

Nodding quickly, she said "The dress will be dry cleaned and ready for pick-up in a few days."

"Perfect. I'll send someone to retrieve it. Anything else you want to look at, pet?"

Rhia shrugged, gesturing to Jake.

"Shoes, garter, lingerie. You've already got jewelry covered. Tiara?" He looked at Crowley, who shook his head. "Then that's all."

"Right this way then."

Another hour of shopping and Rhia finally had everything she needed from the bridal shop. They saw Jake off in a cab before Crowley took her home. She dropped her bags without a care, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him in a way that hadn't been decent for public. He snaked an arm around her waist, dragging her closer as his other hand tangled in her hair. She broke away to gasp for air and he gave a low chuckle.

"That your way of saying thank you, pet?"

She nodded, burying her face in his chest and inhaling the entwined scents of sulphur and Seduction in Black cologne. If Amortentia was real, this is what it would smell like to her.

He stroked her hair. "We can't stand here all day, darling. We do have business in Hell."

"You have business in Hell," she mumbled.

"As future Queen, it's your business as well," he chided, tilting her chin up to make her look at him.

"It's funny that you think your demons will ever acknowledge me as Queen. Regent is hard enough as it is."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "You underestimate yourself, love. You could easily take Hell away from me if it was something you truly wanted to do."

"Whatever, Crowls. Let's go."

He nipped at her neck for her impudence, taking them to his throne where he pulled her down into his lap. Andras, now filling Guthrie's former position, handed them both a clipboard with documents to be reviewed and signed. Rhia sighed but set to work, idly tapping the pen against her lips as she read. It was highly distracting to the demon king.

 _ **Stop staring and work. I'm not gonna do this by myself. I barely understand half of what I'm reading.**_

He leaned over to read the documents on her clipboard. "It's simple. Demon A claims Demon B stole his crossroads deal. Demon B contests saying he was asked for by name. Easy enough, pet. Demon A is right, Demon B is wrong. Tell me why?"

Rhia smiled a little at the lecturing tone he took on. "Because you don't summon a crossroads demon by name. That's a different summoning ritual all together."

"Well done, love."

"Needs a signature, Your Majesty, and mine won't cut it." She passed it over along with her pen.

He took it, handing her the one he'd had. This is how they passed the time until a demon interrupted them, earning a glare from Crowley, Rhia, and Andras.

"Majesty, I beg you to speak with her."

"What now?" Rhia groaned. She really wished Rowena would have left when she had said she was.

Addressing Crowley, he said, "Your mother remains… vexed, Your Highness, and vents her frustrations by abusing the court. No one dares retaliate, of course-"

"Maybe they should. Just don't kill her," Rhia muttered, only to be shushed by Crowley, who gestured for the demon to continue.

"A-and yes, one expects to suffer in Hell, but I fear I have reached my limit. To wit…" He turned around to reveal a second, identical face on the back of his head. "I mean, seriously."

Rhia hid her snickering behind a clipboard while Crowley sighed. "Mother!"

Rowena shuffled in reluctantly, sighing, "Yes, your Royal Highness?"

"You care to comment?"

Rowena looked at her handiwork and smirked. "Magnificent work by an astonishing talent. Mm, brava!" She applauded herself and Crowley shooed both demons away. As they walked past Rowena, Rhia could hear her mutter, "I always said you were two-faced."

Crowley patted Rhia's thigh and she climbed to her feet gracefully. He leaned forward, arms resting on his knees as he addressed his mother.

"Look, Mummy, enough. I know you're annoyed with me."

Rhia bit her lip to keep from snickering again as she wandered around the throne room aimlessly. _**Mummy? Really?**_

"Annoyed?" Rowena's tone was heavy with sarcasm. "No, Fergus. I'm devastated, betrayed," her voice broke rather convincingly. Rhia had to applaud her acting skills, "and brokenhearted."

"Because I wouldn't go begging to a bunch of witches on your behalf?"

"The Grand Coven is the Supreme command of all witchcraft. Without their sanction, I'm forbidden to practice!"

"I hadn't noticed you stopped," Rhia quipped, leaning against a pillar with her arms crossed.

"That? Parlor trick. I'm capable of greatness. Given free reign, I'd be unstoppable."

"All the more reason to keep you on a leash."

"You're the one who needs to be on a leash, beast." Rowena snapped, making Rhia flash a feral grin.

"I am this close to throwing you back into the dungeon," Crowley warned her.

"Of course. Why not? Why do anything but cause me more pain. Bad enough you wouldn't intervene with Olivette and the coven, but you went directly against my wishes, siding with those Winchesters, refusing to kill them, then delivering the First Blade into their hands, which you know could slaughter us all." Rhia suppressed a groan. So this is where Crowley got his dramatic nature from. "You prefer them to your own flesh and blood. It's a bitter pill, Fergus; after all I've done for you."

"And what exactly would that be?" he asked skeptically.

Rowena strolled closer to the throne. "I gave you life, Fergus. Without me, sunshine, you wouldn't exist."

She whirled around and strode out of the of the throne room. As she passed she threw her hands out and shouted "Abite!"

Rhia yelped, bringing her arms up to guard her face as pieces of shattered glass flew through the air.

"Fucking bitch!" she yelled at Rowena's back. She looked down at the glass shards embedded in her forearms, frowning in distaste. "Damn. Why couldn't she have done that before I gave Jake Gabe's arm guards?"

"Come here, pet," Crowley sighed irritably.

She walked over to him, picking out the bigger pieces of glass. She perched on the arm of the throne and held her arms out for him to use his powers get out the slivers her fingers couldn't get. Once all the glass was out, he ran his hands along her skin, healing the cuts and nicks.

"Sometimes, I like her. Most of the time, I can't fucking stand her."

"You don't like her. Her petty acts of revenge simply appeal to the inner Trickster that Gabriel brought out in you," Crowley said dismissively. Rhia stuck her tongue out. "I suggest you put that back in your mouth before it gets put to good use."

"Really?" She leaned in close with a wicked smirk. "Like this?"

Crowley was anticipating a kiss, not for Rhia to turn her head at the last second and lick the length of his cheek. Laughing, she quickly rolled to her feet, skipping out of reach before he could grab her.

"Ew, fuzzy," she giggled, swiping her tongue against her hand as if to clean it.

"You're utterly childish."

"Love you too," she chirped.

"That's not what I said, pet."

"No, but it's what you meant. I know you, Crowls," she said with a grin. "Nice try, though."

He only crooked his finger, dragging her to him. She laughed again, plopping down in his lap and picking up a clipboard.

"Back to work?"

He plucked the clipboard out of her hands. "I have a better idea."

"Do you now? Because I'm pretty certain we have matters of the state to attend to," she said loftily.

"Enough with the games," he growled, taking her home.

They laid in bed, Crowley stroking her curls while she was curled up on his chest.

"You know," she said conversationally, "you probably should get Olivette."

"Really? You want to ruin our post-coital bliss by bringing up my mother while we're in bed?"

"Shuddup. I'm serious. Give her one little thing that's really not consequential to us and she'll leave us be."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you'd like to see a bit of revenge yourself?"

"Just a bonus," Rhia shrugged.

"Fine, pet. I'll get the damn witch for you. Not her."

"Good enough," she said with a sweet smile, kissing him

It took him about a day, but once again, Crowley kept his word. His smirk when he retrieved her from school was so big that Rhia assumed things had gone better than he'd originally planned.

"I take it things went well?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Olivette is in chains. I also ran into her apprentice. What was his name? Master Lion?"

"Lyons," Rhia said in a dark mutter. "What about him?"

"He's dead," Crowley said, his tone conversational. "I know you said death would be an easy way out, love, but I may have lost my temper a bit when I found him. The girl he was with looked rather like you."

She smiled, knowing there was more to it. "Maybe you should enroll in anger management class, babe."

"Not bloody likely," he scoffed, grabbing her arm to take her to the court.

She simply continued to smile, briefly cupping a hand against his cheek before stepping away. They were in Hell and both had an image of sorts to maintain.

 ** _Thank you._**

 _Of course, darling._

He sat on his throne and Rhia sprawled at his feet, using the throne as a back rest. She put her earbuds in while he conducted a quick meeting with his top demons. She hummed quietly to herself absentmindedly as she played a game on her phone.

 _What song is that, pet?_

 ** _Shit, sorry. I didn't realize I was doing that._**

 _You weren't interrupting. We're almost done anyways. I'm curious._

 ** _Oh. It's a cover of Lynyrd Skynyrd's Simple Man. I like it. Little bit slower, more acoustic._**

 _Interesting._

He shooed out the other demons as the meeting wrapped up, sending one to fetch his mother. He leaned back on his throne, propping his leg up in his knee.

"Well don't you look all… kingly," she said, glancing up from her game and pulling out an earbud.

"I am King, pet."

"A sad little king of a sad little hill," she quoted with a cocky smile.

"I never should have let you watch Firefly."

"I'm surprised none of your deals recognize you from your time on screen. Were you really that bored?"

"It was a good year for deals and I had competent demons working for me then. More time on my hands," he said defensively.

"I'm not judging," she laughed, hands up in surrender. **_Though I do like the Cockney accent._**

 _Do shut up, pet. Mother's here._

"You summoned... Your Royal Highness?" Rowena said as she gave an over exaggerated curtsy.

"Mother."

"Oh, he remembers! What can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you. I've been thinking just how wretched it would be if my own raison D'etre- wreaking havoc and pain on Earth- were taken from me. I see how stifled you must feel, and I sympathize."

"Does this mean you'll got to the Grand Coven on my behalf?"

Rhia stood and strolled through the open doors, hearing Crowley doing the same behind her.

"Even better," she said, as she roughly grabbed Olivette and dragged the High Priestess into the throne room, the demon guards following behind. "He brought the Grand Coven to you."

"Unhand me, Familiar! How dare you forget your place!"

Rhia's hand darted out to connect with the witch's mouth before the others could punish her for her impudence. "I know my place, witch. You're about to learn where yours is. Rowena, I believe you know Olivette, High Priestess of the Grand Coven."

Crowley took in his mother's shocked expression. "Speechless with joy?"

"You utter bitch!" The redhead said vehemently, glaring at the chained woman.

"Bottom feeder!"

This time Rhia merely smacked Olivette on the back of the head. Crowley smirked, gesturing for Rhia to stand at his side. She did so, grinning smugly at the prisoner as he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"Ah, the storm before the storm. As you can see," Crowley explained, "the iron chains render her powerless, so you can plead your case, exact your revenge, whatever it is that puts a spring back in your step. You kids have fun now."

"Let me know when you're about to kill her," Rhia called over her shoulder as she and the demons walked out of the throne room. "I want to watch."

She stopped dead in her tracks when Olivette spoke. "Vile little Familiar, attempting to rise above your station and consorting with demons. I ought to have you put down."

Rhia turned around and sauntered over to the other witch, every movement radiating power and confidence. She spent majority of her time keeping demons in line. This witch wouldn't scare her. Grabbing Olivette by the necklace she wore, Rhia yanked her down to eye level.

"Again, you really ought to remember where you are," she purred. "You're bound in iron chains, powerless in my Master's domain. And he doesn't take kindly to people threatening what's his, no matter how weak that threat is. If Rowena here didn't have a higher claim on your life, I'd snap your neck without blinking an eye and tear out that shriveled old heart of yours, just like you made me do to all your inferiors who became a threat to you or my parents' Masters. And since I didn't get the chance to see Master Lyons die, I'll just have to settle for whatever fate Rowena has waiting for you." Rhia released the witch, shoving her away in disgust. "Don't have too much fun without me, Rowena."

She walked back to Crowley's side and he smirked down at her in pride.

"Can we go home now?" she asked.

"Of course, love."

Rhia spent the rest of the night deep cleaning the house to keep herself occupied. She didn't want to think of her time before Crowley but tonight's events had the memories surfacing.

"You do realize we have demons we can make do that, yes?" Crowley asked her when he found her scrubbing the baseboards in her studio.

"Busy work," she grunted.

He vanished her cleaning supplies with a click of his fingers.

"Hey!"

"Dance with me," he said, holding out a hand. She looked at him blankly and he repeated himself, this time a bit more annoyed.

"Why do you want to dance all of a sudden?"

"Because you need it. And I know you won't dance on your own in this mood."

She took his hand hesitantly, allowing him to pull her to her feet. A simple wave of his hand had a classic waltz begin to play through her stereo system. Crowley led her through the steps, continuing to dance until he felt her relax against him. A slow romance ballad began to play and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"As cheesy as this is, I needed it. Thank you."

"It's my job to take care of you, pet. Especially when you're not taking care of yourself."

A yawn garbled whatever reply she tried to give. A quick glance at the wall clock told Crowley it was rather late for human standards.

"Bed," he told her, taking them to their bedroom within the space of a heartbeat. "You have class in the morning."

She wrinkled her nose at him, only to yawn again. She changed into pajamas and climbed into bed and patted the spot beside her. Stripping down, he joined her and pulled her close.

"I love you," she said quietly, her eyes already drifting shut.

"Good night, darling."

When he showed up the next afternoon to take her home, Rhia was anxious to know Olivette's fate. Had Rowena killed the High Priestess without her? Was she still torturing her?

"Is she dead?" she demanded.

"You'll see soon enough, pet," was the only answer she got.

In Hell, he led her to Rowena's quarters, where the witch was cooing over a hamster.

"You're-oooh, you're truckin'" she chuckled.

"Is that her?" Rhia asked in surprise.

Rowena sighed contently. "Poetic justice, if you ask me. For hundreds of years, those hags made me grovel, every attempt to please them futile. High time someone else ran in circles, eh?" She chuckled again.

"Nice touch. Something I might have thought of myself. Though I probably would've turned her into a chew toy," Rhia mused.

"You see, we're not so very different," Rowena said, reaching out to put her hand on Rhia's arm.

The Familiar instantly stiffened at that. Rowena _never_ tried to make a connection with her. Familiars were second class citizens to her. She obviously wanted something. Crowley seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

Rowena sighed again. "Well, Fergus, since you asked, these friends of yours- the Winchesters- I hear they are, oh, what do you call it, um, Men of Letters?"

"Possibly," he said shortly.

"I see. Well, about that-"

"Listen," he cut her off, "we've been through this. My relationship with the Winchesters is my business. I'll handle them. I'm not killing them."

"All right, dearie. Of course. Whatever you say."

Rhia watched her suspiciously as she patted Crowley's shoulder and walked away.

"Since when is she so accommodating?" she asked suspiciously.

"Only when's she's planning something. We'll keep an eye on her, pet."

Rhia groaned dramatically before turning back to the hamster cage. She gave a feral grin, making the rodent inside squeak in fear.

"Rowena might be a thorn in my paw, but you? Oh, sugar, you and me are gonna have some fun."

* * *

 **This one was fun to write. The song Rhia was humming was Jason Mann's cover of Simple Man. It's been my go to for a few days. And I couldn't resist the Firefly quote. It was fitting. Let me know what you thought about the chapter. I always enjoy hearing from you guys. :) ~WK**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello lovelies! I do apologize for the delay in this chapter, my internet didn't want to cooperate last night. But hey! Over 100,000 words, you guys! I never EVER thought CF would get this big, and I** **could** **n't have done it without y'all,** **especially the ones who continuously read and review every chapter. It's the best encouragement ever! And how could I forget NikaJ, the best editor a girl could have? Anyways, my excited rant over, let's get to what you really came for. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

They were wrapping up another successful practice session when Jake broke the news.

"Me and the angel are over."

He said it so calmly and out of nowhere that it took Rhia a moment to comprehend. When she did, she nearly lost her balance during her cool down stretch.

"What? Why?"

Jake shrugged, leaning over to stretch his calves. "He's busy running Heaven and keep everything under control. He doesn't have time for me. I'm not angry, not really. I mean, I get it. He's the only Archangel, it's his job to play big brother. I just… need someone who can be there for me when I need them to be. He can't do that. So, I called it off before one of us got bitter."

She tackled her friend in a bear hug. "I'm sorry, babe. I know you two really had a good thing going until Heaven went to shit."

"We're still friends, I guess. It's gonna suck for a bit, but it's for the best, ya know?"

"You are handling this so much better than I would."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't madly in love with him like you are with Smokey. It'd be more devastating for you."

"Still…"

Jake held his hands up, miming a scale. "Demonic love or heavenly dick. Which is amore traumatic loss?"

Rhia smacked him lightly in the chest. "I don't need to know about Gabe's dick game."

"I should say not," Crowley said from the doorway. "I hope I'm not walking into a sharing fest."

Rhia stuck out her tongue. "As if you don't know what Gabe's like in bed. You were with him for centuries. And no, it's not a sharefest. Jake was telling me about how he's single again."

Crowley just shrugged. "I know. I got a rather emotional voicemail from the sugar addict, asking for advice. I don't know why he thought I was the right person to ask."

"Because of your storybook romance with Dollface, here," Jake teased.

"And I thought you were a strange human," Crowley told Rhia.

"So did I," she said, eyeballing her friend.

He gave a crooked smile and Rhia pushed him over onto the mats. "Go home! You're freaking me out. Call me when you start acting like a normal person during a break up who needs ice cream and Lifetime movies."

Jake just laughed, climbing to his feet and holding his arm out as if Crowley was his escort at a ball. The demon gave him a contemptuous look and grabbed the collar of his shirt, quickly dropping him off.

"He's not handling this well," Crowley observed.

"Not at all. He's got everything bottled up. I'll get a phone call later where he's bawling his eyes out."

"Care to bet on that love?"

"Sure. I win, I get $200 and you have to watch a movie marathon with me."

"And if I win, you get to be my pet for a day. Leash and all, in human form. Oh, and you start calling me Daddy."

"Get your wallet ready, demon. And no using your powers to cheat," she said, standing on tiptoe to seal the deal.

Rhia was counting her freshly won cash that night when a text came in from the younger Winchester brother.

 _Look, I know we're not that close anymore but I need your help._

 _ **Depends.**_

I _t's Dean. He's not handling the guilt of everything he's done under the Mark's influence very well. He's having nightmares and flashbacks. I was hoping you'd be able to relate to him, given your past. Maybe help him understand that it's not his fault? Not really?_

 _ **You've got a lot of nerve Winchester.**_

 _I know I'm asking a lot, and I'm sorry. But I don't know what else to do. He's my brother Rhia. I can't just sit here and watch him suffer. I'm working my ass off trying to figure out how to get rid of the Mark._

Rhia stared at her phone, drumming her fingers against the kitchen table as she mentally went over her options and the different scenarios that could occur. Making up her mind, she typed a swift reply.

 _ **You owe me BIG Samsquatch. Big big.**_

 _I know. And thank you Rhia._

 _ **Don't thank** **me yet.**_

She tucked her phone in her pocket and headed upstairs, certain she was going to have a restless night with all the thoughts running through her head.

"Everything alright?"

She handed Crowley her phone, going through her nightly routine while he skimmed through her messages.

"Moose expected you to help, just like that?" he asked incredulously. "And you agreed?"

She shrugged, a toothbrush in her mouth. **_He had a point, about me being able to relate to what Squirrel's going through. No guarantee Squirrel will even talk to me but an attempt still means Moose owes me._**

"Clever. What do you have in mind?"

 ** _No idea yet._**

"I hope you know what you're doing, pet. You know how things tend to go awry when dealing with the Winchesters."

"I know," she replied, climbing into bed beside him. "But I'm not fighting them or working with them. Just gonna have a little chat."

He pulled her against him. "Whatever you say, pet. Just keep your guard up."

She snuggled into the unnatural warmth radiating off of him. "Always."

Rhia got a text from Sam when she was in class that Friday.

 _I got Dean to think I'm headed to a movie a few towns over. Knowing him, he'll probably prank all my crap then hit up Donnie's bar tonight._

 _ **You want me to meet up with him there and have a chat?**_

 _Please? It's better that way to meet him somewhere public. Neutral territory._

 _ **I'll see what I can do, Moose. No guarantee of anything.**_

 _I know. Still appreciate it._

Rhia dropped her phone in her bag and reached out to Crowley through the Bond.

 _ **Looks like I'm gonna need a lift to a bar in Lebanon, Kansas tonight.**_

 _Squirrel is supposed to be there?_

 ** _According to his brother. Sam snuck out, which means Dean's gonna do petty pranks then go somewhere named Donnie's._**

 _Lovely._

 ** _Time to head to my next class. I'll see you this afternoon?_**

 _I have a meeting then. I'll send Marax._

She let her annoyance flow through the Bond. **_Fine._**

She put a wall up and finished out her school day. Marax was waiting for her on the sidewalk out in front of Ailey.

"Rough day, Milady?" he said teasingly.

"Shut up, Marax, before I slip Holy Water in your next drink."

"Someone's tetchy. Let's get you where you need to go so you can take your anger out on the right person. I'm just an innocent bystander."

"You're a demon, you're not a bystander. Don't know why he sent you anyways. If he wasn't going to come for me, I could have just used my talisman."

"Because the future Queen needs a guard." He cracked his knuckles on the top of her head. "Stop being stupid."

"Yup, definitely spiking your next drink," she growled, ignoring his offered arm and grabbing her talisman.

Andras appeared in Hell seconds behind her. She was already striding down the corridor, heels clacking against the floor with every step.

"Rhia wait!"

She turned around and put her hand on her hip. "What, Andras? This had better be good."

"I'm supposed to keep you out of the throne room until after the meeting," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. His little apprentice had come a long way over the years, now able to intimidate him with a single glare.

"You're kidding me right? Future Queen of Hell. No one tells me what to do except the King himself. Nice try, though."

She turned back around and strode into the throne room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She wasn't stupid enough to start throwing doors open in the middle of his meetings. She just wanted to show that she had every right to be there. As she walked further into the room, the demons were turning to see who had joined them.

"Pet," Crowley greeted from his throne. "Andras was supposed to keep you occupied until the meeting was over."

"You really think anyone other than you can make me do something I don't want to? If you really didn't want me here, you would have given me the order directly," she shrugged lightly, brushing imaginary dirt off the hem of her skirt. "Besides, didn't you say Hell's business was now my business?"

"That I did." He gestured for her to join him.

She walked passed the advisors, nodding politely to each of them, and perched on the arm of the throne. Once she was settled, they continued to talk shop.

"Any particular reason you wanted to keep me out of the meeting?" she asked when the throne room was clear.

"I didn't," he smirked. "I just wanted to see how you'd react in that kind of situation."

"You were testing me?" she asked incredulously.

"Not at all, love. Just curious."

Rhia scowled at him as they made their way to Rowena's quarters. She'd been too quiet since they'd retrieved Olivette and it was getting worrisome.

"Oh. God." Crowley suddenly said, stopping in the doorway as he pointedly stared up at the ceiling.

Rhia looked around him to see Rowena naked except for the red occult sigils painted on her skin.

"What the hell?"

"Please. It's nothing you haven't seen before," Rowena said dismissively as she pulled on a robe.

"You're my mother. I don't want to _see anything_. I've been to Hell, thanks."

"You're pretty fit for a woman over 300," Rhia noted.

"Rhiannon!" Crowley hissed.

"Just stating a fact!" she said defensively. "Not like I wanted to see your mom naked."

"Next time, knock," Rowena shrugged.

"This is my domain. I don't knock."

"Did you want something, Fergus?"

"Its Crow-" He stopped, realizing it was pointless. "Forget it. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been nattering constantly at me for weeks," he strolled further into the room while Rhia was content to lean against the doorway, "and now you haven't annoyed me for days. You're up to something."

"You're right. I'm seeing someone. I'm a woman. I have desires, needs, and Trent is…"

"Trent? You're dating a Trent?" Rhia asked, trying not to snicker.

Rowena turned to her. "He's an assistant manager at Biggerson's. He's not the brightest bulb, but he's so… firm."

"Please stop talking," Crowley interrupted, looking uncomfortable. Rhia had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"She asked."

"Just put some clothes on," he said, quickly walking out and taking Rhia with him.

She let herself burst into giggles once they were alone. He glared at her but she couldn't help it. Once she calmed down, she looked up at him.

"Those were some serious sigils to be wearing out to a date with the firm Trent."

"Be serious. She's obviously up to something."

"And it just happens to be the night I'm supposed to go have a nice little chat with Winchester."

"You're not leaving without an escort."

"Didn't expect anything less."

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon. I want to at least change." She looked down at the short skirt she was wearing. "Definitely not wearing this around Squirrel."

"I'm sending Andras and Marax with you. They're the ones you've worked with the most."

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

He gave her ponytail a sharp tug. "This is serious, Rhiannon. Pay attention."

She glared at him. "I am paying attention, dammit. I'm going to change clothes and go to the bar with a guard, chat with Winchester then come home. This isn't something you can plan out step by step."

He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled, forcing her head back so she would look directly at him.

"You forget who you're talking to, pet. I think you need a reminder," he growled, taking them home.

Rhia scowled at her reflection, examining the angry red love bites littered across her neck and shoulders.

"Possessive bastard," she muttered under her breath, looking for a top that would hide majority of the damage. It was too warm out to wear a scarf or sweater.

She decided on a simple v-neck tee. If she wore her leather jacket over it and kept her hair down, she'd be fine. Ripped skinny jeans and her Chuck Taylors finished off the outfit. She'd blend right in.

"I'm ready to go," she told Crowley when she met up with him downstairs. He'd been briefing Marax and Andras in his study.

"You look nice, pet," Crowley smirked.

Rhia rolled her eyes. "Let's go losers. I'm not trying to play Dr. Phil all night."

She stepped forward to give Crowley a quick peck but he held her close for a soul searing kiss. Literally. She pushed back, glaring at him in mock disgust.

"Really? Reminding me of your claim on my soul? We're Bonded and engaged. You really are a possessive bastard."

He shrugged, a smug smirk tugging on his lips. "Have fun, darling."

Shaking her head, Rhia stepped back to stand between her two guards. They each took an arm and the three of them appeared outside of Donnie's bar.

"Stay here. You can loiter around, or whatever. But stay out of Winchester's sight. Understand?" she barked.

"The King said to stay with you," Andras said.

"Which is why I said hang around. Just don't be in my way."

That said, she strolled into the bar, finding her quarry sitting at the bar eating nachos.

"Well, hello, Squirrel," she chirped, hopping onto the barstool beside him. "Donnie, right? A whiskey sour please."

"Ugh, what are you doing here," Dean groaned. He glanced around. "Where's your demon?"

"Raising a little Hell," she shrugged. "It's just me. Sam asked me to come talk to you."

"And you agreed? Out of the goodness of your little black heart?"

Rhia bit back an insult. "I'm not the enemy here, Winchester. Surprise, surprise, I can actually relate to what you're going through. That's why Sam got in touch."

"I don't need your help."

"Obviously you do. You look like shit. Nightmares?" She took a sip of the drink now in front of her. "You see their faces, huh? Then worry that Samsquatch's will be next."

"Shut up," he growled. "You don't know anything."

She sighed. "Dean, I was forced to start killing innocent people before I hit high school. You're used to killing monsters, so it never hit quite the same way until now. I actually do understand, whether you believe it or not."

"Why are you even helping me anyways? If you know how much it hurts, why aren't you enjoying the fact that I'm suffering? You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Winchester," Rhia said quietly. "I don't like you because you're a fucking dick, but I don't hate you. Plus, Sam and Cas are my friends and this is hurting them as well. So yeah, I told Sam I'd try to help."

He stared down at his beer. Their silence was interrupted by yelling from the guys playing pool. Rhia looked over, making a noise of disgust.

"College boys. Probably think they're 'slumming it'."

"I take it that's not your type?"

"Hell no. I avoid asshats like that when I'm in class."

"Come on, bitches. Who's next? 20 bucks a game. 20 bucks," one of them called.

Rhia smirked, looking over at Dean. "How good are you at pool, Winchester?"

"Me?" he asked, catching on. "Oh, I'm shit at pool. Let's go play."

He scruffed up his hair and swaggered over, pretending to be drunk. Rhia plastered a ditzy look on her face and followed.

"Yo! Yeah, I'll, uh… we'll play."

Rhia let out a breathy giggle. "Yeah, we'll play."

"What, seriously?"

"Dude, he's blitzed," one of the other guys muttered.

"No. No, no, no, no I'm.. I'm.. I'm fine, man. I'm good to go." Dean pulled out a twenty and laid it in the betting pool. "Hmm? Good to go."

"They're fine. Grab a stick."

They played the shittiest game of pool Rhia has ever played. The ditzy attitude and breathy way of talking was wearying, but this was entertaining. She couldn't wait to smoke the fuck outta the guys next game.

"I'll get it. I'll get it."

"There it is. Corner pocket. The king is here."

"Damn," Rhia pouted.

"Okay, alright. Again?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Say $100 this time."

"Yeah. Make it $300," Rhia said.

"What do you say?" Dean encouraged.

"Uh…" Ty, lead douchebag, turned to his friends. "Give me your cash."

Rhia looked at the betting pool. "I think you're a little short there."

"Why don't you toss in the watch? Good to go." Dean added.

"My dad gave me this watch."

"I'm sure it's a very touching story," Rhia said with a roll of her ears, glad to drop the act. "Got a little tear in my eye."

"Come on, we gonna play or not?" Dean demanded. Ty tossed in the watch and Dean dropped his act as well. "Rack 'em."

He let Rhia break and it was pretty damn clean. They played so well that Ty's team barely got 3 turns before Rhia was indicating where the 8-ball would go.

"That one," she said, pointing before she made it in.

"You hustled us," Ty accused.

"Well, you're pretty quick for a guy who's all hair gel and body spray," Dean chuckled.

Rhia held out her hand for a high five and Dean surprisingly gave it to her as he gathered his things and split the cash with her.

"Keep it," she said, handing it back. "You need it more than I do."

"Oh, yeah. You have access to the King of Hell's bank account."

"Yup," She made a popping sound.

"You know, you weren't too bad out there."

'You ain't too shabby either, Winchester."

"I'm gonna-" He gestured to the bathroom.

"I gotta make a phone call anyways."

Dean leaned to the side, smirking slightly as he caught sight of one of the hickies. "Possessive, huh?"

Rhia huffed. "You have _no_ idea."

She strolled outside, meeting up with her guards.

"How's it going?" Marax asked.

"Hustled some assholes at pool."

"Fun," Andras chuckled. "Winchester behaving?"

"Shockingly."

"No troubles we need to come in there and take care of?"

"No, it's pretty qui- wait." Rhia sniffed the air, catching a faint whiff of a familiar and very unwanted scent. "Fucking hell. Rowena. Marax, go report to the King. Andras, stay outside as backup."

"I'm not letting you go in there by yourself!" the demon protested.

"I'm not alone. I got Dean Winchester," she said with a grin.

She ran back into the bar, finding Dean holding a knife to Rowena's throat.

"Dean! Let her go. She's not worth it." She grabbed him by the arm and tugged him away from the witch.

"Rhiannon, dear, what are you doing here?" Rowena said pleasantly.

"Saving your ass, obviously," she growled. Looking around, she recognized the signs of the Attack Dog Spell. "Drop the spell, now."

"And if I don't?"

Rhia moved faster than the other two could easily track. Her hand replaced Dean's around the witch's throat, her teeth bared.

"Drop. The Spell." Rowena sighed, muttering the counter curse. Rhia tossed her towards the door. "I suggest you go home. Now."

The witch glared at her, strolling out with her head held high. Rubbing her face, Rhia collapsed on one of the stools, watching the college boys slowly pick themselves up off the floor and stumble outside, trying to figure out what had happened to them.

"So, she's Crowley's mom?" Dean asked, sitting beside her.

"Unfortunately. I don't like her."

"I could tell. You sure you don't need to run to Hell and let him know what happened?"

"No need. I sent one of my guards to let him know she was here the moment I picked up her scent."

"Wait, you had guards here?"

"Mmhmm," she said, hopping over the bar and pouring them both a drink. "I told them to stay outside. I don't need a babysitter."

"Nope. You got some decent moves, kid."

"Whatever, old man," she laughed.

 _Are you alright, pet? Mother just showed up bloody and bruised, saying Squirrel did it._

 _ **I'm fine. No one got hurt here except a couple college boys. I tossed her out of the bar without a scratch on her. Didn't Marax get there and tell you she was here?**_

 _He did, which is why I'm double checking with you before I went in and tore off Squirrel's head for putting you in danger._

 _ **I can handle myself, but thanks. Yeah, everything's kosher here.**_

 _I'll be there soon, love._

 _ **See you then.**_

Rhia let loose an audible sigh and downed her drink, pouring her and Dean a shot of whiskey.

"Something wrong?" he asked, taking it from her.

"Rowena causing trouble. Crowley will be here soon."

"Oh fun." They downed their shots. "Pour me another."

That's how they spent their time until Crowley showed, downing shots of whiskey and talking about nothing of importance.

"Hello, love," he greeted Rhia.

"Been waiting on you," she replied, leaning over the bar to kiss his cheek.

"Squirrel."

"Borris. Where's Natasha?"

"Would it make difference?"

"Not really. So, we gonna do this?"

"Oh lord," Rhia gripped. "Sit down and talk. I'll handle the alcohol."

Crowley sat on the barstool Rhia had previously occupied. Dean was good on whiskey, so she set to work on her demon's fruity cocktail. She even found a little pitchfork to stick in it. He gave her a small smile at the sight of it. She gave him another kiss and hopped back over the bar, headed towards the pool table to let them talk.

"Look, I'm not saying that I didn't want to slice and dice the witch. I'm just saying that's not how it went down," Dean was saying.

"So she's a liar."

"Um, duh," Rhia muttered, playing pool on her own.

"Must run in the family."

"Mother says the Mark is just a curse, can be removed. Of course, she doesn't know how."

"Figures. But I'm good, thanks."

"Who's the liar now?" Rhia asked.

"She says I've gone soft," Crowley continued.

"You have. What? Yeah, maybe it's all the human blood that Sammy pumped into you, you know? Maybe it's your mutt over there-"

"I take offence to that!"

"Whatever. I see the ring on her finger, how you act around her." Rhia froze, mentally berating herself for forgetting to take off her ring. But why hadn't he said something sooner? She had expected him to throw a fit, get angry. Did he honestly not care? Shocking. "Maybe it's that. Maybe it's, uh… I don't know. I don't know. But the old Crowley, he would've come in here with hellhounds and demons and blown the roof off the joint."

"He almost did. If I hadn't sent Marax or if we didn't have the Bond to communicate, he would've done just that. The marks on my neck can attest to just how possessive and protective the damn demon is," Rhia chimed in.

"Grateful for that, really." Dean said sarcastically. "Now, though? You didn't want to fight. You wanted to talk. And maybe I've changed, too. Here I am playing Dr. Phil to the King of Hell while his fiancée is over there playing pool. Never saw that coming."

"Maybe we're getting old," Crowley mused.

"Never saw that coming, either. What is it, huh? Why are you letting mommy dearest tie you into knots?"

Rhia sunk the 8-ball and put down the pool cue. "I'd like to know that myself."

"Because… we're family. Blood."

"That's not the same thing," Dean said with a shake of his head. "A wise man once told me, "family don't end in blood" but it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family's there through the good, bad… all of it. They got your back… even when it hurts. That's family. It sounds like your girl, but does that sound like your mother?"

"I appreciate you putting a good word in for me, Winchester," Rhia drawled.

"Whatever, small fry." Dean finished his drink and pushed away from the bar. "Congrats or whatever, on the engagement. I assume I'll run into you two before too long. Later."

He started to walk out, but glanced over his shoulder when Rhia called his name.

"If you ever get tired of having just Sammich to talk to, get my number from him."

Dean nodded, understanding exactly what she hadn't said. He strolled out the door, leaving Rhia and Crowley alone in the bar.

"Ready to go?" she asked gently.

"One stop before we go home, love," he told her, taking her into his arms to teleport.

They appeared in Hell and Crowley led the way to his mother's quarters, his fingers entwined with hers. He walked in and she hovered in the doorway, instinctively knowing he needed to do this on his own, prove he was the demon he claimed to be.

"Is it done?" Rowena asked excitedly, standing.

"We're done," he said quietly. "Get your things and get out."

"You aren't serious."

"Deadly."

"But I'm your mother," she protested.

"You may have brought me into this world, but you were never my mother."

"So you're choosing the Winchesters."

"I'm choosing me. My life with Rhiannon. I put up with your lies, your sad little schemes because… no. Maybe you were right. Maybe I did lose my edge. But that ends now." He reached out to cup her jaw gently. "Tell me, Rowena, if I were not the King of Hell, would you even have bothered to pretend to care about me?"

Rhia's heart broke a little. She knew deep down, for some absurd reason, he had wanted her to love him. To be a real mother. She understood the feeling and resolved to love him all the more. Show him that he didn't need the witch.

"You… you can't."

"I can. I'm bloody Crowley!" he yelled. He quieted back down to the calm tone he had used before. "I'm the King of Hell. I do what I want, when I want. And I don't take orders from you."

He turned to walk away, pausing when Rowena yelled at his back. "Everything you have, I will watch it burn!"

"You won't do a damn thing except what he tells you," Rhia spoke up from the doorway, her voice icy calm.

"I'll give you five minutes," Crowley informed her. "After that, pray I don't see you again."

He left, taking Rhia with him. Crawling into bed, Rhia pulled her demon into a hug.

"I love you, Crowley," she murmured. "Don't ever forget that."

"I know, pet," he said, carding his fingers through her hair. "I know."

* * *

 **Rhia and Dean somewhat getting along? Interesting... and goodbye Rowena, for now. Let me know what you guys thought. You know by now that I love to hear from you. :) ~WK**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello lovelies. I do apologize for the delay. I've seemed to have hit a wall in this story. Hopefully I can overcome it soon and get back to quicker updates of longer chapters. I also got busy with life and things so this has been sitting around, completed, for a few days. Thank you DemonSkitty for reminding me. :) This was once again Beta'd by the amazing NikaJ whose patience never ceases to astound me. Hope you all enjoy. WARNING: Season 10 spoilers.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the hell week of all Hell Weeks, Rhia's last set of finals in her college career. No one wanted to deal with her. Minions fled from the sight of her, unwilling to risk her wrath. Between studying for exams, getting ready for the recital with Jake and planning out the final details for her wedding, she was running herself ragged. Crowley'd had to forcibly put her to sleep on more than one occasion.

When Crowley brought Rhia home, she flopped onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. "Done. I'm finally done. No more tests, no more class, nothing. I'm done with college. Wow."

"Don't forget your dance on Friday." Crowley reminded her as he poured himself a drink.

"As if I possibly could. We've been working on this thing for ages. You are going to be able to make it, right?"

"Of course, darling. I believe Gabriel intends to come as well."

"Probably not the smartest idea since Jake's new boyfriend will be there," she said irritably, rolling onto her stomach to reach out and pet the hellhounds vying for her attention.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone. "I take it you don't approve?"

"That obvious? He's a prick, and Jake could do so much better."

He set down the empty glass, holding a hand out to her. "Come, pet. We have business to attend and you can vent your frustrations out on our subjects."

"Your subjects," she corrected as she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I'm not queen-."

Crowley silenced her with a kiss, his fingers tangled in her curls as he took the to his throne room. She let loose a small whine when he pulled away.

"You may not officially be my Queen just yet, but they know they are to obey you as they do me."

Rhia rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Crowls."

She perched on the arm of the throne while he barked for a minion.

"Bring me one of the prisoners and my dart set," he ordered.

"We're playing darts?"

"What else would you like to do, pet? It's an easy enough way to handle one of our errant demons and relieve tension without the mess of torture."

Rhia gave a wry grin. "Sometimes I hate your ability to make everything sound so reasonable."

He only smirked, gesturing where he wanted the demon tied up when he was brought in by the guards.

"Care to go first?"

"I'm content to watch for now," she replied, getting comfortable.

He was on his second game when two underlings appeared in the throne room.

"I hope this is important," Crowley said irritably, glaring at them. "I have a perfect game going."

The blond managed to stutter out, "T-there's a problem, majesty."

"Obviously, or you two wouldn't be here." Rhia rolled her eyes at their incompetence.

"Just for once, I wish you trolls would bring me some good news," Crowley sighed. "'Sire, Missouri has boils.' Something cheerful."

"You would think that's cheerful," Rhia teased.

"It's your majesty's mother," the other underling informed them.

"What about my mother?"

"Wh-... uh, s-she's missing."

"What?" Crowley picked up his angel blade from the nearby table and rammed it through the blond minion's chest, pointing the bloody weapon at the other demon. "You've heard of killing the messenger? Don't come back without news of my mother."

He set the blade down as the minion vanished, turning to stab the remaining darts into the prisoner's chest. His howls of pain grated on Rhia's nerves.

"Shut up," she snapped, moving to stand beside her Master. She laid a hand on his arm. _**We'll find her, see what she's up to. Always 10 steps ahead, remember?**_

She could still see a hint of red in his eyes as he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles. _Right as usual, pet. Let's go home._

He snapped his fingers, taking them to their bedroom. Rhia climbed onto the bed, collapsing on her mountain of pillows. "That was most definitely relaxing," she drawled.

"I apologize, pet."

"Not your fault," she shrugged. "But you can make it up to me now. You owe me a movie marathon anyways." She smirked at his groan. "What, you thought I forgot?"

"I'll admit, I'd hoped you did," he admitted, peeling off his jacket. "What are we watching then, darling?"

Rhia sat up on her knees, reaching to help remove his tie. "I originally planned to torture you with Disney movies, but I feel we both need action and gore. So I'll let you pick."

"How very gracious of you."

"Well, you keep reminding me that I'm about to be Queen. Time I acted like one," she joked.

"If I'm to choose, might as well get comfortable," he mused, snapping them both into their usual pajamas. "

"So what are we watching?"

"Evil Dead, Hostel, the Saw series. Any of this sound appealing to you, love?"

"Whatever you want, babe. As long as I got you and something to snack on."

Crowley flicked his wrist and a tub of popcorn appeared in her lap as Cabin Fever began to play on the TV. Rhia snuggled up against her demon, relaxing for the first time in weeks.

Friday came far too quickly for Rhia's liking. She anxiously paced backstage. This wasn't going to be a presentation like any of the others. She'd be performing in front of the entire junior and senior classes, as was tradition for the graduating classes. And they were going last.

"Will you stop?"

"Um, no. Why the fuck are you back here anyways, you little shit?"

"Because Jake's here," Max replied with a smirk, wrapping himself around his boyfriend.

"Jake, get rid of him."

""Aw, c'mon, Dollface. He's not doing any real harm." Jake said, trying to keep the peace.

Catching sight of her glare, he shrugged helplessly. She scowled, turning her back on them both to resume her pacing.

 _Something wrong, love?_

 _ **Jake's stupid boyfriend isn't helping my nerves.**_

 _What do you have to be nervous about? You've performed in front of people before._

 _ **I guess it's just because it's my graduation showcase. Can you come back here? Please?**_

He was walking through the curtain within a few seconds.

"There you are, love." He grabbed her arms and pulled her against his chest to still her movements. "Ready for this?"

"No," she admitted, turning to bury her face in his jacket. "I'm terrified to go out there."

"Oh so your sugar daddy can come back here but I need to leave?" Max muttered.

"Max!" Jake protested, smacking his boyfriend in the arm. "Be nice!"

Rhia felt Crowley stiffen and the demon turned to give Max a disparaging look over, sneering slightly.

"You've downgraded, I see."

"Crowley!" Jake looked to Rhia for help.

She shrugged. "You already know how I feel."

"I don't need to listen to this." Max left without giving Jake even a wave goodbye.

"What the hell!"

"Your boytoy is a sensitive little bitch who can't take criticism?"

"You did that on purpose, Delacroix."

"Actually I didn't." She pushed away from her fiancé to stand toe to toe with her friend. "I just wanted him to leave me alone. I don't think you realize how fucking scared I am, Jake."

"You never get scared. You just don't like him! You don't like that I dumped the angel and went for someone normal. Someone human."

A growl rumbled from her chest and Crowley decided that was the time to intervene. With an irritated flick of his wrist, he sent them skittering a few feet in opposite directions.

"You're really going to let one pathetic twit come between nearly a decade of friendship?" he snapped. "If you are, at least focus on the show first then argue afterwards."

They turned their glares onto him and he simply raised a condescending eyebrow. Huffing, Rhia backed down. Jake ran his fingers through his hair, agitated. One of the stagehands stuck their head around the corner and informed them that they had five minutes.

"Can I trust you to not drop me out of spite?" Rhia asked.

"Really? I'm not petty like you. I'm not going to drop you."

"Enough! Children, the both of you!" Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go do your blasted performance."

Rhia and Jake exchanged a quick glance before nodding. They headed towards the stage, Rhia pressing a quick kiss to Crowley's lips.

"Oh, and Cowboy?" Jake turned back to look at him. "Drop her and I'll shatter every bone in your body. One by one."

Face pale, Jake gave another quick nod and scurried away. He joined Rhia in the wings, watching the students currently on stage finish their routine and bow. The curtain came down and they hurried off stage, wishing Jake and Rhia a muttered, "Good luck."

They took their places just before the curtain rose once again. When the first piano notes of Laura Fabian's _Je Suis Malade_ echoed through the theatre, they began. Crowley managed to make it to his seat just in time. He hated travelling like a human. It was so slow.

"Close call, Smokey." Gabe said, pulling a sucker from his mouth.

"Hush."

They watched as Jake spun Rhia around his waist. One would never have been able to tell that the two had just been at one another's throats minutes before. Their dancing chemistry and professionalism were far too great for that. The crowd gasped as Rhia was spun onto Jake's shoulders, hinting at her acrobatic skill.

"Are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing your ex's face far too close to-"

"Their dancing. Calm down, we both know he's not interested in that."

"I forget you don't watch them as often as I do."

"Don't rub it i- oh my Dad, that's sweet."

Gabe leaned forward in his seat as he watched Rhia balance herself on Jake's hands over his head and do a split. Crowley was highly impressed as well, though he wasn't as obvious in showing it. It took a lot of strength, balance, and trust to do things like that.

"I'm sure that's only the beginning, knowing those two," he mused.

He was right. Everyone, including the demon, gaped in shock as Rhia was able to lift Jake's larger frame with her own tiny one.

"Remind me again what the point of this is?" Crowley growled as he watched Rhia stand over Jake's face, swaying her hips.

"Some award or another," Gabe replied absentmindedly.

They watched the rest of the performance in silent awe, Crowley making a mental note to put some of Rhia's positions to use in the bedroom later. As the curtain fell, they made their way backstage, Crowley not so subtly using his powers to move people out of their way.

"That was awesome!" Gabe said excitedly as they met up with the dancers.

Rhia immediately wiggled into Crowley's arms. He could feel her shaking from excitement and leftover adrenaline.

"I'm really glad that's over," she murmured, inhaling his familiar scent to try and calm down.

"You did well," he reassured her.

Gabriel quickly patted Jake on the back before stealing Rhia to twirl her around. "You two stole the show! I'm proud of you."

He set Rhia on her feet, Crowley pulling her back into his embrace with a scowl.

"Thanks, Gabe." Jake said, unable to hide his pride in how well they did.

He slung an arm over Jake's shoulders. "No problem, kiddo. Hey, where's your boyfriend? He should be here congratulating you."

Jake's smile fell and he shrugged off Gabe's arm. "I'm sure he's waiting for me outside. I'll see y'all later."

Rhia frowned as she watched her friend walk away, her expression matched by the archangel. She hated fighting with her bestie and it was obvious the argument was still on his mind as well. She'd have to text him later and work it out. There was no reasoning with him when he was like this. They were both too stubborn.

"What's his problem?"

"They had a spat before the show over Cowboy's new boytoy."

"Stupid cunt," Rhia growled. It was all his fault that she was clashing with Jake so much lately.

"Easy, Cupcake. Is he really that bad?" By the way his eyes narrowed, Rhia knew he was asking for more than just her opinion on his personality.

"I can't stand him but he seems to treat Jake okay. I just think Jake deserves better." She huffed and went back to snuggling her demon.

"Of course he does," Gabe agreed. It was obvious his mind was elsewhere. "Thanks for the show, Cupcake. I gotta get back upstairs. Being the responsible one means all work and no play for this angel." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head before disappearing with a flutter of wings.

"It's time we went back to Hell, love." Crowley told her. "We've a witch to interrogate."

"A hamster, you mean?"

He rolled his eyes at her giggles. "Yes, that."

"Off we go then."

They were in their spare bedroom by the time the last syllables had fallen from her lips.

"I'll never get tired of that," she grinned.

"It is rather convenient, isn't it?" he replied with a smirk.

"I'm gonna change clothes before I join you." Rhia glanced down at her dancing costume and made a face. "Feel free to start the interrogation without me."

"I wasn't aware you could speak Hamster," he quipped, heading for the door.

"I didn't know you could either," she shot back.

"Darling, I am a demon of many talents."

Rhia gave a pleased hum before shooing him out. She could feel his amusement through the Bond, warm and inviting. Shedding her costume, she pulled out a slinky black dress from the wardrobe and slipped on a pair of strappy heels. The sound of her heels clicking against the stone floor with every step always gave her a confidence boost. She found her demon in Rowena's old rooms, the hamster that was Olivette in his hands. He gave her a quick nod of acknowledgement. Rhia lounged in a nearby chair, understanding only one side of Crowley's conversation.

"Yes. Yes, Rowena is a handful. Oh mercy. Snakes in the bed? That would set my teeth on edge. If I owned a bed." _**Which you do.**_ "Or slept… ever. Look, I get it. She's unpleasant. She's horrible. She has a messy work station. Where's the dirt?! There must be something I don't know about her, something I could hold over her as a bargaining chip." _Squeak Squeak._ "A demon lover?" _**Oh, those are always fun.**_ "You don't need to paint a picture, Rhiannon. Is there anything else?" _Squeak._ "Really?" _Squeak._ "You sure?"

Rhia handed him a notepad at his gesture and he wrote down whatever information the hamster was telling him.

"I need a minion!"

The demon who had provided the information about Rowena the other day appeared, visibly nervous. "We are scouring the planet, sire, a-around the clock. We will not rest until your mother is found."

"I should say you aren't. And I have another mission for you."

"Yes, sir." He accepted the note Crowley handed to him.

"Locate this person… immediately. I don't care what it takes. Fail on pain of infinite pain."

"On it, your majesty."

Rhia rolled her eyes. "You're still here."

Eyes wide, the demon vanished. Crowley shook his head, sharing an exasperated look with Rhia.

"Surrounded by mediocrity," he lamented.

"It's a wonder we stay so buoyant."

He smirked, placing Olivette back in her cage before holding out his arm for Rhia to take. She let him lead the way to the throne room, where they had yet another meeting to attend.

"A demon lover?" she asked.

"Old news, pet. Apparently Mother has a favorite. Back in the day, she gave a child eternal longevity. I've sent the minions to find him. He obviously meant something to her."

"Good. This should get interesting."

She took her seat on the arm of the throne and sent Jake a text.

 _ **We still good?**_

 _I guess._

 _ **You can't guess. Either yes or no. :p**_

 _Then no._

Rhia nearly dropped the phone in shock. Jake never told her no flat out. He would usually imply it, saying she needed to beg or do something ridiculous to get his good graces. And she would do the same when the tables were turned. Her shock slowly melted into indignation. If he wanted to let a boytoy come between them, something they'd always vowed to never do, then that was on him. Crowley felt her change of emotions and sent a questioning probe through the Bond. She silently handed him the phone, giving the demon speaking her attention while he looked at the texts.

 _Are you sure that's him, pet?_

 _ **Who else- oh. I'm stupid.**_

 _No, just not thinking clearly. I would never let an idiot be Queen. Oh look, who's calling._

He handed back her phone, Jake's face splayed across the screen. Rhia silenced it, gesturing for the demon to continue his presentation. A text came in not long after.

 _Dollface that wasn't me, I'm sorry. Max is an ass. I shouldn't let him get between us. Please don't ignore me._

Rhia gave a small smile. Things were getting back to normal. She really _really_ did hate fighting with her bestie.

 _ **Figured, well after C pointed it out. You know how I get when I'm mad. We're good, just can't talk ATM. In meeting. Will call after. Promise.**_

 _I'm holding you to that, Delacroix._

As the meeting came to a close, the demon set on Rowena's case came rushing into the room. With a low bow, he handed Crowley a piece of paper and a picture before quickly vanishing. Crowley looked it over before handing it to Rhia.

"Phil's Diner?" She looked up from the photograph to give him a wicked smirk. "Let's go have coffee tomorrow."

He returned her smirk with one of his own. "Sounds like a date, darling."

* * *

 **Not very long but hopefully you all liked it. Let me know in a review. As always, the link for the dance will be on my profile. ~WK**


	35. Chapter 35

**And I'm back with another chapter. Not much, but it's something. Happy Mother's Day to all the momma's out there.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

"I don't wanna get up," Rhia groaned into her pillow.

"Then don't," Crowley purred, running his fingers down her bare back. "Our 'coffee date', as you called it, can wait until this afternoon."

"You just don't want me to get up and get dressed," she replied, turning her head to flash a knowing smirk.

He merely shrugged, letting his hand drift under the sheets as he continued to follow the curve of her back. Rhia inched herself across the mattress, snuggling into his chest. He traced back up her spine before burying his fingers in her curls. She was beginning to fall back asleep when her phone went off.

"So much for staying in bed all morning," she sighed, reading the text. "Jake wants me to go shopping with him for a new outfit to wear to the grad party tomorrow night."

"I thought you weren't going?"

"I'm not and he knows it, but he wants a shopping buddy."

"Then go. Go pamper yourself and buy something nice to wear to dinner tonight."

Rhia narrowed her eyes. "You're plotting something."

"Merely giving you incentive to get out of bed, love."

"When you see the bill, just remember you brought this on yourself," she teased, knowing money meant nothing to him.

Crowley simply rolled his eyes as she climbed out of bed, laughing.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself, pet?" Crowley asked as Rhia sat beside him in the diner.

"You have no idea," she chirped, flagging down the waiter. "Spent most of the morning getting pampered with Jake. Mani, pedi, massage, the whole nine yards. Did some shopping. I think you'll really like what I picked up."

"Really now?" he smirked, having a vague idea of what she was referring to.

Rhia merely nodded, ordering lunch from the waiter with a bright smile.

 _ **He's the one we want, yeah?**_

 _Yes, pet. That's Oskar._

 _ **He's not much to look at. Wonder why he's so special to Rowena.**_

 _I'm not sure anyone can follow Mother's thought process except for her._

"Everything alright?" Oskar asked as he brought over Rhia's order.

"Fantastic," Crowley replied. "That is the best cup of coffee I've ever had."

"Thanks. Roast the beans myself."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Learned how to do it when I was living down in Ecuador."

"You've been to Ecuador?" Rhia asked, leaning forward on the counter.

"I've been all over." He seemed oblivious to her subtle flirtations. "If you can fry up a decent burger you can get work anywhere. I'm dying to head to Asia. It's just a dream, ya know?"

"Funny. I'm in the business of making dreams come true." Before Crowley could say more, his phone rang. "Hello?"

Rhia could hear Dean on the other line. _Hey. I need your help._

"What?" The call dropped in a crackle of static. "Dean?"

Crowley took the phone from his ear and showed Rhia the text on his screen. _MEET ME. 11979 Cedar Street, Concordia, Kansas, 66901._

"I guess I better hurry up and eat then," Rhia sighed. "Knowing him, we won't be making it to dinner tonight."

"I'll make it up to you some other time, love."

"You better." She quickly finished her meal and stood, giving Oskar a bright smile. "Maybe next time you can tell me more about Ecuador. See you around."

Following Crowley outside, she spoke again. "You know that phone call is suspicious as hell, right?"

"Of course, pet."

"And we're still going?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "One of these days, your bromance is gonna bite you in the ass… Again."

He merely shushed her, taking them both to the address Dean had provided. Rhia wrinkled her nose at the old warehouse, both for the cliche-ness and the overpowering smell.

 _Something wrong?_

 _ **Something is burning my nose. It stinks. Ugh I-**_ She sneezed violently. _**I think this place used to process chili powder or something.**_

 _That's unfortunate. Are you going to be alright going inside? Can you hear anyone in there?_

 _ **The walls are too thick to hear anything. My nose is useless right now but there's no way you're going in there by yourself.**_

 _Let's go then, pet._

They headed inside, Rhia's suspicion growing when she didn't see the Impala anywhere. As they passed through the doorway, she could hear movement further in.

 _ **Definitely someone here.**_

 _Stay close._

"Dean?" Crowley called quietly.

Something hit Rhia in the thigh. She gave a yelp of annoyance, rubbing the injured spot of skin.

 _What happened?_

 _ **Something stung me. Probably a fucking bug. God this place is nasty.**_ She rubbed her irritated nose. _**Let's hurry up and find your bestie so we can leave.**_

"Dean? Deeaaannnnn?"

They were looking around the spacious room they were in when Rhia's legs gave out beneath her. She tried to stand back up, only to find her muscles growing more lax with every passing second.

"Rhia? Pet, what's wrong?" Crowley demanded, propping her against a nearby pole.

"I can't move," she whimpered, her panic evident in her voice.

Frowning, he moved to try and figure out what was wrong. Before he could, a shot rang out and he fell down next to her, a hand pressed to the bullet wound in his chest.

"Devil's trap bullet," Sam explained as he walked up the steps of the other entrance. "And an extra strong dose of Diazepam for you, Rhia. Can't have you attacking me or helping him get the bullet out."

"Moose. Shooting me from behind and drugging a woman. That's poor form, even for you."

"Where's Dean?" Rhia demanded, still struggling to move despite knowing it was futile until she metabolized the sedative.

"Not here."

"He called me!" Crowley argued.

"Did he?" Sam pulled out his phone and played a recording of Dean's message.

"Oh, aren't you a clever kitty? Does he know you're doing this? I only ask because your brother and I, such close friends now."

"Why are you doing this, Sam?"

"Friends?" Sam scoffed, ignoring Rhia entirely as he yelled at the demon. "You're the reason Dean has the Mark of Cain! Everything that's happening! All of this! It's your fault! So this… Rhia, I'm sorry, but he's had this coming for a long time."

Rhia stared at her friend in shock. Or the man she had considered a friend. She should have known better than to befriend a hunter. That's one thing her parents were right about.

"You really think I'm scared of that toothpick?" Crowley asked, looking at the demon knife Sam held.

"I don't care." He pulled a hexbag out of his pocket, putting it in Crowley's.

"A hexbag?"

"Where did you get that, Sam?" Rhia felt her anxiety spiking.

"She said to tell you, she should have taken the three pigs."

"Mother!" Crowley growled just before he tensed up and began to cough up blood.

"Sam stop!" Rhia begged, frustrated and panicking over her inability to help. "Please Sam, don't do this!"

"I can't do that, Rhia. Once he's gone, you'll see that it's the right thing to do. He won't have a hold over you anymore."

"I thought you were the smart one," Crowley croaked out as Rhia glared up at the hunter. "Working with my mother. Are you insane! You actually trust her?"

"Of course not. Not even a little."

"Then why?" Rhia demanded. "What does she have over you?"

"Nothing. Will you just die already, Crowley?" Sam asked, exasperated.

The demon spit out a mouthful of blood. "That's what I get."

"What?"

"I said, that's what I get for trying to be the good guy."

"Wait a second, so you're the good guy?" Rhia wanted nothing more than to rip that knife Sam was waving around right out of his hands and stab him with it.

"Do you have any idea what we've been at for the past year? The changes he's made to Hell?"

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" Sam asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes!" Crowley's protest was cut off by another round of bloody coughing. "I thought if I did... better… I might actually feel something again. That it might matter."

"It doesn't matter. Maybe everybody else forgot about all the bad you've done, but I haven't! I've watched you kill people, Crowley. Innocent people! People I cared about, people I loved!"

Rhia really, really wanted to stab him now, but the more Sam monologued, the more time she had to regain use of her limbs. She was already feeling the numbness leave her fingertips.

 _ **It wouldn't be much longer. Just hang on for a few more minutes, Crowls. Please.**_

 _Don't you worry, pet. Everything's going to be fine. Just keep him talking._

"So yeah, you have the accent, and the suit, and the snark, but at the end of it, you are a monster! Just like all the rest of them. And I'm gonna watch you die, screaming. Just like all the rest of them."

"You better throw me in there too, Sammy boy," Rhia purred, her tone promising future violence. "Because you know what will happen once this sedative wears off."

"Once he's gone, you can go back to living a normal life, Rhia. No more demons, no more Hell. You can be free."

"I don't want to be free!" she shouted. "I meant it before, when you and your brother held me captive but now, this is a whole 'nother ball game Winchester. You better kill me too because there's no coming back from this. I will find you, and I will tear you limb from limb if you hurt him."

"Rhia, pet, enough," Crowley said, his voice hoarse from all the coughing. "He's right. I am a monster. And I've done bad. I've done things you can't even imagine. Horrible, evil, messy things." His eyes turned bright red as he turned to look up at Sam, a color that told Rhia things were about to get better. "And I've loved every. Damn. Minute."

Sam looked worried, as he rightfully should. Rhia just smirked as Crowley pulled the bullet out of his wound and stood.

 _I told you things would be fine, pet._

"So thank you, Sam. For reminding me who I really am." A sideways flick of his hand sent the hunter flying across the room and through glass windows to land painfully in the next room over. "Can you move yet, darling?"

"My legs are still numb," she pouted.

Crowley ran his hand down her arm, burning the last of the sedative out of her system. He helped her to her feet and together they walked over to where Sam laid on the ground. Rhia brushed dirt and debris off her clothes as Crowley pulled out the hexbag.

"Powerful magic," he mused, looking it over. "Might have worked on any other demon. But me? Please." He set the hexbag on fire, burning it to harmless ash.

Rhia grabbed the demon knife, tossing it away when she saw Sam reaching for it. "You won't be needing that, Winchester."

 _ **Can I kill him now?**_

 _No, he lives… this time._

"I could kill you. Snap my fingers, easiest thing in the world. Or I could let Rhia kill you like she's itching to. You should have remembered how protective she can be. But…." He lowered his hand. "From here on out, I want you to know that the only reason you're alive is because I allowed it. And I want you to deliver a message. You tell that ginger whore that I gave her a chance to walk away and she spat in my face. So now, she'll never see me coming."

Crowley took Rhia's hand and the two of them vanished, returning home. Relief flooded through her and she threw her arms around Crowley, hugging him as if she was afraid to let go. In a way, she was. He rubbed her back, feeling through the Bond just how badly shaken she was.

 _We're fine, love. I'm right here. I'm fine._

 _ **I'm going to kill him. I will.**_

 _I know, pet. Now, how about that dinner I promised you?_

Rhia picked her head up to make a face at him. "You're horrible at comforting."

"Demon," he shrugged. "Go upstairs. Take a hot bath, relax, and then we'll go out."

She gave him a soft kiss. "Fine. I better get chocolate afterwards."

"Chocolate is bad for dogs, love."

"So are the Winchester brothers," she grumbled, trudging up the stairs.

* * *

They had just returned home from dinner when he felt the tug of a summoning. Grumbling under his breath, he grabbed Rhia's hand and took her with him. They found themselves at a crossroads in a heavily wooded area, Castiel pacing the road ahead of them.

"Who summons anymore?" Crowley asked, exasperated. "Couldn't you call?"

"You're not in my contacts list. And Rhiannon was not answering her phone."

Rhia frowned, not having received a call from anyone. A quick check revealed that her battery was dead. Shrugging, she dropped it back in her purse and looked expectantly at Castiel.

"What?"

"I need your assistance to help cure Dean of the Mark of Cain. Gabriel is unreachable as well, busy in Heaven."

"What's the expression? I gave at the office? Maybe I'd feel a little different if Sam Winchester hadn't just tried to bloody kill me!" Rhia laid a hand on his arm, calming him slightly.

"I'm afraid 'no' is not an acceptable answer."

"Or what?" Rhia scoffed.

"Or-" Castiel raised his hand in a threat, but they all knew he didn't have the mojo to smite Crowley.

"That's right. Burn those eyes blue," Crowley taunted. "Spread those broken wings and destroy me! Or… Do it my way."

Castiel lowered his hand and Rhia smirked, knowing he would.

"Right. Now beg."

"What?"

"Blast me, or beg."

"Crowley-"

"King," Rhia chirped, enjoying this.

The angel's annoyance was clear. "King. If you- if you would- if you would be so kind…." He handed Crowley a piece of paper. "The three ingredients on this list."

Crowley looked it over. " 'Forbidden fruit.' Well, for starters, it's a quince, you dummy, not an apple. No problem. 'Golden Calf'... Or what's left of it- check. 'Something Rowena loves'?"

Rhia looked at Cas in surprise. Did they know what that was? Doubtful.

"I would've thought it would've been you, but…"

"Spare me, I've lived it."

"Well?" Rhia asked, curious to see what they would be doing.

"We're in. Let's go, pet."

Rhia took his hand, allowing him to take her back to their bedroom.

"I thought we were going to turn Winchester into a normal pain in the ass instead of a killer pain?" she asked as he changed into his silk pajamas.

"We will… tomorrow. We've put up with enough from them for today. They can wait."

She smiled and changed into her own, climbing into bed and resting her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, love," he said, settling in with a book.

"Night."

When Rhia woke in the morning, she was alone. A note sat on his pillow. With a scowl, she picked it up and read, _Went to do a little shopping. Andras will pick you up at 11 to hold court.~C_

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered irritably, a glance at the clock telling her she had less than an hour.

Hopping out of bed, she hurried about the house, trying to get herself and the hounds fed while still having time to get dressed up enough for court. After three failed attempts to tame her hair, Rhia gave up, throwing her brush down in a display of temper. She shed the dress she'd put on and slid into her favorite pair of jeans. The only concession she made was to put on a nice top and keep her makeup. She was piling her hair into a messy bun when Andras appeared.

"Are you ready, Milady?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

Rhia made a rude hand gesture, grabbing her talisman with the other. In Hell, she strolled to the throne room with her head held high, ignoring some of the dirty looks sent her way. She could hear Andras behind her, breaking the bones of any demons stupid enough to get caught doing it. She sprawled out sideways on the throne, gesturing for Andras to bring forward the first case for her to hear out.

 _ **This is torture, you know that right?**_

 _You couldn't come with me, pet. The Palestinian warlock I now owe a major I.O.U. would have asked for you in exchange for the quince and if I ever show my face in Jordan again, more than likely I'll be hung under certain sexual deviancy laws._

 _ **Still sounds more fun than this. And I'm gonna miss Rowena's reaction at seeing Oskar. Pity he has to die. He seems so nice.**_

 _Yes well…._

 _ **I know, I know, necessary evil. Whatever.**_

 _How are things in Hell?_

 _ **Boring, as always. 'Oh so-so stole my deal' 'So-so took my babies now I don't have enough to eat' My favorite so far was one demon exorcising the other because he touched the first demon's torture equipment.**_

 _And what did you say?_

 _ **That demon B shouldn't touch what isn't his and next time demon A should gut him.**_

 _Interesting verdict, pet. Ahhh, showtime._

 _ **Alright. Keep me up to date.**_

After hearing over a dozen cases, Rhia had Andras dismiss the rest of the demons for a break. She headed down to the kennels to try and decompress. Rhia hated dealing with demons by herself. Unless Crowley was around, she had no respect. Forcing her body to relax, she sat on the ground, the hounds pressing against her and licking her face.

An animalistic scream from deep within the bowels of Hell shredded the small bubble of serenity she'd managed to create. It sent shivers down her spine. She'd never heard something like that before. Her curiosity piqued, she stood and began to head in the direction it had come from. The continuous shouted warnings of _'The Darkness! It's free!'_ helped with her sense of direction. She'd never been this far into Hell, and definitely never by herself. There were no demons in sight and it was freezing. She rounded a corner and found herself standing in torchlight before a large cage. Rhia could see the enochian runes engraved in the metal from where she stood. There were two people inside, one man pacing while the other was curled in a corner, whimpering. She started to back away. Coming down there was a very bad idea.

"I know you're there, little Familiar," called the one who could only be Lucifer. "You might as well come say hello. We rarely get visitors."

"Given what I hear about your skills as a host, I'm not surprised," she replied, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice as she stepped closer.

"Now who could be spreading such awful rumors? I'm a wonderful host. I would say ask Nick but, he's happier where he's at right now." Lucifer paused before grinning at her. "That didn't really help my case, did it?"

Rhia shook her head before gesturing to Michael. "Is he ok? I heard screaming."

Lucifer shrugged. "He's not handling being locked in here very well. The Cage was built specifically for me."

Rhia nodded politely. "Quick question, uh, Mr. Lucifer. This is the actual Cage right? How the hell did I manage to get here just by walking through Hell, when those demons had to break seals or some shit to break you out?"

"You see any demons around here, little Familiar? Only a living human can get down here. No angels, no demons, no witches. It's a safeguard Daddy Dearest put in. You don't see any of your type wandering this far into Hell on their own free will, now do you?"

Rhia thought it over and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that works? Not like I could bust you outta there, even if I wanted to."

"Oh, you don't want to? Why not?"

"Because you're the devil? You tried to end the world? Do none of those answers make sense to you?"

"Oh, they do. I just wanted to see if you'd mention Crowley's claim on your soul."

Rhia crossed her arms across her chest defensively. "That's none of your business. Now why was your brother screaming? What's 'The Darkness'?"

"That's none of your business," he parroted back at her.

She sighed. "Can you please tell me? If it's bad enough to worry an archangel, it's gotta be bad."

"Oh it is. I'll tell you this much, little one. Someone got rid of the Mark of Cain in a way they shouldn't have and they let out something very very old and very VERY bad."

"But what does the Mark have to do with anything?"

"The Mark has everything to do with it. The Mark was the key that kept the Darkness locked away. My key, that I passed on to Cain. Good luck locking her back up," he snickered.

"The Mark used to be your's? That explains a lot."

Lucifer grabbed the bars of the Cage. "And what would that be?"

"The Mark is a nasty piece of work. It explains why you fell, became this." Rhia gave a sweeping gesture, encompassing all of Lucifer's frame.

"You know, I might keep you around after I kill Crowley," he mused. "You're smart and polite when you want to be. And you know your way around Hell. You could be useful to me."

Rhia bristled at the threat. "You're not going to touch him."

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Lucifer started laughing. Rhia noticed that Michael started rocking in his corner at the sound.

"Devil, archangel, demon, witch, I don't care. Anyone touches him and they leave bloody. If they leave at all," she growled.

"Ooh, violent. I like you even more now."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or terrified."

"Both. Both is good."

Rhia let out a small laugh. She couldn't help it. The devil was charismatic. He smirked, obviously know what she was thinking.

"Whatever you say, Luci dear."

"Dear? My my, someone's getting comfortable."

 _Pet, are you alright?_

Rhia held up a hand to silence Lucifer. He raised an eyebrow at her brazenness but complied.

 _ **Everything's fine here other than Michael screaming down in the Cage about something called The Darkness. Where are you? You haven't checked in in hours.**_

 _Mother put an attack dog spell on the Winchester's pet angel and I had to escape to a different vessel. In order to stay in character, I needed to, uh, participate in an orgy…._

Rhia froze, anger flooding through the Bond.

 _ **You did… what?**_

 _Don't be mad, darling._

 _ **DON'T BE MAD?! FUCK OFF CROWLEY!**_

She threw up her mental wall and turned on her heel to storm back to the throne room.

"Not going to say goodbye, at least?" Lucifer teased. "So rude."

Rhia took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "It was… nice… to meet you, Lucifer. Now I need to go take care of something."

"Sure you don't want me to kill him?"

"No thanks. I might just end up doing it myself."

The sound of his laughter echoed behind her as she made her way back to the throne room, prepared to raise a little hell of her own.

* * *

 **And we're now in season 11 folks. Just a few more chapters until the end. Thanks for sticking with me for this long. Lemme know what you thought of this chapter by clicking the little review button down there. ~WK**


	36. NO MORE

My dear, dear followers. I know I've been horrid about writing more chapters for CF and I do apologize but life is unpredictable and mine has taken several unexpected turns lately. I'm doing my best to find time between work, parenting and school to crank out more chapters but, alas, they will not be posted here. and I have disagreed one too many times and I'm afraid I will be leaving this site. If you wish to continue following CF, or any of my works, you can find them on Archivesofourown under the same pen name I have here (HisWickedKitty) or you may find them on Tumblr under the name Chaosinacoffeecup. Again I sincerely apologize, but I'm doing what is best for me.


End file.
